Hidden Beauty
by sdmorrell
Summary: Mable Lawrence has never considered herself a heroine. She's ordinary, the girl who didn't even finish college, living off her sisters' paychecks while she cares for their ill father. She goes about her day-to-day routine on autopilot, accepting the fact that she won't get a happily ever after like in the stories. That all changes on the day she goes for a walk on a nearby hiking
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mable Lawrence's lower lip quivered as she stared at her father's prone figure on the kitchen floor.

She studied the wreckage of the kitchen, at the broken glasses and shattered dishes, at the pots and pans scattered beneath the kitchen table. She mourned the loss of her late mother's favorite blue vase, one the many victims of her father's distracted purge as he rummaged under the refrigerator. At her sharp inhale, he glanced up and scowled at her.

"Where are the keys?" he demanded irritably.

Mable took several deep breaths, and ran her hands through her red-gold hair. "What keys, Daddy?"

"My _keys_. You know…" He got up off the floor and looked around, lost.

Mable slowly crouched down, and started to pick up some of the broken pieces of glass. "Your house keys are on the table near the front door." She said, fighting to keep her voice calm. "Your car keys are in your room." Her vision blurred for a moment as she gently picked up the piece of her mother's vase. She had been so proud to display the fresh flowers she had bought at the grocery store in her mother's old vase.

Her father glared at her as she threw the few pieces of glass she had collected in the trash. "Well, help me find them, Bella. I have work."

Mable picked up the pot her father was nudging with his toe. She didn't bother to correct him when he called her by her late mother's name; the doctors said that happened a lot in Alzheimer's patients. If she tried to correct him, he would just get frustrated and that would make things even worse.

"Daddy, I don't think you have work today," she straightened up and watched his expression carefully. He looked like he was starting to get more confused, so she quickly changed the subject. "It's almost eight 'o clock, do you want breakfast?"

Her father's hazel eyes, the same shade as her own, narrowed. "Do I want breakfast?"

"Yeah."

He made a mumbling noise, trying so hard to remember but failing to grasp the right words. Dejected, he walked out of the room.

Mable followed him anxiously, making sure he went into his room before sighing and cleaning up the rest of the mess. She would have to check on him in a minute. Her father often wasn't able to dress himself, and the fact that he was up this early meant that he hadn't slept well the night before. On the nights when her father was plagued with nightmares he spent the next day even more ill-tempered and confused. She was in for a rough day.

Her cell phone rang right as she was pulling out the broom. With a quick glance at the screen, she pressed the answer button and said curtly, "Not a good time, Jeanne."

There was a second of silence. "I just wanted to see if you got my check." Her eldest sister said in a huffy voice. "I sent it last week, and I don't see that it's been cashed."

"I haven't had the chance to get out of the house." Mable started to sweep the floor.

"What's that noise? Are you cleaning?"

"Yes, I'm cleaning. Dad had an episode this morning, and there's broken glass all over the floor. I'm trying to get it clean before he comes in here and hurts himself." Mable held back a sigh. She had only managed to seriously clean the kitchen a few days ago, while he father napped on the couch. It would be at least another week or two before she could get the same results.

"I'm guessing he didn't sleep well last night?"

"No, I guess not. I heard him bumping around, but I must have been more tired than I thought, because I didn't even know he was up until I came in and saw him on the floor."

There was a clatter on the other end of the line, and then the soft sound of water running. Mable recognized the sound of dishes being washed. Jeanne's kitchen, Mable imagined, was spotless.

"I have to run some errands in a few minutes," Jeanne said absently. "I know you're probably stressed, Mable, but couldn't you call Miss Carol and have her keep an eye on Dad for a while? I need that check cashed, and you sound like you need a day out."

"Do I sound like that, now?" Mable said sarcastically.

"Come on, Mable. I know it's hard taking care of Dad. Yeah, I want the check cashed, but I also want you to start taking better care of yourself. You shouldn't burn yourself out before you turn twenty-six."

Against her will, her lips started to curve up in a smile. "Thanks, Jeanne. You're sure I should call Miss Carol?"

"Of course. I'll call Colette today and have her send an extra hundred to cover it."

Mable pictured her other older sister Colette, sitting at her perfect little table in her perfect little apartment in New York, with a perfect cup of coffee, and ground her teeth.

"That should be ok."

"Christmas is coming up soon. Do you think Dad will be able to handle having us all there?"

No, but Mable wasn't about to pass up a few days where she could share the caregiving responsibilities with two extra people. "Sure, he'll be all right."

Mable could hear the smile in her sister's voice as she said, "Ok, we'll try for Christmas, then. The girls will be so excited."

Mable doubted spending time with a grandfather who barely remembered their names was on the top of her nieces' Christmas lists, but she just said, "Yeah, I'll bet. Listen, I have to go check on Dad. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Jeanne gave her a cheerful good-bye, and hung up. Mable finished sweeping the floor, and put the pots and pans away. As she straightened up, she wondered where she would be now if her father had not been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Would she have a law degree, like her sister Colette, and living in a nice apartment somewhere outside the city? Or would she be like Jeanne, with a loving husband and children?

Would she have actually finished college, have lots of friends, and actually see her sisters more than a few days a year?

Mable gave the kitchen one last look around and mentally shrugged. There was no use in dwelling on what might have been. Her father was sick and Mable, who was the youngest and had been already living at home when her father started to show symptoms, was his caregiver. She supposed they could have sent him to a nursing home, but Mable didn't have the heart to place him in one of those cold, unfeeling places until it was absolutely necessary. Jeanne and Colette had agreed that, as long as Mable felt she could handle it, it was for the best.

Mable strode down the hall to her father's room, frowning when she opened the room to darkness. Her father sat on the bed, dressed only in a pair of jeans, running his hands over a shirt he had thrown over his knee. Mable felt her heart constrict as she saw him there, so different from the patient, loving man who had raised her and her sisters alone for almost twenty years.

"Daddy? Do you want help?"

Her father turned and gave her a brilliant smile. "Hey, Mable-cake. When did you get home?"

Mable gave herself a moment to keep from crying. "Just now." She lied. It was better to go along than to correct him. "Do you want help with your shirt?"

Once she finished helping him get dressed, she coaxed her father back to the kitchen for breakfast. She watched him like a hawk while calling her next-door neighbor, Carol Yardley.

"Mable! Do you need anything, honey?" A warm, caring woman, Miss Carol had been a nurse for almost thirty years before she retired. She and her husband had lived next door to Mable's family since Mable was a baby. After their mother died, Miss Carol was their father's go-to babysitter when he needed to run errands without three little girls tagging along.

Mable always called her when she needed help with her father. Miss Carol kept the same caring, watchful eye on Mable's father as she had with Mable and her sisters.

"Hi, Miss Carol. Could you come over today and keep my dad company? I need to cash a check for Jeanne, and to be honest, I really need a bit of time to myself." Satisfied that her father could eat without her for a few minutes, Mable turned to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Why, of course! I'll be right over."

Mable hung up and saw her father playing with his cereal. "All done, Dad?"

He ignored her, which wasn't unusual.

Mable put away the rest of the breakfast dishes, except his—her father might finish his cereal, he might not—and quickly started to gather all of her winter things. This early in November it was possible it could snow. In fact, they had already gotten a dusting a few days ago. She didn't mind the snow that much, and was rather enjoying the idea of going in the clean, cold air.

A few minutes later, Mable was hugging her father and Miss Carol good bye as she strode out the door.

Miss Carol gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "Go on, honey." She told Mable fondly. "Go out, and don't worry about a thing. Your father and I will have a great time, won't we, Stephen?"

Mable's father just hugged her and wandered back into the house.

After a quick trip to the bank, where she did indeed cash her sister's check, Mable drove a few more miles until she saw a sign noting a nature trail not far ahead. Feeling adventurous now that she was out of the house, Mable took the turn off and pulled into a little, potholed parking lot. Her car was the only one in the lot that she could see.

That wasn't too strange, she told herself. It had been bone-chillingly cold for the past few days, and most people would be indoors. Vermonters were known for their love of cold and the winter, but anyone who enjoyed winter sports would be out on one of the mountains that surrounded their town of Berkshire. Everyone else huddled inside and waited until spring.

Mable got out of the car and straightened her over-sized, shapeless winter coat. For too many years, Mable's sisters had gifted her with clothes that were far too small for her plump, overweight frame. They either didn't understand or didn't care that what fit their beautiful, shapely forms did not fit Mable, who had never quite lost her baby-fat. In an act of rebellion, Mable had gone out and bought several outfits that were two sizes bigger than she needed, so that most days she was wearing jeans and a overly-baggy sweater that came down to her knees. Tugging on an equally large, green winter hat, Mable set off onto a well-worn trail through the woods.

Mable inhaled the smell of pine and cold air, a smile creeping onto her face as she trekked deeper and deeper into the woods. It felt so good to be out of the house. She loved her father, but taking care of him in his current state was physically and emotionally draining. Jeanne and Colette would occasionally drive out to help, but they had their own lives. Mable's friends had also moved on without her, gathering jobs, lovers, and families. They had no time to spare for the girl they once knew, the girl who dropped out of college her sophomore year to aid an ailing father on her sisters' dime.

Mable had read all the notes and internet advice on taking care of family with Alzheimer's, and every one had told her not to isolate herself. But she didn't know how they expected her _not_ to. She couldn't very well leave for a dinner date, not when there was a chance her father could leave the house and wander off. He had already done that once before, and Mable had spent two hours driving around, frantically calling for him, until she finally found him on a bench outside a gas station.

Routines were important at her house; they served as touchstones so her father could get through the day. While all her friends her own age were out dating or going on spontaneous weekend trips, Mable was making sure the house she had grown up in stayed in relatively good condition, that the bills were always paid on time, and keeping her father as calm and healthy as possible. Jeanne and Collette helped by sending her money to cover most, if not all, the costs, so Mable didn't have to worry about leaving her father to work. But that meant most days Mable was at home with no one to talk to except her muddled, easily-irritated father.

Mable's vision blurred, and she impatiently brushed aside the tears. It was from the wind, she told herself sternly. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself. Yes, taking care of her father was hard. Yes, she wished for a friend or someone who could understand how difficult it was, feeling like she was spinning her wheels while everyone else moved on with their lives. But she had a home, and a family she loved. She wouldn't trade those in just because her life was a little more complicated than it was for any other twenty-five-year-old.

Mable threw her chin up, as if defying the world. She was doing just fine, and would continue to be fine, as long as her father needed her.

It was then that the ground came out from underneath her, and sent her flying into darkness.

Mable felt herself coming to, gradually. First it was just sensations. She felt something tickling her face. Her hands and feet where numb, and tingled sharply when she wiggled them. She felt the impression of her head resting on something incredibly hard. Her breath came out in fast, shallow puffs, and panic started to seep in. She opened her eyes and all she could see were gray sky and the tops of the trees. She went to push herself up, and only felt numb.

Oh shit, she was _paralyzed_.

Wildly, she tried to move again, not sure if it was fear or the cold that was making her body numb. This time it worked, and she was able to slowly sit up. She let out a relieved chuckle, flexing her fingers to get the blood moving. She felt the back of her head, and winced. There was a very large lump. Bones cracking in protest, she turned to discover the source; a large, icy rock.

Her temper, which she never got chances to use with her father, started to rise. How the hell did she fall backwards when she had been walking forward? Frowning, she slowly stood up, and groaned as her body ached from being in one position for too long. She felt a ticklish sensation on her cheek, and glanced up. It had started to snow.

Mostly to test her voice, she yelled, "Dammit!" to the empty woods. Nobody answered back, but she felt some satisfaction at shouting into the wilderness. She glanced around. How far had she walked before she got to this part of the woods? Nothing looked familiar.

She yelped loudly when she heard a rustling in the brush, but before she could move, a squirrel streaked in front of her and up an opposite tree. She shook her head at her own stupidity, and reached for her cell phone. The cops would surely know where she was, and help her get back to her car. She studied the cell cautiously. She hoped it hadn't broken in her fall. It looked undamaged, and she quickly scrolled with numb fingers to Miss Carol's number. She'd call her first to make sure Miss Carol knew where she was, so she wouldn't worry. After that, she'd call the police. She pressed the call button, silently praying that someone would pick up.

She didn't even get a dial tone.

Oh, boy. This was bad.

More because she needed something to do than because it was a good idea, Mable started to walk. Her body was starting to shiver from the cold and ache from the fall. It had been mid-morning when she arrived, she calculated, so she must have been out for at least four or five hours.

She hoped she didn't have a concussion, but could people walk with concussions? Well, she'd just have to hope she didn't faint again. If she didn't move around, she was going to go crazy. She hunched her shoulders, blinking back tears of distress. She glanced at the phone in her hand. Surely there would be some signal, or someone's voice telling her she was out of range? Did she have signal when she left the car?

She couldn't remember.

She continued to walk, her hair whipping around her face. Great. Not only was it getting darker by the minutes, but the wind had started up.

It continued to darken as she walked, trudging through the dead leaves and needles, anxiously looking for some sigh of the parking lot or even a road. She panted as she climbed over rocks and stumbled over hidden tree roots. The wind had turned from a soft blow to a nasty howl. Mable was certain she could hear voices drifting on the wind, but whenever she turned to look, there was nothing there. Thoroughly creeped out, she hurried onward, tucking her face into her jacket so the only part showing was her eyes. Even those were useless. All she could see were the trees right in front of her. There was no path, nowhere to go, and the snow was falling faster and thicker. Mable felt it sting her eyes as she picked up the pace, heart pounding.

It was full dark, and the light snow had thickened into a wall of white when Mable finally reached the gate.

Stumped, Mable blinked snow out of her eyes as she lifted her face out of her jacket. The gate was taller than her by five feet, going far above her head. It was cast iron, black, with no spots of rust. It gleamed even in the dark, as if it had recently bee polished. Mable tried to look past the gate, but she couldn't see much. She looked around. The gate seemed to be the only entrance along a gigantic brick wall that stretched outward in the dark. Mable struggled to make up her mind. She wasn't sure how to get in, but surely it was better to try and climb the fate than to wander down the length of that endless wall?

She hadn't even finished her thought yet when the gate, soundless in the howling of the storm, opened on its own accord.

"That is definitely spooky." She murmured. Her voice was lost in the wind. She backed up a step, uncertain, but hurried forward as a cold gush pushed her through, like it wanted her to go in. She strained to look through the snow, which clung to her hair and her eyelashes. Her fingers were numb with the cold, and she stuck them in her mouth to warm them. She winced, and gingerly toughed her tongue to her lips to discover they were cracked and dry from the wind.

Mable staggered into what might have been a courtyard, trying to ignore her cold, wet feet. Because there had only been a dusting on the ground, she hadn't bothered to put on her sturdy winter boots. Instead she wore a ragged pair of sneakers that were soaked through. She huddled against another burst of wind as it sent bits of ice towards her, stinging her cheeks and nose.

After a few moments, she yelped as her knees hit something hidden in the dark. Leaning down, she felt frozen stone against her hands. Wishing fruitlessly that she had her gloves, she pushed away some of the snow and revealed the circular form of a garden fountain. Mable squinted, and thought she could see the top somewhere in the dark. It looked like the water had been gushing earlier, but the freezing temperature had made the water turn into ice that was cascading down into bowl.

Keeping one hand on the fountain rim, Mable eased herself around it, hoping to use it as a reference point if she couldn't find the residence the gate was attached to. She was beginning to wonder how much further she had to walk until she found a damn house or shed or _something_. She was about three feet away from the fountain when she saw lights in the distance. Eagerly, she surged forward, keeping her eyes on the lights that started to climb upwards the closer she got. She was so intent on reaching them, she didn't notice the steps until she tripped and fell flat on her face. Swearing loudly, she got up, and found that she was at the steps of a humongous castle.

 _Cue the creepy lighting_.

It had to be a castle, her mind stuttered, it was too big to be anything else. She could see towers and turrets even through the blinding snow. The windows, where the light had been shining from, were made from etched glass that made the snow sparkle and dance as they were illuminated. Other windows cast out rainbows as light shone through stained glass. The castle itself was made of thick stone, in bricks cut taller than she was. She looked in both directions, and couldn't see where the castle walls ended in the dark. The whole effect made her feel incredibly small and insignificant.

How the hell do they keep this place heated?

Mable bit back laughter that came close to hysterics at that thought. Falling on her head must be having some effect. She forced her fist in her mouth, her breath coming out in quick, painful gasps. This was a hallucination. She must be lying in a snow drift somewhere, half-dead. This castle couldn't possibly be real.

It took a couple of minutes shivering in the cold until she finally composed herself enough to attempt the stairs. There was no point in staying out here, especially when there was a chance to get warm, even she was just hallucinating. She inched her way up the stairs, on the lookout for patches of ice that would send her on another trip into unconsciousness. She got to the top of the very long staircase and gaped at the huge, oak door that loomed in front of her. It looked costly, with polished wood that stood far over her head. It wasn't just one door, either. It was a pair of double doors, the kind that was only found on castles.

She stupidly started looking for a doorbell.

Of course, castles didn't have doorbells. She cursed herself for her idiocy, and raised her hand to grab one of the gold, ornate doorknockers. There were two, in the shape of lions' heads. Each of the heads was bigger than her fists. Anxiety made her hesitate, but the snow, aches, and weariness made her grab the ring that was hanging in one of the mouths and knock. It was heavy, so she knocked again. The sheer weight of the knocker hammering against the wood made her bones vibrate. She could hearing the echo of the knocker in the castle, and wondered if anyone even lived here.

Well, there was light flowing out of the windows, so someone had to be here. She rubbed her hands together, and went to grab the knock with both hands, intending to knock the damn door down if she had to.

Before she could even touch it, the door opened, and she blinked as warmth brushed her face and bright light filled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh, _mon dieu_! It is a woman! Come in, my dear, come in quickly." A kind, male voice encouraged. Blissfully warm hands pulled her through the door, and she felt heat course through her body as her eyes adjusted to the light.

The voice belonged to a tall, thin man several years older than Mable. He tugged at her drenched coat and scarf efficiently, dark eyes gentle as he escorted her further into the room. She studied him blankly as he continued to strip her of her outer garments, clucking like some overprotective mother hen. He wore a formal, long black jacket over a pristine white shirt, the jacket tails draping down to his knees His hair was a dark, chestnut brown with the slightest touch of gray at the temples. His face was interesting, with a beak-like nose and thin mouth, which should have made him look austere. But his eyes were a deep, chocolate brown that studied her not in distaste, but in a caring, fatherly way that helped her relax. He picked up her hands and started to massage them, kneading the blood back into them.

"You poor, poor thing. We are so sorry we did not open the door sooner, but you can never tell with a storm like this, you know. We thought it was just the wind, we never _imagined_ that a lady such as yourself was standing out there in the cold! Come, come, you must sit down." He had a mellow voice that held more than a touch of a French accent. He led her over to a high-backed chair, gently seating her so he could pull off her boots. Mable, still a little dazed by such elegant treatment, started to flex her hands a little and hissed when pain shot up her arms.

"Now, you sit here for a moment and warm up a little." the man suggested. He gathered her wet things. "Make sure you move your feet and hands to get the blood moving again, otherwise it will hurt worse. I will go get you room ready, and maybe something to eat. No, do not argue! You need to rest and warm up; you are frozen to the core! Wait just a moment, I will send someone to escort you to your room." The man hurried off, leaving her dazed and confused in the foyer.

Mable sat back, wondering if she had fallen again in the woods and was now in a hypothermic hallucination. She certainly felt like she had fallen again; her body ached all over.

"Okay, calm down." She murmured to herself, taking some deeps breaths. "There is no sense in panicking." She checked her phone again, and whimpered when she saw that she still didn't have a signal. "Maybe this is a mental breakdown, a bad dream caused by stress. I couldn't possibly be in a castle in the middle of the freaking woods, being waited on by—by—" it occurred to her that she didn't even know the man's name. She stopped and took several deeps breaths again.

"Well, he seemed sane. But don't all psychos seem like regular people?" That was the first thing they said on the television. "Well, the castle has to be real. You can't make shit like that up. Right?" she asked nobody. She closed her eyes, and pinched her arm hard enough to draw blood. She opened her eyes, and sighed. She was still here.

It would be better to have a decent look at the place, in case she had to run. Mable groaned. Just the thought of running seemed to make her ache with exhaustion. She couldn't run, not after fighting this blizzard to get here. Even if she did have the energy, how far would she get? She had no idea where she was.

To distract herself from these unpleasant thoughts, Mable took a look around the foyer. It was worth the time, because it was phenomenal. It was longer in length than in width, with several doors leading off to unfamiliar rooms. The whole room was probably bigger than her backyard. The walls themselves were made of the smoothest marble, a swirl of gray and white hues. The floor underneath her feet was dark, elegant wood. A long, ornate carpet stretched lengthwise through the foyer, ending at a door straight across from the front doors. The rug was a piece of artwork in and of itself, a mixture of red, gold, and black that was a blur in to her weary eyes. Bordering the area of the room were chestnut tables that held large, thick vases full of colorful flowers. Mable's eyes lingered on the roses; they couldn't be phony. Their petals gleamed with color and life, and their scent had reached her nose; a perfume so heady it made her sleepier than she already was. Shaking her head to clear it, she spotted several trinkets on the tables, along with the flowers. The one next to her chair held a small, gold clock that ticked monotonously. She frowned at it, her heavy eyes straining to focus on the time. It couldn't _possibly_ be after midnight?

Her eyes fluttered, but she forced herself to stay awake. She looked up, hoping to snap herself out of it. She ended up gaping at the ceiling instead. A chandelier that was bigger than her car was hanging down, and despite its size, it still only took up half the ceiling. The rest of the ceiling was painted ornately with cherubs, angels, and other heavenly creatures that seemed to move when she glanced at them. She did only glace at them because, even though the light was bright enough to make her eyes water, she couldn't tear her sight away from the chandelier. Its size was astounding, but the sheer detail put into piece fascinated her. Gold chain fastened it to the heavens above, and trickled down where it seemed to branch out in a million directions. At the end of each branch was a bright, shimmering bulb that glittered in her vision. Not only that, but each of the bulbs were exactly alike, in every detail. She did not see even one that was burnt out, flickering, or misshapen. It was a masterpiece, a wonderful melding of art and electricity.

"Well, if this is a dream or hallucination, it's a beautiful one." She muttered. The blood had come back into her legs and arms, and she felt tired enough to sleep for a week. She glanced at the door the man had exited; perhaps she should start looking for someone? Even a cot in the back room would be good right now.

She jumped when the large door across from the front doors opened, and in walked a stately woman. She wore a sensible blue dress over her slim figure, a frilly white apron strung around her waist. She looked a few years older than Mable, with brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders, a little white cap perched on her crown. Not one strand of hair was out of place, and it swung majestically as the woman came forward.

Mable ran her fingers through her own, dripping hair.

The woman's eyes, a bright, emerald green, remained focused on Mable. She seemed surprised, as if Mable wasn't who she expected to be here. The woman tapped her way over to Mable and studied her for a moment. She couldn't have been much taller than Mable standing, but from her seated position the woman seemed unnaturally tall.

The woman's eyes roamed her face for a moment, and Mable thought she saw a hint of satisfaction, as if Mable had passed some test.

The woman suddenly smiled a generous, friendly smile, and Mable felt a little more at ease.

"Good evening, _mademoiselle_." The woman's voice was a pleasant alto, also with a touch of a French accent. "I am terribly sorry for what happened earlier, leaving you out in the storm like that. Are you feeling better?" Her voice was soothing, and Mable relaxed. When she tried to nod, she had to stop because he head was spinning. The woman clicked her tongue, shaking her head in sympathy. "Poor darling, you must be exhausted. It is quite a storm raging out there, and you were probably wading your way through the worst part of it. Do not worry; we'll take good care of you." The woman patted Mable's hand compassionately. The gracious hostess stood up, her hands still on Mable's.

"Come. I'll take you to your room." She said warmly, her hands gently tugging at Mable's.

Mable stubbornly stayed sitting down. "I'm not entirely sure I should go with you." She said, though she desperately wanted to. She was tired, cold, and wet. "I don't really have a good reason to trust you."

"Oh, _mademoiselle_ , you have nothing to fear here." The woman said reassuringly. "I promise, we would never harm you. But if you do not mind me saying, what other choices do you have?"

Mable really couldn't argue with that.

The woman gave Mable's hands another tug, and shakily, she stood. She was glad to know that she could still make her body move properly, despite her fatigue. Her worries of psychopaths and madmen disappeared, if only because she was so exhausted she didn't really want to question it. She barely took the time to look around as the woman led her through endless hallways, each longer than the last, and was only conscious of her aching feet and body. Her eyes refused to adjust to the low lighting in the corridors, and she could only see the dark head of her companion in front of her. Mable could hear the clomping of her boots on soft carpet, and winced. She could only imagine the amount of work some maid or whatever was going to have after she was through.

Mable was pushed through halls, pulled up stairs, and coaxed through various doors and passages by the woman whose name she had not even asked, until finally they stopped in front of a large, wooden door. This door was like the ones in the foyer, with a blank nameplate placed at her eye level. The woman turned to smile gently at her, and pushed the door open, leading Mable into the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

Mable stepped further into the room and turned slowly, taking it all in. The room was far larger than her room at home, the walls covered with crimson velvet and tapestries spun in gold and silver. The floor was also gleaming wood, sanded so smoothly that it shone and looked almost golden in the candlelight. The room had two large bay windows, with seating so a guest could sit and study the world peacefully, on a sunny day. Tonight though, the world outside was less than peaceful, and Mable shivered gratefully when the woman gently closed the curtains. Mable inspected the other parts of the room, glad to have an excuse to look away from the dark, intimidating storm outside those windows.

On her right, next to the door, was a hand-crafted desk with papers stacked neatly in the left-hand corner on the top. Mable blinked at the bottles of ink and quills that lined the right-hand corner of the desk. It seemed natural that this place had no modern equipment, but it was still startling to see a desk that looked like it came out of a history book. The desk itself was made of gleaming mahogany with shelves and drawers to keep things tidy.

A vanity table with a large mirror stood on her left, the edges trimmed with gold, silver jars and hairbrushes neatly displayed for her perusal. Mable glanced at herself in the mirror and flinched. She looked ragged, her hair dripping and her face red with the blood returning to her cheeks. Turning so she wouldn't have to look, she gasped in delight when she saw the canopied bed and night table. The bed was humongous, big enough to fit six people comfortably. It was covered with cream-colored blankets and pillows, the canopy above a dark, spring green. Mable inched closer to lay her hand on the bedposts, smiling when she saw that they were carved delicately to look as if ivy was slowly creeping up and spreading over the bed, sheltering whomever was sleeping below. Mable felt a terrible longing to lie down and just sleep.

"Come, _mademoiselle_." The woman had been bustling around the room, pulling the covers down on the bed. She motioned for Mable to lie down.

"No offense or anything, but you probably don't want me sleeping in that bed with these wet clothes on." Mable said. That sounded lame.

"It does not matter much to me; I am here to make you feel welcome, not to worry about wet sheets. But it probably would be more comfortable for you to wear something warm and dry. _Un moment, s'il vous plait_." The woman stepped up to a door Mable hadn't noticed, and opened it wide enough so Mable could see endless varieties of clothes. There seemed to be millions of colors, fabrics and styles. Mable stared in fascination while the woman rustled about through some drawers over to one side.

"Where did all that come from? Do you guys own some sort of clothes emporium or something?" Mable asked, still staring as the woman returned with some underwear and a simple, green nightgown.

"No, that is not quite it, _mademoiselle_." the woman chuckled, "Now, if you would like to change out of those wet things, I will take them to be cleaned. You will have them back tomorrow, I imagine." The woman beckoned to the closet, "You can change in there, if you wish." She held out the clothes, and frowned in concern when Mable hesitated. "What is wrong, _mademoiselle?_ "

Mable fidgeted, feeling her face grow warm with embarrassment. "They may not be my size, so you may need-" she broke off when the woman chuckled.

"No, no, these will fit you fine, do not worry. You just change out of those wet clothes."

Mable took the clothes, still feeling a little awkward. She doubted this lean, lovely woman would know much about plus sizes. Mable herself was not really fat, just plump, but it still made shopping unpleasant as an adolescent with her two gorgeous older sisters. Now, she barely had time to go clothes shopping at all unless it was an item she desperately needed, like new boots.

With that on her mind, Mable stumbled into the closet, preparing to try on clothes that wouldn't fit. At home, she liked to sleep in an oversized nightshirt. The man she had met drifted into her head. Maybe he could lend her a shirt. She grinned at the idea of that well-dressed, polite man lending her a night-shirt.

Stripping off her wet clothes, she studied the numerous amounts of dresses, slacks, and blouses that hung on the racks that circled the closet. It was more of a room, since it could probably fit five of her closets combined in its space. A flickering candle was encased in crystal glass, keeping the fire away from the flammable garments. Shoes were aligned on the floor, everything from high heels to slippers, all in array different colors. After pulling off her sweater, she took a peek in some of the drawers on the left. One held underwear, of various shades and fabrics. Another held socks, tights, and leggings.

The third held jewelry. Necklaces, rings and bracelets glittered from their cozy spot in the drawer, winking up at her in the light. Some had diamonds, some had rubies or sapphires, and some had jewels Mable couldn't even name. She reached in to touch one, just to see if they were real, but noise outside startled her, and feeling guilty, she returned to pulling off the rest of her clothes.

To her surprise, the underwear and nightgown fit perfectly, and were incredibly comfortable. The nightgown was soft cotton that came down to her ankles. She thought giddily that it even made her look more feminine. Giggling at her whimsy, and feeling quite cozy, Mable wandered back out into the bedroom, holding her still-dripping clothes far away from her. The woman was in the same position as before, only now her smile was back, friendly and welcoming.

"Wonderful, I will take those," She held out her hand for Mable's wet things, "and you may get into bed. I will be right back, don't you worry. Food is on its way, and then you can get a good night's sleep." It was only when the woman had tapped out of the room that Mable realized that she had not asked the woman her name

Happy to finally lie down, Mable jumped into the bed, and snuggled in the blankets and pillows. Oddly, she felt at home here. She hardly knew why; she was still in a strange place with people she hardly knew, but the very thought of food and sleep made Mable feel content.

She started to think about her father, and immediately felt ashamed. She hoped that Miss Carol had stayed over. He father needed someone to look after him, and without her there, he might just get up and wander into the blizzard.

There was no use fretting about it. Without signal, she could hardly call to check in, and she certainly wasn't going anywhere tonight. Miss Carol was a sweet woman, and knew both of Mable's sisters. She had probably called them when Mable hadn't come home, and Jeanne would have insisted that the retired nurse stay until morning at least. Tomorrow morning Mable could collect her things and get home before Jeanne could even think of taking the four-hour drive to their house.

She rested her head against the pillows, savoring the warmth and softness. Her mind drifted, and she stretched like a cat in the sun. Outside the wind whipped and howled, but inside all she could hear was the crackling of the candles. She briefly wondered how a place that depended on fireplaces and candles for light could have a chandelier in the foyer. This place didn't seem to have any form of electricity, or even plumbing, that she could see. She puzzled about the chandelier, but her sleep-deprived mind would not focus for long, and she decided to let the question go unanswered. She resigned herself to thinking about less confusing subjects, since her eyes were getting heavy. She was just about to doze off when a gentle knock at the door caused her to sit up straight.

Unsure of whether to answer or get up and open the door herself, Mable compromised, by getting out of bed and calling, "Who's there?"

"It is only me, _mademoiselle_. I have your dinner." The pleasant, male voice was familiar, and Mable went to open the door. However, before she could reach it, the door was opened and the man she met in the foyer came in bearing a tray. He smiled down at her, his expression so sympathetic it instantly made Mable feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure whether to open the door or… you're in now, so I guess it doesn't matter, does it?" She babbled nervously, humiliated to be seen in a nightgown. On top of that, she didn't even know how to treat a butler, or servant, whatever he was. She relaxed when his smile softened, and he tipped his head towards the bed.

"It is quite all right, my lady. Go sit down, and I'll prepare this tray so you can eat. Do try to eat it all, the cooks made it especially for you. It would hurt their feelings if it came back half full." He followed her at a nerve-wracking distance, but the smell of food made her mouth water so she put up with it. She jumped into bed and settled herself, ridiculously pleased when the man tucked her in firmly and fussed with the tray.

"It smells delicious!" She exclaimed, her spoon halfway to her mouth as she spoke. She took a bite and sighed. It was a wonderful stew filled with bits of beef and vegetables that sent heat into her frozen bones. "Oh, this is good!" she shoveled it down, becoming less aware of her companion by the second. She took a small sip from the cup next to her bowl, rolling the taste on her tongue. It was some sort of juice, cool and sweet. She ate and drank until she felt she was going to burst. She sat back, and looked guiltily up at the man, who had patiently stood next to her while she wolfed down food like a barbarian.

"Sorry about that. I totally forgot my manners. I can't believe I was so _hungry_ , I guess it has been a long time since I last ate. Thanks for dinner…um." She blinked stupidly. She hadn't ever asked this man _his_ name either.

Thankfully he wasn't offended. He just chuckled and said sincerely, "Monsieur Lune, my lady. I am the House Seneschal." Mable had no idea what that was.

"If you need anything at all, just ask." He started to gather up the tray, and Mable sat back so he wouldn't knock into her and spill anything.

"Monsieur Lune. Thank you for the meal…oh, and thank the cooks too." She smiled brightly at him, feeling triumphant. She finally knew someone's name!

Monsieur Lune beamed down at her once more, the tray finally ready to go. "You are quite welcome, my lady. I will be sure to give the cooks your thanks. They will be quite pleased to know you enjoyed it. Now please, get some sleep. You had a long day." Still smiling, Monsieur Lune headed for the door.

He stopped abruptly when the woman who led Mable to the bedroom reappeared in the doorway. Mable blinked; it had looked like she had appeared out of thin air. It could not possibly have happened though, because the woman walked gracefully into the room like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She spotted Mable, and a smile lit her face.

"Good, you have had dinner. I will just say good night then, and blow out the candles so you can get some rest." She nodded politely to Monsieur Lune, who bowed awkwardly back.

"Good night, Monsieur Lune." Mable called, having a sudden urge to call out to him as she would her own father. Like her father, Monsieur Lune turned around and smiled warmly, almost affectionately.

" _Bonne nuit_ , my lady. Sweet dreams." He said with feeling, and left the room.

The woman fussily plucked the pillows behind Mable's head, and pushed her gently so she would lie down.

"You sleep now, _mademoiselle._ It has been a long day." The woman proceeded to blow out the candles around the room.

Mable yawned, feeling sleep overcome her. She watched blearily as the woman finished her work and picked up the last candle. The woman was getting ready to leave the room, when Mable suddenly shot up in bed, remembering the question she had wanted to ask. Perhaps she could have asked later, but her tired mind made the question seem more important than it probably was, so she ended up almost shouting, "What's your name?" in a panicked voice.

The woman started at the tone, and stared at her. It was obvious that she thought Mable had fallen asleep already. Her lips curved in a smile after a moment, the candlelight making her face look eerie in the dark.

"I am Madame Cecile. I will be your personal servant while you stay here. What is _your_ name?"

"Mable Lawrence" Mable saw the woman give her a quick nod to indicate that she heard, and felt the fear and panic fade away, As the woman left, Mable slowly slipped into darkness, her mind echoing the name _Madame Cecile_.

Mable awoke to the sounds of birds chirping joyfully outside the window. Not quite ready to get up yet, Mable rolled over and put a pillow over her head. She could sense the chilly atmosphere outside her bed, and was not willing to get up and walk around in the cold. She snuggled under the covers, enjoying the feel of warm cotton against her skin. The birds continued to twitter cheerily, alerting her to the sun's reappearance in the sky. The snow must have stopped, for a little while. She had lived in northern Vermont long enough to know that more was probably on the way. It was going to be a couple of days before anyone could get out of their houses again. Well, there was plenty of food in the house; they could survive on that for a few days. She groaned inwardly, remembering that she would have to shovel the walk in an hour or so, after she had gotten her father up… _except she wasn't at home_.

Mable shot up in bed, the memories of last night finally coming back to her. She was not at home; she was in some strange castle in the middle of the woods. Not only that, but she was in a castle with a bunch of strangers. People she had only met last night. She remembered Madame Cecile, and the butler, Monsieur Lune. Everything that had been lost in sleep came back to her, in one painful moment. She had sort of been hoping it had all been a horrible nightmare. Mable threw off the covers, ignoring the cold air stinging her legs. Above all else, she needed to use the bathroom and take a shower.

Mable noticed a gray robe gracefully placed on one of the chairs, and swiftly put it one, and was pleased to find it fit her perfectly. She glanced around, biting her lower lip. She could see only two doors that were in the room, the one that led to the hallway and the closet. There was no bathroom, as far as she could tell. Furthermore, there didn't seem to be any plumbing here, though she wasn't entirely certain about that.

Resigned, Mable opted to pick out clothes instead. Perhaps Madame Cecile would return and tell her where the bathroom was. Thinking wistfully of her bathroom back home, where everything was where she wanted it, Mable went to open the door to the closet. As her hand touched the doorknob, a jolt went straight up her arm, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It felt like static electricity, a small shock that made her jump. The jolt vanished as soon as it had come, and Mable was free to open the door.

"Oh shit."

She had stepped into the bathroom at home.

Mable swung around in a circle, completely flabbergasted. This room had been a closet only last night, but now it was her bathroom. It was exactly like the one at her house, from the mint green wallpaper all the way to the cracked showerhead. Her toothbrush was sitting on the counter, with her favorite brand of toothpaste. Her towel was flung over the rack, just like normal. The radiator whistled as it started its early routine.

A little cautious, since there was a possibility that all this would disappear any minute, Mable crept over to the shower. She gently turned the knob, and water streaked out of the showerhead, causing her to jump back. It was just like the one at her house.

"Well, I'll be damned." Mable breathed, and tested the water with her fingertips. It was already steaming hot. She adjusted the temperature, and waited as it cooled down enough to be hot, but not scorching. She wasn't quite sure how this had all happened, but she wasn't about to let some magic phenomena ruin her shower. She found her shampoo and conditioner right where she normally left it.

After she had cleaned up, Mable went back out into the bedroom, shivering slightly in the cold air. Despite that, she felt better, and a little more at home here. Being able to do take a shower without worrying about her father was a new and relaxing experience. She made her bed, then went back to the closet door. If there was a bathroom behind there now, where had the closet gone?

She opened the door again, and felt the jolt of electricity race up her arm once more. The door swung open to reveal the closet, just as it was last night.

"Now hold on just a goddamn second!" She snapped, and slammed the door. Thinking about her bathroom again, she yanked the door back open. This time, it was the bathroom, the windows still steamed up from her shower. She closed it. She thought about the closet. She opened again. There it was, the closet, just as it was earlier. She did this several times, opening and closing the door, always feeling that little spark of electricity race up her arm. The spark was not as sharp now that she had done it a few times, and soon she wasn't able to feel the spark at all. Finally, her curiosity spent, she thought of the closet, and reopened the door. Mumbling under her breath, she slammed through the drawers and racks for clothes.

After finding some underwear which, once again, fit her perfectly, Mable searched through the clothes to find something comfortable, like jeans. Instead, she found a pretty blue blouse that she immediately loved, and a pair of gray slacks that would do for a while. She couldn't find any jeans, but the garments she picked were comfy enough. She found a pair of slip-on shoes that were almost like slippers, they were so soft. A little calmer now that she was dressed, she shuffled through the drawer with jewelry, then decided against it. Most of the pieces were too extravagant for her tastes, and certainly not appropriate for just wandering around.

She closed the drawer sadly. It wasn't often she got to wear jewelry. However, she did not want to wear anything that didn't belong to her. The clothes were all right, since she was just borrowing them, but wearing the jewelry made it seem like she just helped herself. It wasn't polite, and probably unsafe. She didn't know enough people around here to have defenders in case she got into trouble. She had better keep a low profile until the snow ceased and she could go home.

Forlornly, Mable stepped out of the closet, but laughed quietly when she heard her stomach growl. She wondered briefly if Madame Cecile or Monsieur Lune would come back soon enough to lead her to wherever she could get food. Either person would be good right now. It was rather odd, but she seemed to trust them even though she had not known them for more than one night. Perhaps it was their warm smiles, or their kind eyes that made her feel safe. It may have even been the parental air about them. She oddly felt at home here, fantastical as that sounded.

Lost in thought, Mable absently unfastened the curtains that hid the morning sunlight. She sighed blissfully when she felt the sun on her face, and had to give her eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden light before she studied the world outside. She realized she was far up, at least five stories. She let her eyes feast on the landscape, appreciating the beauty and the novelty of this fantasy land.

The forest was covered under a blanket of snow, glittering in the sunlight like a thin layer of diamonds on the ground. Mable looked just below her, away from the forest. She saw what looked like giant garden, filled with benches and little archways. She could bet that during the summer it was full of flowers and shrubs, blooming vibrantly to celebrate the last few months of sun before being covered in snow once again. Now, though, it was one big region of snow and ice. Closer to the castle was a courtyard with some more benches. This area was larger and probably used for elegant dances and parties when the weather was right. Now, under the snow, the courtyard was empty, except for some feathered guests. Bird gathered in clusters on the benches, their twittering and chirping making Mable smile. Someone had put seed outside, so the birds could gain enough energy to keep warm through the storm that was bound to come. Already Mable could see gray clouds rolling through the sky, ready to bequeath another night's worth of snow upon them.

She focused her attention on a little pond set away from the garden and courtyard. It was the only thing not covered in snow, and she could see that it had been brushed off. She could guess why. The whole pond was covered in a thick layer of ice that she could see from her window, even this high up.

Sighing she turned from the window, preparing to find her way downstairs, or anywhere that would lead her to food. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a small girl sitting on her bed, watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Oh shi-I mean, oh my." Mable quickly changed her swear into something more decent. "W-where did you come from?"

The girl gave Mable a friendly smile. "I came in through the door, of course." She said cheerfully.

Mable laughed. "I guess that was a dumb question." She admitted. "You were so quiet. I didn't even hear you come in."

"You busy looking out the window. I can hardly blame you, it's quite a view." the girl drew her knee up and rested her chin on it. She was a spritely thing around nine or ten, with thick, chestnut hair that came down to her shoulders in soft waves. Her face was spattered with freckles, as if she had been lightly dusted with cocoa. Inquisitive brown eyes framed with long lashes studied Mable as curiously as Mable studied her. She was dressed far more casually than the other people Mable had met so far, in a bulky gray sweater that hung to her knees and black leggings. It was quite a difference from the prim Madame Cecile and proper Monsieur Lune.

"It is quite a view." Mable said, settling herself next to the girl on the bed. "How many floors does this place have, anyway?"

"Six, not including the lookout towers." She answered automatically. The girl puffed up importantly. "It was _my_ idea to put you in this room." Like the others Mable had met, this girl's voice also had a hint of a French accent.

Mable smiled, amused. "Was it, now? Well, thank you very much. I do love the view, and the bed is incredible. I don't think I've slept that well in years."

The girl flushed at the compliments. "My name is Madeleine." She offered. "But you can call me Maddie. Everyone around here does."

"I'm Mable, Mable Lawrence." Mable held her hand out, and the girl shook it firmly. "So, Maddie, whereabouts do you think I can get breakfast? I'm pretty hungry."

Maddie jumped up from the bed. "Oh, that's perfect." She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Sorry, it's not perfect that you are hungry, of course. But it's perfect because Papa sent me up here to escort you down to breakfast in the first place."

"Who's your Papa?" Mable asked.

"Monsieur Lune."

"Monsieur Lune is your _father_?" Mable squeaked. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised. He had looked old enough to be a parent, and now that she looked closer she could see the likeness of him in Maddie's face.

"Yes, he's the House Seneschal." Maddie stretched lazily. "He was quite worried about you. He told me to apologize that he couldn't come escort you himself, but he has a daily meeting with the staff every morning, and we weren't sure when you would wake up."

"What is a Seneschal? He told me that last night but I have no idea what it is." Mable asked, confused.

Maddie shrugged. "All it means is he's the head of the male servants, the footmen and such. He's their boss."

"Ah." Well, that made sense, she supposed. She had never been in a place that needed a boss to control the male quotient of the staff before.

"So, are you hungry?" Maddie asked enthusiastically. "It's almost lunchtime, but I'm sure if we ask nice the cooks will still make you breakfast."

"Almost noon?" Mable looked out the window frantically. "I slept that long?"

Maddie peered at her in mild concern. "Well, you found the castle late last night, so it makes sense that you slept that long. Is something wrong, Mable?"

Mable took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Miss Carol probably would have spent the night, and by now the roads would be cleaned enough so that Jeanne or Colette, who most certainly knew she was missing by now, would have started the drive to Berkshire. She had some time before she had to be home, and there was no point in leaving on an empty stomach. She didn't even have her old clothes back yet.

"No, no. Everything is fine. Let me just get something to put up my hair with and we can be on our way." She told Maddie, who was watching her anxiously.

Mable went over to the vanity table and explored. She was greeted with the ghastly view of herself in the mirror, but once she picked up a silver-handled hairbrush and ran it through her hair for a few strokes, she appeared slightly more put together. She rummaged through the silver jars and the drawers, looking for an elastic band. The jars held various make-ups, none of which Mable wanted. The drawers held combs, some ribbons, and oddly, a pair of white silk gloves. There were no hair ties to be found, though.

Mable turned to her guest. "Do you know where I can find some elastic bands or something?" she asked, exasperated. It figured. A huge, ornate castle didn't have one measly hair tie.

Maddie shook her head, but got up and snatched a ribbon from one of the drawers. Imperiously, she beckoned Mable to sit on the stout, padded chair and turned her to face the mirror. "I don't see why you want your hair up." She commented, her slim fingers running expertly through Mable's reddish-gold waves. "It looks so much nicer when it is down."

"It's just easier to keep it up." Mable replied. It was odd having someone so young do her hair. Not that she did much with it, but when she did it was usually Colette or Jeanne who fixed it for her. She didn't get to see her nieces often, so Mable never got to experience the "beauty-shop" game they liked to play with their mother.

Maddie patted her shoulder to indicate she was done. Mable turned her head to admire the elaborate braid the girl had woven down her neck.

"Very nice." She said approvingly. "Where did you learn to braid like this?"

Maddie smiled, a little sad. "My mother died right after I was born. For years Papa tried to put up my hair, but could never seem to get it to stay in place. So I had to learn how to do it myself."

Mable swung around so she was at eye-level with the girl. "I'm sorry." She said gently. "I know how it feels. I lost my mother when I was young. I was four when she died."

Maddie shrugged, but said, "I don't remember her, so I can't _really_ miss her. It's always been just my Papa and me." Then, curiously; "Do you miss your mother?"

"A little" Mable admitted. She was so young when her mother had died, Mable really only had a few scant memories of a golden-haired woman with Jeanne's warm smile. "I was usually more jealous of my two sisters, who were older than I was when she died. They had all these great memories of her, and I didn't have as many since I was so little. My oldest sister, Jeanne, she always told me stories about her, though. She was twelve when our mother died." Mable had always suspected their mother's death had played some part in Jeanne's desire to be a stay-at-home mom. Their mother had died in a car accident with a drunk driver on her way home from work.

Maddie smiled. "My Papa always tells me stories about my mother too." She frowned after a moment. "What about your Papa? Didn't he tell you stories?"

Mable laughed quietly. "Oh, he told us plenty of stories about my mother." In her mind's eye Mable saw images of her father, young and widowed, telling three little girls bedtime stories with their late mother as the main character. She saw him in his frilly apron in the kitchen, making them special pancakes on snow days; hosting family movie days with their favorite movies; taking them ice skating on the small pond down the street. All those moments they had with him seemed to get lost under the weight of the Alzheimer's.

Mable was starting to get way too emotional, but luckily for both of them her stomach chose then to give a loud gurgle.

They both giggled. "Now, I remember distinctly you telling me there was breakfast somewhere." Mable said, standing up.

The two of them walked out into the corridor. Mable enjoyed looking around as Maddie scooted ahead, occasionally whirling around to walk backwards to see if Mable was still following.

The corridors were simple enough, with gleaming marble walls like in the foyer, and thick crimson carpeting leading down each corridor. Gilded lamps flickered on the walls, not electric ones, but real oil and wick lamps. Paintings were placed lovingly in well-chosen areas, pictures of forests and gardens so well drawn it was like looking through a window. Mable got tugged more than once, all because she had to stop and give each painting a good look.

"I thought you said you were hungry!" Maddie asked laughingly as she pulled Mable away from a painting of a rose garden.

"I am, but these are just so beautiful. Do you know who painted these?"

"Lady Liana painted a lot, but some are from artists who used to spend time in the castle. We have an extensive library, and the gardens are magnificent in summertime, so we used to have a lot of guests back in the old days." Maddie explained, sounding more than a bit proud.

Mable asked, as she was prodded down another hallway, "Who is Lady Liana?" Thankfully Maddie was keeping a firm grip on Mable's arm, because by now Mable was completely lost. She couldn't remember a lot from last night, but she was pretty sure that she had not gone up this many stairs the night before.

"Lady Liana was Master's Theo's mother. She died a long time ago." Maddie said, thoroughly confusing Mable.

"Who is Master Theo? And do you know where you are going?"

"Of course I do!" was the indignant reply, "I'm taking a shortcut." Maddie pulled Mable over to another set of stairs, and they started the long trek down. Mable was starting to feel winded.

"Master Theo is the owner of the castle." Maddie continued hesitantly. She stopped on the bottom step and looked back up at Mable, eyes narrowed in thought. "Maybe we should wait until later to talk about Master Theo more." She suggested. "His story is long, and my Papa tells it best."

Mable met the girl at the bottom of the stairs, huffing out a tired breath. "Fine. At this point, I just want to be alive when we make it to breakfast."

"It's not much further."

As they continued down yet another corridor, Mable thought of something else.

"Hey, shouldn't this place have maids or something? You said your dad was the House Seneschal; why aren't there more people working?"

"Oh, they all have different assignments. They usually start with the top floors and work their way down, but Papa told them to stay out of sight until you were up. He thought you might get upset, you see, because you haven't been here very long and only just got here last night. He thought too many new people gawking at you would only disturb you, and we want you to feel as comfortable as possible." Maddie turned to give Mable a bright smile. "He chose me to come get you because he knew I'd get you to the kitchens faster than anyone else."

Mable chewed on that as they reached what was hopefully the first floor. The lack of people in her proximity made her nervous. Why would they stop working because _she_ might become distressed? She had never been treated with this amount of graciousness, and it was starting to make her suspicious. She didn't even know anyone here that well. She barely knew Monsieur Lune or Madame Cecile, and had only just met Maddie. Why were these people treating her so kindly?

The most worrisome part was that these people didn't _seem_ dangerous at all. When finding a strange castle in the middle of the woods, Mable had wondered if she was walking into her own version of a horror movie. But everyone was so thoughtful; she just couldn't see any of them turning out to be monsters.

"We're here!" chirped Maddie. Mable shook herself out of her reverie, realizing they had come to a door without her realizing. Mable caught a quick glimpse of the gold nameplate on the door, which read _Kitchens_ in romantic, swooping letters. That was all she saw before she was pulled into a hot, steamy room. Marvelous smells engulfed her, making her mouth water and her stomach gave a high pitched gurgle. Shouts rang in her ears as the two of them entered further into the kitchen.

"Maddie! Have you come down for a snack already, _ma cherie_? It has not even been an hour since you last ate." A voice boomed over the cacophony of pots and pans being thrown about. Mable watched as Maddie was snatched from in front of her and thrown high in the air by a lean man in a stained apron. Maddie laughed as the man swung her around, and Mable got a chance to investigate the kitchen of a castle.

The kitchen was huge, far larger than her kitchen at home, filled with gleaming counters and three muscular ovens that made hers look like a pretentious microwave. Several stoves were already covered with pans and pots, bubbling deliciously and sending thick, creamy scents into the air.

Mable counted four men and one woman, all dressed in similarly stained aprons as the man in front of her. All were working industriously at the stoves; stirring, frying or rolling various ingredients. All the while they talked with their neighbors, voices barely heard over the crackling of the fire in a gigantic hearth over to her left and the shrieks of steam. Mable was highly impressed by the amount of concentration they managed to put into their conversations. She certainly couldn't do three or four things at once and still talk to someone, but she saw many of the chefs doing just that. She shuffled over a bit to get a look in one of the pots, where there was a most wonderful smell, and blinked when she saw all the chefs had halted their task to stare at her.

" _Bon Dieu_! Must I keep my eyes on you every second?" the man had put Maddie down and was now glaring in their direction. "Is a woman so rare you cannot work, you must ogle her like animals? Dinner is in a few hours, do you expect it to cook itself? Back to work!" The staff immediately jumped back to what they were doing, and Mable was tugged gently over to a small bistro table huddled in the corner.

" _Pardon_ , my dear lady, I am terribly sorry for that. We rarely get guests in the kitchen, so it is easy for them to forget their manners. Come, sit down, you must be hungry." The man ushered her into a chair, Maddie grabbing the seat across from her.

"Now, what can I get for you?" the man beamed at her. He was good-looking in a boyish way, with a cheerfully round face. His hair might have been blonde, but was dusted with so much flour it was hard for her to tell. Clear blue eyes were set under thin brows. His nose was beak-like and crooked, and he had a mouth that naturally tilted upwards at the sides making him look like he was smiling.

A soon as she thought that, he whirled to shout at one of the chefs.

"Margot, make sure you put plenty of onions in that soup. You know how Master Theo likes it. And stir more vigorously woman, do you want to burn it?" the lone woman of the chefs mere shook her head, not seeming the least bit intimidated, and did as she was ordered.

The man turned back to her. "Now, my dear. We have a lovely pot of oatmeal, still hot from this morning's breakfast. Or would you like something for lunch?"

"Um, well, I…" Mable was still trying to reconcile this friendly man with the one who had just bellowed. "I'm sorry…who are you?"

The man let out a laugh. "Apologies, _Mademoiselle_. You may call me Monsieur Carnier. I am the head chef here, in charge of these louts." He waved an airy hand at the chefs behind him, all of whom rolled their eyes and exchanged laughing glances with each other.

"Oh. Ok." Mable returned the man's gracious smile. "I'm Mable."

"A pleasure, my lady." He grabbed Mable's hand and kissed it, making her turn crimson.

"Give her some of the oatmeal, Carnier. And one of those jelly rolls; those were great too." Maddie piped up from the opposite side of the table.

"It seems my cooks are not the only ones to forget their manners in front of a lady." Monsieur Carnier reproached, "Let the poor things speak for herself, Maddie."

"Actually, oatmeal sounds wonderful. Could I also get some of the juice you sent up last night? That tasted amazing." She was rewarded with a gracious smile from Monsieur Carnier.

"Of course, my lady, whatever you wish." He gave a flamboyant bow and sauntered away.

Mable rubbed her warm cheeks, grateful that the smoky kitchen blurred her features enough so no one would suspect how flustered she was. "Is he always like that?" she asked Maddie.

"Oh, yes, most of the time. Though he added a lot more 'my lady's' with you." Maddie replied. She grinned when Carnier stopped to bellow at one of the male chefs. "He never means it when he yells. He just does it to be heard over the noise. I'm going to tell Margot to get you a jelly roll; she always heats them up in the oven and they taste _so_ much better warm." She slid out of her chair and hurried over to the female chef.

Mable smiled as she watched the girl trot away. She liked the little girl. Maddie was a lot like Mable's nieces, about the same age as Mable's oldest niece Rose. Maybe when she got home she could talk Jeanne into taking a trip up here. She bet that Maddie and Rose would hit it off in no time.

Mable gave Monsieur Carnier a grateful smile when he set down a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. It was still rather unsettling to get all this special treatment, but Mable would be lying if she said she hated it. At home, she was the one doing the majority of the cooking and cleaning. It was nice to be waited on for once.

"Thank you, Monsieur Co-Carnier." She said, stumbling a bit over the foreign name. "This looks delicious." She took a bite and closed her eyes, savoring. She was not a huge fan of oatmeal, and ate it sparingly. However, this oatmeal tasted rich and flavorful, the product of fresh grains and fruit, instead of the packaged kind.

"This is wonderful." She said when she had swallowed. Maddie came over and placed a steaming, glazed jelly bun on a plate next to the oatmeal. She also placed a small jar of golden honey next to Mable's bowl, and Mable was happy to add it to the hot cereal. "I should have known it would taste great," she told Monsieur Carnier, who was gracefully pouring her a glass of the red fruit juice she had asked for. "Your stew last night was amazing, so I can't imagine why I would think breakfast would be any different."

The head chef smiled at her winningly. "Yes, stew is one of my better dishes." He tried to look humble and failed. "I am glad you enjoyed it, Lady Mable."

Mable took a sip of her juice and eyed him thoughtfully. "You don't have to keep calling me 'lady'." She told him.

Monsieur Carnier thought about it for a moment, and then bent down to give her hand another kiss. Mable felt her cheeks burn.

"Whatever you wish, Lady Mable." He said, giving her an insolent wink. Off he trotted, yelling at another chef to start washing dishes, did he think they would wash themselves?

"That was not what I meant." grumbled Mable. She went to take another bite of oatmeal and saw that Maddie had brought her a mug. Mable lifted it to her nose, and detected the dark scent of coffee. "I don't suppose you have any cream and sugar?" she asked the girl, eyeing the beverage warily. It smelled richer and stronger than the coffee she made at home.

The girl placed a small bowl of sugar on the table, along with a crock of fresh cream. Mable poured ample quantities of both into her mug, and blinked when she saw Maddie doing the same to a similar mug.

"Are you allowed to drink that?"

Maddie stirred the contents of the mug and took a dainty sip. "I'm mature for my age." She told Mable loftily.

Mable shrugged and returned to her breakfast. If her father didn't have a problem with his nine-year-old drinking coffee, then she could hardly say anything otherwise. She wasn't the girl's mother.

Maddie traded friendly chatter with the nearby chefs as Mable finished her oatmeal and juice. She had a few sips of the coffee, but even with cream and sugar it was strong enough to make her nerves itch. It also had enough caffeine in it that she could probably jog the mile it would take to get back to her car and not feel winded.

Maddie's attention returned to her when Mable scraped the last of oatmeal from her bowl. "All done?" she asked cheerfully. "I was wondering if you would like a tour of the castle. You haven't seen any of the goods parts; the library, the art gallery, the stables…"

Mable smiled at the girl. "Maybe some other time. I really ought to be getting home now. My family doesn't know where I am, and they are probably worried."

Maddie's face fell. "Oh, you're leaving already?"

Mable felt guilt coil in her belly at the look on the girl's face. She would have liked a tour. After all, how many people got the chance to tour a castle freely? Exploring all the hidden hidey-holes and passageways that came naturally to hidden, isolated castles would have been a wonderful escape from the monotony that was her life. Besides, Maddie was so sweet and friendly. Mable felt sorry for her; she hadn't seen any other children, and Mable could tell that the child was lonely.

But there was her father to think about, and Jeanne and Colette, who were surely on the road by now.

"I'm sorry." She told the girl kindly. "I would have loved to have a tour, but I really should be getting home."

"B-but you can't leave!" Maddie protested. She seemed panicked "You're supposed to be here."

Mable frowned. "No, Maddie." She said, trying to be firm. "Ending up here was a mistake, just a combination of bad weather and a stupid fall. Now, I really have to be going." She noticed that as she and Maddie argued, the chefs had all stopped working and were now peering in their direction. "Look, you don't understand. My father is sick, and my sisters are probably worried. I need to let them know I'm ok."

Maddie was biting her lip, eyes blurry with tears. Monsieur Carnier came hurrying over, and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Your father, Lady? He is ill?" Carnier asked, a little sharply.

Mable's patience was starting to wear thin. "Yes. He'll be worried, and so will my sisters. They'll come looking for me." She didn't know him well enough to want to expand on her father's illness. These people didn't need to know he had Alzheimer's, and probably couldn't function well enough to tell people where she might have gone.

She did feel bad for leaving them after such a friendly welcome, and it hurt to see the disappointment in Maddie's face, but the residents of this castle were not her top priority.

"Please," she softened her voice. "If there is any way I can just get my stuff back, like my clothes and my cell phone, I would really like to leave as soon as I can. Before dark, if possible."

Monsieur Carnier cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm terribly sorry, my lady but…"

"But what?" Mable interrupted. She wished they would stop stalling. "Look, if you don't have my stuff, fine. I can always come back for it. I just need a jacket. That would be fine. I can find the way back on my own, if someone points out the direction of the road." Maybe once she was closer to the road she could get reception on her phone and get someone to give her a ride.

"It's not that, Lady. You see-" he went over to a door near the back of the kitchen and wrenched it open. "It would be impossible for you to go home in this weather."

Mable stood up at the sound of howling wind, and went to the door. She groaned when she saw that it had started to snow again, and she couldn't see an inch past the cold, white curtain that led to the only way home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Mable shivered in the cold, trying to get her sluggish mind to think. There was no way she could walk in this. It would be like last night all over again. She closed the door and sat back down at the table, fighting back the panic that was eating its way into her brain. Monsieur Carnier and Maddie were watching her, concerned. Mable closed her eyes, grateful for the silence that had blown in with the cold. She needed to think of what to do.

The storm wouldn't last long, probably just another day. Jeanne or Colette would be at the house right about now, so her father was well taken care of. She would have to wait, but it was a shame that she couldn't use her cell to at least call…

Mable's eyes flew opened and she looked at Monsieur Carnier. "Do you have a phone I could use?" she asked eagerly. Surely, they would have a phone.

Monsieur Carnier seemed confused by her question, but he merely said, "I'm afraid not, Lady. This castle…it's very old."

"And the storm probably knocked the lines down." She muttered to herself, annoyed that she hadn't thought of that earlier. "Do you guys really have no way of contacting anyone outside the castle?"

Now both Monsieur Carnier and Maddie looked uncomfortable.

"No, I'm afraid not." Monsieur Carnier said. He turned to his child companion, "Maddie, my dear, I think now would be a good time to bring Lady Mable to see your father. He can explain everything."

What more was there to explain? Mable wondered to herself. She supposed it made sense that the castle, clearly not of a modern time period, had no phones to speak of. And with the weather acting the way it was, she couldn't expect them to have a car on standby. But Monsieur Carnier was acting as if there was some big secret she was missing out on. Both he and Maddie gabbled in French for a few moments, glancing at Mable occasionally.

What was going on here?

Maddie broke off from her talk with the chef and came over to Mable. "Why don't we go see Papa up in our apartment?" she suggested, still looking nervous. "Papa has a way of explaining things so they all make sense."

Mable narrowed her eyes. "Am I allowed to spend another night here, at least? You guys aren't kicking me out or anything, are you?"

"No, no, of course not." Monsieur Carnier assured her. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like, my lady. But…there are some things you should know, and Lune is probably the best person to tell you about it. I am quite the storyteller," he put his hand over his heart, and looked at the ceiling comically, "But I do not dare tell you and mess it up. Go with Maddie and find Lune. I will drive these lazy wretches into making you a wonderful dinner that will make you quite glad you got to spend more time with us."

Mable smiled, despite her growing unease. "I'm sure it won't top last night's dinner, Monsieur Carnier." She told him as she stood, following Maddie to the door.

"It will be a dinner you shall never forget, Lady Mable." He promised. Mable heard him bellowing at his subordinates on her way out.

Maddie led her through another series of corridors, lined with paintings and thick, crimson carpets. At the end of each one there was a small table, with a plain white vase filled with jewel-bright flowers. Mable spotted bouquets of roses and calla lilies, carnations and ferns, all vibrant with life.

"You guys sure do have green thumbs," she noted as they passed another table filled with flowers.

"It's Madame Cecile, mostly." Maddie told her. "She loves gardening and flowers, and has completely taken over the greenhouse."

"You have a greenhouse?" Of course they did.

"I can bring you there, maybe after we're done talking to Papa." Maddie's tone was casual, but Mable noted the hint of anxiety. It was like Maddie was afraid that, after her talk with Lune, Mable was going to run out of the castle screaming.

Maddie led her back to the foyer. Mable made her stop twice to look at the paintings that were on the walls. Most were forest scenes, with greens so dark they almost looked black. Gentle, russet-colored deer peered back at Mable through the frames, caught in the moment of treading softly through the ferns and underbrush. Little wrens and an odd finch sat immobile on tree branches, their black, beady eyes nothing more than a dot of paint on the canvas. There were a few of the nearby mountains, fabulous mixtures of dark grays and light blues. No cute little animals in these; the mountain took up the entire frame, solid and imposing.

"I know," Maddie said as she pulled Mable away. "They are beautiful. Maybe instead of the greenhouse, we'll go to the gallery. Master Theo moved most of his mother's paintings there after she died."

"I would like to see more." Mable agreed. She was grateful when they reached the foyer. All of those hallways they had walked through were starting to bleed together, making her dizzy.

"If you ever get lost, find the foyer." Maddie informed her. "All the doors lead to a different wing. This wing here is the northern wing, what we call the Star Wing. Your room is towards the eastern side of the castle, in the Crown Wing. The southern side is called the Flower Wing, and the western side is called Sunset Wing. There is a symbol for each wing, so nobody gets lost."

Maddie pointed to one of the doors. Emblazoned on the wood was a large, gilded star.

"Let me guess." Mable said dryly. "The Star Wing?"

Maddie grinned. "Yes! See, that is where we just were, the Star Wing. That wing is where the kitchen is, the dining room, and the storerooms. It also has Monsieur Carnier's office and private suite. Whenever you're hungry, go to the Star Wing." Maddie pointed at a door across the foyer. "That's the Flower Wing, to the south-east. Papa says that it's to the south-east, and not the direct south, because if we went directly south we would end up back at the foyer. So, if you're lost, just head south, and you'll head back to the foyer." Maddie bit her lip thoughtfully, and added, "Unless you're in the south already. Then you just head north. Get it?"

Hardly, but Mable nodded and went over to look at the door anyway. This one had an elaborate flower carved into the wood. "What's in the Flower Wing?"

"The conservatory-"

"The what?"

"It's just a fancy name for a greenhouse." Maddie explained. "This wing also has Madame Cecile's suites. There are some private rooms on the upper floors." She pointed to a door down the way. "You should see the door to your wing."

Like the others, this door had a gilded crown etched into the wood.

"The Crown Wing has the ballroom, guest rooms, the parlor and sitting rooms…" Maddie counted them off on her fingers, "the library and art gallery are on the fourth and fifth floor. Your rooms are also on the fifth floor; that's for the most private and important guests." Maddie beamed at her. "Master Theo's suite is up on the sixth floor, right above yours." Maddie wandered away and pushed open the final door. "This is the Sunset Wing." She told Mable. "Mostly it's the servant's wing. All the single male servants have the bottom two floors, single females the next two floors up. Married couples and their families have the top two floors. Because Papa is the House Seneschal, we have our own apartment on the top floor. Come on." She gentle urged Mable through the door.

Mable sighed when she saw the set of steep, marble stairs that led to the upper floors. Maddie was already halfway up.

"Maybe walking through the woods in a snowstorm was the better option." Mable mumbled to herself. She got to climbing.

Maddie peppered her with questions as they climbed. "You said something about your father and sisters. How many sisters do you have?"

"Just two." Mable panted. "Both older than me."

"I wish I had sisters." Maddie said enviously. She wasn't even breaking a sweat as she trotted up the stairs. "Then I'd have someone to play with. Papa always makes time for me, but he has to work. Master Theo is teaching me to play chess, though." She spun around on her toes as she waited for Mable to reach the landing.

Mable got to the top and groaned when she saw they still had five more flights to go.

Maddie didn't notice. "I guess I have my studies and chores to keep me busy." She chattered on, "Still it would be nice to have a sibling. I'd even take a brother." She wrinkled her nose. "Then again, maybe I wouldn't. A sister would be better."

Mable let out a chuckle that mostly a wheeze.

They touched on the final landing, and Mable grabbed Maddie's arm before she could go any further. "Wait a minute." She huffed. The muscles in her legs burned. "Give me a second to catch my breath."

Maddie waited patiently, swinging back and forth on her heels. "I know that there are a lot of stairs. You get used to it." She told Mable sympathetically.

"I would hope so." Mable wondered how the residents handled going up and down those stairs for everything.

Maddie made a sweeping motion to the nearest hallway. "Come on, our apartment isn't much father. We're down this way." She commanded. Mable followed Maddie into another hallway, and nearly ran the girl over when she stopped abruptly.

"Maddie, what—" she started, but she glanced up and had to choke back a shriek.

Some…. _thing_ stalked down the corridor towards them. Mable felt her knees lock up in surprise and a healthy dose of fear as the creature stopped in front of them. He was tall, far taller than Mable, and covered in fur. Not long hair, but dusky, golden fur that shined in the lamplight. His head was built like a lion with rounded ears that twitched awkwardly, and a large flat nose. Mable's knees turned to water when that nose flared as it caught her scent. His eyes were cat-like and bright gold. It wasn't the eyes that scared her, but the fangs that she could see in his wide, predator's mouth. His build reminded her of when a dog stood on its hind legs, but it was different, straighter, so that he was not stooped but loomed over them. His head was oddly proportioned with his body, so it looked more like a wolf's body but his hands were almost like a human's, with long, slender fingers covered in fur. The peculiar thing was that he was wearing clothes like a normal human would. A billowing white shirt and dark pants covered him from his torso to shins, but his feet remained bare, showing her that his feet that looked like a bear's and ended in claws.

She saw predatory eyes dart in Maddie's direction, and even with her distress, shifted so that she stood between the creature and the young girl.

Those eyes narrowed in on her face. "Who are you?" it rumbled at her. Its voice was guttural, more like a growl.

"M—Ma-" she squeaked. She took a moment to collect herself. "Mable Lawrence."

"Mable is staying with us as our guest." Maddie spoke up from behind her. Putting a gentle hand on Mable's arm, she moved so she stood next to Mable, instead of behind her.

Maddie propped her hands on her hips. "She just found out she has to stay another night because of the storm, so don't you go upsetting her more, Master Theo." She scolded.

Mable trembled. _This_ was Master Theo? This was the owner of the castle?

The creature's lips had twitched a bit at Maddie's admonishment, but flattened when his gold eyes turned back on her. "Do you mind me asking how you got here?" his tone was barely polite, closer to a demand.

Mable wet her lips nervously. "I—well, I was out taking a walk in the woods and ended up here. Monsieur Lune and Madame Cecile said it was ok if I spent the night." Though she couldn't really recall being asked if she wanted to spend the night. She supposed it was implied from her cold, shivering body that she needed a warm place to stay.

"You just ended up here?" he repeated. He shifted from paw to paw, apparently upset. "There has to be some mistake." He muttered to himself, eyes unfocused. "You can't be the one…this is wrong, something went wrong."

Mable had no idea what he was talking about, but felt a flutter of hope. He obviously didn't want her here, so maybe he would find some way to send her home, just to be rid of her. After seeing him in person, she would be happy leave as soon as possible.

"Well, it _was_ an accident. Me ending up here." She told him. Her voice was high and breathy, testament to her pounding heart. The…thing eyed her suspiciously. "I actually really need to get home…"

Maddie wasn't as eager for Mable to leave. "Don't mind Master Theo." She pleaded, tugging on Mable's sleeve. "Just talk to my Papa, he'll explain everything…"

As if he had been summoned, Monsieur Lune stepped out of one of the many doors lining the hallway. He glanced in their direction and brightened.

"Lady Mable! How wonderful to see you up and about. I trust you slept well?"

Mable stared at him. After the past few minutes, she wasn't entirely sure she was awake, just hallucinating somewhere out in the middle of the woods.

Monsieur Lune stepped towards her, dark eyes concerned, when they all heard a quiet growl from Master Theo. Mable's knees turned to water.

Monsieur Lune whirled. "Ah, Master Theo." He said. For a moment, Mable thought she heard alarm in his normally-solicitous voice. "I see…well, Maddie, How about you take Master Theo downstairs for a while? I need to speak to Lady Mable alone for a few minutes."

Mable glared at him in disbelief. He was just going to let his daughter go off with that…creature?

"It will be all right," he said soothingly, gently taking her arm and leading her through another door way. She heard Maddie's young voice scold Master Theo for being impolite as she was led into a small living area.

It was a generous sized room, decorated in creamy tones. Coffee-colored rugs covered the wood floors, and the marble walls were covered with ivory curtains. Several plump, comfy chairs were placed in the center of the room invitingly. A large, oak sideboard stood in one corner, with a delicate teapot and teacups set up on one side. Candle lamps were placed artfully around the room, keeping the room well-lit despite the bleak day outside. Mable could see a small space in the curtains, and could feel the chill where the windows were. Monsieur Lune escorted Mable over to one of the chairs, and went over to the tea station and briskly poured them some tea.

"Uh, thanks." Mable nodded when he handed her a cup. She didn't usually have a cup of tea after having coffee, but today seemed like a special occasion. She sipped the tea, and gave Monsieur Lune a weak smile. "You don't happen to have any whiskey you could add to this?"

Monsieur Lune chuckled. "No, I am afraid not. I know this all seems strange, Lady Mable…"

"Just Mable is fine, Monsieur Lune."

"Very well then, Mable. I know how this must seem." Monsieur Lune placed his teacup on the table beside him, and steepled his fingers under his chin. "I am afraid that this castle, and all the people inside it, is a very strange group indeed."

"No argument here." Mable sipped her tea. The shock and fear she had felt was starting to fade, replaced with a fuzzy numbness.

Monsieur Lune leaned towards her. "Mable, have you ever heard of Fairies?" he asked, dark eyes somber.

Mable blinked at him. "You mean, like Tinkerbell?"

Now it was Monsieur Lune's turn to look confused. "I have never heard of a Tinkerbell. Is that a powerful Fairy where you come from?"

Mable glanced down at her tea, strongly wishing it held an alcoholic beverage instead of Earl Grey.

"Never mind. I have heard of Fairies, I suppose."

Monsieur Lune sighed and sat back. "I apologize, I am muddling this. I must start before the Fairies, I think. A long, long time ago…. long before I was born, or my grandfather was born, the Fairies lived and ruled these woods. I do not know how much interaction you have had with them, but Fairies tend to be solitary creatures, completely in tune with the forests and streams that are their homes. They hated that men were coming into their forests, chopping down trees and shooting game, taking what they believe was theirs. But humans breed quickly, and become dangerous in large groups. So, the Fairies went to one of the settlers, a man they had watched, and deemed to be understanding and fair. They offered him land and a home, if he would claim these forests as his own and keep it free from the other settlers."

"Sounds like a nice deal." Mable noted.

"It was that, but the man did suggest he bring a few others, men with wives and families, onto the land, to help him protect it. The Fairies agreed, and built him this castle as a gift. He and his heirs, and the heirs of his people, could live here as long as they wished, so long as they defended it from the greedy men who wished to tear down the trees and destroy the forests that the Fairies so cherished."

Mable wondered if Monsieur Lune had snuck some liquor into her tea after all.

"Things between the Fairies and the castle were peaceful, for many years. Every heir happily took up the duty of protecting the land and the forests, and the heirs of the first families the original Master brought with him helped maintain the castle and its grounds."

"Let me guess." Mable said dryly. "Master Theo is the great-great-great grandson of that first Master."

Monsieur Lune nodded, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. "Add a few more greats, and you would be correct. There are a lot of centuries between us and our ancestors, the original rulers. But before Master Theo, there was Master Acelin and his Lady, Lady Liana."

"Master Theo's parents, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Master Acelin was a great protector, of course, but he died when Master Theo was barely old enough to take over on his behalf. Theo was about nineteen when he passed. Like his predecessors, he took up the task of ruling the castle and its surrounding grounds. Lady Liana could have as well, but Lady Liana was not the same woman she was before her husband passed. After he died, she seemed to lose all sense of life, locking herself away in her rooms and refusing to leave, even when her own son pleaded for her help." Monsieur Lune told her, eyes filled with sorrow. "Theo needed help by then, because unknown to us, strangers had started to descend upon the woods."

"Strangers?"

"Men who wanted the castle and its lands for themselves. We have a small number of warriors, guards and swordsmen who can defend if they are needed. But they could only do so much, and by the time Lady Liana finally followed her husband into death, we were besieged."

Mable leaned forward "What about the Fairies? Why didn't they help?" she asked indignantly. Mentally, she kicked herself. She should not be asking questions about this ludicrous story!

"This was not their fight, or so they told us. It was our job to protect the forests and the grounds from other humans, as the first chosen Master had done. And so, the men came, and kidnapped or murdered our people. We used to have over a two hundred people living here; men, women, and children. Now we barely have a hundred, and my Maddie is the only child to who made it out of that massacre alive." Monsieur Lune's eyes filled.

Mable sat back in her chair, horrified.

"Theo could not stand to see any more of his people hurt or killed. He had an idea, but it was risky. He went to several of the Fairies, but they refused. They had lost their own people too, you see, and were trying their best to hide from the invaders, to protect their own children. None of their wise ones, their powerful ones, would do what he asked. They told him it was foolish, dreadful to do what he was suggesting. They turned him away."

"What did he want them to do?"

"He wanted to give himself, and the rest of us, a defense against the men coming onto our land. He suggested that each of the Heads of staff, me included, get certain…abilities that would either aid us in battle or help us escape if needed."

Mable frowned. "Abilities? Like what?"

Monsieur Lune gracefully stood up, smiled at her, and vanished.

Mable blinked at the place where he had been. She looked around and saw Monsieur Lune standing in the other corner of the room, waving genially at her.

Well, she had seen weirder things today. But still, her hand shook as she reached for her cup. She kept expecting herself to wake up, to blink and find the ceiling above her bed. She had tried discreetly pinching her arm as Monsieur Lune told his story, but that didn't seem to do anything more than bruise her.

"As the House Seneschal, and the head of the male staff, my abilities extend to the rest of my men as well." Monsieur Lune told her as he sat back down. "Because she is my daughter, Maddie can also do what I do."

Mable thought back to earlier, when Maddie had appeared in her room without making a sound.

"Theo also wanted a certain ability, but what he wanted was far more dangerous one. He wanted to be changed, changed enough so that the men who attacked us would be terrified and retreat, and never return. He wanted to become a creature so fierce and powerful that it could fight any of the invaders without more of our people's blood being shed."

Mable nearly spat out her tea. "He _wanted_ to be changed into that?"

"It was only supposed to be temporary." Monsieur said sadly. "He just wanted to be the creature long enough to scare the men so they would not think of returning. Once that happened, he wanted to be able to turn back into a man. But all the Fairies he went to refused him. What he wanted was too dangerous, too unpredictable. Fairies can do such spells, but they are more comfortable in their own elements, using their powers in a more natural setting. The more powerful Fairies refused to do what he asked. But Theo would not give up. He finally convinced one of the younger Fairies, an apprentice named Rianon, to do the spell."

"Why would she do it if none of the other Fairies would?"

"She was young, prideful, and eager to prove her craft. She thought if she managed the spell, and the invaders fled, then she would be considered a hero among her people. So, she cast the spell on us all, Theo included."

Monsieur Lune sat there for a moment, dark eyes staring at the teacup in his hands, but like he wasn't seeing it. Mable thought maybe he was too upset to finish, but he continued after a moment.

"The spell worked. With Theo's new appearance, and our new abilities, we chased the invaders off of our lands. We waited several days for them to return, but none did. I think that the tale of a terrible creature hunting in the woods had spread, so that others like the men we had faced thought twice before coming back onto our territory. But the price of our victory was higher than we could have dreamed."

"The Fairy couldn't change you back." Mable stated.

"No, she couldn't. The power she used was too great, and she was too inexperienced. She tried to reverse the spell, but when she realized that she did not have the power, she fled. I believe that even she was afraid of the monster she had created."

"Can't you leave too? Why stay here?" She understood why Master Theo couldn't leave, but Monsieur Lune, Maddie and everyone else looked relatively normal.

"We learned after a few years that we _cannot_ leave." Monsieur Lune said. "The spell Rianon had cast was far more complicated than we first imagined. Believe me, we tried. Several of our younger staff tried ventured into the woods, only to find themselves circling around in the wilderness until they wound up back here. We also found that we do not grow old. Maddie was nine when the spell was cast, and that was more than a century ago. We are trapped, in every way possible."

Mable was sympathetic. Lately she felt trapped, isolated as she was, but at least it was a choice. At least was doing it for someone she loved.

"What about Master Theo? He's just stuck like that forever?" It must suck, she thought, having that one bad decision lead to such an awful punishment. He had only been trying to protect his home and family.

"Well, yes and no. After a few years, one of the more powerful Fairies came to visit us. She explained that while none of the Fairies could reverse the spell, there was a way for it to be broken."

Mable narrowed her eyes at the Seneschal. Monsieur Lune wouldn't meet her eyes, but he seemed hopeful.

"True love, you see, can break the curse. If a woman falls in love with Master Theo and him with her, then this spell, this curse, will be over. Our prison will be broken, and we will finally be free."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"No. _No_." Mable stood so fast she almost knocked the chair over. "No way. I know what you are trying to say and you are wrong. I am not going to break the curse, you hear me?" her voice rose shrilly. "I'm sorry for what happened, I am, but I was not sent here by fate, or some stupid fairy godmother. I have not come to find my one true love. I just need a place to stay until the snowstorm blows over, then I need to get home, to my family. I'm not who you're looking for, _really_. You made a mistake"

Monsieur Lune stood and grabbed her hands. "No, do not apologize, Lady Mable. You can stay here for as long as the storm continues. We will not force you to do anything, to _feel_ anything as long as you are here. I am sorry that I distressed you. I assure you, you will not be forced by any means while you are in this castle." Monsieur Lune's eyes flashed in determination. "You must understand, you are the first guest we have had, male or female, since the spell was cast." He tugged her down with him as he sat. "I had meant to ease you into it more, spend some time getting to know you before laying this all at your feet." He said ruefully.

Mable was still shaking. She had seen the look in Master Theo's eyes when he first saw her. He didn't want her here; he clearly thought her showing up was some sort of mistake. Well, that was good, because she sure as hell didn't want to stay here!

"How do I know this is even real?" she demanded. "How do I know this isn't some—some elaborate scam or scheme to kidnap me and take all of my family's money?" It sounded dumb as she said it. Real kidnappers would know that while Colette made decent money as a lawyer and Mable's brother-in-law did reasonably well as an electrician, their family didn't have of money to just throw around.

"Now, Lady Mable, why would you say such a thing?" Monsieur Lune rebuked. "We would never do something so horrible. No, you arriving here was quite a surprise, and we would never hold you against your will. You're free to leave whenever you want."

Well, they were surprised when she showed up. And the snow could hardly be their fault. Unconsciously, she started to nibble at her fingernails. This whole experience was moving from weird to surreal, and not in a good way.

The worst part was that she wanted to believe him. She had always been the one who loved reading fairy tales. She wasn't cool-headed like her sister Colette, or in love with routines like Jeanne. She wanted to be whisked away into a fantasy land, where paupers became heroes, magic created obstacles and finding true love was always a solution. As a young girl she dreamed of the day when a handsome prince would come and sweep her off her feet. It had taken a lot longer than she cared to admit for her to realize that real life just didn't work that way.

This tale was so preposterous, so absurd; and preposterous, absurd things just didn't happen to Mable.

While she sat there, Monsieur Lune got up and went over to the sideboard _._ Mable heard glass clink as he rummaged in the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle filled with a light brown liquid. He poured two fingers worth in a glass and handed it to her.

"Drink." He advised.

Mable took the glass and downed it. The alcohol burned her throat and cleared out her sinuses, but she felt a little more normal.

"I thought you said you didn't have whiskey." She croaked. The fire in her throat made her eyes water.

"This isn't whiskey, it's brandy. And don't you dare tell Maddie that I have it, or she'll never stop scolding me."

Mable managed a smile.

Monsieur Lune placed the bottle back in the sideboard with a sigh. "Lady Mable, there is not much I more I can say. I have told you our side of the story, and now it is up to you to decide whether or not to believe it. There is nothing I can do or say that will absolutely prove that we are who we say we are." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Our tale is fantastical, I know. If I were in your position, I wouldn't know if it was a hoax as well."

Mable stared at the glass in her hand. A few years ago, she mused, she might have been more than ready to believe this story. She would have been thrilled by the prospect of a hidden prince, an enchanted castle, a curse broken by true love. So why was it so hard to believe now? Had she really grown so jaded that she would dismiss it, even when the proof was right under her nose?

She wasn't staying anyway, she reasoned with herself. Once she was home, she could write this all off as a weird experience and move on.

It surprised her that she was a bit disappointed by the thought.

Monsieur Lune studied her. "Why don't we go back and re-introduce you to Master Theo." He suggested tentatively.

Mable didn't really want to, but the fact of the matter was she had nowhere to go until the snow let up. It would be best to at least try and be civil, for tonight, anyway.

"Ok." She placed her glass on the table and got up to follow Monsieur Lune to the door.

Smiling kindly at her, he opened the door and motioned for her to exit ahead of him. The brandy was hitting her head, making her lightheaded, so before she could veer to the side, she banged unceremoniously into someone.

Stuttering an apology, Mable took a step back to get a good look at her victim and gaped. It was as if someone had gathered all of Mable's insecurities about her looks and personified them into one gorgeous woman, and a sharp knife was plunged right into Mable's self-esteem. The woman, barely older than Mable, was taller than her by an inch, with the long legs of a model. Her sensible, navy dress was covered by a frilly white apron. An equally frilly cap was nestled on straight, black hair, which flowed neatly down to her shoulders. Mable felt distinctly grubby with her reddish-gold locks tied into a plump braid. The woman had a round face, but that only made her chocolate brown eyes, framed by the longest lashes Mable had ever seen, look even larger. Her lips were curved in a smile, and Mable's traitorous mouth smiled back.

Mable was incredibly glad she was not wearing her tattered sweatshirt and jeans.

"Pardon, _Mademoiselle_." The woman's voice was rich and feminine. "I was just coming to check on you. It is an honor to meet the lady who braved such a blizzard." Her brown eyes danced and she smiled at Mable, inviting her to share the joke.

"Lady Mable, may I introduce Madame Labelle? She is the Head Housekeeper here." Monsieur Lune gave Mable a gentle nudge into the hallway.

Madame Labelle grabbed Mable's hands and squeezed. "Oh, it is wonderful to meet you!" she exclaimed. "We have not had visitors in ages! Was everything in your room to your liking? I tried to make it as comfortable as possible for you."

Damn it, she was nice, too. "It was wonderful. I don't think I've slept so well in ages."

"Wonderful." Labelle beamed at her. "I'm happy to hear it. Now, where are you headed?" she asked Monsieur Lune.

"We were just going to find Master Theo and introduce him to Mable properly."

Labelle's eyes lit up. "Excellent! I will join you. I grew up with Theo, see," Before Mable could resist, she looped her arm through Mable's and led her down the hall. "We've known each other since we were children and, neither of us having siblings of our own, adopted each other as such." She told Mable as they journeyed down the hall, Monsieur Lune behind them. "If he gives you any trouble, let me know. I will not allow him to be impolite."

Mable's lips twitched. "He seemed rather…surprised, when he saw me." Disappointed, actually, but she wasn't going to complain.

Labelle made a noise that might have been a snort. "I suppose he was. It has been a long while since we have had anyone new at this place, so it was probably shock. Don't let him intimidate you." She warned, "He's really very sweet, but he had to grow up fast, so he occasionally forgets how to act like a human being."

Now it was Mable's turn to snort.

Labelle was still talking cheerfully, "I think tonight you two should have dinner together. Dinner is a great time to talk, and get to know each other…"

Mable immediately halted. "Whoa, whoa. Listen, I already told Monsieur Lune, I am not interested in this curse-breaking business." She told Madame Labelle firmly. She pulled her arm out of the other woman's. "Once the storm has cleared up tomorrow, I am out of here."

Madame Labelle was startled. "Oh, you're leaving us so soon? But I thought—"

Mable crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a sick father at home, and two sisters who are probably frantic. I can't stay here forever."

Madame Labelle and Monsieur Lune exchanged looks.

Didn't factor that into your little matchmaking plans, did you? Mable thought irritably. I highly doubt one dinner is going to make us fall head over heels for each other.

"Oh dear." Madame Labelle bit her lip anxiously. "We didn't expect…"

"Do not worry, Lady Mable" Monsieur Lune interrupted smoothly, "If you wish, you can certainly eat in your room. I do think you should experience the dining room at least once, though. Monsieur Carnier's planning on making you quite a feast tonight, and that sort of experience is always best in a more formal setting."

Mable's indignation deflated a bit. "Well, if Monsieur Carnier is going through so much trouble…I suppose I could try it."

Labelle grabbed her arm again. "Before dinner, you and I will look through that closet of yours and find you a beautiful gown to wear." She decided, "A formal dinner requires formal dress. And wearing a beautiful outfit can do wonders for one's confidence."

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt." Mable agreed, well aware that it was only because she wanted to explore the clothes in that closet one more time. As she was dragged down a flight of stairs, she asked, "Where are we even going?"

"The library." Madame Labelle told her. "After Lune pulled you away, Maddie and Theo went down to the library for their daily chess game."

Mable was escorted down the beautiful hallways. Each one had the same crimson carpeting. Ornate, golden sconces lit with real candles made the light in the corridors flicker, reflecting off the pale marble walls. Some halls were filled with similar, lovely paintings such as the ones Mable had seen on her way to breakfast. Others had tapestries, spun with expensive fabrics like silk and velvet, hanging on the walls. At the end of each hall was a table with a vase of flowers, though unlike the ones in the lower hallways, these held fragrant blooms like lavender and jasmine.

They clattered down a few of the marble staircases, headed toward the Crown wing, Madame Labelle said. Mable had no idea how they were supposed to get there without arriving back in the foyer, but after a maze of hallways they ended up in front of a huge, oak door with the word _Library_ engraved on the nameplate.

As Madame Labelle opened the door for her, Mable gasped as all her fantasies came true. The room was enormous and circular, with a high ceiling painted like a summer sky, endlessly blue with wisps of clouds scattered about. In one corner of the mural was the sun, painted in burning reds, golds, and whites, which made Mable's eyes water just looking at it. A huge fireplace, big enough for her to stand in, burned merrily in the furthest corner of the room, crackling away while its light and heat wafted onto the chairs seated in front of it. There were several, each the soothing color of wet earth, each with a small table next to it. The room was simply lined with shelves and shelves of books, some with faded titles and other with bright, shiny titles that glistened in the firelight. The shelves reached to the ceiling, each with its own dark, wooden ladder to help an adventurer to the top to find the book they desired. Tall, metal candelabras were placed at intervals near each shelf of books. Mable thought that they must have been burning herbs in the wax because she could detect the clean smell of mint mixed with the smell of old books. Despite the fact that there weren't any windows to let in sunlight, the ceiling seemed to do all the work. The painted sun actually seemed to shine like a real sun, though not so bright that one couldn't admire the beauty of the cloudless sky.

"It's _wonderful_." She breathed. Oh, it had been so long since she had time to read a book for pleasure. Recently she just read medical journals, books of advice on how to care for an Alzheimer's patient, or books on home improvement to stay on top of home repairs. She hadn't had the time or the energy to just pick up a book and escape. She was a little afraid that if she did, she would never want to return to the real world where she was needed.

Her fingers itched to grab a book, curl up in one of those luxurious chairs and read until her eyes were tired.

Master Theo and Maddie were across the room. They had glanced up when their group had entered the library but were now huddled over a chessboard that sat on the table between them.

Mable trailed her fingers along the spines of some of the books, watching Master Theo out of the corner of her eyes. He wasn't so scary now, she thought, crouched as he was over a chessboard. Maybe it was the brandy, which was currently fizzing in her bloodstream, but he looked less intimidating and just _odd_. Or at least he was less formidable when he was smiling at the girl across from him.

"Maddie, it's been five minutes. Move something." He said. His voice held less of a growl when he was exasperated.

"I'm thinking." The girl retorted. Slowly, she picked up a piece and moved it.

Mable didn't know enough about chess to know if it was a bad move or not, but Master Theo shook his head. Casually, he knocked over a piece and told his companion, "Checkmate."

"Hmph." Maddie slumped in her chair.

"You'll win next time." Master Theo told her generously. He got up to stretch and caught Mable watching him. He stiffened.

"We thought it was past the time for proper introductions." Monsieur Lune said. If he noticed the tension in the air, he ignored it. "Lady Mable, may we introduce you to Master Theodore Beaumont? Master Theo, this is Lady Mable Lawrence."

Mable thought about holding a hand out to shake but thought better of it. She liked her hand and she didn't want to lose it "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." His tone made it clear that it was anything but.

A tense silence followed. Monsieur Lune seemed to content to just stand there, a bland smile pasted on his face. Maddie sat in her chair, eyeing the pair of them nervously. Only Labelle was watching them eagerly, eyes darting from one to the other, as if waiting for them to profess their undying love.

When it was obvious neither of them was going to speak, her shoulders slumped. "Well," she said, sounding a bit put out, "I'm sure you two will think of plenty to talk about at your dinner. Mable, perhaps we should—"

" _Our_ dinner?" Master Theo interrupted. His face, which had remained stiff and wooden through their three-second exchange, shifted to alarm. Mable bet that, underneath the fur, his face had drained of color.

Labelle gave him a dazzling smile. "You and Lady Mable shall be having dinner together, tonight. We thought it was appropriate, since Monsieur Carnier is preparing quite the feast in Lady Mable's honor. It is proper etiquette that the Master dines with his guest."

Master Theo glanced at her. "Surely, Lady Mable, you would prefer to have dinner in private?" He seemed hopeful.

She certainly would, but now that she saw how uncomfortable it made him she was more than happy to twist the knife. "Well, I wouldn't want all the work Monsieur Carnier is doing to go to waste." She said, shrugging. She found it rather insulting that he was so against having dinner with her. If she wasn't a decent dinner companion, then what did that make him? "It's just for one night, anyway."

He blinked. "One night? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not staying." She told him. "I just need a place to crash for the night until the snow stops. Once it clears up, I need to get home. I have family who're looking for me." She added as an afterthought. She wanted to keep reminding these people that she had other priorities other than breaking their curse.

"Quite understandable, Lady Mable." Monsieur Lune told her graciously. "I'm sure they are incredibly concerned for your welfare. I can't imagine what your father is going through, not knowing where his daughter is." Maddie came over to wrap her arms around his waist, and he caressed her hair, as if to convince himself she was still there.

Mable pushed back the homesickness and envy that suddenly hit her. It had been a long time since her father had held her like that; solid, protective.

"Yes, I'm sure he is." She said. She was proud that she managed to keep her voice steady

Madame Labelle had managed to pull herself out of her slump. "Then why don't we go and prepare you for your dinner, Lady Mable?" she suggested brightly. "At least then you can tell them you were well-fed!"

Mable laughed. "Yes, I suppose that will make them feel better." And wouldn't Jeanne and Colette be so jealous that she spent these nights in a magnificent castle?

Madame Labelle turned and smiled at Master Theo. Mable didn't blame him for shrinking back from that smile; she would have too. "Now, Theo, be a dear and go get changed. It would just be silly if Lady Mable was all dressed up and you were wearing that outfit."

Master Theo shuffled from paw to paw. "Labelle…" he tried, but she would not be ignored.

"Monsieur Lune, why don't you go with him? I'll escort Lady Mable back to her rooms." There was a gleam in the other woman's eye that Mable didn't like. "Maddie, darling, why don't you come with us?" she grasped Mable's arm and nearly pulled Mable through the door. Instead, Mable just bumped into it as Madame Labelle continued walking as if the door was merely air.

Maddie opened the door and rolled her eyes at Mable. "Sorry," she whispered, "Sometimes Labelle forgets that not everyone has the power to walk through walls." She let a bemused Mable out the door ahead of her and closed it behind them.

When they were in the hall, Mable stared at Madame Labelle suspiciously. "If you think dressing me up and forcing me on a dinner date is going to get you guys a happily-ever-after, I'm afraid you're mistaken." She told her coldly. She didn't even want to comment on the walking through walls thing.

Madame Labelle put her hand on her heart, the picture of wounded dignity. "Now, Lady Mable, I am doing no such thing!" she exclaimed. "Honestly, this is for Theo more than it is for you. As the years have gone by, he's stopped bothering with proper etiquette. Most days he doesn't even leave his rooms."

"Except to play chess with me." Maddie pointed out.

"Precisely. He rarely acknowledges the staff, with the exception of Lune or me, and when he does he is so stiff and unfriendly that more often than not he terrifies them."

"So how will having dinner with me fix that?" Mable questioned.

"I think it has been the weight of so many years in this…exile that has made him so closed off," Madame Labelle explained. "He wasn't always like this, you know. He used to be friendly and good-natured. But so many years of war, death, and imprisonment have made him isolated, sullen. I hope that dinner with a lovely companion, such as you," she winked at Mable cheekily, "will help him see that there is hope to be found, even if you do not plan to stay with us for that long."

Mable thought that was asking a lot but didn't protest when Madame Labelle and Maddie started to lead her down the hall to her rooms.

"Now, my dear. Why don't we go to you room and find you something beautiful to wear?"

The gown _was_ beautiful, Mable thought at dinner as she toyed with her silverware. A dark wintergreen, it was an old-fashioned dress with a velvet, long-sleeved bodice and a satin skirt. The modest neckline and high waist helped alleviate Mable's self-conscious tendencies, and even when she had stared critically at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she looked relatively good. Not nearly as lovely as Madame Labelle, but the green completed her hazel eyes and made her reddish-gold waves shine. The green and the candlelight had made her normally pale skin glow, enhanced by the delicate gold necklace and earrings Maddie had found for her in the closet.

"You don't have to worry so much about borrowing it," Maddie had just laughed at Mable's protests, "It's just going to go to waste in that closet and see how pretty to looks on you!"

Too bad the dress was wasted on her dinner companion.

Mable glanced down the disturbingly long table at Master Theo. He sat stiff-backed and cold, amber eyes on his wineglass. Mable had forgone the wine, and opted for the sweet, spiced cider that a server was now pouring for her.

Mable didn't know whether to hide, or throw up, or both. As a footman had pulled out her chair for her, she thought that, oh yes, she didn't belong here. The formal dining room was bigger than her living room and kitchen put together, the marble walls lined with crimson red velvet drapes and golden tassels. The table was long and shone from regular care. The place setting in front of Mable was upper class and confusing; she had no idea which fork to use. The ornate, gilded candelabras gave the room an operatic feel, but the candle's flickering light made the room seem shadowed and imposing.

Several footmen stood along the wall, waiting for instructions, and Mable could feel the weight of their stares on her shoulders, their desperate hope to be freed from this curse clinging to her like sweat on her skin.

The constant pressure was making her jumpy and even Monsieur Carnier coming over to offer her a choice cut of chicken made her wince.

The stifling atmosphere of the room made her dinner churn in her belly, even as she enjoyed the taste of the herb-roasted chicken, buttery potatoes and sautéed vegetables. She tried to distract herself from the stares of the men around her by chewing slowly and forcing her body to delight in eating a meal that didn't come from a box. But when she glanced up to take a sip of her cider and saw Master Theo staring at her from across the table, she involuntarily shuddered.

It wasn't out of fear of his appearance. In fact, she could even admit that he looked rather good in his "formal" attire, a black shirt trimmed with gold on the sleeves and chocolate slacks that didn't quite hide his shoeless paws. But when his golden eyes darkened, and he scowled at her, she wondered if she should be afraid.

"Is everything to your liking?" He was dangerously polite.

Mable nearly choked on her cider. "Yes," she managed. "It's all very lovely." She added, after dabbing her mouth with a napkin, like she'd seen high-class ladies on television do.

"I'm glad you approve." His tone was just snide enough to prick her temper.

Mable frowned. "I'm sorry," she said, fighting the desire to flip him off, "Did I do something wrong?"

He drained his wineglass and set it down with a smack. "You plan to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, like I told you-"

"After all we've done; took you in, gave you shelter, made sure you were comfortable, gave you every luxury, you are just going to leave? You aren't even going to _try_ and break the curse?"

His audacity took her breath away. "Don't pretend like you want me here!" she snapped back. Frustration, hurt, and stress all piled on her until she thought she would collapse under the strain. "You and I both know I'm not what you want, that I'm not what you expected!"

"And so you run away!" he roared at her, making the footmen along the walls jump. "Leaving us to rot while you go back to your happy little family-" He was half-standing, crouched over his plate. Mable noticed with a little shiver that claws, thick as her pinkie, had unsheathed from his fingertips and scratching the varnished surface of the table.

Fighting the urge to run, she snarled "I wasn't the one who screwed up! I didn't go begging some stupid Fairy to change me into a monster; I didn't get my family and friends trapped in this place. Don't you sit there and blame _me_ for not wanting to fix your mistakes!" she stood up from her own chair. "The only way to break the curse is to _fall in love_ , you jackass. What did you think was going to happen? Some gorgeous woman just shows up and immediately fawns all over you? Suddenly your story has a happy ending, without you putting any effort into it all?" Tears of anger were blurring her vision enough so she couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Other women would probably be thrilled by the idea." He snapped at her.

"So, because your servants aren't assholes, I'm supposed to be grateful enough to just fall in love with you? I may read fairy tales but doesn't mean I want to be in one!" she shouted back. She'd had enough. "Why don't you be like a monster in a fairy tale and _go to Hell_!" she shrieked and stormed out of the room.

She strode down the hall, placing as much distance between herself and Master Theo as she could. Tears of humiliation and anger streamed down her cheeks, but she roughly wiped them away. She needed her eyesight clear so she could find her way back to her room. If she didn't, someone would find her and-

"Lady Mable, are you all right?" asked a familiar voice. Mable turned to see Madame Cecile standing a few feet behind her. The gentle concern on her face was just the thing to make Mable lose control.

"No, I'm not all right! I've been trying to wrap my mind around all of this, but nobody's given me the chance to just sit down and _think_! I need to straighten things out in my head before I can just jump into all this magic stuff. You people haven't even given me a moment to get my feet on the ground, and then you make me deal with that guy! He insults me and you all expect me to fall in love with _him_ like some sort of storybook princess! No." Mable snapped when it looked like Madame Cecile was about to protest. " _Don't_ give me any of that 'we don't expect anything from you, Lady Mable' shit! I know that's what you expect! This wasn't a dinner, it was a set-up. Why can't you understand, I _just want to go home_. I don't belong here; I don't _want_ to belong here!" she wailed.

Madame Cecile had watched Mable's meltdown calmly, almost sympathetically. If she thought Mable was being unreasonable, she didn't show it. She hurried forward, arms outstretched. Instinctively, Mable buried her face in Madame Cecile's shoulder. Madame Cecile's only response was to stroke her hair, and murmur softly in French.

They stayed like that for a while, with Mable sobbing helplessly and Madame Cecile soothing her like she would a small child. Finally, Mable's sobs turned to sniffs, and she removed her head from Madame Cecile's shoulder.

"Feeling better, _ma cherie_?"

"Yeah, I just…I don't know, needed to vent a little. I'm sorry for yelling like that." Mable said, resisting the urge to wipe her nose on her sleeve like a five-year-old.

"You had every reason to yell" said Madame Cecile briskly. "You were right; we didn't give you enough time to get used to things here. Have you eaten your fill?" Mable nodded, startled by this abrupt change of topic. "Then there is no reason to return to the dining room. You must rest. Come, I will take you to your rooms, and you will go to bed." Madame Cecile's tone suggested that there would be no room for arguments.

Mable followed, mind whirling as she conjured up a plan. She was certain that if she stayed here, the same scene would happen tomorrow. These people were just too desperate, and she couldn't be the savior they needed.

Later, Mable waited until Madame Cecile had put her in bed and left the room. She grabbed her old things, which had been washed, folded and placed on the vanity. She rummaged in her jean pocket for her phone and set the alarm for four in the morning.

Tomorrow she would sneak out while everyone was still asleep. By the time they realized that she was gone, she would already be safe back home. There, she could pretend that she never heard of fairies, or curses, or men in disguise. Tomorrow night, this would all be nothing but a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Unbeknownst to Mable, there was a meeting going on in Master Theo's private study. Labelle sat in one of the study chairs, rubbing her feet and eyeing her childhood friend. Monsieur Lune stood right behind her. If his feet ached as much as hers, he didn't say, but when a man has the ability to pop one place to another with a thought he really has no right to complain about sore feet.

Theo paced in front of the fireplace, ignoring his two confidantes. Monsieur Lune and Labelle exchanged weary glances. Monsieur Lune had heard from a footman and Labelle from Cecile that the dinner had not gone well.

Tired of this mood, Labelle let out a gusty sigh.

Theo spun and glared at her. "What?"

"Why don't you just say what is on your mind, instead of wearing a hole in the floor with your pacing?" Labelle said. She indicated to Monsieur Lune and herself. "We have had a long day, and are tired. We would like to go to bed."

Theo just growled at her and turned away. Labelle glanced up at Monsieur Lune. His face held the same, cool detachment it usually did, but Labelle could see the lines around the Seneschal's mouth deepen. She had known Monsieur Lune for all her life; he had been training as the House Seneschal when she was but a toddler and took over as Seneschal when she and Theo were barely teenagers. His commitment to Theo's family was only in second to his daughter, and while he usually deferred to Theo in public, he wouldn't hesitate to put the boy in his place in private. She knew from talking to him earlier that he was also disappointed in Theo's behavior tonight.

"What is it that bothers you, Master Theo?" he said now, solicitous as ever. Labelle crossed her arms and waited.

She was disturbed that Theo wouldn't meet her eyes, and that he turned to Monsieur Lune.

"Lune, what do you think of this…this girl?" he asked Monsieur Lune, carefully avoiding her narrow stare.

Monsieur Lune hesitated before he spoke. "I think Lady Mable is a charming young woman. She is polite, she has been friendly towards everyone she met. I would say she likes children, by the way my Maddie is responding to her. She values family…I gather from what she has said in passing that her father is ill, and she has been caring for him. She seems to be adapting to this situation as well as can be expected. At least she didn't run screaming for the door." Monsieur Lune's smile was wry, "I would even go so far as to say that she is brave. It took a lot of courage to find her way here, fighting the dark and snow, and sleep among strangers."

Theo waved away Monsieur Lune's opinions. "Yes, but is she what you pictured? I mean, she does not seem very Lady-like."

Labelle's temper rose. Oh, there was something wrong here all right.

Monsieur Lune's eyebrows rose. "I think Lady Mable is quite lovely." He told Theo blandly. "And I believe a wise man once said, true beauty lies within." Monsieur Lune placed a gentle hand on Labelle's shoulder, silently asking for her to listen to Theo's answer.

Theo stared at the ground, admonished for a moment. Then he threw his chin up and stubbornly glared at the two of them. "All right, I admit it, I was disappointed with her. I mean, I don't expect perfection, but she can't be what who we need to break the curse. How can someone accept me for my appearance when -" he broke off when Labelle jumped to her feet.

"You…you pig!" she snapped at him, dark eyes blazing. She felt Monsieur Lune step back. When it came to beating sense into Theo, she was the best. "Are you saying that you refuse to like her because you don't find her _beautiful_? Forgive me, _Master_ , but you aren't exactly a vision of loveliness yourself!"

Theo had backed up from her, putting his back dangerously close to the roaring fireplace behind him. "Well, no, I am not saying I refuse to like her because she isn't beautiful. But you didn't see her react to me tonight, Labelle. She could barely look at me! And you should have heard how she talked to me." He pointed out.

Labelle gave a nasty laugh. "So, because she does not agree with every little thing you say, she is not fit to break the curse, is that it?"

"No!" Theo ran his paws through his fur anxiously. "It's just that I thought if the curse let a woman through, it would be because she was the right person to break it! Instead we get some irritable, unpleasant girl who can't stand the thought of living here. Who can't stand the sight of _me_. I thought when you told me that a woman appeared at our doorstep…well, that it would just come together. I thought as soon as I saw her I would _feel_ it."

"Feel what?" Monsieur Lune asked.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it is you feel when you meet the one you're supposed to fall in love with." Bitterness filled his eyes. "I certainly didn't expect _her_ , and for her to leave after barely spending a day here."

He started to pace again. "I don't understand how this is supposed to work." He grumbled. "If the curse let a woman find us, wouldn't it be a woman who would fall in love with me right away? A woman I could fall in love with right away?"

Monsieur Lune said, with uncharacteristic impatience. "Master Theo, you know it doesn't work that way. Love isn't an emotion that happens so quickly. Love takes time."

"It didn't with my parents." Theo reminded him. "They knew instantly."

"Not every relationship is the same." Monsieur Lune said, exasperated. "Maddie's mother and I did not fall in love right away. Love is a partnership as much as it is anything else. You can't expect for a woman to just appear and be in love with you from the start."

"Then how will the curse ever break?" Theo sounded annoyed. "How can we work towards a partnership if she can't even stand being in the same room as me? How can we build anything if she doesn't even want to consider staying here?"

Since it looked like Labelle was still shocked into speechlessness at Theo's attitude, Monsieur Lune took it upon himself to reason with him.

"Master Theo, please think for a moment. The poor dear has found herself trapped in a strange new setting, in a castle full of strangers. She does not know us well, she can only rely on her instincts to guide her. Then she runs into you and, yes, was probably frightened by your appearance. She has been fed a story that is so odd it is like fantasy. She probably wants to believe our story, but she is only human. Humans are always full of doubts and skepticism. She probably spent the whole day questioning her own sanity. But she has been trying to wrap her mind around it, which is not an easy feat."

Labelle blinked. Monsieur Lune could and would reprimand Theo if he thought he was out of line, but this amount of protective anger was surprising, especially towards a woman he had known for only a day. She wondered if it was because Lune saw Mable the same way she did; a friendly, considerate woman who was pulled, quite accidentally, into a world she was not ready to handle yet.

Not that Labelle blamed her. If she hadn't been born here, hadn't been raised and trained in this castle as the heir of the last Housekeeper who had been her mother, she probably wouldn't have been able to handle it either. But unlike Mable, who seemed to at least be trying to process it, Labelle would probably have run away screaming like Monsieur Lune suggested. Labelle had watched the woman carefully, and while she was obviously struggling with the idea of Fairies and curses existing, she seemed to be adapting to it as best she could.

Because of this, Labelle had liked Mable the minute she had met her, and was quite upset with herself for pushing the poor thing into that dinner when she obviously wasn't ready for it. Labelle had hoped if the two of them just had dinner, the intimate setting would help them open up to each other.

Mable was wrong when she thought that the staff was just using her as a way to break the curse. When Labelle learned that Lady Mable wanted to leave, she had felt disappointed. But after some thought, she had realized that this could still be a good opportunity. She didn't have to be his love; she could just be his friend. Theo had never had many friends, and even less since the curse. Since Labelle had met her own true love through friendship, she thought that a friendship with this woman would help him discover what he truly needed when it came to love. Maybe Mable's friendship wouldn't break the curse, but it would bend it a little, enough so if his true love did come along, he would be able to open his heart towards her.

Of course, this plan wouldn't work if they hated each other.

"You didn't help matters." she told Theo, who merely glared at her. "Honestly, Theo. Not only did she have to listen to all this curse nonsense, but I am sure she is also trying to conquer homesickness, on top of everything else. She has a family of her own, and she is worried that _they_ are worried. The poor darling is just a mess of emotions. Can you really blame her for losing control tonight? She has been through so much, in such little time. And you just went and told her that she should abandon everything she has known and stay to help us." Labelle made sure her tone told him what she thought of that.

Theo frowned, but he wasn't angry. "I didn't mean it that way. Well, all right, perhaps that is how it came out, but I don't want her to abandon her family." He sounded a little ashamed.

As well he should, Labelle thought.

"Perhaps we should give her until tomorrow to rest and think things through." Monsieur Lune suggested. "Tomorrow is a new day, and can be considered a fresh start."

"I suppose." Theo looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I can take her on a tour of the castle. She seemed to like the library. There might be other rooms she'd like to see."

"That sounds like a fine idea. Why don't you two eat breakfast together." Labelle suggested. " _Talk_ to her, Theo! Get to know her. Maybe there is a way for her to contact her family, so they know she is safe. Once she feels they are well-assured of her safety, perhaps she will be more willing to stay with us."

Theo didn't seem altogether convinced, but he shrugged. "All right, I suppose breakfast can't hurt. And I will try and get to know her better." He added quickly when Labelle scowled at him.

"Wonderful. Now, why don't you get some rest as well? It's getting late. _Fais de beaux rêves._ " She pecked him on the cheek, and ruffled his hair.

He growled, but it was more playful than irritable, and he even gave Monsieur Lune a cheerful " _Bonne nuite._ " before leaving the room. It seemed his usual, easy-going temperament had been fully restored.

After making sure he had retreated, Labelle sank back into a chair. "This is going to be difficult. They seem determined to hate each other, or at least severely dislike one another."

Monsieur Lune kept his voice low, eyes on the door Theo had exited "Yes, but we cannot force them, Labelle. We must let things happen in their own time."

"I've never been one for patience."

"I'm well aware," said Monsieur Lune dryly. "But this requires delicacy. If we truly want them to be friendly towards each other, we must allow them room to _grow_ into a friendship. Otherwise they will only feel responsibility towards our feelings, not their own." He sighed gustily. "Though I agree, waiting is going to be a chore. I hope things run a bit more smoothly tomorrow morning, as opposed to tonight."

"Whose idea was it to let them have dinner alone, anyway? What an utter disaster."

"Wasn't it your idea?" Monsieur Lune chuckled.

"Yes, I guess it was. _Mon Dieu_ , in the library those two were so stiff; I would have thought they were pieces of wood. I thought if they ate alone, they would be less intimidated by each other. They need a common ground, someone to break the silence when they can't do it themselves." A flash of brilliance sparked through Labelle's head, and she shot up out of the chair in triumph. "Maddie! She could be the common ground!"

Monsieur Lune raised his brows skeptically. "What is your plan, may I ask?"

"They are having breakfast together. Only this time, instead of it being just the two of them let Maddie breakfast with them as well. They both like her, and she's so full of chatter, they won't be able to get a word in to fight with."

Monsieur Lune peered into Labelle's hopeful face. "Let's give it a try, then. It can't be worse than tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mable woke up very early the next morning, the alarm on her phone buzzing next to her head. Groggily, she climbed out of the bed and looked out her window. There was just the barest of light on the horizon, enough so Mable could see that the snow had stopped and there wasn't so much as a cloud in the sky.

Good. It was time to leave.

She grabbed her old clothes from underneath her pillow, dragging her jeans on as the cold bit her legs. There was no point in taking a shower this morning, and besides, it would slow her down. She pulled on her sweatshirt and coat, and glanced ruefully at her sneakers, remembering how easily they let in the wet. Sighing, she went the closet and tugged the door open. After a quick search, she found a pair of heavy, fur-lined boots hidden behind the soft slippers and heels.

She shoved them on her feet, ignoring the voice in her head calling her a thief. She'd find some way to return them, she told herself.

She checked for her keys and phone—both in her coat pockets—made sure her hat was situated properly on her head, and took one last look at the room. The coat had big enough pockets that she could shove her sneakers in them and still fit her hands if she needed to. She did so, one in each pocket, and pulled on her gloves.

She felt bad for leaving like this. She had genuinely liked Maddie, Monsieur Lune, Monsieur Carnier and Madame Cecile, and she bet she would have liked Madame Labelle once she had gotten to know her more. But she knew if she stayed, they would just keep pushing her to be someone she wasn't; their savior, the one who could break the curse and set them all free.

She knew she wasn't what they needed, and she sure as hell wasn't who _Master_ _Theo_ wanted. Better to leave now, before they got their hopes up much higher.

She fretted briefly over which door to sneak out. It was still early, but she bet that Monsieur Carnier was in the kitchen preparing for breakfast. She punched down the tug of remorse she felt for missing what, she was sure, would be a fabulous breakfast made especially for her.

So the door in the kitchen was out. Perhaps the front doors, in the foyer…. but they would hear her open the doors. That was if she didn't run into someone beforehand.

She studied the closet door thoughtfully. It could bring her to her bathroom at home. She wondered if it could bring her to the outside of the castle instead.

She strode over and thought of the outside, trying to picture what the scene would be like standing in the doorway. There was the usual shock on her hand, and she pulled the door open, grinning when she saw the shadowed pine trees in the distance. Apparently the closet didn't know or care that she was technically still on the fifth floor.

She walked out into the snow, tugging on her gloves. She went to close the door behind her, but couldn't find the knob. Turning, she saw nothing but the pale marble walls of the castle.

Well, there was no chickening out now.

She supposed that someone else would have a plan in mind, a direction they could follow. She didn't have either of those, but she hoped that if she walked far enough she'd eventually find civilization. After all, she hadn't been that far into the woods when she had found this place.

She trudged along, admiring the way the early dawn played on the tops of the trees and the soft, bluish glow on the fallen snow. Without the sun it was bitterly cold, and she shivered at the nip of an icy breeze when it kissed her cheeks. She pulled her hat a little lower over her ears, silently thanking Madame Cecile for returning most of her things. The boots she had borrowed—stolen, really—were well-made, and her feet and shins were comfortably warm even as she shuffled through a foot of powdery snow. She only wished she could have stopped for a snack in the kitchen before she left.

She turned to look back at the castle, and guessed from the location of the sunrise that was just peering over the horizon that she exited the eastern side of the castle. Mostly it was just windows, all dark, but on what looked like the second floor she saw a large veranda jutting out over her head. She tried to remember what Maddie had told her about the eastern side of the castle. Was that the side with the ballroom? Perhaps it was, because as she walked further she noticed the morning light glinting off of what looked to be floor to ceiling windows.

Shame she never got to see the inside of it. Mable wrinkled her nose. Then again, Master Theo would probably throw a ball the minute he found out she was gone.

Mable continued on, pleased that eastern side of the castle was the side closest to the woods. She was even more delighted when she noticed what looked like a path that led through the heart of the woods.

Maybe this was where she got lost on her way here, Mable thought excitedly, conveniently forgetting that it had taken her a long longer to find the castle that first night, and she had not been on a path. She started walking a little faster, easier to do now that she was in among the pine trees. The snow wasn't as deep here.

She followed the little path for a while, her eyes adjusting as the sun crawled higher into the sky. The woods were less shadowed now, and she could make out a squirrel scuttling around in the brush. Birds started to rise and twitter in the trees, and as she smiled when she saw a flash of red, a cardinal, among the pines. This was the kind of morning walk she had been expecting when she went out two days ago. She brightened as the castle got further and further behind her.

After a while meandering through the woods, the path led her to a clearing. Mable was startled to see a little farmstead, complete with barn. A wooden fence ran around the front of the barn in an oval, the snow cleared so Mable could see the churned mud in the center. Empty troughs were interspersed along the fence line. Close to her was smaller version of the barn, and Mable heard sleepy clucking from inside.

Curious now, Mable waded through the snow towards the fence. A few feet from the barn was a little stone hut with straw thatching, smoke drifting out of a tin pipe on the roof. That must be where the farmer, or caretaker, lived. Mable went over to a small window that was on the side of the barn, and looked inside. She could just see the dark shapes of the cows, and she could see a few pigs grunting over in a small pen in the corner. A cow looked up and lowed at her.

She left the window, and started to wander towards the front of the barn. This farm probably belonged to the castle, she mused. It was too small for a commercial farmer, and since the castle's residents couldn't leave, it stood to reason they needed to get meat and eggs from somewhere. They couldn't just go to the grocery store.

Well, she didn't recall running into a farm two nights ago, so she must be headed in the wrong direction. She aimed for the western side of the woods, still angling away from the direction of the castle. The sun had come up now, and Mable was relieved to feel the warmth of it on her face. She might not know where she was going, but at least it was not a blizzard this time.

She thought of Jeanne and Colette. She hoped they weren't too worried about her. They had probably gone to the police, and Mable sighed. She bet that she would have to deal with questions about where she'd been, and what was she supposed to say to that? She certainly couldn't tell them she's been at some castle in the woods. They'd commit her before she could go ahead and tell them about the closet that took her to wherever she wanted to go.

Jeanne and Colette wouldn't believe Monsieur Lune's explanation about the fairies and Master Theo's curse. Colette would probably tell her the years of looking after their father had driven her crazy. Mable couldn't blame them; if someone had told her they found an enchanted in the woods, she would think they were crazy too. Fairies and curses were just made up stories, and the idea that there were fairies living in these woods, kept hidden for centuries, seemed ludicrous.

But inside her there burned a small, rebellious ember of belief, especially as she stared out into the shadowed woods ahead of her.

She glanced at her phone and saw that it was nearly seven in the morning. Well, the castle residents would be up by now, and probably knew she was gone. She glanced in that direction, but couldn't see it through the trees. Guilt pinched at her when she thought of little Maddie coming to get her, and she wasn't there. She would have liked to have spent more time with Maddie. She would have liked to have explored the castle, to have spent time in the library, the greenhouse, the gallery. But if she had stayed, they would have expected her to fall in love with Master Theo.

Mable snorted to herself as she recalled last night's disastrous dinner. Well, what did they think would happen? Did they really expect for her to dress up nice one night and, _boom_ , be in love? Or for Master Theo to see her in all her awkward glory, and just be smitten? She would have thought Monsieur Lune would have more sense.

She was a little embarrassed by how she had acted, though. She probably could have been more sensitive to the fact that, while Master Theo lived in a castle with servants, he probably wasn't used to socializing with people other than his staff. She could have been nicer, she supposed, but he just made her so…uncomfortable. It wasn't even his appearance, but the way he looked at her. Distant. Judging.

Mable heard a shuffling sound and whirled. There was nothing there.

Shocked out of her private thoughts, she realized that this part of the woods was far quieter than the eastern part. It felt darker too, more ominous.

Suddenly being out in the woods, alone, not knowing what direction to head in seemed like a very bad plan.

Mable was just debating turning back to the farm and maybe seeing if the hut-owner knew how to get to civilization when a voice called out from behind her.

"It's pointless. You should turn back."

Mable spun to see a beautiful woman perched on a fallen tree behind her. She was inexplicably dressed in a sleeveless white gown that didn't cover her bare feet. Long, golden hair flowed down her back to her waist, not quite hiding pointed ears. Vivid cobalt-blue eyes were narrowed in her direction, a cold smile on her face. She was vaguely human-like, but Mable could feel the air of Other emanating from her.

The woman crossed her arms over her considerable chest and studied Mable. "You should head back to the castle." She told Mable, "You'll catch your death out here." Her eyes glittered, as if she had made a joke.

"I-I'm -" Mable stammered.

The woman laughed at her. "Go back to your safe little castle, little one. You do not belong out here."

Mable finally found her voice. "Who are you?" she looked pointedly at the woman's outfit. " _What_ are you?"

The woman smiled and brushed a finger over her ear. "You haven't guessed? I am a Fairy, child." She told Mable loftily.

Mable rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child, I'm twenty-six." She eyed the woman who claimed she was a Fairy. "So, Fairies don't feel the cold?" A normal person, someone who hadn't spent two nights in a castle, would have been shocked, she supposed. But between the past two days and running around in the early dawn numbed her feelings to this little twist in her plan. Running into a Fairy just seemed obvious, at this point.

"No, most of us don't. It's a benefit, along with a long lifespan and endless beauty." The Fairy preened.

Mable resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess. Look, I know I'm intruding, and I really need to get home. Do you know which direction I should head in?" Once she was home she wouldn't have to worry about this craziness anymore.

"Even if I gave you directions, you would only find yourself back at the castle doors." The woman told her, almost pitying. "People from the castle have tried to leave before, and merely found themselves back where they came from."

Mable felt the air leave her lungs. "You're lying."

The woman shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me. Keep wandering around the woods until you catch a fever and die. It's all the same to me."

"You're wrong." Mable insisted. "Monsieur Lune told me that it's only the castle residents who can't leave."

"My dear girl, there hasn't been a visitor to that castle in centuries, not since the curse. Do you really think he would know if it were only the servants who are imprisoned?"

A soft fizzle of panic bloomed under her breastbone. "I don't believe you." She said flatly.

The Fairy shrugged. "Suit yourself. Try that direction." She pointed to her left. "See what you find."

Mable trudged off, trying to convince herself that the Fairy was wrong. She had to be.

Mable walked for a while, looking over her shoulder. The Fairy was gone. Well, maybe she was trying to play with Mable's head. Isn't that what Fairies did? The nasty ones, anyway. Mable's eyes darted around, but she saw nothing familiar. Maybe that was a good sign; it meant she was getting farther and farther away from the castle.

The trees here were closer together, denser, so Mable didn't have to work as hard through snowdrifts. But the pines kept light from penetrating through the branches, so the world around her was gray and creepy, making her skin crawl. She listened for the familiar trill of birds or chatter of squirrels, but the forest was eerily silent, only the breath of the wind making any sound.

The lack of ambient noise and the shadows made her heart pound, and Mable picked up the pace. A few minutes later, she saw a break in the trees ahead of her, and she shifted into a light jog. The parking lot had to be just ahead.

Mable huffed as she clambered over a small hill, putting a hand on a tree trunk and stopping to catch her breath.

She stared at the castle, the entrance to the outer courtyard only a few feet away from her.

Mable gasped, the panic she felt earlier a burning under her skin. She had been heading away from the castle when she left, hadn't she? She was sure of it.

Perhaps she got turned around. Mable spun so she was facing the opposite the castle, and half-walked, half-jogged in the other direction. The Fairy had to be wrong. Mable had just gotten turned around, that was all. The Fairy had distracted her, and she had gone in the wrong direction.

She would find her way back, it was impossible for her not to—

Mable's breath hitched as she again found herself at the outer gate of the castle.

"I told you so."

Mable whirled to face the Fairy. She stood leaning against a nearby tree, watching Mable solemnly. If her feet were cold from being barefoot in the snow, she didn't show it.

"T-this can't be right." Mable gasped. She felt shaky, like she had run for miles, and her heart wouldn't stop hammering.

The Fairy shook her head. "I'm sorry, for what it is worth. But you can keep running around here as much as you'd like, but you will keep ending up at these gates. That is what happened to the others."

A keening noise worked its way up her throat. "Can't you send me back?" she pleaded with the Fairy. "You have magic."

"Fairy magic is only so powerful. Even we cannot change this spell, or whatever it is. No, the only way to leave is to break the curse." The Fairy shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you not do anything?" Mable asked. "How can you just stand there and let this happen?" Even Mable didn't know exactly what she was referring to; herself or the curse.

The Fairy's blue eyes widened. "If you knew anything about Fairy magic," she said, her voice as cold as the world around her, "you'd know the reason we didn't cast the spell the Master wanted was to prevent this exact thing from happening. Magic doesn't work according to human logic, it is a law unto itself. Once the spell was cast, it made its own rules" Her voice warmed a little, turned encouraging. "It won't be so bad. You might find you actually like staying here."

"How could I?" Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. "How could I enjoy living here, knowing I'll n-never see my father or sisters again? T-they don't ever know what happened to me, they won't know that I'm safe." Her voice rasped as sobs shook through her.

The Fairy seemed marginally sympathetic. "I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do to help. The best thing you can do for now is head inside. It is quite cold out here, I imagine, and you will only make yourself ill standing out here. Besides, they are looking for you." The Fairy's icy blue eyes were focused behind Mable.

She whirled and saw a large form hurrying across the courtyard. Master Theo stopped at the bottom of the front steps, lion-like head moving side to side as if he was searching for someone.

Mable looked back over her shoulder; the Fairy had gone.

Numb, she walked back towards the castle. There was nowhere else for her to go. As she walked, she pictured her family's reaction to her disappearance.

Her father, who was so confused most of the time, would hover between worrying about her and forgetting about her. Poor Jeanne, who had practically raised her after their mother died, would be heartbroken at her disappearance. Logical Colette would wonder if Mable had run off, had abandoned them.

They would probably both wonder about that, and Mable wished she hadn't been so curt with Jeanne on the phone last time she spoke with her.

Mable made it to the front gate, and dropped to her knees. It was as if her body was so numb it had simply stopped working. Her lips quivered, tears dripping unbidden into the snow as she started to cry. She would never see them again. Her father, who she loved so much. Her two sisters whose approval she still desperately sought, even after a lifetime of bickering and arguments. They would never know how much she loved them, admired them, because over the years of daily chores and responsibilities it became so easy to forget to say it, to just assume they knew. She wished that she had gotten to tell them, at least once more before this nightmare. She hunched over on the snow and wept.

She wasn't sure how long it took Master Theo to realize where she was, but soon he was standing over her, opening the gate.

"Lady Mable? What are you doing out here?" He asked her. He wore a shapeless, badly stitched jacket over his furry form, though he must not have had boots. His bare paws appeared in her vision. "Are you hurt?"

"I can't leave." She whispered. She didn't know if she was answering him, or if she just had to hear the words out loud. "I tried…. I tried to leave, but the Fairy says I can't."

"What Fairy?" he asked sharply. His gold eyes peered into the woods behind her. "Rianon?" his ears twitched eagerly. "Did you see Rianon? Is she still here?" he started to move past her to go search.

Mable flew up out of the snow and leapt on him, punching anything she could reach. His inattention, his interest in a Fairy, burned out her misery and replaced it with unadulterated rage.

"Ow—Mable, what—ouch!" he yelped, as she pounded her fists on his chest.

"Her? _That's who you are worried about_?" she screeched. Her fists had a mind of their own as they pummeled his arms, his chest, his shoulders. "I'm trapped here because of _you_ , and you are worried about some _stupid Fairy_?" She had never been this angry, this infuriated. She wanted to cry and scream and rage until she was hoarse, until she tired herself out so much she couldn't see her sister's and father's concerned faces in her mind.

"This is your fault!" she yelled at Master Theo. In her fury, she didn't even realize that, even as he grabbed her to stop her from hitting him, his paws were gentle as they held her arms to keep her back. He was far larger, his paws and teeth far more dangerous than her fists, but he didn't use them. "This is all your fault. You did this, this curse happened because of you." She shook herself out of his grip and glared up at him.

"You think I wanted this?" he demanded. "You think I wanted to be stuck as this…this _monstrosity_? You think I want my family, the people I swore to protect, to be imprisoned here because I made the wrong choice?"

" _You_ went to the Fairy!" she spat.

"I did that to save them! So many of my people had died at the hands of those invaders. Labelle lost her mother and father; did you know that? They were killed in the first raid on our land. So many parents, children, aunts, uncles, fathers, mothers…all lost because I couldn't _protect them_!" His voice had risen to a roar. "So yes, I did this, I chose to ask for help from an inexperienced Fairy, and I paid for it. But considering the fact that people I care about, people I love are still alive, I would make the choice again."

They stared at each other for a long while, chests heaving as they both fought for composure. Mable's cheeks stung as a wind froze the leftover tears. She shivered.

To her surprise, Master Theo took off his enormous jacket and held it out to her. "Here." He told her, gold eyes on her feet.

Mable took it from him and wrapped in around her shoulders. It was delightfully warm, and she caught the faint smell of mint as she draped it around her.

"I know the choices I made hurt others." Master Theo said, finally looking her in the eye. "But I can't regret making them, because if I did, then that would mean the people who died meant nothing. It would mean the people who are still here, whose lives I did manage to save, mean nothing."

"Was there really no other choice?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Even if there was, I am not sure I would have taken it. I couldn't stand the thought of Labelle, or Maddie, or Lune being killed like the others. I couldn't stomach the thought of those men coming onto my lands and trying to take what was rightfully mine. I was so…angry, and afraid that they would take away all that mattered to me. I never stopped to think that me choosing this road would have these consequences." He hesitated, then said, "I never thought that my choice would lead to you losing what matters most to you."

Mable shifted a little, uncomfortable with the silence. "I am sorry, for what I said. About it being all your fault."

He shrugged. "It is all my fault, honestly."

"Ok, then I guess I'm just sorry for hitting you."

He made a noise that sounded almost like a laugh. "You aren't the first. When Labelle loses her temper, she hits twice as hard."

"Well, I'm sorry for sneaking out anyway. And I'm sorry I stole these boots."

"You stole from us?"

"If I was allowed to come and go as I wanted, I would have returned them." She told him defensively.

He cocked his head thoughtfully, making her smile a little. He looked like a confused dog.

"There may be a way to fix that." He rubbed his chin, and Mable wondered if he was going stroke his fur like a beard.

Another cold wind burst through the trees, making the snow glitter and dance as it was blown in the air.

Master Theo shivered. "Why don't we continue this inside? It's cold out here." He held out a paw to her.

She hesitated for a moment, but put her hand on his arm. His fur, she discovered, wasn't coarse like she had thought. In fact, it was soft and silky as human hair. He led her through the outer courtyard, around the fountain and the statues as they headed down the shoveled path to the front doors.

"How did you know I was out here, anyway?" Mable asked. "After all, it's not like I told anyone I was leaving."

"I, ah, went up to your room early this morning. When you didn't answer my knock, I thought you might have gone down to breakfast, but I couldn't find you there either. It was by pure luck I happened to glance out the window and see you darting out of the woods, but by the time I got outside, you were gone again."

Mable bit her lip. "That must have been the second time I tried to leave. I thought the Fairy had lied to me, but it turns out she was right. I can't leave." She blinked quickly so he wouldn't see the tears that filled her eyes.

"What Fairy was this?" he asked her, his voice shockingly gentle. "Do you know who she was?"

Mable shook her head.

"Well, if it was Rianon, I have no idea why she came back." Master Theo sighed. "I have not seen her in…well, since she failed to revert the spell the first time. I should have known she would not return." He glanced down at her sheepishly, "I'm afraid I didn't take it very well when she told me she couldn't turn me back. I got angry, and well…"

"Is that why she ran away?"

"Unfortunately. We discovered soon after that no one could leave the castle grounds. It is odd, because that really wasn't part of the original spell."

Mable's mouth tightened. "So, it's hopeless."

Master Theo led her up the steps. "I wouldn't say that. There may be a solution yet. One thing I have discovered after being stuck in this body for so long," he smiled at her as he opened the front doors. "Hope is a curse that can never be broken, no matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mable was accosted as soon as she stepped into the foyer. Maddie slammed into her, hugging her breathless.

"Oh, my goodness, Mable, we were so worried." She exclaimed as Mable pried her off. "We've been looking all over the castle for you. Where did you go?"

"Ah…" Mable started, but was cut off when Monsieur Lune popped into the foyer. Behind her, Mable heard Master Theo close the door.

"Oh, Lady Mable, there you are." Monsieur said in relief. "Are you all right?"

Guilt wormed its way into Mable's belly. She had been so upset, so focused on getting home to her own family, she hadn't considered that there were people here who would be worried about her welfare.

Madame Labelle rushed through the door of the Flower Wing—and like yesterday, she ran _through_ the door, as if it were air instead of inches of solid wood.

"Oh, _dieu merci_." She sighed when she saw Mable. "That's where you went, Lady. How did you get outside?"

Mable squirmed under their regard. They had all been worried about her, and she had been out trying to leave them. Her face flushed as she thought of all of them searching for her, frantic. How could she tell them that she snuck out, trying to escape?

"Well, I-" she tried, but Master Theo interrupted her.

"She meant to find her own way to the dining room, but got lost. Good thing I found her, otherwise she might have frozen to death." He said easily.

Mable raised her eyebrows, baffled. She hadn't expected him to lie for her.

"Oh, goodness." Madame Labelle gave Mable a sympathetic smile. "I know how you feel, Lady. This castle is so big and confusing, it can be easy to get lost! Well, since you have been found, would you like breakfast?"

Master Theo spoke for her again, "Why don't we let her go and get changed first, Labelle? Maddie, could you escort Lady Mable to her room? Labelle, could you have Carnier make something hot for breakfast? It was quite cold outside. Lune, tell the footmen-"

"Could we not eat in the dining room?" Mable asked, alarmed at the mere thought of trying to eat breakfast with all those men staring at her again. They would have been searching for her too, and she couldn't help but think they would be judging her the entire time she ate.

Master Theo blinked down at her from his considerable height. His face was speculative, but he changed gears smoothly enough. "Tell the men to serve breakfast in the library, then." He instructed Monsieur Lune.

The Seneschal bowed and popped out of the foyer as quickly as he had popped in. Madame Labelle had already trotted through the Star Wing door—and again, it was _through_ the door, which fascinated Mable to no end—to go tell Monsieur Carnier the new breakfast menu.

Mable turned to Master Theo. "Thanks," she said shyly. "I know it's silly, but it was just so…uncomfortable in the formal dining room, with all the footmen watching us eat. I don't know, maybe I'm just not used to fancy meals."

Master Theo looked startled, as if he hadn't even considered it. And why would he, she thought. He grew up in this place, having servants wait on him. He was used to it.

"I don't blame you, Lady Mable." Maddie interjected cheerfully. "I don't like having people stare at me while I eat either. Besides, the library is a far more interesting place to eat than the stuffy old dining room. We'll have a nice breakfast and you can pick out a book to read. We have the biggest library around." She told Mable.

Mable smiled at the girl. "Is that so?"

"My father spent years working on the library's construction and its book selection." Master Theo told her, with no small amount of pride. "We even have books written by Fairy authors, written by some of the greatest Fairies who reside on our lands."

What Fairy authors would even write about, Mable couldn't begin to guess.

"Well, Maddie, why don't you take Lady Mable up to her room and help her change. I would like my coat back, eventually." Master Theo's gold eyes danced down at her.

Mable had to stop her jaw from dropping. Who knew underneath all that fur was a sense of humor?

Maddie tugged her away. "All right, give us about an hour and we'll meet you in the library for breakfast. Come on, Mable." The girl led her through the door to the Crown Wing.

"So, you're eating breakfast with us, Maddie?" Mable asked as she followed the girl up the stairs.

"Papa said I could if I finished all my lessons last night. I'm so glad I was almost done with my math lesson anyway. I don't like the subject much, but at least now it is done and I can spend the day with you!" Maddie skip-hopped her way up the stairs.

Mable found the idea of having to do math homework while living in tremendous, enchanted castle rather depressing.

When they arrived at her room, Maddie opened the door, still chattering on about her lessons. "I don't really like mathematics or science," she was explaining to Mable, "But Papa says that they are important to know. Mostly, I like drawing and art, but there really isn't anyone here—Madame Cecile!" she exclaimed. The dark-haired woman straightened from her spot next to Mable's nightstand. "What are you doing here?"

Madame Cecile smiled at them warmly. "I thought, Lady Mable, perhaps these might cheer you up after last night." She pointed to the small vase she had placed on the nightstand, filled with butter-colored roses. "I am personally fond of roses, but if you have another flower you would like, I am sure I can provide it." She told Mable.

Mable was touched. "No, these are lovely." She said, and went over to stroke a silky petal. "Thank you so much!"

Madame Cecile beamed, but her green eyes roved over Mable's outfit. "I am pleased you like them, _ma_ _cherie_. I don't believe I have seen that particular outfit in your closet before." She waved to Master Theo's jacket.

Mable blushed. "Ah, no, I borrowed it. From Master Theo."

"I see." Humor glinted in Madame Cecile's eyes. "Madeleine, my dove, why don't you go down and return this to Master Theo, while I prepare the lady for breakfast." She helped Mable out of the jacket and handed it to the girl.

"All right. Maybe Theo and I can have a quick game of chess." Maddie's voice was muffled from holding the coat, which was so large she had to wrap it around herself a few times to carry it without tripping. "Master Theo and I will be in the library when you are done, Mable!" Like her father, she left the room with a soft pop.

Mable gave a sigh of relief. Maddie had been so busy with Master Theo's jacket, she hadn't even noticed Mable still wore her own coat underneath.

"Now, if I heard correctly, you were not in your rooms this morning, yes?" Madame Cecile asked as she waited for Mable to strip off her coat. "Did you go somewhere?"

The question was so sincere, and Madame Cecile so sympathetic, that Mable couldn't lie to her. Ashamed, she told Madame Cecile about her adventure into the woods and her inability to return home.

"I know it was stupid to just leave without saying good-bye." She told Madame Cecile as she took off her boots. "And I feel bad about it. But it just hit me so hard last night…it felt like everyone was expecting me to be this great rescuer, the one who breaks the curse and helps you all live happily ever after. I don't think I can be what you want me to be." She sighed explosively.

Madame Cecile collected her wet things and opened the closet door. "I quite understand, Lady Mable." She said gently as she put the clothes in a wicker basket that Mable was fairly certain hadn't been there yesterday. "I'm sure it feels as if we are burdening you with all our hopes and dreams of freedom. But that is only because when you arrived, the first visitor since the curse began, people got the taste of hope. Hope can be intoxicating, especially if it has not felt it in so long."

Mable hung her head. "I know, and I wish I could help. But I don't think I'm the one you need."

Madame Cecile smiled. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Lady. But" she held up her hand when Mable went to protest, "I understand why you felt you had to leave us. It is just a shame that you are trapped here as well."

"Yeah, why did the Fairy place that curse on top of everything else?" Mable asked indignantly. "Seems like overkill, to me."

"It might not have been on purpose," Madame Cecile selected a soft, navy sweater and black slacks from Mable's closet and laid them on the bed. "Magic, much like the Fairies themselves, is wild, and sometimes has a mind of its own." She strode to the other side of Mable's bed, to a door Mable hadn't noticed last night. "Now, my dear, why don't a draw you a nice bath?" she suggested. "A hot bath before breakfast might help you feel more settled."

"A bath might be nice." Mable agreed, and jumped back when Madame Cecile opened the door to reveal an elegant bathroom. "There was a bathroom in here the whole time?" she asked Madame Cecile, going in to take a better look.

The room was as tastefully decorated as her bedroom, with a gleaming wood floor covered in plush white bath mats. There was a claw foot bathtub, so big Mable could lie flat on the bottom and not have her feet or head touch the sides. There was a white pedestal sink, with roses stenciled in gold on the base. Other than the large, gilded mirror above the sink, the marble walls were bare, glittering in the sunlight coming from the etched window just above the bathtub.

"Why, what did you think was in here, Lady?" Madame Cecile chuckled, and turned on the water. She pulled a fabric pouch out of her dress pocket, put it in the tub under the water. Instantly the room smelled of jasmine.

"I don't know, I don't think I saw it before. I was just using the closet." Mable murmured, running her hand along a soft, velvety robe that hung on the wall. Madame Cecile glanced up from her task.

"The closet?"

Mable gestured for the woman to follow her, and showed her the closet's special trick. Because she liked seeing the surprise on Madame Cecile's face, she did it a few times.

Madame Cecile watched for a minute, hands on her hip. "Well," she said finally, "That is unexpected. I know some of the servants claim that the closets in their chambers do odd things, but I don't believe it ever led them to a different place."

"You mean all the closets are like this?" Mable asked.

"Oh, no, not like this. Mostly the clothes are just altered, depending on the interest or needs of the person. My own closet, for example, has clothes that are just worn enough that I can wear them in my greenhouse while I garden, and not feel horrible for ruining a nice outfit. And when Madame Cecile complained about shoes pinching her feet, she suddenly found a pair of wonderfully comfortable slippers inside." Madame Cecile tapped her mouth with a finger. "Perhaps it is the need that caused it to act this way. You needed to feel safe, so it gave it to you a taste of your own home."

Mable stared at the door, considering an idea. "Do you think it could bring me to other parts of my house?"

Madame Cecile's green eyes narrowed. "I suppose it is possible," she said slowly. "Why don't you try it?"

Excited now, Mable thought of the living room at home. She felt the spark of static up her arm, and turned the handle.

Inside was her living room, with the worn, faded couch and the cluttered bookshelf. Mable laid her hand on the back of the recliner, and was delighted to feel leather under her palm. Here was the entertainment center with the new television set Jeanne had bought them just last Christmas. The coffee table was buried underneath papers, the flotsam and jetsam of a busy household. Mable could smell the scent of her favorite, vanilla-scented candle burning over in the corner.

Eagerly, she went to the window behind the couch and looked outside. There was the small, well-kept yard, the snow from the last few days freshly shoveled from the front walkway that led to the door.

"Daddy? Jeanne? Colette?" Thrilled, Mable called out for her family.

No one answered her.

Mable went to their front door. If the closet could bring her here, then maybe this was her way out. Maybe she could just go outside and be standing on the front porch of her home.

She opened the door to darkness.

Mable stared out into the void. Gingerly, she reached out a hand to touch the black hole that should have been the front of her house. Her fingers touched a solid force, like there was an invisible wall between her and the outside.

Disappointed, she went back to the door she had entered from and arrived back in her room at the castle. Madame Cecile watched her, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Any luck?" she asked kindly.

Mable shook her head. "I could go to the living room, but I couldn't go outside. I called for my sisters and father too, but nobody answered."

Madame Cecile nodded, as if she had expected that. "I suppose that the castle can only do so much." She theorized. "It can bring you to a …version of your home, a version it builds from the images you give it."

"But I could feel the recliner." Mable argued. "I saw the outside through the window. There was snow on the ground, just like here!"

"It's taking the home you have in your mind, in your memories. I don't believe it is bringing you to the place itself, but changing to fit what you need."

"I guess that makes as much sense as everything else around here," Mable said, glaring at the closet door.

Madame Cecile chuckled. "Come, my dear. The bath is all ready for you. After a nice, hot soak and some breakfast, I'm sure you'll be more than ready to defeat any obstacle."

Mable discovered that Madame Cecile wasn't wrong. Lounging in the silky, scented water had given her renewed energy, and she followed Madame Cecile down the hall to the library with a little bounce in her step. Yes, she had some set-backs. But she could hardly give up now, after only a day. She owed it to her sisters and father to keep trying, to keep searching for a way.

Besides, she thought wryly as they approached the giant, double doors to the library. There were worse places to be stuck in than a castle.

Madame Cecile turned to her before she opened the doors. "Would you like me to stay with you, _cherie_?" she asked, laying a gentle hand on Mable's arm. "I'm sure Master Theo would not object."

Mable thought it was sweet of her to be concerned. "No, I'll be all right." She reassured the other woman. "Maddie will be there, and Master Theo and I came to a sort of truce this morning." That's what she hoped had happened, anyway. It had been so unexpected, she wasn't too sure it would stick.

Madame Cecile opened the doors. "Then I will leave you to your breakfast, Lady Mable." She said, and gave Mable a friendly wave as she hurried away.

Mable stepped through the doors of the library, and was elated to see a table set up with a variety of breakfast options. Several kinds of omelets, crispy bacon, and fruit were laid out buffet-style on one end. A pitcher of her favorite red juice, and a fancy-looking coffee pot were on the other.

"We thought you might like this more than a formal breakfast." Maddie was suddenly at Mable's elbow, grinning as she handed her a plate. "Monsieur Carnier was a little disappointed, until Labelle told him he could surprise you with several kinds of omelets instead of just the one. He says you have not lived until you tried his vegetable omelet, but he would let you decide that for yourself."

"I just hope I am up to the task." Mable joked. The smell of food was making her mouth water. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. I wouldn't have minded."

"That would have been rude." Master Theo's growling voice was right in her ear.

Startled, Mable leapt to the side, away from the voice, tripped over her own two feet and pitched to the floor. The plate in her hand remarkably stayed intact.

"Not a word." She told Maddie fiercely. The girl had a hand over her mouth, trying to block the giggles.

"Are you all right?" A furry paw inserted itself into her vision. Mable glared way up into Master Theo's face. He was kind enough not to laugh at her outright, but she saw it in his gold eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." He promised as he pulled her gently to her feet.

"Yeah, well, you need to work on that." She retorted, cheeks burning. "Couldn't you have made a noise or something?"

"I didn't think I was that quiet." He said dryly.

Mable stalked over to the breakfast table and piled food on her plate. "So, it's proper to starve yourself while waiting for a guest?" she asked, changing the subject.

"The guest always gets served first." Maddie told her. "That's the rule, even if the meal isn't formal." She grabbed a plate and started to grab her own breakfast.

"It seems kind of unfair, asking you to wait on my account." Mable dragged one of the convenient little side tables over next to a nearby chair. Maddie rearranged another chair so she could sit on the other side and share the table.

"Not at all." She assured Mable. "A few of Papa's men only just brought the food in, so it's not like we were waiting a long time anyway."

"I did ask that they set up quickly, so that they would be gone before you arrived." Master Theo had sat across from them, nearer to the fire. For someone so big, he had an alarmingly small amount of food on his plate. "I'm sorry if they distressed you last night. I don't think it occurred to us that having them there would make you uncomfortable."

Mable took a small bite of her omelet. Monsieur Carnier wasn't boasting; it was truly the best vegetable omelet she had ever eaten. "I've never had much of an audience when it came to meals." She admitted. "Usually it's just me and my dad. But the dining room was a little intimidating too. I like this space better." She waved a hand to indicate the library. "But I don't have to eat in here every day." She said quickly. She didn't want them to think she was being ungrateful.

"We could eat in here every day, if you wanted." Master Theo told her, more relaxed than he had been last night. "I admit, I'm not used to the formal dinners anymore either. Usually I take dinner in my own rooms."

Maybe she hadn't been the only one who felt pressured. "Do you think Labelle and Monsieur Lune will let us get away with eating all our meals in here?" she asked. She smiled at him; the first genuine smile she had given him since they met.

"Papa might. Or at least, he probably would if you asked." Maddie seemed oblivious to the adult's cautious attempts at civility. "I wouldn't count on Labelle, though. She would just love another chance at dressing you up. She's always talking about how she misses the elegant parties and dinners that were thrown in her childhood."

"I don't." Master Theo grumbled into his coffee cup.

"You know, if you don't like the formal dining room, there is a smaller one in the same wing." Maddie ignored Master Theo with the grace of an adult. "It's closer to the kitchen too, so you'd probably be able to convince Monsieur Carnier and the chefs to serve you directly."

"Seriously?" That sounded way better. She had liked Monsieur Carnier, for all his bellowing.

"I'll ask Papa for you." Maddie told her graciously. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you. I'd much rather eat dinner with you than in the _Salle_. That's what we call the servants dining hall." She adding, responding to Mable's confused expression. "All the staff takes their dinner there."

Mable studied Master Theo from beneath her lashes. He sat staring at the fire, a ruffle of fur between his brows the only indication he might be listening. She wondered if he ate alone in his rooms by choice, or because propriety kept him from joining the rest of his staff.

At least when she had dinner at home, she ate with her dad, even if she did miss a lot of the meal making sure he ate his meal. Eating alone every night seemed so…well, lonely.

Uncomfortable, because she didn't want to feel sorry for him, Mable turned towards the buffet table and grinned. Between the three of them, they had demolished the entire breakfast, down to the last piece of fruit.

"I don't know," she told Maddie, "If this is what happens when all of us eat together, Monsieur Carnier might insist we take separate meals." She jerked her head to the table.

Maddie turned to look. "Are you joking?" she teased, "He'll probably be angry that we didn't ring for another plate of omelets."

Mable chuckled.

Maddie collected her plates, and ignored Mable's protests when she collected those too. "Don't be silly." She said. "I can go back and forth much easier than you can. I'll go find Papa and have him send some men to clear the table. I have some chores to do, but after that would you like a tour? You haven't gotten to see any of the good stuff yet, like the art gallery, or the conservatory…"

"Why don't we wait to do those things tomorrow, Maddie?" Master Theo suggested. Thankfully, his sudden input didn't send Mable to the floor this time. "Lady Mable has agreed to stay with us for the next few days-"

"You have?" Maddie asked her excitedly.

Mable didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl that she didn't really have a choice. "Yeah, I figured I could afford to stick around for a little while longer." She lied.

"So we have plenty of time for tours." Master Theo finished. "I actually have to speak with Lady Mable about something now, so why don't you go do your chores? I'll send for some men to collect the breakfast things in a moment."

"All right." Maddie dumped the plates and cups unceremoniously on the table. "I'll go ask Papa if we can switch you to the smaller dining room tonight, Mable. I'm sure he won't mind. _Adieu_!" She gave Mable an enthusiastic hug, and quite literally popped out of the room.

The room seemed unnervingly quiet without a small girl to fill it with chatter. Mable was too aware of the noise she made as she got up and re-arranged the table so the plates weren't sit so precariously on the edge.

She turned and saw Master Theo watching her. "What?" she challenged.

"You realize," he said slowly, as if he was afraid of how she'd react, "that Labelle and Lune are probably going to make us have dinner together again tonight."

Mable wasn't sure where he was going with this. "I figured as much. Why?"

"You don't mind?"

Mable thought about it, and was surprised to find that she didn't. "No, I don't mind. Dinner with you and Maddie sounds nice."

Master Theo stared at her suspiciously, as if he was waiting for her to reveal an ulterior motive.

"I really don't mind." She told him, exasperated. "As long as I don't have to dress up again, and as long I don't have to agree to marry you by the end of it." She added on, trying for humor.

His mouth twitched, and she could have sworn he was trying not to laugh.

"Seems fair," he said. He clapped his two paws together. "Now, why don't we discuss the idea I have?"

Now it was Mable's turn to look suspicious. "What idea?"

Master Theo smiled at her. "The idea for getting you back home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Master Theo bounced out of his chair and strode over to one of the shelves. He started pulling books off it at random, piling them on one of the tables.

Baffled, Mable followed, and leaned over to read the titles.

 _A History of_ _Spells and Enchantments_ , she read. Intrigued, she picked up another book he placed on the table. _Hexes, Curses, and Magiques Foul_ , it said. When she saw that the same theme was in all the titles, her mouth quirked in a smile.

"What, no _Spell-Casting for Dummies_?"

Master Theo stopped his forage, looking at her blankly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind. What are these for?" Mable picked up another book.

Master Theo reached up—he was tall enough he could almost reach the top shelf if he stood on his toes—and pulled two more books down. "I think one of these books might hold the key to finding you a way home."

Mable glanced at the book she had idly picked up. "Half of these aren't even in English." She complained.

Master Theo stopped his ransacking of the shelves to grin at her. It wasn't really reassuring, since it gave her a good view of his fangs. "Look again."

Mable studied the book in her hand, then blinked when the words shifted so the title was in English.

She gasped. "Do they all do that?"

Master Theo split the stack of books in two and placed one on a separate side table. "They've been spelled so that they can be read by anyone, no matter what language they speak."

Mable traced the title of the book, entranced.

Master Theo sat down in a chair, and gestured for her to do the same. As she sat down in the vacant chair across from her companion, Mable had a sudden realization. "Do we even know what we're looking for?"

"We're looking for something to bend the spell, a way to get you home."

"Well yeah, but how will we know if, or when, we find it? It's not like it's going to be labeled 'Sending Mable Home, Page Eight' or anything. What are we trying to find?"

Master Theo leafed through one of the books. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Well that's a fine way to start a search." Mable said wryly.

Master Theo waved his paws imperiously. "Listen. Do you agree that you showing up here was a mistake?"

Mable narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, I guess." She said stiffly. It was one thing for _her_ to say arriving here was a mistake, it was completely different if _he_ said it.

He caught her tone. "All right, wrong choice of words. Let me put it this way. Did you intend to come here?"

"No."

"Did you come here intending to find true love?"

"Hell, no."

Master Theo smiled slightly. "So maybe it isn't you, but the spell. Perhaps the spell, after so many years, is starting to break down. Or maybe, if Rianon cast the spell, the spell wasn't that powerful to begin with. You can see why I wouldn't have much faith in Rianon's work?" he waved a paw to encompass his own features.

"In her defense, she did make you into what you asked." She pointed out. He scowled at her. "Sorry."

"My theory is that if you got here accidentally, then there must be a weak spot in the spell. Like a hole in a fence. And much like a hole in a fence, if you can get in, then you may be able to get out." He lay a paw on his pile of books. "Sometimes, true power doesn't come from a spell, but from the sheer will used by the person casting it."

"But I only though Fairies can cast spells." Mable was bewildered.

"Usually. But we do live on land that is inhabited by Fairies, enclosed in a castle that was built by Fairies. Maybe if we use a spell penned by one of their authors." He pointed to the book under his paw, "Maybe the combination of that and your will could get you home."

Mable huffed. "I feel like you are making this up as you go along." She eyed him sidelong. "Have you tried using these in order to break your own curse?" If he hadn't, then he was an idiot.

Master Theo traced one of the book titles, his face morose. "Yes." He replied shortly. "More than you realize."

She pushed back the surge of pity his words provoked. She figured it must be torture, to have magic and enchantments at your fingertips but still be trapped.

"So, why do you think it would work for me?"

He sighed. "I don't know, honestly. I'm hoping since you weren't a part of the original curse, you might have a better chance of escaping. But what would you rather do; look through these books and see if we can find a possible solution, or just give up?"

Mable studied her own pile of books. She supposed he was right. What did she have to lose?

She sighed. "Ok. You start with that pile, and I'll start with this one." She tucked her feet up underneath her, making herself comfortable. She opened the cover, and smiled as the words rearranged themselves to make English letters. After reading a few lines, she found that this book was filled incantations. Luckily, the book she had seemed to be some beginners guide; each incantation had a description underneath. A short history of the spell, when and where to use it, and the best environment in which to use it were just a few of the odd, and remarkable, gifts the paragraphs had to offer. Mable felt as if she were reading a very ingenious fantasy book.

She was just wishing she had bothered to bring a pen, when she glanced up to find Master Theo peering at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Her hand flew up to her mouth before she could stop it.

"No, no." he reassured her, his fur-covered face ruffled slightly in a smile. "I was just considering something."

"Could you look somewhere else while you consider, then? It's weird when you just stare at me like that."

"I apologize. I was just thinking; why don't you stop calling me 'Master' Theo? The only people who really call me 'Master' Theo are the people who work for me. Since you are a guest for an unknown amount of time, it seems only fair that you get to call me by my first name. Not Theodore, of course; even my mother didn't call me by my full name. Theo works just fine."

Mable wasn't quite sure what to say. "B-but Maddie calls you Master Theo. And everyone else, for that matter, people who have known you a lot longer than I have."

"In your presence, yes, they call me 'Master' because that is proper etiquette. However, they only use that term in front of guests; usually most of them just call me Theo. If I give you my permission to just call me Theo, then they will start calling me that in front of you. It's just protocol." He said, shrugging.

"If you say so…Theo." Mable said, pursing her lips. It felt different to say his name without a title. Not in a bad way, and she decided that once she got used to it, it would feel better rolling off her tongue.

"My pleasure, Lady Mable."

"If I get to say your name, then you might as well cut out the 'Lady' crap. Mable's just fine."

"Mable, then."

"Okay." She blew out a breath. Uncomfortable with each other, the two of them went back to reading in quiet.

Mable read another page. She wasn't sure how much help this book would be; most of the spells were for mundane things like purifying water and fire prevention. None of those would help her break another spell. Another page revealed a small spell to move water without using a bucket.

Humans were mostly water, weren't they? Maybe this would work, depending on how flexible she could be. Cursing her lack of a bookmark, she folded the top corner of the page, feeling guilty for ruining such a rare book.

She went back to unmark it a few moments later, but she found as she smoothed it out, it returned to the same, pristine condition it had been in before. Apparently, Fairy authors came up with a way to keep their books from becoming dog-eared.

"It will clean itself off if you spill food or drink on it, too." Master—Theo, just Theo's—voice sounded amused. She had the suspicion he had been watching for far longer than she realized.

Pretending she hadn't heard him, she went back to reading, but the quiet in the room was making her restless. The silence between the two of them wasn't comforting, like it was with two people who knew each other well. It felt awkward, like she was constantly being watched, though when she chanced to look up from the book Theo's eyes were always somewhere else. She kept rearranging her legs, or rolling and unrolling her sleeves, running her fingers through her hair. The strange, uncomfortable atmosphere made her twitchy.

Mable thumbed through a few more pages, before blurting out, "Why are you helping me? You were so against me leaving last night; now all of sudden you seem more than happy to get rid of me. Is this some sort of trick?" Her voice came out louder than she meant to, more accusing.

Theo jumped in his chair. "Trick? What kind of trick do you think I'm playing?" he asked, bemused.

"I-I don't know. This could all be some sort of game, some time-waster to keep me busy for all I know, until you…force me to love you or something." It sounded far-fetched when she said it out loud.

Theo actually had the gall to laugh. "That would be a pretty bad way to get you to fall in love with me." He admitted. "And no, that's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why?" she demanded.

He frowned at the book his paw for such a long time, she thought he wasn't going to answer. "When I went to the Fairies for help, they refused me. I went to Rianon, who was merely an apprentice, because I was desperate. But I would have done anything to make sure my lands, my home, and my family were safe." He glanced up at her with a funny half-smile, "When I saw you at the gate this morning, I saw someone who would also do anything to make sure her family is safe. A woman who would venture out into the cold and snow without any idea of where she was going, no regard for the danger, just so she could get back home. I'd rather help you myself, than to see you get desperate like me and end up in a similar situation."

"So, no getting assistance from the Fairies?" she asked dryly. It was rather nice that he didn't want her to be cursed like him.

Theo smiled more genuinely. "I would recommend against it."

It felt weird, to smile back at him.

Theo glanced up at the ceiling, and remarked casually, "Well, it seems to be later than I thought. Would you like to return to your room to clean up for dinner?"

Mable looked up and her jaw dropped. The sun, which had been in the middle of the ceiling earlier in the day, was now at the western side of the ceiling. Swirls of reds, oranges and gold surrounded it like a halo.

"It _moved_!"

Theo seemed pleased by her reaction. "It reflects the time of day, like a clock." He explained. "It sets in the evening, and at night the moon rises like it does outside. Its been doing that for as long as I can remember. It makes it quite difficult to lose track of time."

"Though I guess you wouldn't be able read much at night, unless the moon was full." She noted.

Theo stood from his chair, stretching. "Would you like me to escort you to your room?" he asked solicitously.

"Ah…" She was more comfortable with him than she was earlier, but she still rather wished Monsieur Lune or Madame Cecile were here. But she wouldn't be able to find her way back on her own. "Sure." She gave in. She jerked her head toward the buffet table, still covered with breakfast dishes. "Wasn't someone supposed to come clean that up?"

Theo actually winced. "I forgot about that. I'll have to ring for someone to come pick it up." He went over to the library door, where a long, tasseled rope hung from the ceiling. He pulled it and Mable heard a distant bell ring. He turned back to her. "Come on, I'd rather not be here when they come to clean up."

"Why?" she asked, placing her book back on the table. She hoped the staff wouldn't put the books away, otherwise they'd have to find them all over again.

"I'd just prefer not to be in their way." He said, evasive. He opened the door and waited patiently for her to walk through before following her. "So, we can continue reading tomorrow, but perhaps Maddie can give you the grand tour tomorrow afternoon? She's excited about it." He started to walk down the hall, occasionally turning to glance down at her.

It was such an obvious change of topic that Mable was a bit startled. "Sure, I don't see why not. I'll have to figure out how to tell them that I can't leave." She murmured, more to herself. She felt bad that they would find out she tried to leave without a good-bye this morning.

Theo seemed to understand. "Why don't you let me tell them?" he suggested. "I'm sure I can find a way to let them know without telling them about your adventure this morning."

She was strangely touched by the offer. "Are you sure? It should probably be me."

Theo opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by four men walking down the hall. They were all dressed similar to Monsieur Lune, black jackets draped over pristine white shirts. Theo's shoulders stiffened as the men all nodded politely at him, but gave him a wide berth. As they approached her, Mable could see the fear in the eyes, switching to blatant curiosity as they peered at her.

She gave them a hesitant smile, which they all returned, and continued on their way.

Theo didn't turn, just kept walking, and Mable stared at his back as she followed. They were scared of him, she thought sadly. After he sacrificed so much to save their lives, they were still scared of what he had become. It must be awful, she thought as they walked down the hall, to be feared by the very people you tried so hard to save.

They reached the door to her room and Theo turned to look at her. "Well," he said awkwardly, "Here we are." He opened the door for her.

Mable walked into the room and turned to see him still standing in the doorway. ""Um, would you like to come in?" She felt stupid asking him into a room in his own castle. Apparently, he did not, because he shuffled all the way into the room as soon as she asked.

He looked around the room inquisitively, and Mable got the impression that he had never bothered going into the guests' rooms.

"The room is larger than I expected." He said absently.

Mable didn't know what to make of that comment. "Ah, well, you guys sure know how to treat a girl, that's for sure."

Theo made a noncommittal noise. Mable bit her lip, really unsure of what to say. The two stood there, uncomfortable with each other's company for several minutes, Mable playing with a bit of covers and Theo shuffling around in circles.

They were saved by Monsieur Lune, who popped into the room out of thin air. "Ah, there you are, Lady Mable." He beamed at her. "I was hoping I'd run into you. Maddie told me how you would prefer the smaller dining room instead of the larger one. Quite understandable. I've come to let you know Monsieur Carnier has told me dinner will be ready in an hour, and he will take the honor of serving you himself."

Mable glanced at the doorway where Theo had been. He was gone.

A little peeved, Mable smiled graciously at Monsieur Lune. "Thank you so much. I hope I didn't put you guys out with changing the venue."

"Not at all, Lady. It is much easier for us to serve you in the smaller dining room, and between you and me," he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I've never been much for the formal dining room. Much too ornate for my taste."

Mable couldn't even imagine the practical man in that large, oppressive room.

"Now, I hope you do not mind if my daughter dines with you this evening as well? She says you have agreed, but I wanted to confirm."

"Of course." Mable already felt relieved at the idea of a chattier, more pleasant dinner companion. "I'd love for her to have dinner with us."

Monsieur Lune grabbed her hand and kissed it elegantly. If he noticed her cheeks flush, he ignored it. "I will return for you in an hour, then." He promised, and popped out of the room.

Mable rubbed her crimson cheeks. She wondered if Monsieur Lune would treat her so warmly after he learned about her trying to escape this morning.

She lay down on the bed, staring up at the canopy above her. She tried to imagine what Jeanne, Colette and her father were doing right now. She hoped that Jeanne had managed to make it to the house before last night's storm. Colette was a great lawyer, but she wasn't nearly as good at taking care of others as Jeanne was.

Mable smiled. They had all known for years that Jeanne would be the perfect mother. After their own mother's death, Jeanne had been the rock; the steady, calm presence in the storm of grief. It had been Jeanne who had taken care of Mable during her first bout of chicken pox, Jeanne who had stayed up quizzing Colette the night before the Bar exam.

That is why, when their father had started to show the signs of Alzheimer's, Mable had offered to quit school, ignoring Jeanne's protests. Jeanne, who had done so much for all of them, deserved to spend time at home with her daughters and husband, to be taken care of for a change.

Mable promised herself that she would work her damned hardest to find her way home, so that Jeanne would know that she could rely on Mable as much as Mable relied on her.

The informal dining room was far superior to the formal dining room, in Mable's humble opinion. The room was beautifully accented with soft earth colors instead of deep crimsons, making her feel more at home, and the walls were decorated with some lovely scenic paintings of the woods around the castle. Even having to sit at a smaller, more intimate table with Theo was an easy price to pay when her main server was the exuberant Monsieur Carnier, who more than happily gave her extra helpings of roasted potatoes, steamed green beans and slices of cooked-to-perfection pot roast. The addition of Maddie as a supper companion was also a highlight, since Mable didn't ever have to worry about making conversation with the talkative girl.

"So, Mable, did you find any books you liked in the library?" Maddie asked with interest. "There are so many, I can only imagine how hard it was to choose!"

"Ah," Mable started, nearly choking on her green beans. She didn't have the heart to tell Maddie that she had spent several hours trying to find a way to leave.

Theo interrupted them smoothly, "She couldn't choose one, so I told her to ask you, Maddie. You've read almost all of them." He teased.

"I have, but only because we haven't gotten any new ones in so long." Maddie told her dejectedly. "It's always the same stories, over and over."

"Those aren't so bad, sometimes." Mable told her, thinking of several holidays where he family sat around the table, reminiscing.

"Sometimes, but it would be nice to hear a new story." Maddie's eyes brightened. "Perhaps you know of some? "

Mable blinked. She suspected, from the way Theo was hiding his smile, she was about to walk into a trap. "Well, a few, I guess." She narrowed her eyes down the table at her host, who was now trying to take a drink from the water glass shaking in his grip. "All right over there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes" he choked out. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"You know what would be wonderful?" Maddie was completely oblivious. "If you could come up to my room tonight before I go to bed and tell me a new story! Oh, you will, won't you?" she pleaded, placing a small hand on Mable's arm. "I haven't heard a new story in so long, and anything you can come up with so much better than the books I've read over and over."

And there was the trap, Mable thought a little glumly. She hadn't ever told a bedtime story before, even to her nieces. Usually it was Jeanne who took the half hour before bed reading to the girls How the hell was she supposed to come up with a story off the top of her head?

But Maddie looked so excited by the prospect, and Mable wasn't made of stone. "Sure, I guess I can tell you a story."

"Wonderful!" Maddie beamed at her. "I'll have Papa come and get you before his meeting tonight."

" _Tonight_?" Mable choked on her drink. There was a loud snorting noise from down the table, and Mable glared Theo, who was desperately trying to hide his snickers.

"Yes, tonight will be a great time. Papa has a meeting with Theo and Labelle, so I'll be all by myself anyway. And then tomorrow we can go on a tour of the castle." Maddie charged on.

Monsieur Lune and Labelle had a meeting with Theo…Mable got a confirming nod from Theo, who had sobered quickly enough. So tonight, he was going to tell them about their plan to get her home.

Guilt hit her, and suddenly it didn't seem like such a problem to tell a young girl a story while her father learned that Mable was trying to leave them to this long, imprisoned existence.

"All right." She agreed. "Tonight, it is."

"Great!" Maddie's brown eyes were excited. "I can't wait."

"Me…either." Mable tried to smile at the girl. As Maddie went on about what types of stories she had read, Mable caught Theo's eye.

She knew that, he too, was wondering how the servants would take the news that Mable, one way or another, wanted to escape and leave them to their fate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"So, you really want me to tell you a story?" Mable asked Maddie later, as they walked up the stairs to Maddie and Monsieur Lune's private apartment.

Maddie hopped a few steps ahead of her. "Yes, I do. You don't understand, you have seen so much more of the world than I have." She waited for Mable to step onto the landing. "Before the curse, Papa always told me that he would take me off our lands to explore the world when I was older. But by the time I got old enough, we were stuck here, and I never got to see any of it." Maddie let out a frustrated sigh. "I've read about all these wonderful places; Rome, Paris, Madrid, but never got to see any of them." Maddie smiled brightly back at her. "But you are older than me, and have lived outside of the castle grounds! I bet you have been all sorts of places. I would just love to hear of some of them."

Mable bit her lip as she followed Maddie down the corridor. She had only lived about an hour away when she went to college. Before her father's illness, she had planned to travel, see the world, but like Maddie, had never gotten the chance to go. How was she supposed to come up with a story about the exciting outside world that Maddie expected her to describe?

They reached a large door with the name _Lune_ inscribed on the gold nameplate.

"This is it." Maddie told, and opened the door to the most understated room Mable had been in so far. Coffee-colored rugs covered the wood floors, and the marble walls were covered with ivory curtains, far different from the ornate and gilded rooms below. The only lavish ornament Mable could see was a gold-trimmed mantle clock ticking away on top of a small shelf filled with leather-bound books. Several plump, comfy chairs were placed elegantly in the center of the room. A large, dark-wood table stood in one corner, with a delicate teapot and teacups arranged just so. There was the soft scent of lemon, reminding Mable of her father's favorite soap, the one he used every day. For years that scent enveloped her as he hugged her good-bye, or leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

She turned slightly so Maddie wouldn't see the tears pricking her eyes.

"This is our apartment." Maddie was telling her proudly. "Papa's room is through there," she pointed to a door off to the left. "My room is over here. I decorated it myself!"

Maddie went in her room and started lighting lamps, flooding the room with soft candlelight. Mable grinned as she beheld the vibrant colors of a young girl's fantasy bedroom. The room was cozy, despite its enormous size, with tapestries of animals covering every wall. The floor was like the one in Mable's room, a smooth, glossy pine floor that lay bare except for a pretty cerulean rug in the middle of the room. A child-sized desk was next to a partially opened door that Mable could see led to a dressing room like her own. On the other side was a short, plush bed covered in numerous colored blankets and pillows. The canopy above was plush velvet, the same color as the rug, and draped down to the floor. Mable didn't see any toys, except for a ragged-looking doll that was placed on the bed.

"Very nice." She told the girl.

"Papa helped with some things, but I did most of the work on my own. Well, except those," she pointed to the tapestries on the walls. "Some of the women in housekeeping made those for me for my last birthday." She patted the bed. "You sit here, I'll be right back. I'm just going to change into my nightgown." She hurried into the closet and shut the door.

Mable did as she was told, picking up the doll and idly stroking its hair as she thought. What kind of story of the outside world would appeal to a nine-year-old girl?

Maybe a story about Mable and her sisters would suffice. Maddie was young, and an only child. Hearing a story about three girls with vastly different personalities might not be as good as hearing about Paris or Rome, but it would still be new to Maddie.

At least, she hoped so.

Maddie flew through the dressing room door and vaulted onto the bed. Since the bed was big enough to fit her, Mable, and two more people, Mable didn't even have to shift over.

Mable handed the girl the doll. "Here you go. What's her name?"

"Angelina." Maddie hugged the doll to her chest for a moment, then settled it next to her and looked at Mable expectantly.

Mable smiled weakly. "I'm not sure how to do this." She admitted. "I've never told a bedtime story before."

"That's all right." Maddie snuggled down under the covers. "Start with 'once upon a time'. That's how all stories start."

"Ok…Once upon a time…" she wracked her brain for a moment, and dug up one of her favorite memories. "Ok, I got it. Let me start again. Once upon a time, there was a princess, who's only request on her birthday was to get a card from the handsomest boy in her, ah…class." she shrugged. "How am I doing so far?"

Maddie giggled. "Good. Keep going."

"So, anyway, the princess went to school on her birthday, hoping this prince would bestow upon her a magical card. But instead, the prince told her that he didn't get her a card. He told her that he thought she was weird, and that he had decided that he wanted to um… _court_ another princess, Princess Katie."

Maddie wrinkled her nose. "He doesn't sound like a very nice prince."

"Very few princes are." Mable agreed. "But there is a happy ending, I promise. So, the princess went home to her castle in tears, and explained what had happened to her sister, Princess Colette. Princess Colette was very angry at the prince for ruining her sister's birthday. She went and took her family's…carriage, bought a birthday card, and hunted down every boy in the young princess's class. She made every boy sign his name and tell the young princess happy birthday in the card. When she got home, she gave the young princess the card and told her that all those princes wanted to wish her a happy birthday, and to tell her that the other prince was an idiot."

Colette had been grounded for a month for that stunt, Mable remembered. She didn't even have a driver's permit when she had taken the family car to find all those boys. Mable had no idea where Colette had tracked them all down, but she still had the card with all of the signatures tucked away in her closet. She had carried it in her purse when she went to her college advisor to drop out.

As a reminder of what Colette had done to make sure her little sister had a great thirteenth birthday, and why it was Mable, not Colette, who was making a sacrifice.

"Colette sounds nice." Maddie's eyes were fluttering, her voice heavy.

"She is, sometimes." Mable's lips twitched. "I can go, if you want me to…"

"No! One more."

"Ok. So, once upon a time, there was a princess named Jeanne…"

Maddie drifted off about halfway through Mable's story about Jeanne trying to teach her to drive. Instinctively, Mable tucked Maddie's doll under one arm and smoothed a curl away from her forehead. She tiptoed out of the room, casually wondering how she would get back to her own bedroom.

She stifled a shriek when she saw the shadow blocking the light in the door.

The shadow walked closer and she just made out the amused face of Monsieur Lune. He glanced at his sleeping daughter, smiled, and gently pulled Mable into the living area.

"I apologize, Lady." He said contritely, "I did not mean to startle you."

"It's all right." Mable replied, a bit breathless since she was trying to slow her heart rate.

"It looks like my daughter enjoyed the story. I must thank you; it has been a long time since she has requested a story before bed."

"It was no trouble." Now that she was calmer, she remembered why Monsieur Lune wasn't in the apartment in the first place. "So, how was your…meeting?"

Monsieur Lune patted one of the chairs, and took the seat across from her. "It was just Labelle and myself, so I would hardly call it a meeting." He told her solicitously. "But Theo did tell us why you were outside this morning."

Was it really just this morning? Mable glanced around and saw that it was nearly midnight. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her body reminded her that she had been up for about fourteen hours, and she fought back a yawn.

"I can not tell you how sorry I am that we pressured you so." Monsieur Lune leaned towards her, taking one of her hands in his own. "It must have been too much, for you to feel you needed to leave us so soon."

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Why, of course not!" Monsieur Lune was surprised. "No, my dear, merely angry at myself for upsetting you. You are our guest, and we made you feel unwelcome. I can only imagine how awful it must have felt, to find that you are trapped here with us." He smiled slightly, "Comfortable as this castle is, it is still a prison."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse." Mable gently pulled her hand out of his grip. "You guys could all hate me for trying to leave."

Monsieur Lune shook his head vehemently. "Never, my dear." He told her sternly. "Never feel as if you have to please us to be welcome in this castle. If you wish is to find a way to break the spell keeping us here, so that you may return to your family, well, then we shall assist you."

Mable blinked. She was too tired for this conversation. "You'll _help_ me?"

"Of course! Why, we would never keep someone here against their will. If you wish to spend the rest of your days here in the library researching a way out, then that is what you shall do, with our blessing."

"Well, Maddie promised me a tour of the castle tomorrow afternoon. I would still like to see it." Mable said.

Monsieur Lune smiled warmly at her. "Certainly. Though I might suggest breaking it up into a few days; this castle is rather large."

Mable giggled.

Monsieur Lune stood, and helped Mable to her feet. "Now, it is quite late, and I imagine you are exhausted. Should I return you to your rooms?"

"Yes, thank you." Mable tried not to lean on the Seneschal. She took a step forward, expecting him to escort her out of the room, but all of a sudden, the living area they were in disappeared. Mable felt air whoosh as the room melted in colors around her, and newer, brighter colors erupted from the floor upwards. She shrieked and hung onto Monsieur Lune's arm with both hands, completely terrified. With another _pop_ , the two of them landed safely in the middle of Mable's bedroom, thankfully a place Mable was quite familiar with

"Here we are." said Monsieur Lune. He seemed surprised for a moment to find Mable clutching his arm, but his surprise swiftly changed to concern. "Oh, no, I frightened you. I am terribly sorry, Mable. I thought you knew…"

"I thought you were going to walk me to my room." Mable fought to keep her stomach from revolting. "I'm fine, really." She held up a placating hand when it looked like Monsieur Lune wanted to support her. She couldn't trust herself not throw up all over him.

"Well, you go and change, and I will get everything ready for you." He suggested, brown eyes worried.

Mable stumbled toward her closet and thought of the closet, and once she was inside sat on the floor, breathing shallowly until the nausea passed. Eventually, the room stopped spinning and she was able to change into her nightgown.

Monsieur Lune was considerably distressed when she came out. "I am so sorry, my dear. I did not realize it would affect you like that." He said.

Mable smiled at him, touched by his concern. "It's all right, it's probably just because I'm tired." She climbed into bed, nearly groaning with relief as her body relaxed into the soft covers.

Monsieur Lune, ignoring her protests, tucked her in as gently as he would his own daughter. "It was quite a long day." he agreed. "Now, would you like someone to come get you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Could we eat in the library again?" Mable asked, finally letting him settle her under the covers. It might have been a childish question to ask, but it had been rather fun, having breakfast in the library. And she needed to start researching some more.

"I am sure that can be arranged." Monsieur Lune said, and got down to the arduous process of putting out the multiple candles in the room. "Would you like to dine alone?"

Mable was half asleep already. "What?"

"Would you like to dine alone tomorrow, or would you like company? I am sure Theo would be happy to join you. My Maddie probably would too."

"Sure, that's fine. I liked having breakfast with Maddie and Theo this morning." She was startled to discover this was true.

"Good, since Maddie certainly enjoyed it. I think Master Theo did too, and that was certainly a shock to him." Monsieur Lune continued, not noticing Mable's eyes starting to close. "As a matter of fact, I do not think that boy has ever allowed anyone other than Labelle or myself call him just 'Theo'." Monsieur Lune mentioned pensively.

Mable didn't hear him; she was fast asleep.

Mable woke the next morning, refreshed and bright-eyed. She had a game plan now, even if it was just hanging out in the library studying like in college. Eagerly, she got up and used the closet to take her back to her bedroom at home.

Her bedroom hadn't changed in twenty years, but Mable was thankful for the familiarity as she ransacked her desk drawers for papers and pens. It gave her comfort to see her little desk, the family pictures on the walls, and the lavender bedspread. She briefly considered just sleeping in here every night for the rest of her stay, but dismissed it. If she was going to be trapped in a giant castle, why not enjoy the luxury of sleeping in a bed as big as a lake?

After she collected the things she needed, she used the closet again to shower, and once more to survey the closet. Another perk of an enchanted castle, she supposed. She ran a hand along the fabrics, from silk to cashmere to wool. Any outfit was here for her choosing, and based on past experience, would fit her exactly.

She pulled out a black tunic-sweater and leggings, opting for comfort. She studied herself in the vanity mirror she brushed her hair, and smiled. The black should have made her look too pale, but with the dim candle lights of the castle, it merely made her skin glow and the red in her strawberry blonde waves stand out.

Luxury, she thought wryly, looked rather good on her.

She frowned at the closet door once more. She could wait for someone to retrieve her, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her days here being escorted from place to place. Monsieur Lune, Maddie and Theo all knew she was going to have breakfast in the library, so why not beat them there?

Throwing her chin up, Mable thought of the library as she touched the handle of the closet door. The familiar spark danced up her arm, and she stared into the library several floors below.

Grinning, Mable grabbed her pens and paper and hustled over to one of the chairs. The servants from yesterday had cleared the buffet table, but must have been instructed to leave the books, because almost everything was in the exact same place as before. The only change Mable could see was a few of the books Theo had been reading were marked, as if he had spent more time in here after she had left last night.

Not to be outdone, Mable grabbed a book and started to read, still trying to wrap her head around the idea that some words in a book would be able to get her home. Curious, she read the sentence she was reading out loud, sounding out the words as best as she could.

She sputtered out the sentence, tripping over every word.

Nothing happened.

She sighed. How was this supposed to help her? They were just words in a book, nothing more than ink on paper.

"Lady Mable, are you all right?" a voice asked, and Mable jumped.

Madame Labelle stood in the door of the library, poised and beautiful as ever, with a tray in her hands. Her Housekeeper's apron appeared freshly washed and ironed, the navy dress underneath spotless. Not a strand of her dark hair was out of place.

Mable's hair was clinging to her face from the static of her sweater, and when she glanced down at herself, she saw creases on her arms where she had pulled up her sleeves. She quickly tugged her sleeves down over her arms.

"I'm fine, thank you. Were you looking for me?"

Madame Labelle smiled warmly and strode into the room, the coffeepot and cups on her tray not even jiggling with the movement. "I was, though I suppose this should have been the first place I looked." She said as she put the tray on one of the table. Carefully, she poured coffee into one of the cups. The smell of the dark brew made Mable's mouth water. "Cream, sugar?"

"Both. Why is this the first place you should have looked?" Mable took the cup of coffee with a cautious smile.

"Theo told us last night about…well, everything." Mable squirmed in her chair, but Madame Labelle didn't notice, "I probably should have been surprised that you could not leave, but it makes sense. If outsiders could come and go as they pleased, well, that would just make it all too easy, wouldn't it?" Madame Labelle shrugged as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from Mable.

Mable sipped her coffee. "You aren't mad?" she asked in a small voice, "About me trying to leave?"

Madame Labelle, like Monsieur Lune, looked shocked that she had even asked. "No, of course not! Lady Mable, if I were in your place I probably would have tried to leave too. Here we are, just going on and on about the curse, and putting all that strain on you. No, we should have known better." She shook her head. "I blame myself. I know as well as anyone that true love takes time, but I just pushed you at Theo without any regard to your feelings. I am so sorry."

Mable gaped at the other woman. "I can't believe this. I try and run away, and you guys are apologizing."

Madame Labelle chuckled. "You _want_ us to be angry with you, then?" she asked.

It sounded stupid when it was put that way. "No, I don't…" Mable said slowly, thinking it through. "But it just seems like _someone_ should be angry with me. I mean, I probably messed up your plans for a happy ending pretty badly."

Madame Labelle put down her coffee cup and gave Mable a stern look. "No, you didn't and no, they should not." She said sharply. Mable sat back a little, surprised by the unexpected ire in Madame Labelle's musical voice. "And if any of the staff here tries to place the blame on you, you send them to me or Lune."

Mable was pretty certain this wasn't just about her anymore.

Madame Labelle got up and paced, her face clouded with anger. "There are several individuals here, men and women on our staff, that have a problem with Theo asking for a Fairy's help back before we were cursed." She said after a moment. Even frowning with anger, she was stunning, Mable thought with a little jealousy. "They blamed Theo for our entrapment, claiming that going to the Fairy was his idea, and that he alone should have been cursed. Never mind that it saved their miserable lives." She snorted in the most unladylike manner. Mable sipped her coffee, trying not to smile. "Do you know what they call him, when his back is turned?" she shot at Mable, who shook her head. "Master Beast. Oh, they don't call him the name to his face, but they say it amongst themselves."

Mable thought about the men yesterday, the fear in their eyes when they saw Theo lumbering down the hall. "And you can't just kick them out." she pointed out the obvious.

Madame Labelle nodded. "All that would happen is they would just wander around the woods. Because of this curse we're under, they can't even die. So, even though we know they say hurtful things, even though we know they are resentful, me and Lune keep them here. Better for them to be under our eye, then out enraging another Fairy who could probably put us under a worse spell." She sat back down in her chair, letting out a breath on her way down.

"I can't tell you that there is no one in this castle is who is upset that you are not the person who can break this curse." She told Mable, dark eyes sad. "I am sure there are people who are just as angry at you for wanting to leave as there are who are angry at Theo for getting us in this situation in the first place. But do not let them upset you, and certainly do not let them distract you from finding a way home. Lune, Theo, and myself all understand why you need to go, and we'll do all we can to help you."

Mable forced down the lump in her throat. "Thank you." She got out.

Madame Labelle gave her a lovely smile. "Besides," she said shyly, "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends?"

Madame Labelle scooted closer to Mable. "Friends." She chirped. "I don't have many friends here. Oh, I get along with all of the staff, of course, but they are my subordinates, so I have to draw the line between mistress and friend. I love Lune like an uncle, and Theo is a dear-" Mable choked momentarily on her coffee, "but I can hardly sit around and gossip with them like I could a good female friend. And Maddie, while darling, is still far too young." Madame Labelle's brown eyes were wistful, "It has been much too long since I have a friend, a woman my own age to talk to."

Mable put down her coffee cup and grabbed Madame Labelle's hands. "Of course, I'll be your friend." She grinned at the other woman. "Do you want to gossip now, or later?"

Madame Labelle threw back her head and laughed. "Later, I suppose. I must go let Monsieur Carnier know you are here and probably ready for breakfast."

Mable's stomach gurgled. "I think I am."

"Then I shall go." Madame Labelle stood and stretched. "But I will return later with your breakfast. And I will let Maddie know you are down here; I am sure she is looking for you as well."

"If you want, you can join us for breakfast, Madame Labelle." Mable offered. "I doubt Theo and Maddie are going to mind."

Madame Labelle beamed at her. "Thank you, _cherie_ , but I am afraid I must return to work right after. My little maids will waste the day if I do not pester them. But I do appreciate the gesture. Why don't I join you for lunch, this afternoon? I always take a short break during the day for a sandwich and some tea."

"Sounds like a plan." Completely forgetting protocol, Mable got up and walked Madame Labelle to the door.

"You can also call me Labelle, if you'd like, Lady Mable." The woman offered.

"You can just call me Mable. I don't really fit the Lady title anyway." Mable waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, now, I wouldn't say that." Labelle caught the look on Mable's face. "But I will call you whatever you wish." She corrected herself hurriedly. She gave Mable a quick smile and walked out—again, straight through the door instead of opening it.

Mable stood there for a moment, basking in the idea that she now had a friend. Well, she supposed she had several friends now; Maddie, Monsieur Lune, Madame Cecile, Monsieur Carnier…maybe even Theo would become a friend eventually. At home, all of the friends she had in high school and her short time at college had slowly drifted away to find their own careers, families, and lives. And constantly caring for her father made it difficult to make new friends.

But here, she had just accumulated them out of nowhere, doing nothing special other than being herself. Even after she had tried to leave, even though they knew she wasn't going to try and break the curse, they still wanted to be her friend.

Perhaps being trapped here wasn't a curse after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"So, are you ready for a break?"

Mable looked up from her book and gave Maddie a bright smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

She had spent another hour reading, making notes on a piece of paper, after Labelle had left. Her new friend had left the full pot of coffee, and after two more cups of the strong brew, Mable was feeling more than a bit jittery. A tour of the giant castle, which was probably going to be her home for an unforeseen period of time, was just what her excess energy needed.

Maddie had shown up not too long ago, trailing two menservants and the female chef, Margot, carrying trays of steaming breakfast foods. The men had given Mable a quick, courteous glance, but Margot favored Mable with a beaming smile and waved before leaving the two of them alone.

Theo, she noted, had not bothered to show up.

Maddie grabbed herself another chocolate-filled croissant, one of the dozen that was sent down for Mable's breakfast, along with a pitcher of the delicious red juice that she liked so much. The croissants were flaky and filled with creamy, melted chocolate. Mable was glad Maddie had taken another one; she had already eaten two, so now she could take a third without feeling like a pig.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Maddie asked as she wrapped the croissant up in a napkin. Mable put the book she had in her lap on the side table, secretly grateful for the pause.

She had spent the last three hours, breakfast with Maddie included, trying to find a spell, or curse, or _something_ to help her out of this mess. She had gone through four books already, but the search was made more difficult by the fact that she just didn't know what she was looking for. She had actually hoped Theo, of all people, would join her this morning and help her make some sense of it, but it was only Maddie who had come for breakfast.

And since she didn't know whether she was happy or upset that Theo didn't have breakfast with her, a tour of the castle would be a good distraction.

"You said there was an art gallery?" she asked Maddie.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "There are all sorts of paintings and sketches there. Lady Liana, Master Theo's mother, was quite the painter, but she loved all forms of art. When she married Master Theo's father, his wedding gift to her was the gallery; a place for her to put all her favorite paintings and hang up a few of her own."

Mable thought of those lovely paintings in the hall. "Why don't we go there first, then?"

"All right!" Maddie said amiably and skipped ahead of Mable to the door. They were just about to go through when a large form blocked their path.

"Oh! Good morning, Master Theo." Maddie gave her friend a cheerful smile. "I was just going to take Mable to tour the art gallery."

Mable hopped back so that Theo, as large and furry as ever, could lumber through the door. His gold eyes settled on her, and she shifted awkwardly.

"I apologize for not joining you for breakfast." He said stiffly. "I thought maybe you'd like to dine alone this morning after all of…yesterday."

"No, it's ok." Mable was startled. She hadn't considered that he would think she _wanted_ to have breakfast alone. "You can have breakfast with me tomorrow. Or not. Whatever you want to do." She babbled, and mentally shook herself for sounding like an idiot.

Theo's mouth twitched slightly. "All right. I was just coming down to work a little while you were getting your tour of the castle."

"You don't have to do that." Mable protested, and pointed to her side table. "I went through some of the books this morning. Not that I found anything." She said bitterly.

Theo's gold eyes were sympathetic. "Well, perhaps I might find something while you are away. In any case, I'm sure you could use a break." His gaze drifted over the side table with its pages of hastily written notes.

Mable would have disagreed, but Maddie was tugging at her arm. "He's right." She told Mable quietly as she pulled her out of the room. "You won't get anywhere if you work yourself too hard."

Mable followed the girl down the corridor. She knew Maddie and Theo were both right. If she stayed in there much longer she would lose focus and possibly miss the one spell that could get her home because she was too fried to concentrate.

It bothered her too, that being in the same room with Theo was still awkward. She didn't have anything to be afraid of, so why wasn't she more comfortable with him?

It didn't help that he had seen her break down like that yesterday. She hated that he had seen her cry, watched her at her most vulnerable. Yes, he had been kind to her afterwards, but that didn't make it any less humiliating.

He didn't seem to be comfortable with her yet either. He had waited to come down to the library, waited until he was certain she would be leaving. He had opted to stay in the stuffy library, reading, instead of coming with them to tour _his_ castle. Maybe he was still nervous around her, and she was picking up on it.

She hadn't made any progress finding a way home today, so they would have to get over that pretty quickly if she was going to keep living here.

As Maddie led her up one of the thousands of staircases that were in the castle, Mable had a thought.

"Can't you do that thing your Dad does?" she asked Maddie. "You know, pop from place to place?"

Maddie met her on the landing. "I could, if you want." She wrinkled her nose. "After you have been doing it for a few years, it gets boring so I was trying to get there the usual way."

Mable couldn't fathom having magical powers and getting bored with them.

Her guide held out a hand. "I can transport us to the gallery, if that is what you want." She said in long suffering tones.

"No, forget it." Mable's stomach remembered the last time she had tried it, and suddenly the thought of walking there on her own sounded much better. "Let's just go."

Luckily the art gallery was only a floor or two up from the library, so Mable was barely wheezing from the climb by the time they reached the door. As they journeyed down another long corridor, Mable wondered how anyone found their way in this place. Every hallway appeared the same, from the crimson carpet to the tables of fresh-cut flowers. The only thing this hallway was missing was paintings; instead, tapestries of silk and brocade covered the dark walls.

"These are pretty." Mable noted. Most of the tapestries depicted the surrounding countryside. She even saw one that was obviously supposed to be the little farm she had visited yesterday morning.

"A lot of the maids like to sew." Maddie explained. "For the first few years after the curse, they sewed tapestries and quilts like crazy. I think it took their minds off of being stuck here." Maddie gave the tapestries a rueful look. "They used to make me a new tapestry every year for my birthday, but I had to tell them to stop. I had far too many tapestries, and it's not like I'm getting older, anyway."

"I know a few women who would love that idea." Mable responded dryly. Colette would want the ability to remain the same age to be bottled and sold in stores.

Maddie scowled. "It's boring. Nothing here ever changes." She grumbled.

"Is that the door to the gallery?" Mable pointed out, too brightly. She had no idea how to cheer up a girl who had been nine years old for decades, maybe centuries. The best she could come up with was a distraction.

They thankfully had arrived in front of a large, polished oak door. _Liana Beaumont Art Gallery_ glittered on the nameplate in the candlelight. Maddie fiddled with the door handle for a moment, opened the doors wide and stood aside so Mable could walk through first.

This room was smaller than a lot of the other rooms in the castle, smaller than the ones she had been in anyway. It was only half the width and length of the library, though still twice the size of her suite upstairs. The floors were made entirely of marble, without any carpets, so her footsteps echoed lightly off the walls. There was a wall right in the center of the room, with openings on each side so visitors could walk around behind it to another part of the gallery. Mable saw two wide, curtained windows at her left, and she started to shiver. The combination of the cold coming off the windows met with the slightly chilly atmosphere of the marble floors and walls, making the room colder than any room in the castle. There was no fireplace, so Mable had to simply hug herself as she walked around.

Mable couldn't help but spend a long time in front of every painting. These were different than the ones out in the hall. On the wall closest to the door were several paintings of woodland animals, so realistic that she almost had to touch one to make sure it wasn't a snapshot. Unlike all the pictures outside in the halls, which were mostly scenery, these paintings were distinctly varied. One was of an elk, standing just outside the summer forest, looking serenely at the viewer. Another was of a swan, floating gently on the waves of a foreign lake. Mable had to smile at the painting of a tabby cat, sitting regally on a chair, possibly thinking itself a Master of everyone else in the castle.

"Most of these paintings were done by visiting artist that Lady Liana admired." Maddie had been following Mable around the room. "She did those paintings herself." She pointed to the wall that was in the middle of the room.

The paintings on the wall were portraits, each with glittering names on the very bottom of the canvas. Curious, Mable was quick to walk over in front of the first portrait, eager to see who the people in the paintings were.

It should not have come as a surprise to her that the works of art were of Theo's parents, and yet it was still a shock when Mable read the engraved name of the first portrait; _Master Acelin Beaumont_. The painting was of a man who looked to be in his late fifties; lines of age etched his face but made him look more distinguished than old. He was sitting with a straight back and his hands elegantly placed in front of him on one knee. He did not seem as austere as Mable would have imagined him. In fact, Mable could see the glint of humor in his brown eyes, and the corners of his thin mouth were turned up slightly. His hair, pulled back into a ponytail, was a light brown, with silver just starting to trickle upwards in his hairline. His clothing was even more common than she would have guessed. No crown adorned his head, no jacket with a million buttons. He wore a simple white shirt, much like the one his son wore. He looked more like a servant than Master of a castle in the woods.

"I don't remember him very well." Maddie told her. Her voice was sad, "But I remember how Lady Liana acted once he died. She didn't even leave the bedroom for Master Acelin's funeral. She just shut herself off from everyone, even Master Theo. Master Theo tried to act brave, but you could tell how devastated he was. It was as if, when Master Acelin died, he took Lady Liana with him."

"I wish I could have met him." Mable murmured. There was a warmth to his portrait that reminded Mable of her own father.

Her father hadn't locked himself away when Mable's mother had died. She couldn't remember her mother's death or the funeral well, but she could remember her father letting her and her sisters sleep in his bedroom that first night. She had a feeling that had the situations been reversed, Master Acelin would have pulled his only son closer, instead of pushing him away.

The next portrait was of the Lady, or as the name showed; _Lady Liana Beaumont, a Self-Portrait._ This one was different from her husband's, a painting of just Lady Liana's torso, not her whole body. Mable figured that the woman must have just planted herself in front of a mirror. Lady Liana had been a beautiful woman, with sweet, delicate features. Her eyes were unlike her husband's or son's; dreamy sapphire instead of gold or golden-brown. Her hair was honey-colored and flowed straight to her shoulders. There was no smile on her face or in her eyes. She looked serious, almost morose. Intuition told Mable that the Lady had painted this portrait after her husband's death. Her dress was just as somber as her expression, a black, corseted gown with the barest hint of lace at her collar. Unlike her husband, whose brown hair was unadorned, Lady Liana wore a silver tiara to offset the bleakness of the rest of her features. Despite the fact that the Lady did not look very inviting, there was still a soft aura of kindness about her that made Mable wish that she could have met her too.

"She was very beautiful." Maddie commented. The girl ran absent fingers through her own dark hair. "Papa says she was always poised, and elegant. The perfect Lady."

"I'm sure she was." Mable fought to keep her voice noncommittal. Here was just another reason to leave; she could never measure up to these people's standards of the "perfect" Lady. She could hardly consider herself as beautiful as this woman, and she didn't think there was a poised or elegant bone in her body.

Mable frowned at the last spot. It looked like there had been a portrait there, yet it was missing, and nothing but a blank spot, slightly lighter than the rest.

"Is there supposed to be another painting here?" she asked.

Maddie nodded. "It was a picture of Master Theo, but he had it removed after the curse. He told us to burn it, but I know for a fact that it is up in our attic." The dark mood that had settled on them as they surveyed the portraits dissipated as Maddie lit up with excitement. "We should go see if we can find it! There's probably lots of great stuff to see up there."

Mable grinned. "Maybe another day. First, why don't we get out of this room? It's so cold in here."

"All right. How about we try the conservatory next? I think Madame Cecile is in there, and it will be warmer." Maddie skipped ahead of Mable out the gallery door. She rummaged in her pockets and pulled out one of the croissants from breakfast. "Here. We'll have to walk a bit to get there."

"Of course." Mable sighed, but couldn't help a smile as they closed the door on the gallery, leaving behind the cold and the ghosts of memories behind them.

The melancholy she had been feeling disappeared the minute she stepped into the conservatory. Windows climbed up far above their heads in an arch, panes of glass framed in white wooden beams that curved inward, creating a domed roof. Each pane of glass was about the same size as Mable, fogged from condensation. The room was blessedly warm and humid, a big difference from the lukewarm halls. The smells of wet earth and greenery mingled, making it feel like she stepped out of winter and right into spring.

Maddie led the way down a narrow, cement walkway that was lined with rows and rows of flowers. Azaleas, carnations, hydrangeas, dahlias and rosebushes of every variety and color were lined like soldiers waiting for inspection, their jeweled colors striking against the brilliant white of the snow outside. The end of the walkway split in a two, and Mable saw that the conservatory wasn't just one room, but three. The room off to their right was smaller and didn't seem to contain any flowers. Mable only saw wooden shelves that ran along the inside, spilt lengthwise to accommodate a deep moat filled with soil and small, green plants.

"The Herbal Room." Maddie explained when Mable asked. "All of the spices and herbs Monsieur Carnier uses are grown and dried in there. Monsieur Carnier and his chefs are only allowed in when they need to collect more for the kitchens. Otherwise, this whole place is considered Madame Cecile's domain."

Mable peered in the other direction and saw a room filled with trees.

"Fruit trees, mostly." Maddie pointed out helpfully. "We have some wild apple trees outside, but we keep a few in here. We also have some pear, peach, and cherry trees in there, along with blueberry and blackberry bushes. You can't see it, but on the other side other the tree room is where we keep the beehives."

Mable gaped. "Beehives?"

Maddie nodded. "We have two. See the holes up there?" she pointed to a small hole in one of the glass panes. "That's so the bees can get into this room, too. They pollinate the flowers and trees, and Madame Cecile collects the honey for us."

"Poor Madame Cecile." Mable muttered to herself. It seemed like an awful lot of the work fell to the Lady's maid.

"She's probably at her potting table. This way." Maddie charged forward down the left path, which curved back around, surrounding them with day lilies and hyacinths. Mable followed at a more sedate pace, enjoying the touch of the silky petals that occasionally brushed her hand. She didn't have a garden at home; she never had the time to look after one. She had always kind of wanted one, though, and had spent many springs admiring the burst of colors in her neighbor's backyard.

Madame Cecile was perched on a stool in front of a long, rugged shelf at the back of the conservatory. The shelf was set up much like a bar, hugging the window, with a clear view of the snow-covered lawn and the woods beyond. Madame Cecile was snipping the ends off a bundle of blood-red roses and placing them gently in a silver vase. At their footsteps, she whirled on her stool to beam at Mable.

"Welcome, Lady Mable!" she said. She was dressed casually, in blue slacks and an airy-looking pale grey blouse that set off her vivid green eyes. Her dark hair was pinned up in a pretty knot at the back of her head. She tugged off the long, black gardener's gloves she was wearing to tug Mable over onto one of the stools.

"I am thrilled you have come to see me." She told Mable. As she spoke, she picked up her pruning shears and snipped another end of a rose. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you prepare for breakfast this morning, but as I am sure you saw, several of the flowers in the Crown wing were starting to wilt, and I wanted to replace them."

Mable hadn't noticed any difference between the flowers in the halls and the ones in this room, but she smiled anyway. "It's all right. I've been dressing myself for quite a while now; I think I got the hang of it. Besides, I managed to find my way down the library on my own."

"I've been showing Mable around the castle." Maddie told Madame Cecile. "We just came from the art gallery not too long ago."

"Ah, yes. The art gallery is truly a wonderful place to spend some time. There are so many beautiful paintings but I'm afraid that they might be lost on me. I prefer my scenery to be real, not just paint on canvas." Madame Cecile finished with the snipping and arranged the roses in the vase. She sat back for a minute, eyes narrowed as she considered the arrangement. "No, it needs something." She announced. She handed Maddie the shears. " _Ma petite_ , go pick me some hydrangea blooms; white ones, if you please."

Maddie grabbed the shears and skipped off.

"I thought no one was allowed to touch the flowers except for you." Mable said, raising her brows.

Madame Cecile chuckled. "Usually, but Maddie has helped me before. A few years ago, she came in here, bored, so I put her to work. She's seemed to have developed a knack for it, so I trust her to find me the flowers I need. She takes after her father."

"Seriously?" Mable tried to picture the pristine Monsieur Lune covered in dirt, and just couldn't get her imagination to pull it together.

"Oh yes. Monsieur Lune has a few hobbies he enjoys, and gardening is one of them. I have a few people I allow in other than Lune and Maddie," Madame Cecile continued. "I have two menservants I call on when I need someone to do the heavy work. "

"What about Labelle?" Labelle seemed like the perfect person for gardening. Mable could picture her, a flower among the flowers.

Her picture was ruined by Madame Cecile's throaty laugh. "Oh, goodness, no. No, Labelle has very little patience for these things. Gardening takes patience and a love of quiet. Labelle does well as a Housekeeper, and loves taking care of people and the castle, but she enjoys the results of gardening, rather than the work itself. Master Theo, however, likes to spend his free time in here."

Mable raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I guess I get Labelle not having much of a green thumb, but you are trying to tell me _Theo_ likes to spend his time here? I can't imagine someone like him here." The idea of that large, furry body handling these delicate plants was absolutely terrifying.

"On occasion. I think he enjoys the quiet more than the gardening itself." Madame Cecile shot Mable a look of reproach. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge by appearances, Lady Mable."

Blushing, Mable picked up a leaf and fiddled with it. Being scolded hurt, mostly because she deserved it. Hadn't she always complained that people judged her on her own appearance?

And it did make sense that Theo would enjoy spending time in here, away from servants who feared or resented him. Perhaps even being surrounded by beautiful flowers and greenery helped him forget his own appearance.

"You're right," she muttered, feeling about ten years old, "I shouldn't judge."

Madame Cecile gently patted her hand. "No harm done." She assured Mable. "I simply believe that once you stop worrying about Master Theo's appearance, you might find it more comfortable being around him."

Mable's head shot up. "How did you know?" she blurted out. "I was just thinking that earlier today…"

Madame Cecile chuckled kindly. "My dear, I'm afraid you will learn very quickly that the men and women in this castle talk. Labelle came to me only just this morning to express her concern over your discomfort."

"Geez, does everyone know?" Mable asked, a bit cross that the entire castle talked about her behind her back.

Madame Cecile's eyes danced with humor. "Possibly. But I wouldn't fret about it. They'll find something new to talk about eventually." She gave Maddie an approving nod as the girl came back, arms filled with white hydrangea blooms. "Lovely. Thank you, pet. Now, as for you, Lady Mable," she continued as she started to re-arrange the flowers in the vase. "I know you want to get back to your family as soon as it is possible, but that is a feat that might take some time. Maybe, as you work towards that goal, you can spend some time with Master Theo."

"This isn't you trying to get me to fall in love with him, is it?" Mable asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not." Madame Cecile sounded so sincere, Mable actually believed her. "But it seems a shame for you to spend whatever time you have with us feeling uneasy around Master Theo. Besides, he is aiding you in this search for a way home, is he not?"

He was, Mable thought with some regret. He agreed to help her, and she didn't think she had ever thanked him for it.

"He is." Mable said. She frowned, "I'm not sure how I'm going to suddenly stop being awkward around him, though. It's just…weird."

Madame Cecile tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the shelf, and Mable noted she didn't have so much as a scratch on her hands from the roses. "What did your family do when you were upset, or unhappy?" she asked.

Mable thought back and smiled. "Well, I can't think of anything recent, but back when I was in high school and I was bummed about something, my dad used to find a recipe—usually a dessert, but sometimes a breakfast or dinner recipe—and he'd get all the ingredients and we'd make it together." Mable laughed quietly, "It almost never came out like the pictures, and there were some times when it tasted terrible, but just spending time with him, working on creating a meal for us, helped me to forget what I was so upset about."

She had almost forgotten about those times. They had stopped abruptly when her father got sick. She hadn't realized until now how much she missed them.

"I bet if you ask him, Monsieur Carnier will let you use the kitchen." Maddie piped up. "I don't know how much cooking he'll let you do by yourself—he's awfully bossy—but if you want to cook a meal he'll probably let you."

"Perhaps if you do an activity that is comforting and familiar, it will help you feel more at home here." Madame Cecile advised. "That, in turn, might help with your nerves around Master Theo."

It wasn't the best of plans. Mable really wasn't that great a cook, though she could throw a meal together in a pinch. But playing in the kitchen with Monsieur Carnier and the chefs sounded fun and cooking him a meal might help Theo see that she was grateful he was helping her.

"I guess that could work." She relented. "I'll talk to Monsieur Carnier about it tonight."

Maddie shuddered. "Let's go talk about it with him now." She suggested. "If you think Master Theo is still a little scary, you'll be completely terrified of Monsieur Carnier when he's preparing dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It was odd, how Mable knew she was dreaming, even though she could not recall ever falling asleep. But still, there she was, in her nightgown, on the other side of the door that led to Lady Liana's gallery. It had to be a dream, because Mable still couldn't remember her way back to her suite, let alone a place she had only visited once. Mable stood there for a long time, wondering if at any given moment she would wake up.

She waited in vain and the dream continued, without her consent.

The doors opened without her even touching them, and her feet moved on their own, leading her back into the gallery she had left earlier that day. Of course, who knew what time it was and how many hours it had been since she had last walked out of the gallery? Mable had the feeling it was later than she wanted to believe, and it was possible that this was one of those dreams that one would have a few moments before waking. She experimented with this theory, shutting her eyes, thankful that they were still obeying her will, and opening them again, curious as to whether she would be lying face-up in the bed staring at the canopy above her.

Mable made a small noise in annoyance when she opened her eyes and found herself even farther into the gallery.

Her feet led her to a part of the gallery she hadn't visited yet. Mable shivered; in this dream she could feel the cold air biting her legs, and the chilly marble underneath her bare feet. She ached to hug herself against the warmth, but her arms stayed where they were, resistant.

She walked to the far edge of the gallery, where paintings took up entire walls. Like the other paintings in the gallery, many of these were of people and things, not of places like the ones placed all over the corridors. One huge painting conveyed a ballroom, filled with people. Men and women were trapped forever in a timeless dance; the colors swirled together as if the movement had only been captured for a moment before the artist managed to paint it.

Mable made a mental note to come back and admire the painting more carefully, because her feet were still on the move, briskly now. She only glimpsed at different artwork as she strode alongside the wall, until she halted abruptly at the other end of the gallery, facing another life-size painting.

It took Mable only a moment to realize the difference between this painting and all the others in the gallery. This was the one painting that was like the paintings in the corridors; it was a painting of scenery, not people. Mable wondered why she had been brought here. The painting didn't seem especially significant. It was just the image of a well-worn dirt path that led leisurely into the distance, curling out of sight among the woods and rushes. Wildflowers dipped into the sides of the painting, their faces bright and cheerful, like little children peeking out from a hiding place behind the frame. Above the tree line clouds wisped across a sky the color of a robin's egg. Mable couldn't see the sun, but even in absence it seemed to light up the entire painting, making everything realistic and inviting.

Mable's feet were on the move again, leading her closer and closer to the painting. She shut her eyes, whimpering in protest, positive that she would have her face smashed inward by the hard, marble wall behind the canvas. She fought, wiggling as much as she could, but was unable to stop her treacherous body from walking headlong into the wall. Mable squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and turned her face so her cheek would take the hit.

The hit never came.

Mable felt hard dirt underneath the soles of her feet, and warmth spread along her body as sunlight pressed against her eyelids. Breathless, Mable opened her eyes, and gaped at the living painting before her. The wildflowers tickled the hem of her nightgown, a warm breeze making them dance as if in joy. Mable could smell the flowers' scent in the air, and she breathed deep, just for the pleasure of it. She lifted her face up to the sun, and basked in the wonder of it all. Peace swam over her, so wonderful she didn't even care that none of this could possibly happen. It was impossible for her to just walk into a painting; but wasn't that what dreams were all about? The beauty of the impossible be attained in a dream.

Mable's mind was too tired to contemplate these philosophical theories, so she turned around, this time on her own free will. Her body seemed to be under her control again. Mable went to walk back out of the painting and stumble her way around until she woke up.

When she wheeled around, the frame and the gallery were gone. There was nothing but a dirt path in front of her, stretching down and across the cresting, emerald hills. Mable's jaw dropped, and she stared off into the distance, wondering if she should start panicking yet. She stood there for a while, letting the soft breeze and the sun on her face calm her.

"It's just a dream." She murmured to herself. "Nothing can hurt you." The words echoed in the silent, golden afternoon.

Peace settled on her once again. This was a dream; she had to wake up eventually, and when she did she would be back in her bed once more. Mable turned back to the forest behind her. Since that was where her feet had taken her, she could only assume that this was the path she was meant to take. Mable decided that she would merely venture down the path until she woke up. That was the only solution she had at this point, and the thrill of being inside a painting, even in a dream, was rather intoxicating. She started to stroll down the dirt path.

The dirt was warm and soft underneath her feet, though she was careful to tread slowly and carefully, placing each foot with care so she wouldn't jab herself on any sharp rocks in the path. She rather wished she had dreamed some hiking boots or something, but the path had been painted to look smooth and comfortable for a short stroll, so that's how it felt. The wind continued to caress her face and nightgown, making the leaves on the trees rustle in a comforting symphony. Mable stopped just at the edge of the forest, letting the sun's rays warm her chilled skin before it was blocked by the leaves and needles of the pines and maples.

Mable listened carefully, a small smile on her face as she heard the sounds of the forest. Although she couldn't see them, Mable could recognize the trills of small birds and the chatters of squirrels and chipmunks within the woods. No longer nervous, Mable walked steadily into the woods.

As far as woods went, it was the same atmosphere as the forests back home. Trees were splayed artistically around the path, and Mable could feel the crunch of dead leaves and tiny needles underneath her feet now, not just dirt. Beams of sunlight darted between the spaces the leaves didn't cover, making the dust particles visible as they fluttered effortlessly in the rays, as if they too, welcomed the sun. Mable could still hear the sounds of wildlife around her, and even heard something skitter up a tree trunk. Something made the leaves on the other side of the path tremble, and Mable cautiously gave it a wide berth. She didn't hate snakes or mice, but she did hate the way she squealed whenever they came out from their hiding places unexpectedly.

When she was sure the coast was clear, Mable continued on. There were incredible differences between the trees in this place and the ones back in the woods at home, she had to admit that. For one, the sun wasn't shining there and snow blanketed the ground, unlike here where the thought of snow was almost laughable. The colors were brighter than the ones in the woods at home, the bark a darker, brighter brown than the grayish tinge it had in the woods around the castle. The needles and leaves were bright emerald green, unspoiled by broken limbs or caterpillars eating away at their flesh. Even the dead leaves on the ground seemed too bright and cheerful for dead things.

Of course, since she was dreaming that she had walked into a _painting_ , arguing the impossibility of it all was a bit ridiculous.

The dirt path led her far into the woods; farther than she had ever been in her waking state. Remarkably, she didn't feel tired, and her feet weren't even sore from all the traveling. She felt perfectly fine. Mable was just wondering if this was worth worrying about when she heard a soft, sharp noise.

She stilled, listening patiently for the noise to come again.

She heard it, somewhere to her left off the path way. Mable shifted her weight, undecided. She didn't want to go off the path, but she wanted to find out what that noise was. And the way the noise had come from was supple and grassy, as if it led to a clearing. The sound came again, and Mable lurched off the path and towards the sound. She wasn't sure why it called to her, but she couldn't help but head towards the underbrush that hid the noisemaker.

She wandered into a clearing, the grass whispering under her feet as she traveled closer and closer. She could see a small shape in the distance. Curious now, she launched herself towards the creature making the sounds. As she came forward, fear chilled her blood as she recognized the creature before her.

The wolf bared its fangs at nothing as it hurtled from side to side, snapping at the air as it was jerked back by something Mable couldn't see. Mable fell on her behind as she stopped awkwardly and flung herself away from the fangs that glistened in the sunlight. Irritably, it shook its grayish-brown fur and snapped again at nothing, snarling ferociously. The wolf was large enough to place its front paws comfortably on Mable's shoulders; though she would be damned if she ever gave it a chance to do so. She huffed out a terrified breath as she scrambled backward, eager to get away without attracting its notice.

The trick failed, and Mable was caught looking into a deadly wolf's gold eyes. The wolf stepped towards her, its ears pricked forward in interest. Mable's heart hammered as it came closer and closer, her eyes locked on the wolf's teeth in his panting mouth. The creature's eyes were still on her face, but Mable couldn't figure out if it was just out of curiosity or devastating hunger.

"It's just a dream," she whispered to herself, still trapped in one place by the terror flowing through her veins. She gulped as the creature stopped, its ears turning forward as if it were listening to her. "Nothing can hurt you in a dream." She muttered to herself again, chanting those words under her breath as she had done when she was a child, when she woke up from nightmares. "Nothing can hurt you in a dream. Nothing can hurt you in a dream" she whimpered as the wolf grew close enough to bite her leg.

The wolf took one more step forward, as if to pace right up to her face, but suddenly jerked back and snarled angrily. Mable screamed, and managed to make her body work enough to scramble away to the other edge of the clearing, farther away from the wolf. She stopped at the edge, startled by the clang of metal she heard when she rushed away.

She turned back, and saw that the wolf's left hind leg was caught in a thick, ancient metal trap. She had stepped forward, trying to decide if it was safe to help it, when the wolf ran at her. She screamed and raced out of the clearing, away from those sharp, lethal teeth and those gold eyes that looked at her so angrily.

Mable ran back down to the dirt path, never looking back, even though she knew she was safe since the wolf couldn't escape the trap. She sped down the dirt path, eagerly searching for the way back to her rooms.

Gracelessly, Mable felt her feet go out from under her, and she collapsed onto the ground, the world around her disappearing as she finally started to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mable shot up in bed, her phone alarm blaring and sweat drying on her skin. Wrinkling her nose, she turned off the alarm and worked to calm herself down. The dream had felt so real. The image of the wolf was still in her head, and Mable could still its breath on her face. She licked her dry lips and checked for any signs that it had all been true. But no, her feet were not dirty, her gown mussed only by the covers and sheets tangled around her waist. Sighing in relief, Mable climbed out of bed. It had only been a dream. A horrible dream, but a dream, nonetheless. Mable stretched her arms, trying to clear her head. It had just been a nightmare, nothing real.

It didn't bother her that as she continued to wake up, the dream got less and less vivid. As she went to the closet to take a quick shower, the dream had faded into nothing but a blur.

She showered and dressed quickly, eager to start with a new day. Yesterday, during a short lunch in the kitchen with Labelle, she had asked Monsieur Carnier if he would be all right with her commandeering his kitchen to make breakfast. He had been surprisingly amendable to the idea, telling her that he would be there to answer any questions she had.

Having a chance to cook in the huge, superior had kept her in good spirits all night, even during a somewhat tense dinner with Theo. She was actually hoping that this would help repair some of the awkwardness they had around each other. She had already started to make some friends here; why not add in the Master of the castle?

Her mouth curved in a smile when she walked in the closet and saw a row of jeans in every conceivable color folded and pressed in the corner. It seemed even the closet wanted her to be comfortable here.

After throwing on a soft, grey sweater and one of the new pairs of jeans, Mable exited the closet and waited a moment before using it to get her down to the kitchen. Faithful as always, she opened the door and walked in the shockingly cold kitchen.

"Hello?" she called out. There was not any of the normal noises or shouting from Monsieur Carnier. The ovens weren't even on.

Frowning, Mable checked the time on her phone. It was still very early. Perhaps they were still in bed. Well, that didn't mean she could spend the time getting acclimated to the new appliances.

But what to make? Mable rooted around some of the cupboards, searching for inspiration. She found it in the breadbox, in the day-old loaf of bread.

What better breakfast to serve on an enchanted castle with French-accented servants than French toast? Chuckling to herself, she went about finding the other items she would need.

Mable found silverware and plates in a pretty, little china cabinet near the door—the door that led to the dining room. Cinnamon was found on a spice rack right next to one of the humongous, gleaming stoves. The ingredients that needed to be chilled were in a box-like object that was reminiscent of a box-freezer. Though, as Mable studied it, she had to think that it wasn't because there was no plug, or any form of electricity. In fact, it didn't even leak, like the box-freezer she had at home.

Perhaps, this too, ran off of sheer magic.

It took her quite a while to figure out how to turn the stove on. It definitely wasn't electric, but she had never used a gas stove before—and frankly she wasn't sure if this was either. After several moments of frustration, and several curses, Mable found some matches, and just used one to try and light the damn thing. To her delight, it worked, and stayed lit when Mable placed the pan on it.

Amazed by her own brilliance, she almost missed the chefs as they wall walked in, baskets of eggs and milk in their hands.

"Lady Mable! I didn't expect you down here so early." Monsieur Carnier boomed at her, making her jump.

Mable gave him a bright smile. "Sorry, I didn't know if I should just…"

"No, no. You go on." He waved at her cheerfully. "The rest of you, put those things away and get started on the breakfast for the rest of the castle. Hurry, now."

Mable kept one eye on her dish and the other eye on the chefs as they scurried about, putting bottles of fresh milk and eggs in the little cold box in the corner or poured dried herbs in little containers.

"Did you find everything all right?" Margot asked. Monsieur Carnier was already off on the other side of the room, booming at one of the other chefs to find the butter.

"Yeah, pretty much. Though I was kind of surprised you had everything. I mean, I know I saw the farm a few days ago, so I knew you had milk and eggs, but I didn't realize you had other staples like flour or cinnamon. Does Madame Cecile grow those in her greenhouse too?" Mable had been startled to find all the dry ingredients in a tiny closet off next to the box freezer, fully stocked.

"Actually," Margot leaned close to Mable as she dipped a slice of bread into her egg and cinnamon wash, "it's the castle. We learned shortly after the curse that, even though we were using the flour, sugar, and other ingredients in the pantry, they never seemed to get used up. Even when we were on our last spoonful of flour, the next morning when we awoke, it would be completely full. Carnier says that it is the castle, taking care of us."

"But the eggs and cold stuff?"

Margot shrugged. "I suppose, like most magic, it has its limits. So, we continue to collect milk and eggs from the farmstead next door, but we never run out of things we would have had to send someone to the market for. Even coffee." She grinned when she saw Mable whirl to the teapot one of the chefs had placed on the opposite stove. "It should be ready in a few minutes."

Mable finished up her tasks, enjoying herself as she cooked and talked companionably with the pleasant Margot. Even Monsieur Carnier, after he was done bullying the rest, came over to take a hesitant bite.

The kitchen held its breath as he chewed, considering.

He frowned for a moment, and Mable winced. She could make French toast relatively well, but that didn't make her a gourmet chef.

He swallowed and his face cleared. "Well done." He told her. From the beaming smiles of approval from Margot and the other chefs, Mable got the impression this was quite the compliment. "Do you require anything to serve with it?"

Mable started putting two pieces of French toast on plates. "People usually have syrup, and maybe some fruit or whipped cream on top." She said and blinked when three chefs brought over those exact toppings.

" _Excellente_." Monsieur Carnier said and smiled at her warmly. "I must admit, I was hesitant when you told me that you wanted to make breakfast on your own. In all my years here, no Lady has ever wanted to try her hand at cooking."

Mable watched as two chefs started to carry her dish, along with a pitcher of juice and coffee, out into the dining room. "I'm not a Lady, Monsieur Carnier." She told him firmly. "I'm just Mable." She relented after a moment and returned the smile. "And I'm not much of a chef, so that's probably the best dish I will ever make here." She wasn't used to making food from scratch; most of time, whatever she cooked came from a box or a can.

"Well, I'm sure Master Theo will still enjoy it." Monsieur Carnier said easily, giving her a gentle nudge out the door. "He should be there now. Why don't you go sit and my people will serve you?"

Theo was indeed at the dining room table when she was shoved into the room and blinked at her sudden appearance.

"Why were you in the kitchen?" he raised his furry brows at her.

"I, uh, made breakfast." She stammered. She sat down on the opposite side of the table, silently hoping that Maddie or Monsieur Lune would arrive soon to dispel the awkward tension between her and her breakfast companion.

His gold eyes narrowed at her. "You made breakfast?"

"She did, indeed." Monsieur Carnier said cheerfully, placing a plate of French toast before him.

"What is it?" asked Theo suspiciously.

Mable sat at the other end of the table, sipping coffee and watching Monsieur Carnier serve a plate of French toast, along with syrup and butter, to his Master with wicked enjoyment.

Theo's face held a myriad of emotions; shock, trepidation and, Mable noticed with glee, a little curiosity. He glanced down the table at her. "You know how to cook?"

"I've known how for quite some time now."

"And when did you make this concoction?" Theo demanded.

"This morning, early this morning, while you were still snoozing. I never pegged you for a late riser, Theo." Mable swirled her coffee smugly.

"I awaken quite early, for your information," Theo said with dignity, "I just prefer to sit in the _quiet_."

"Oh, just try it, why don't you? It won't bite."

Theo picked up his fork, and with deliberate reluctance, took a bite. He chewed, thinking. Mable and Monsieur Carnier stared at him like hawks, waiting desperately for an analysis. After an unreasonable amount of time, in her opinion, he swallowed, and nodded assent. Apparently, that was all Monsieur Carnier needed for a compliment, for he sighed with happiness, kissed Mable's hand and ran back into the kitchen shouting in what could only be French.

Mable wasn't as easy to please.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Feeling all right? No internal bleeding? No fever or other unsightly diseases out-breaking from one bite of something you didn't know existed?"

Theo swallowed another, much larger, piece of toast. "No, it is quite good actually. Not that I thought it would kill me," he added, at Mable's raised eyebrows, "What has caused this sudden descent into the culinary arts?" he finished quickly, shoving another bite in his mouth.

"It's…kind of a thank you." Mable fiddled with her glass, suddenly feeling shy.

"A thank you," he rumbled, "for what?"

"For helping me. For understanding how much I want to get home, and for agreeing to find a way to make it happen. I don't think I thanked you for it before. I know everyone wants this curse broken, especially you, so it couldn't have been easy to offer to help me escape when you can't do the same." She took a deep breath, her face flushed from the kitchen and embarrassment, "You gave me hope, and I don't think I can ever truly repay you for that."

This stunned Theo speechless. He sat there, fork raised halfway to his mouth, gold eyes staring straight into hers across the table. Waiting for some sort of acknowledgement, Mable was forced to sip the last of her coffee and hope franticly for a distraction to break the awful silence.

That distraction came in the form of Maddie. She bolted into the room, bright as a sunbeam in her red sweater and tan skirt. She shot into the seat next to Mable. "This looks wonderful, Mable!" she inhaled deeply. "I've never had this before." To Mable's amusement, she drenched her dish in syrup and started to eat.

The awkward moment gone, both Mable and Theo smiled at each other as they finished their own breakfasts.

As she took a bite, Mable thought that Madame Cecile was right. Working in the kitchen and making a meal that everyone had seemed to enjoy had raised her confidence. When Monsieur Carnier came in later and asked Mable if she wanted to help them with dinner, she gave Theo a smug smile.

"I'd love to."

That confidence helped, because later that day she found it wavering as she, Theo, Labelle and Maddie all sat around the library searching through books and scrolls. No breakthrough was reached, no spell was found. Mable slammed her book shut with disgust.

"Do not fret, Mable." Labelle said, trying to soothe. "I'm sure we shall find something."

"It's hard to believe it right now." Mable sighed and placed the book with the rest of unhelpful ones. "We've been in here for a few hours and haven't seen so much as a footnote on some spell that we can use to sneak me out through a crack in the spell."

"It sounds like you could use a break." Labelle got up from her chair, where she had been reading. "Why don't we go for a walk, and clear our heads?"

Mable frowned at the pile of books that never seemed to shrink. "Sure, I guess. Where should we go?"

Labelle flushed, her dark eyes brightening. "Do you like horses, Lady Mable?"

Mable blinked up at the other woman. "Yeah, I've asked my dad for a pony once or twice, so I guess so."

"Wonderful!" Labelle looked positively delighted. "Why don't we take a walk out to the stables? A stroll through the fresh air is just what we need. Want to come along, Maddie, Theo?" she turned to Theo and Maddie, who were crouched over a scroll in the corner.

"I do!" Maddie hopped out of her chair. Theo seemed a little more reserved.

"I think I'll stay here, if it's all the same." He rolled up the scroll with a snap. "It's too cold out there for me. But tell Jacques I said hello." Mable was startled when he sent her a cheery wink.

"I'll let him know." Labelle's eyes were shining. "I'll just go fetch us some winter garments and be right back. Maddie, dear, escort Mable to the kitchen door?" Without waiting for acknowledgement, she bustled out of the room.

"What's so exciting about the stables?" Mable asked. Maddie and Theo were both smiling knowingly.

"Oh, it's not the horses." Maddie snickered. "She just wants to see Maestro."

"Who?"

"Jacques." Theo rumbled. "He's the captain of the castle guard. The men call him Maestro, because he is truly a master of the sword. He usually sticks around the barracks this time of year; says he doesn't want his men to go soft on him just because it's snowy and cold out."

"Labelle _loves_ Maestro." Maddie said in a singsong voice. "She's been getting all sorts of depressed because he hasn't come to visit for a few days."

"I'm guessing I'm going to meet him while we're there." Mable tried for a smile. She was only just starting to get comfortable with the people in the castle. How was she going to handle people who used swords?

"Jacques is a fine man." Theo told her. She suspected that he guessed how she felt. "We grew up together, much like Labelle and I did. I think you will like him, once you meet him." There was an undertone to his voice that Mable couldn't pin down. As if he wanted her to meet this Jacques, but he didn't want her to at the same time.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Mable asked him.

Theo smiled at her. He had started doing that more, and Mable was unexpectedly starting to like it. "Yes, yes. You go. I'll clean up here and have it organized so we can try again tomorrow."

Mable glanced around the room, at the books and the scrolls that had been thrown haphazardly everywhere. "Good luck."

"Come on, Mable." Maddie was already at the door. "We best go before Labelle gets there first and decides to go on her own."

Mable blinked in the bright light that washed in with the wintry air. There was a well-shoveled path leading into the woods, but aside from that, everything seemed colorless underneath the white of the snow. Mable walked out, hastily jerking on the warm gloves she had been given. It was a good thing there was a path shoveled; the three of them would have been exhausted if they had to wade their way through towards the stables, wherever they were.

Mable spun in a slow circle, feeling lost. There were no barracks, or stables, or any buildings that she could see, and she hadn't run into any last time she was out here.

"Where's the stable?" she asked, wondering if there was something she'd missed. What, were the buildings magically invisible or something?

"Oh, it is a little way into the woods, we just have to follow the path," said Labelle brightly. She tugged the collar of her black coat up to the top of her chin, shivering slightly. "Come on, you two. I don't like the cold."

They started walking towards the side of the castle with the ballroom veranda, towards the east, but Mable noticed that the pathway led away from the woods and directly across from the castle, a few feet from the direction Mable had gone in a few days ago.

"I like the cold," announced Maddie gaily, "It means snow, and snow means fun!" With an impish gleam in her eye, she scooped up snow from beside the path and hurled it straight at Mable, who ducked just in time.

No stranger to snowball fights, Mable got her own handful of snow and threw it at Maddie, laughing. The two shrieked and giggled as they ran recklessly down the path, each grabbing as much snow as she could and chucking it at the other. They graciously tried to keep Labelle out of it, but when Mable was aiming a well-made snowball at Maddie, she felt something thump her back. Turning, she saw Labelle standing, feet poised in a battle stance, her eyes lit up with fun, and her hands already forming another snowball.

The three of them raced down the path, throwing snowballs and darting to avoid being hit. Mable's cheeks stung in the cold, but she was breathless with laughter. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

After a few moments Mable saw the stable from a small incline. A rectangular, one-story building, it's whitewashed walls made it nearly invisible in the snow. There was an empty, fenced ring off to the left. No one had bothered to shovel it out, Mable saw; she could only see a few footprints where humans had stopped by the fence, but no trails from any bigger creatures. As they got closer, Mable saw the building was an T shape, with two halves of the building jutting out to the sides.

"The barracks." Labelle said when Mabel asked. "The stables, and the inside ring, are here in front, and towards the back of the building is where the guard live. About twenty men in all."

"They live out here by themselves?" Mable asked as they pulled open the sliding stable door. The smell of hay and horse immediately met Mable's nose, and she sneezed. Stalls lined the spacious, dirt walkway, snorts and whickers coming from inside as the horses discovered newcomers in their midst.

"Oh, they come to the castle every once in a while, to flirt and for social events," Labelle waved her hand dismissively. "But they prefer to be out here, on their own. Jacques has his own quarters in the castle, but like his men, he prefers being out here."

"It doesn't sound like you'd get to see him much." Mable commented. There was no denying how excited Labelle was to be here. Her cheeks were flushed with more than cold, and her eyes were shining. She took off her hat and hung it on a peg right inside the stable door, patting her hair and rearranging her skirt.

Maddie rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound.

"He comes to the castle every few days." Labelle ignored Maddie's commentary. "I try to come here when I can, but I rarely get the time." She smiled ruefully at Mable. "Being trapped in the same place for so long means that we are not _quite_ as eager to spend all our time together, as we once did."

Mable's response was cut off by a large, hairy nose poking out of one of the stalls doors.

"They are eager for attention, are they not?" laughed Labelle quietly as she patted the horse's nose. Maddie had already wandered down the stable towards another horse, which was nuzzling her palm gently.

Mable looked into the stall on her right and jumped back when the horse stuck its head out to investigate. She held out her hand nervously, knowing very well that horses could bite. The horse was a mishmash of colors: brown, grey and black splotches all over its neck and torso, with bright brown eyes that studied her with keen interest. It lipped her palm daintily, making Mable giggle.

"That's Palette. We called her that because she has so many different colors, like an artist's palette." said Madame Labelle from behind her. "She's one of the gentler ones. These are the riding horses. The battle horses are down bit further, but we won't see them. They are not quite as sociable as these lovelies." Madame Labelle patted Palette's forehead.

Mable smiled as the horse sighed in contentment. "She is very pretty."

"Oh, they all are beautiful creatures. Bred from the finest stallions and mares money could buy." replied Labelle airily. She took Mable's hand, "Come, you should be introduced to Jacques. I think you'll like him." She pulled Mable away from the horse and down towards another door.

Both women shrieked with surprise at the tall, dark figure just one the other side


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"What are you doing, Labelle?" said the figure. Deep and masculine, it echoed into the aisle where Mable and Labelle stood.

" _Mon Dieu_ , Jacques!" cried Labelle, putting a hand over her heart. "You nearly killed us! What's the meaning of lurking in the doorway like that?"

Mable took several deep breaths, urging her heartbeat to return to normal. In the meantime, she stole a look at the large man in front of her. He was indeed the tallest man she had seen so far, with the only exception being Theo. There was no sight of flab or gut anywhere underneath his rumpled shirt and brown slacks. He had a head full of black, wavy hair that was cut just above his ears, and tousled in a way that could only be described as sexy. His sloe-colored eyes jumped from Labelle's face to her own, and Mable felt heat rise up in her neck. Besides the fact that he was gorgeous, he was also studying her in a way that made Mable think she was being judged. On their own accord, her eyes traveled down to her boots, and on their way Mable saw the plain, leather scabbard attached at his hip.

"I was not lurking, Labelle. You barged in here. Like you always do." said Jacques calmly. His voice held no hint of the rumble in Theo's or the mellow warmth of Monsieur Lune's and Carnier's. His voice was deep, certainly, but had a hint of danger in it that was liable to turn any woman into putty. Mable shifted uncomfortably on the spot. It seemed that Jacques was like the male version of Labelle.

Labelle took no notice of Mable's discomfort. The only change in her demeanor was that her voice rose slightly, "I do not _barge_ anywhere. We were just coming to show Mable the horses, and because we needed the walk."

"Ah yes, our guest." Black eyes found hers, and Mable got the distinct impression that she had been sized up and was found wanting. She fidgeted under that stare, wondering if he had heard about her escapades in the forest a few days ago.

Labelle, having regained her composure, glared at Jacques. "Lady Mable, this is Monsieur Jacques, or Maestro, as the men call him. Jacques, this is Lady Mable. She will be staying with us for the time being." Labelle folded her arms grumpily across her chest.

Mable blinked when Jacques—Maestro—picked up her hand, and eyes never leaving her face, kissed it gently. Mable felt the flush rise from her neck to her face, and cursed her ability to blush so easily.

Mable's hands fell back to her sides, and she had to grope desperately in her mind for something to say. "Nice place you have here" just did not seem to cut it.

"It's nice to meet you." she said instead and felt slightly disturbed when his eyes continued to watch her face. She didn't feel safe with this man, which was perplexing since he wasn't nearly as monster-like as Theo.

"I am honored to be introduced to the new Lady of the castle." He said, with icy politeness.

Mable held her hands palm up. "I'm not the Lady," she said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

She didn't think Maestro heard her. He had turned to Labelle and was saying, "I'm sorry I haven't been to the castle for a few days. You know how I like to drill the men to make sure they do not become complacent."

The small apology seemed to mollify Labelle, and she smiled up at him with a warmth that made Mable feel a little voyeur-ish.

Now that he had looked away from her, Mable could study his interaction with Labelle better. The way he was looking at her was so…intense that it came quite close to making Mable sigh with longing. It was certainly different from the way he had looked at _her_. When he looked at her, Mable was sure she was being measured in some way; when he looked at Labelle, she was positive that Labelle was being caressed without actually being touched.

Before Mable could feel too awkward with the two lovebirds, Maddie arrived, bringing the distraction that everyone needed.

"Maestro! Where have you been? Master Theo has been grumbling about how he hasn't seen you for days. I think he misses you." She gave Maestro a cheerful hug. To Mable's surprise, the man hugged her back, and picked the girl up and playfully threw her in the air, a trick that had pissed mothers off for centuries.

"I have just been busy these past few days. Perhaps tonight I will join you for dinner." He said, returning Maddy to the ground. "It will give me a chance to get to know Lady Mable better." he continued, and once again those black eyes zeroed in on her face.

"It probably would." Mable said. Labelle and Maddie's presence made Mable a little more courageous. "If you do join us, you'll be in for a treat. I am helping cook dinner tonight."

Maestro's eyebrows rose. "The Lady? Helping with dinner? That is highly unusual."

Mable tried not to seem too challenging when she said coolly, "I am not the Lady, Monsieur Maestro. I am simply staying here until Theo and I can find a way for me to get back home."

For a minute, Mable thought she saw a hint of fury in Maestro's face. "What do you mean, you are leaving?"

"I can't stay." Mable pointed out, wearily. Would she have to explain this to every person she met here? "My father and sisters are probably worried sick. Theo agreed to help me find a spell or something that might get me home."

"She's trapped here as well, Jacques." Labelle told him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "She cannot leave the castle grounds."

"Well, if you are truly like us, then you know that it is impossible for you to leave." Maestro told her. His superior tone irritated her.

Mable fought back a scowl, attempting to remain civil, if only for Labelle's sake. "Theo says it might not be impossible. Since I got here by mistake, then I might be able to get back. We've been looking at spells for the past few days now. I'm sure we'll find something soon." She said, with a confidence she didn't entirely feel.

"I'm sure you will too, Mable." Labelle gave Maestro a dirty look. "Theo, Lune, Maddie and myself have all promised to help you. Between all of us, we should be able to come up with something."

"Unlikely." Maestro cut off their hopeful words with a dismissive wave. "No human can break a Fairy spell. Do you think we have not tried it ourselves? What makes you think you are powerful enough to prevail?" Mable took a step back at the unexpected hostility in his tone.

"Jacques!" Labelle hissed.

"It might not be a Fairy spell." Maddie pointed out in a small voice. "Papa says that the Fairy might not had meant to trap us here. It might just have been a mistake, like Master Theo's curse." She had shifted so she stood flanking Mable but was a step behind her. Mable didn't blame the girl for it; her own eyes kept darting to Maestro's sheathed sword.

"I do not believe that for a moment. Face it, Lady. You are cursed to be trapped here, just like the rest of us." Maestro shook his head at her and strode away.

They all watched him go; Labelle in distress, Maddie almost in tears, and Mable shaking from the undeniable fear that he may be right.

Mable's hands moved with a deftness that was in complete contrast to her absent manner. She had even found a way to drown out Carnier's loud, imperious voice as she worked together with his chefs to make dinner. It wasn't anything too fancy; in fact, making spaghetti and meatballs was the reason it was so easy for her mind to drift. Carnier had given her half-reign of his kitchen, meaning he had asked her to give the directions, and then cordially asked her to look after the pasta. The man himself was making a superb salad to complement the pasta, and a few other cooks were keeping an eye on the dessert. Mable had been put in next to two chefs; Margot again and Henri, a pot-bellied chef who cut greens with such spirit that Mable half-suspected Monsieur Carnier had stolen him from the soldiers.

Her visit to the stables had ended quite soon after her disastrous meeting with the Captain of the guard. Mable didn't know what bothered her more; the cold bluntness of his demeanor or the fact that even she was uncertain Theo's plan to find a "hole" in the spell would work.

They had been trying for two days and had found nothing. What if Maestro was right and she was stuck here forever? Mable tried to push the thought out of her mind, but it kept darting back in, a shadow that seemed to constantly follow her. Even Monsieur Carnier's exuberant praise of her pasta-making skills barely made her smile.

She tried to find some solace in the fact that Maddie and Theo both loved the dish, and congratulated her on her success with Monsieur Carnier, who let few people play around in his kitchen. They were so busy enjoying themselves and their dinner, they didn't even notice that she picked at her food.

Maddie tugged at Mable's arm. "Mable, can you tell me another story tonight? That last one you told was so different! I really liked it. Please?" Big, brown eyes looked beseechingly into Mable's face.

She smiled. "All right. Have your father come and get me again, though. I'll never find the way to your room by myself."

Maddie squealed and jumped up to hug Mable. Neither of them noticed when Monsieur Lune walked in until he had come up behind his daughter, brown eyes stern.

"Maddie, it's time for school work," he said, and tugged the girl out of Mable's arms. "Thank you, Lady Mable, for agreeing to this. I know you must be tired." His voice was more gracious to Mable than it was to his groaning daughter.

"It's fine, Monsieur Lune, I'm happy to do it." Mable waved goodbye as Maddie was gloomily led out of the room. She looked down the table at Theo. "I know we worked this morning, but would you mind if we went to the library and searched some more?"

To her surprise, Theo nodded eagerly. He got up and came over to her side of the table to offer her his arm. Together, the two walked briskly down the corridors, silent, but in a good way. Better than their silences had been before. There was more easy companionship now than there had been a few days ago. After her trip to the stables, Mable found it comforting.

As they walked briskly down the corridor, Mable noted the anticipation on Theo's face. "Why are you so motivated about helping read spell books? I can't imagine it's all that appealing to you." She asked curiously.

Theo glanced down at her. He smiled, showing just a hint of teeth. "On the contrary," he said, "it's very interesting. It's new. It's a goal to work towards. It's been a long time since I've had any real sort of purpose, you know. It's good to have a goal, a will to finish something. It helps you get up in the morning."

Mable chewed on this statement while they trotted quickly up stairs and through varied hallways. She was starting a get a sense of where places were now, she was pleased to observe as she recognized the doors and paintings glittering on the walls. When they reached the doors that led to the library, Mable was feeling confident that she may be able to find her way to the library by herself tomorrow.

Both lost in thought, Mable and Theo each when back to the seats they were in before, and Mable was thrilled to see that nothing had been moved. It would be so much easier to work now if she could find her spot from before she left. She flopped into the soft leather chair and thumbed through her notes, trying to get back into the mood of study.

It was harder than she thought.

"What did you guys do before I came along?" she finally asked the question that had been lingering in her mind. Theo looked up from his own books, startled.

"The same thing, mostly." He gave her question serious thought, answering slowly. "I would read, play chess with Maddie. Labelle and Maddie would go riding horses in the spring and summer months, though I often stayed behind. The horses can't hold me anymore, you see. But they would have a few picnics in the woods. Maestro and I would spar together, like we did when we were young, but we haven't in a long while.

Nothing is as fun as it was. There is nothing new to learn, nothing to feel triumph over at the end of the day. And it was hard for me to…" he stopped, putting his paw in front of his face while his eyes remained distant, "enjoy anything, for a long period of time. Everything reminded me of what I used to have, what I used to be. Then you showed up." Now he looked directly at her, with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "Getting everyone excited and generally turning the place upside down, in barely a day. But," and he held up his paw, his smile stopping Mable's sarcastic remark in her throat, "despite that, and the fact that you will probably drive me insane in the near future, I have to admit, you being here is good for everyone. Even me."

Mable gaped. What was she supposed to say to all that? All she could manage was a muffled, "Oh," and the two companions sank back into silence. She was so flustered she completely missed Theo's question.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked how your trip to the stables was?" said Theo, sounding overly patient. He tossed one of the spell books into his ever-growing pile, one that was noticeably bigger than Mable's. Apparently, he wasn't having as much trouble dissecting all the odd words and sentences. She had barely gotten through the first page.

"Oh, it was fine," she answered, secretly grateful to be doing something else. She felt like she was getting nowhere, and since it was getting late, it was highly doubtful she would find the covetous spell that night. She placed her own book on top of the stack closest to her feet. "It was nice, to get out of the castle for a while."

"Did you meet Jacques?"

Mable nodded. "Yes. He seemed…" she broke off, unsure of what to say. The man had not seemed very nice, but he had not been a brute either.

Theo smiled slightly. "That is the typical reaction when it comes to Jacques. He can be formidable."

"Formidable is one word for it." She muttered.

Theo frowned at her. "What is it? Did he upset you?"

"No…well, yes, but I don't think upsetting me was what he meant to do." Mable caressed the cover of the spell book, finding comfort at the smooth touch of leather under her fingers. "He said that humans cannot break a Fairy spell, and that I should just accept the fact that I was trapped here."

Theo let out a gusty sigh. "That is Jacques. He isn't much of an optimist." Theo ran claws through his fur, like Mable would run her fingers through her hair. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you. After a few decades being trapped in this place, it's easy to lose the gift of tact."

"Him telling me it was unlikely to happen wasn't what upset me," Mable said slowly. "Well, ok, it did, but only because he might be right. What if I don't ever find a way home?" She took a deep breath, fighting back the panic that threatened to consume her.

Theo was quiet for several moments, his fingers tapping the cover of the book in his hand. "I won't pretend that what we are doing will be the solution," he rumbled slowly. "It is entirely possible that this might not work. But it will almost certainly not work if you continue to doubt yourself. Remember, Mable; you are the first person to appear at our doorstep in centuries. _Something_ , either the curse or another magic altogether, allowed you to find this place when no one else could. So, if that is possible, why shouldn't returning home be possible for you as well?"

"Do you think I can do it?" Mable asked. His answer was very important to her.

Theo gave her question the weight it deserved. "I think that power can be drawn from many places," he said thoughtfully. "It might take some time, and it will not be easy, but in order to get home you will have to find a certain kind of…strength within yourself. I cannot rightfully say whether or not you have that strength of will, but if you think you have it, I believe it is entirely possible for you to find your way out of here."

Before Mable could respond, Monsieur Lune popped into the room.

"Ah, Maddie said you would be here. Mable, my daughter is about to go to bed, and has once again asked for her story. I am sorry to interrupt, but do you think you could tell her a short one before retiring?"

"No problem, I could use a chance to stretch my imagination." Mable joked. She stood up and shook out stiff muscles.

Monsieur Lune looked at Theo. "Master Theo, could you escort her to Maddie? I need to have a meeting with my staff, and it must be done tonight," Monsieur Lune turned apologetically to Mable, "I would certainly escort you myself but work is—unfortunately-work. Do you mind terribly, Lady Mable?"

Mable shook her head at his regret. "Don't be silly, Monsieur Lune, I totally understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes, but I feel as if I must. You are always so kind to my little Maddie, and I deeply appreciate it. It seems such a trivial thing, to only escort you from here to her room, but my work needs to be done, even at my own inconvenience." The man sighed sadly.

"For pity's sake Lune, just let me bring her there and be done with it." Theo said in exasperation. Monsieur Lune scowled at him.

Mable stepped between them. "It's all right, Monsieur Lune. I am always willing to spend some time with Maddie, and I need to move my legs anyway. Don't worry about us." She soothed.

Monsieur Lune called her a gem and popped out seconds later. Mable, after a brisk motion for Theo to go ahead of her, followed behind, feeling embarrassed and gratified at the same time.

Theo studied the empty space where Monsieur Lune had been standing. "He must like you a lot. Maddie is his joy; he doesn't leave her with just anyone." He turned to her, "Shall we go, then?" The two of them briskly walked down hallways and corridors until they reached the foyer. Mable shivered when she heard the wind howl from behind the front doors. Soon after her return to the castle this morning, clouds had formed in the sky and snow had started to fall once again. They would get at least a few more inches before this one was through.

They found Maddie jumping into bed.

"Oh good!" she exclaimed happily, "I thought it might take you longer since you were walking, but you seem to have gotten here all right." The girl put some knitting underneath her pillow and adjusted her doll.

A regular little homemaker, thought Mable with a smile, and sat at the edge of Maddie's bed. "Yeah, your father said he had a meeting tonight, so Theo brought me up here."

Maddie nodded with adult acceptance. "Yes, he forgot about the meeting until I reminded him. It's all right," she assured Mable, as if Mable had questioned Monsieur Lune's faithfulness as a father, "he'll come tuck me in later."

"I didn't doubt that for a second. Now, what kind of story do you want?"

Mable returned to her story-telling technique of recalling memories of her childhood, with her and her sisters as the main characters. Maddie seemed to be fond of that, and Mable could see Theo listening with attentiveness out of the corner of her eye. She even ignored the slight tickle in her throat as time went. She was having fun, reminiscing about growing up and the trouble she and her sisters got into.

It wasn't any surprise to Mable, though, when the girl drifted off to sleep. Theo touched her shoulder gently, but before she left, Mable again kissed the girl's forehead. She liked the maternal feeling she got whenever she was near Maddie.

Theo returned her to her room after that, claiming that the story had also made him tired.

"Not out of boredom, I hope?" Mable smiled up at him from her doorway.

"No, it was not the story. I liked it. But this day has been a long one, and I know that you probably want to go to bed more than I do." He grinned when Mable gave an obvious yawn.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I'm beat. Good night, then."

"Good night, Mable." With an awkward nod, he strode down the hallway, long legs eating up the ground.

Mable got ready for bed, tired and achy. She found herself coughing more than normal, and her throat was sore. She changed into her nightclothes and slid into bed. As she waited for sleep, she considered what Theo had told her earlier, how he had answered her question about whether or not she could somehow find a way to escape this place.

How was she supposed to find the inner strength to get herself out of this mess, when it felt like it was the lack of it that got her here in the first place?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Mable woke up the next morning, the slight ache she had the night before now a full body tension as she stumbled out of bed. She shivered horribly as she walked over to the closet door. She sniffed, and ended up coughing instead. Scowling, Mable walked into her bathroom. The shower perked her up a little, but her head still felt twice its normal size, and her body still ached pitilessly. Deciding that getting dressed took too much effort, she threw on her nightgown back on and climbed into bed. If she were at home, she would suffer get through the day. Here, Mable figured no one would miss her too much if she was not at breakfast. She curled underneath her covers, trying to fend off the chills. Finally, she fell back asleep.

Her dreams were scattered and broken, and she was not able to recall them later. The most she ever remembered was seeing the wolf again, as she had in a previous dream, only this time it looked at her and whined before she drifted away from one dream to the next. Mable tossed and turned frequently in sleep, her body cold one minute, then hot the next. Her dreams became more mixed and ludicrous, no doubt caused by the constant pounding of her head.

Mable buried her head underneath her pillow, but the pounding didn't stop. She opened her eyes blurrily, wondering if there were any pills or medicines she could take, when suddenly a cool hand pressed itself against her forehead.

"Oh dear," a low, feminine voice murmured, "She's burning up. Maddie, go tell Monsieur Carnier to send up breakfast, and a hot pot of tea. Then fetch me my herb basket. I should have something in there to help fix this."

Mable opened her eyes and tried desperately to focus, as she heard a soft mumble of assent from the other side of the room. The door closed more gently than it had opened, and Mable found herself looking into a pair of vivid green eyes.

"M-Madame Cecile?" she croaked.

Madame Cecile smiled gently, while brushing Mable's wet hair away from her face. "Yes, dear, it's me. Theo and Maddie got quite concerned when you weren't at breakfast. Maddie came to see if you were in the greenhouse with me, but when I told her I had not seen you either, we realized we should come up here and check on you."

Mable sat up a little, and immediately felt dizzy. "I don't feel so good." She winced at the childish whine in her voice.

Madame Cecile was more sympathetic. "I know dear one, I know. It's this dreadful weather. And the castle, while very lavish, is still just stone and wood. It cannot keep everything out. You just have a bit of a fever, I should think, but you'd best stay in bed in case it gets worse. Nothing but sleep and rest today, by my orders." Her smiled turned mischievous. "You have the castle quite stirred up. It has been a long while since any of them has had so much as a sniffle. I expect you'll have quite a few visitors in a moment, to see if you are all right."

As if on cue, Mable's door flew open, revealing Maddie, Monsieur Lune, Monsieur Carnier, and Theo. Monsieur Carnier hurried over with a steaming tray, while the other three shuffled about the room, trying to find places to sit and still keep her in eyesight.

"Poor lamb!" exclaimed Monsieur Carnier when he saw Mable. He put the tray on Mable's legs and started to rub her hands anxiously." Are you all right? Is there anything you would like, anything at all?"

Unused to such treatment, Mable tried to hold down her stomach when she saw the food on the tray. Nothing looked edible at the moment, except for maybe the tea. "Um, no, I think I'll be fine." She whispered, hoping he would leave before she'd have to prove it.

"Well, if you need anything, send for me right away. I will cook anything you'd like, from eggs to steak, if your heart desires!"

"Thank you Carnier, that will do." said Madame Cecile sternly, "Right now all this poor girl needs is medicine and rest."

Monsieur Carnier nodded smartly, and asked, "Perhaps some soup for dinner? Something that is easier to swallow? Is there any soup you like in particular, Lady Mable?"

Mable, who was still trying to figure out how to eat and keep it down at the same time, said absently, "Chicken soup is always good." She said it without even thinking about whether or not Monsieur Carnier knew how to make chicken soup.

The chef bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Lady." If he didn't know how to make chicken soup, he didn't show it. He left the room briskly, probably off to bellow at his staff. Mable knew from working in the kitchen yesterday that it was how he blew off steam.

Mable noticed Madame Cecile put something in the teacup on her tray. Catching Mable's suspicious look, the woman said, "These are just some herbs that will help you fall asleep, darling. Drink them with your tea, and you will have a nice, restful sleep for the rest of the day."

Maddie watched Mable sip her tea intently. "Does it feel awful, Mable?"

The tea slid pleasantly down her throat and soothed the scratchiness that always came when Mable was sick. "A little." She admitted to the young girl. "But I appreciate you all being so worried about me. I'm sure I'll be fine with some sleep."

Monsieur Lune stepped forward. "Is there anything I can get you, Lady? More pillows, some extra blankets, perhaps?"

They were all watching her with a blend of worry and fascination, and it was starting to make her feel a bit overwhelmed.

"No, No, I'm fine. I'm just going to have a little bit to eat, and drink my tea, and pass out until dinner. I'm fine, _really_ , I'm sure it's just a cold."

Monsieur Lune smiled. "Very well then, we will leave you in Madame Cecile's capable hands. Come, Maddie, let us leave the poor woman alone." Monsieur Lune caressed Mable's hair with his fingertips, a fatherly gesture that Mable had not received in ages.

The girl looked indecisive for a moment, then kissed Mable quickly on the cheek, whispered "Good bye, get well soon, all right?" and blushing madly, followed her father out.

Madame Cecile chuckled softly. "The little one is quite fond of you Lady Mable. I am certain she will be back quite soon to check up on you again." The woman looked over at the squirming figure near Mable's vanity. "Do you wish to say something to the Lady, Master Theo?" she asked, amused.

Theo looked decidedly ruffled when Mable's eyes focused on him. "I just wanted to make sure she was all right." He muttered. "I'll…just be going." He scurried out of the room.

Madame Cecile turned back to Mable, green eyes glinting with fun. "Well, now that we have sufficiently scared Master Theo out of the room, let's get you to bed. Here, drink this and lie back. You'll soon be asleep."

Mable did as she was told, and sure enough, fell into deep, painless sleep.

She woke up a long time later, and looked around frantically trying to find out what time it was. Her stomach gave a loud gurgle; the time did not matter, but she was _hungry_. She thought about getting up, and trying to find her way to the dining room, but after a few minutes decided against it. Her limbs felt too heavy, and her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

She was lying there, feeling very miserable, when the door barged open and Theo, along with a distraught Madame Labelle, entered the room. Mable sat up, for a moment wondering if her stomach had gurgled so loudly the entire castle could hear it. It seemed so, because Theo was carrying a tray laden with food. Mable's mouth watered.

Theo placed the tray on her knees, only the barest ruffle of fur giving away the fact that he was smiling. "Monsieur Carnier sent up this bowl of chicken soup, along with anything else you might want. He also sent up some more of Madame Cecile's herbs to take for your fever. Just add them to the soup."

Before Mable could thank him, Labelle was at her side. "Are you all right, Lady Mable? I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, I was out at the barracks and didn't even hear of your illness until I arrived a few minutes ago. Oh, you must have caught it when we went outside yesterday. What were we thinking?" she wailed.

Mable shook her head ruefully. "Don't be stupid, Labelle. It's just a cold, that's all."

Labelle grabbed her hands anxiously. "How do you feel? Does it hurt? Do you need more tea or—"

"I'm fine." Mable said in exasperation. "Honestly, you guys act as if you have never seen a sick person before."

She had meant it as a joke, but both Theo and Labelle exchanged a glance.

"You mean, you've never seen a sick person before?" she asked, a bit skeptically. In a place this big, that would be impossible.

"It's not that we've never seen a sick person, but that it has been so long since any of us has been ill." Labelle explained. "It is part of the curse. None of us has gotten a cold or anything since the Fairy left."

"Seriously?" That sounded like one of the few perks to being stuck here.

Labelle nodded, and frowned. "But I wonder why you were still able to fall ill, when the rest of us can't? Especially since you cannot leave the castle or it's grounds as well."

It was an interesting question, but one Mable wanted to think about at another time. Right now, her stomach was threatening to crawl up her throat and out her body. Hoping that their somewhat tenuous bond was enough, she glanced at Theo and tried to telepathically get him to hand over the tray.

He noticed her hungry stare and smiled slightly. Turning to Labelle, he said, "She's fine, Labelle. Just let her be and get some more rest, she'll be better in no time. Madame Cecile told us that these herbs and rest would be more than enough."

Madame Labelle looked reassured, both by Theo's words and Mable's warm nod. "Well, all right. If you need anything, Lady Mable, just let me know. I must get back to work, but I can come by later to check on you."

Mable smiled at the woman. It was impossible to be exasperated at Labelle for too long. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Just send some food up to me every once and a while, and I'm set."

Madame Labelle smiled graciously, and left the room. As soon as she had gone, Mable grabbed the tray and started to eat greedily, not minding the fact that her tongue was getting burnt by the hot soup. It tasted delicious, like everything Monsieur Carnier made, and soon she was slowing down long enough to have bits of conversation with Theo.

"How did you guys know that I needed food? I was just trying to get up the energy to go downstairs."

Theo sat at the foot of her bed, watching her eat with easy amusement. "Madame Cecile told us that once the herbs wore off, you would probably wake up hungry. I haven't been ill in a long time, so I trusted her advice and got Carnier to make the soup you wanted. He would have brought it up here himself but got waylaid by Jacques. I was deemed worthy enough to bring it to you." He smiled. "Of course, once Labelle heard you were ill there was no talking her out of coming to see you, so I had to escort her here as well."

Mable's spoon wobbled a bit when she heard Maestro's name. "Maestro is here? I thought he didn't come to the castle."

"He comes every few days or so during the winter, to check in and spend some time with all of us before going back with his men. Once spring arrives, he and his men will be here more often. It's easier for them to get from the castle to the barracks in the warmer months. Less snow."

Mable prayed that she would be gone by the time the castle grounds thawed out.

She sipped her soup, far more dignified now that her stomach had stopped chewing on her insides. "Well, thank you for shooing Labelle out. I hope she isn't blaming herself too much. It is just a cold."

"She worries." Theo waved a paw idly. "It has been that way since we were children. I'm sure she'll be back here a few more times today. How's your head?"

"It's better. It still feels ten times its regular size."

"Considering how big it normally is, I'm surprised it still fits in the room." He teased.

Mable smacked at his arm playfully. "Sure, make fun of the invalid. I'm in pain here, you know." They grinned at each other, but inside she was in shock. Getting along was one thing, but right now they were joking around like old friends. It was something she would never had imagined, but it was so easy to joke with him that it didn't bother her.

Mable finished her soup and sat back gratefully, nodding in thanks when Theo took the tray and put it on her desk. She looked above at the canopy, frowning.

Theo caught the frown. "What is the matter? Are you tired still?"

"No, no, that's the problem. I'm not tired at all, but there's nothing I can do while sitting here. I just need something to do, otherwise I'll go crazy just lying here waiting to drift off again." She sat up, hooking her arms around her knees.

Theo studied her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I could read to you, if you'd like."

Mable stared at him. "You'll read to me?"

"You have seen with your own eyes that I do, in fact, read books."

"Well, yes, but-" she started, but he cut her off.

"So why not? In fact, I think I have one here…" he pulled out a small, leather-bound book out of one of his over-large pockets. "This one is my personal favorites." He told her, "I was going to go to the library to read for a while before breakfast when Maddie ran in, frantic, to tell me you were ill."

"We probably shouldn't." Mable stared at the book in his paws. "Maybe you can go get some spell books, and we can get some work done…"

"Mable, you are ill. You need rest." He said gently. "I know you are worried about your father and sisters, but surely they wouldn't want you to find a way home at the expense of your own health?"

"You told me that finding the way out of here might take a lot of inner strength." She told him. "Surely that means I should try and find a solution even if I'm not one hundred percent well."

"Even if you found a spell or solution today, which is unlikely, I doubt it would even work with you being unwell." Theo said, exasperated. "Surely it can wait just a day."

"No," Mable smacked her hands on her covers. "It can't!"

"Well, why not?" Theo jumped up from the bed and started to pace. "I emphasize with you wanting to go home, I do, but is it really so awful here that you must work yourself into a fever just to get back?" He paced for a few moments but quickly abandoned that to sit next to her on the bed. "I know caring for your father was your responsibility." He said slowly "And I'm sure you fretting about his welfare is justified. But are you telling me that the sisters you told Maddie about wouldn't drop everything to come to his aid while you are away?"

Mable blinked. She hadn't expected him to be paying so close attention to her story last night. "Of course, they would." She told him hotly. "Jeanne and Colette are probably there now, pulling double duty of searching for me and keeping an eye on him." She closed her eyes, the headache starting to return. "That's not the reason I'm trying so hard to get back."

"So, what is it?"

Mable lay back on her pillow, keeping her eyes on the canopy above her head. She had never told anyone, not even her own family, about this. "I was in my second year of college when the doctors diagnosed my dad with Alzheimer's." she told the canopy. "My older sister Jeanne was already married with kids, and my other sister Colette had just finished college and was starting her first job in a law firm. I hadn't been in college long enough to decide what it was I wanted to do with my life, so I offered to drop out and take care of him full time. My sisters were against it, but I knew they would be. My dad, when he was lucid enough to remember, didn't want me to do it either. But I dropped out without telling any of them, so there wasn't much they could say at that point."

"I'm sorry you felt you had to do that." Theo remarked quietly.

"But that's just it." Mable sat up, ignoring the dizziness that came along with the sudden movement. "I wanted to drop out. My dad's illness just gave me an excuse."

Theo frowned. "Why did you want to leave school?"

"Because I was scared." Mable told him harshly. "Jeanne had gone to college and found her husband; they married right out of college and had kids. Colette graduated with honors and was starting a career in law. They both knew exactly what they wanted, and when they got it, they were amazing at it. I just knew I would screw it up. Even if I didn't, how could it even compare? My grades were ok, but not nearly as good as Colette's. My major was just in English, and let me tell you, the job market just isn't that great for people with that degree. I'm not nearly as nurturing or maternal as Jeanne, and it's damn hard to bring home a guy when your Dad is sick all the time. I was so afraid that I would never be as great, or as successful as either of them…so I just cut it off at the pass and dropped out, thinking that taking care of my dad could be the one thing I would be successful at."

Tears filled her eyes, and secretly she cursed how she always got overemotional when she was sick. "I can't even do that right. I go out for one walk and I end up in the middle of a freaking fairy tale." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm scared that, even if we do manage to find the dumb spell, the reason I'll never be able to get home is because I'm not strong enough to do it. I mean, I already proved before that I don't have much inner strength. So, I'm forcing myself to keep trying. I don't want to stop for one day, because if I do I just know I'll do the same thing now as I did back then and give up." Mable rested her hot face in her hands. "After a few years, I realized that quitting was even worse than failing in the first place."

Theo was quiet for a long moment, but she felt a quick tap on her hands and looked up to find a handkerchief in her face. Sniffling, she accepted it.

"I understand how it feels, to be terrified to fail." He pointed to himself. "I turned out like this because I didn't want to fail my people, the people I was raised with and swore to protect. You left school because you didn't want to fail the people you loved. But I don't think that means you should work yourself to the point of making yourself sick, or sicker than you already are. There isn't a single person in this castle who doesn't believe that you can't find your way home."

"There is one." Mable pointed out. There were probably more, but Maestro was the only one who said anything to her face.

"Well, all right. There isn't a person in _this room_ who doesn't believe you won't find a way out of here." Theo smiled at her. "I've only know you for a few days, and even I can tell that you will never give up searching for a way home, no matter the cost."

Mable couldn't tell if her face was hot because she was blushing or from the fever. "Well…thank you."

"That being said," Theo plopped the book down between them. "I don't think you should spend today fighting two battles. Rest today, and if you are feeling any better tomorrow, we can start working towards finding a spell again."

Mable touched the book with gentle fingers. Jeanne and Colette were always telling her that she shouldn't work herself so hard. That she should take some time for herself, even if it was just a day. She often ignored them, preferring to punish herself for dropping out of college and her fear of failure by overworking herself. That hadn't necessarily worked for her in the past, so why did she believe it would work for her here? Maybe Theo was right, and she needed to give herself this day to just rest her body, and her mind. Once she did that, perhaps everything else would fall into place.

"So…do you still want to read to me?" She handed him the book.

With a smile, Theo grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it over so he was sitting next to the bed. Mable snuggled down under the covers, too tired to analyze whether or not she was childish for wanting to be read to. Her body was achy again, and her head felt fuzzy.

Eventually she was glad he was reading to her. His voice was rich, and deep. He didn't speak too fast, or too slow. It sounded like he was enjoying it for the first time, even though he had read it before. It helped that he smelled pretty nice too. Mable briefly wondered what he used to bathe in, and then hastily pushed away those thoughts. It was not any of her business, anyway.

Slowly, Mable started to drift off, just barely hanging on for the last word. The last thing she felt before she finally fell asleep was a furry hand tenderly brushing hair away from her forehead.

Mable slept peacefully that night. She woke up the next day feeling slightly better, but not well enough for Madame Cecile to allow her to venture from her room. She was still sick enough to be grateful to stay in bed the extra day, and even found herself enjoying the attention she was getting for a while.

But after a few hours, the amount of attention she was getting started to get alarming.

Monsieur Carnier was constantly sending up treats; fruits, hot soup, tea, hot chocolate, pieces of cake. All of this was delivered with a jolly, concerned chef and Monsieur Carnier's well wishes.

Mable woke up several times to find Maddie sitting at the end of her bed, who would ask anxiously if she was feeling any better, and if Mable needed anything at all.

Monsieur Lune would pop in, sometimes to ask if Mable needed anything, sometimes to drag Maddie away to do her chores or lessons.

Madame Labelle, thankfully over her guilt, would walk through the walls (to Mable's never-ending fascination) and hurry over with some food or just to talk.

Madame Cecile, by instinct or magic, always knew when Mable needed something to eat, or more medicine to help her cough and fever.

Then there was Theo. Mable was flummoxed by how often he was in her room. It was never about spell work, either. He usually had a book he would stubbornly read to her, or he would sit at the end of her bed and talk.

Mable found, rather to her surprise, that she was starting to enjoy spending time with Theo. He was well-educated, funny, and seemed just as bemused by their newfound friendship as she was. As they talked and got to know each other better, Mable felt the last flickers of unease she had with him slowly slip away. By the end of that second day, they were completely comfortable with each other's company.

Mable thought as she fell asleep that night, her fever and the aches finally gone, that Theo's friendship was a far better cure than medicine any day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Mable woke up that last morning feeling completely rejuvenated and healthy. Her cough was gone and her head clear. Amazing, Mable thought as she got out of bed, what two days of rest could do for the immune system.

She blinked at the vase full of fresh, bright red flowers on her bedside table. She thought back but couldn't remember if they had been there yesterday.

A smile slowly curved on her mouth as she leaned over to touch a silky petal. Madame Cecile must have brought them in, she decided, as a way to make her feel better. Stretching, she marveled at how energetic she felt. She had never been this well-rested after an illness before.

Of course, it had been a long while since she had a chance to just rest while sick. Last year she had the flu but had only called over Miss Carol for a day or two, to keep an eye on her father while she was at her most contagious. After that, she had spent the rest of the time trying to juggle chores, her father, and the waves of nausea that came and went throughout the week.

And she had never had people watch over her and keep such a close eye on her well-being, not once her father started showing signs of Alzheimer's. Then it was Mable's job to make sure that he was taken care of. Mable caressed the blossoms again. It was nice, to be pampered, even if it was just for a few days.

Still, there was no reason to be careless. Mable went into the closet and donned the bulkiest, warmest sweater and pants she could find. She didn't want to waste any more time with being sick. Now it was time to put in some serious work on the "Find a Way Home Spell", as she called it.

Mable studied the closet door for a minute, debating if she should just use it to transport her directly to the dining room. But she was so full of energy, she gave it a dismissive wave.

Finding the dining room on her own would be an adventure, but it would be a good confidence boost, she thought as she opened the door to the hall. When she found it, she would feel like she accomplished something, and surely that was an excellent way to start a day of spell-searching.

Maybe Theo would let her try a few spells, she considered as she wandered down the corridor. There were a few she had checked off as being a possibility. Perhaps it was time to stop reading and start experimenting. A little trial and error could hardly hurt.

As she turned a corner, she saw a man and two women-all wearing the traditional uniform of the servants-talking animatedly a few doors down. At her arrival, the chatter stopped abruptly, and they all blinked at her.

Mable gave them a pleasant smile, and to her delight, it was returned. She nodded amiably as she passed them, and half-skipped down the marble staircase.

This was the first time in days when she had encountered servants and hadn't felt the least bit embarrassed or self-conscious. Before, she had ducked her head and hurried past, worried about what they thought of this new girl who wasn't willing or able to be the new Lady. But they had smiled back at her, hadn't they? Maybe they were like Labelle, or Monsieur Lune. Maybe they understood.

That would certainly make staying here a lot easier. As she walked down the millions of corridors and stairways, she was sure to smile and nod at every servant she passed. She was even brave enough to ask one of them, a manservant, for directions when she got lost.

She was beaming with pride when she eventually reached the dining room. She had found her way here without an escort, and she had even been courageous enough to socialize with all those strangers to boot. Finding a spell to get her home should be easy, after all that.

Seeing that the dining room was empty, she allowed herself a moment to dance around in elation.

"It appears you are feeling better."

Mable yelped and spun around to see Maestro standing in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe, one hand stroking the hilt of his sword. He was dressed casually, a simple white shirt and black pants that hugged his body in a way that proved he was in far better shape than she, physically. No emotion showed on his face as he studied her, black eyes taking in her too-big sweater and bulky slacks.

All the confidence she had acquired getting here faded as she shrunk under that dark gaze.

"Thanks. I'm much better." She replied, refusing to let him see that she was mortified. "Are you having breakfast with us?" she hoped desperately that Theo or Maddie were on their way.

It struck her as ironic that she wanted Theo to be here more than anything.

"No, I don't think so." Maestro said as he pushed himself off the doorframe and approached her. "I merely came to speak with Monsieur Carnier before heading back to the barracks."

"Well, he's probably in there." Mable jerked her head towards the kitchen door. "Follow the yelling." Her mouth quirked up at the thought. She had allies here, as close as the kitchen.

"I will. Labelle has ordered me to apologize for my words to you a few days ago in the stables." Mable got the feeling that Labelle was the only one who could order Maestro to do anything. "I am sorry if I upset you."

"Well, you weren't necessarily wrong." Mable shrugged. She had been thinking about it for the past few days. "I mean, it's entirely possible that all this effort I'm going through isn't going to work. I may very well end up stuck here like you. But that's not going to stop me from trying." She had spent too many years feeling regret for giving up on school, but she was never going to let herself give up on getting back to her family.

Maestro raised a brow. "So, you are going to waste all your time fruitlessly trying to find a spell or hex that may not exist."

Mable snorted. "Hey, a spell is what got me here, wasn't it? Why wouldn't there be a spell somewhere that gets me out?"

"How very assiduous of you."

Mable scowled. "That's what I don't understand about you, about everyone here. I'm not the key to the spell. I'm not the one who is going to break the curse. So why would you want _me_ here, when the real love of Theo's life could just as easily be on her way now?"

Maestro drew himself up to his full height, forcing her to take a step back. He wasn't as tall as Theo, but still significantly taller than her, and his hand had jumped back to the hilt of his sword. "My people are languishing," he told her coldly, "and their very existence is wearing away year after year. So yes, I am upset by your obstinance not to try and be what they need you to be."

"That is not my responsibility." Mable snapped. "I cannot be forced to fall in love. That is not how it works."

"And how could you possibly know how love works?"

"Just because I wasn't swept off my feet immediately doesn't mean I've never been in love." Mable shot back. "I've had boyfriends, I've had lovers. I know what love is, Maestro. It _isn't_ falling for a guy I just met, simply because I feel bad that he made a fatal mistake a few decades ago. Love is based on common interests, affection, respect. I won't settle for anything less, and I don't think Theo should either."

Momentary surprise flickered across the captain's face. "You care for him."

"Not in the way you want me to but yes, as we spent more time together, he's become a friend." Mable took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "If he's really your friend, then you shouldn't want him to fall for someone who may not be worthy." She told him.

Maestro leaned back, eyebrows raised. "You are right, I suppose." he said, contrite.

It was a quick enough turnaround to make Mable suspicious. "I believe I am." She glanced back at the door to the kitchen, silently willing someone; a chef, Monsieur Carnier, anyone, to come put a stop to this uncomfortable moment. Against her will, her eyes drifted to Maestro's sword at his hip.

His smile made her shiver. "I see you are admiring my sword." He unsheathed it so she could note the way the steel glittered in the candlelight, the metallic hum it made as he passed it from hand to hand with finesse. "I'm sure you are wondering what powers that amateur Fairy gave me." He said silkily.

Mable's eyes watched the sword shift from hand to hand. She hadn't been wondering, honestly. The powers of the staff and Theo's appearance had ceased to be astonishing a few days ago. Now they were simply part of the woodwork that was this entire surreal experience.

She hoped that Maestro hadn't been given the ability to kill with a thought or something equally alarming.

"She didn't spell me, but my weapon." Maestro's eyes were on his sword as he passed the sword from one hand to the other. "This sword will never break, it can't be taken from me, and it will always return to my grip." He dropped the sword to the ground with a clang, and just as quickly it leapt back into his hand. "Only once it is sheathed does it go back to being a normal sword." To her immense relief, he slid the sword back into the sheathe at his belt.

"That is why I drill my men so often," he said causally, as if they had been speaking of the weather, "A weapon like that can become a crutch. They need to practice with other weapons, ones that are not magicked, so they are prepared for anything." He gave her a hard stare. "I do not wish to lose my friends and family because I was not prepared."

Mable heard the threat loud and clear. _These are my people, and I have a magic sword. Don't mess with me._

Before she could panic, another shape appeared in the dining room door. "Jaques. Still lurking around, are you?" Theo gave his friend a cheerful nudge on the shoulder.

Mable watched with interest as the dangerous, predatory man shifted effortlessly into a grinning confidante. "I got sidetracked when speaking with the Lady Mable." Maestro said easily, as if he hadn't issued a threat a few seconds ago. "I meant to speak with Monsiuer Carnier and head back to the barracks."

"Well, don't stay out there too long." Theo didn't seem to notice the tension still hanging in the air. "You know how Labelle gets. She pines, and it's terrible for all of us."

Maestro laughed, a deep and sexy sound. "Why don't you drag your lazy carcass out to the barracks for some practice? You haven't been to the barracks in ages. The men have noticed. They pine for you." He gave Theo a brotherly shove, which didn't move Theo an inch.

Theo smiled. "Do they, now? Well, I suppose I'll try to get out there in the next day or two. Come, I'll go with you to see Carnier. Mable, why don't you sit, I'll be back in a moment." He called over his shoulder as he tugged his friend through the kitchen door.

Mable was more than happy to sit down. As soon as Theo came in and provided a distraction, her knees had turned to water. Her heart still hammering from the standoff a few minutes ago, she took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down.

The threat frightened her, but strangely enough, she found herself admiring Maestro a bit. He was just trying to do what was best for the people he cared about. Like Theo did.

Like was she wanted to do.

Still, that sword had looked awfully sharp.

She ran shaking fingers through her hair. Her being trapped here was clearly not good for its residents. She was making things worse, just holding the end to their misery in front of their noses without giving them so much as a taste. And who knew what Maestro would do to her if she kept doing it.

The sooner she found a way home, the better it would be for everyone.

"I don't understand why you are so eager all of a sudden." Theo said later as they went through the texts. "I have no idea what any of these spells will do, or if they will even work. We should keep researching, find out all we can, before we try anything."

"But we can't just keep reading forever." Mable protested irritably. She grabbed a scroll from the pile and held it up to him. "There are a few here we have checked off as possibilities. Why don't we give them a try and just see what happens?"

"Because we don't know what the end result could be." Theo sighed. "Who knows what damage we'll cause if we don't know what we're doing?" He snatched the scroll from her hand and placed it back on the pile.

"Theo, it's been…" Mable counted in her head. "Almost a week. I've been missing for almost a week. Please? I've got to do something, even if it doesn't work."

Theo narrowed his eyes at her, the fur between his brows ruffled with consternation. "This is important to you?"

"Extremely."

Pursing his mouth, he handed her one of the scrolls. "Give it a try, then. But try not to be upset if nothing happens."

Mable grabbed the scroll excitedly and glanced at the incantation. "It seems simple enough." She murmured. The spell itself wasn't a big spell, just a small one that could be used to move an object from one place to another. She had thought that it would be best to try this one first, as an experiment. They could start by using small objects and work their way up to big ones and, eventually, her.

"Remember, it's not all about the words." Theo cautioned, leaning back on the corner of his chair. "It's all about the will you put behind them. You must _want_ to really move the object."

Mable picked up a piece of paper, cleared off one of the side tables and placed the paper right in the middle. "I know, I know." She waved him off impatiently. "It turns out that I really, really want to move this paper from here to there." She pointed over to another table in the corner.

"That looks too far away."

"It's fine." She retorted. "Now here it goes. Paper in the corner pocket." She ignored his puzzled frown and picked up the scroll. Licking her lips nervously, she sounded out the odd language, trying to _want_ as hard as she could.

The piece of paper stayed where it was.

"Damn." She snapped the scroll shut. "I really wanted that to work."

"Well, nobody ever gets it right on the first try." Theo soothed. "And Fairy spells are notoriously complex. It just might take some more time for us to get it."

"Yeah, I guess." Mable placed the scroll back on the pile and slumped into a chair. "I was just hoping to see some progress today."

"You've only just gotten over your fever." Theo went over to the buffet table that had been set up for their lunch and poured her a glass of juice. "That might be affecting you, too. We'll keep researching more today and try again tomorrow."

"Really? You are ok with me trying to use some of these spells?" She accepted the glass of juice with a smile.

Theo shrugged as he collapsed into the other chair. "If I were in your position, I'd want to do more than just read. So yes, we can try some of them, and see where that takes us."

"Thanks, Theo." She saluted him with her glass and took a sip. "Maybe you were right, though." She said thoughtfully.

"I'm right about a lot of things. Which one in particular are you talking about?" He grinned at her.

"That I shouldn't work myself into the ground trying to get back. I mean, I want to do everything I can, and I plan to, but maybe relaxing a bit is key. I mean, I feel better now than I ever did before I was sick. Maybe taking some time to just relax my mind will help me find the strength of will to get out of here."

"It certainly can't hurt." Theo agreed. "I found that I solve more problems if I am focused on doing another activity."

"A professor of mine once suggested that." Mable placed her glass on the table next to her and reached for a new spell book. "She said that if you stop obsessing over your problem and focus on something else; yoga, a walk, gardening, some mindless activity that gives you a chance to regroup."

"So, you plan to garden?" Theo sat up straighter in his chair. "That will please Madame Cecile."

Mable's mouth twitched. "Maybe. I would like to spend some time in the greenhouse again. But my point is, while I desperately want to get home to my father and sisters, I need to take some time now and again to let my mind rest. Maybe if I do that, I'll be a little more successful when it comes to all of this." She pointed to the piles of books and scrolls littered around them, evidence from their hours of hard work.

Theo smiled. "My father had a similar outlook towards work. Not that he didn't work hard, but he always tried his best to balance work and rest."

Mable leaned forward. They had talked for a while yesterday, while she was still sick, about Mable's family. She had told him all about her father, about how after her mother's death he had taken care of his three girls, all on his own. About how he tried to spend a little bit of extra time with each of them, so they never felt left out. She had laughed as she told Theo about Jeanne and her father's Puzzle Days, where they would spend hours working at a jigsaw puzzle set up in the corner of the living room. About his _Law and Order_ marathons with her sister Colette, watched so many times that it drove her to enter the world of law herself.

And her own days with her father, hours filled with popcorn, laughter, and old Mel Brooks films like _Young Frankenstein_ , _Blazing Saddles_ , and _Spaceballs_. She had to explain that to Theo a bit, but it had been nice to share with him stories of her dad, of what he had been like before the Alzheimer's.

But Theo had not once told her anything about his father.

"What was he like?" she asked him now.

Theo sat back. "My father? He was scholar, aside from his duties as the Master of this castle and its grounds. He loved books. Well, you can tell by this library he loved books," Theo laughed lightly, and gestured to the room around him. "He admired authors of all sorts. I spent a lot of my time with him, hearing his view on everything from philosophy to husbandry. When I was younger, it seemed like he knew everything about the world."

"Doesn't it always?" Mable murmured, remembering how, when she was young, her father seemed like the smartest man in the entire world.

He nodded in agreement. "There was so much that he taught me, and I vowed never to forget a word of it. He was studious, but never stuffy. He spent plenty of time outside with Jacques and me, sparring or riding. It was he who taught us to respect the Fairies, to treat them with every kindness. He always said that there were magics we could never grasp, the kind that the Fairies held. He said that their very beings were one with the Earth, and for that we should show them the proper respect.

"He died too early. Not in pain, thankfully. I don't think any of us could have borne it if he had been in pain. He died quietly in his sleep. We knew it was an illness but we were all too blind to see it, and before we could anything, he was gone. As his son, I had to take his place. It was not as hard as people thought it would be. I realized soon after my father's death that he had trained me all my life, without me ever knowing it. There were gaps in my teaching, of course. He had never trained me for controlling a land that was ravaged by war." Here Theo stopped, voice shaking, and Mable knew he was remembering the fighting, the Fairy, the curse.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, Theo." She said gently.

"No, it's fine. Would you like to know about my mother?" he asked, his gold eyes locked on her hazel ones.

"Yes, please."

"She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that." He started off, sounding stronger now.

Mable smiled sadly, "Yes, I know. I saw her portrait, remember?"

"Yes, that's right. She was smart too, but in a gentler way. She loved art, as you see by her paintings, and her gallery. She also loved music and strove to learn every single instrument she could get her hands on. My father never refused her anything, of course. Before my father died, she would go down to the _Salle_ while the servants were having dinner and sing for them. She had a beautiful voice. I think she was the first Lady to ever do that." Theo laughed, and Mabel felt her heart break at the grief in it, "You remind me a little of her." He glanced at her thoughtfully.

Mable raised her eyebrows. "How do you figure that?" She had never been known for her singing voice.

"How easily you get along with Carnier, and the other chefs. How you work with them in the kitchens, even though it is the last thing any of us expected you to do."

Mable shrugged. "I'll cook for them, but your servants are going to be waiting a long, long time before I go and sing for all of them."

Theo chuckled, but it was still tinged with unhappiness.

"My mother had her flaws too. She was too gentle, I suppose. When my father died, it was like her soul had gone with him. She locked herself away and painted. She never acknowledged anyone's presence, including my own. I tried to get her to come out, hoping it would help penetrate her grief, but nothing worked. She put her heart into her paintings, until there was nothing left for her body to use. She died soon after she painted that last portrait; my portrait."

Theo turned from Mable, eyes looking off into the distance. "I'm glad she got to paint me as I was, and not as I am. I think it would have killed her even faster if she knew what I have become." He murmured.

Mable frowned. "I highly doubt that. Just because your appearance has changed, it doesn't mean _you_ have changed. If your mother could see that you are the same man as you were before, then I don't think she would have any complaints."

Theo's eyes returned to her, shocked. "You really think that?" he asked slowly. Mable felt her shyness return. She didn't answer but looked at the floor and nodded. Damn, why did he make her feel so self-conscious?

"Do you think you have changed?" she mumbled to the floor.

She realized he had leaned forward, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "A little," he answered pensively. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort. "I may be a bit biased when it comes to my own good qualities, though. Perhaps you had better ask Labelle, she has always been pretty good at pointing out my flaws." His voice had regained its cheerful rumble, and Mable finally glanced up from the floor and saw that he was smiling at her warmly.

"Of course," he teased, "You are pretty quick to point out my flaws too."

Mable chuckled, relieved that the awkward moment was gone. "Only when you need to be reminded what your flaws are. You should be grateful," she grinned at him "Labelle and I keep you humble."

They sat quietly for a minute, the regret and grief that tinged the air slowly fading as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Deciding that they had contemplated long enough, Mable gave Theo her most charming smile, making him blanch.

"So, I have one last question. It's something I've wanted to ask you for a while" She said, smiling at him coyly.

Theo peeked over at her apprehensively. "Yes?"

"Do you ever get fleas?"

"What?" he spluttered and Mable laughed. "I certainly do not!" he said irritably.

The awkward, mournful air in the room dissipated, and she and Theo remained in the library for a few more hours, exchanging stories of their parents and their respective childhoods. Mable didn't even realize until later that they had not really succeeded in finding a new spell or researching the old ones. It should have bothered her more, but she had been having such a good time, she waved it off.

She had managed to find her way to the dining room on her own, interacted with the staff amiably, and spent an enjoyable afternoon getting to know Theo better.

Surely that was enough progress, for one day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

While Mable and Theo were nursing their fledgling companionship, the other residents of the castle indulged in the most colorful form of spoken word; gossip. Much like a small town, the "Beast's" -as he was called by the staff- castle held a little more than two-hundred people and news traveled fast about the Beast's new guest, the Lady Mable.

Only Madame Cecile and Madame Labelle were allowed into her private rooms. Monsieur Lune and Madeleine were often seen in her company. Monsieur Carnier would often talk to her between chopping and instructing, and the other cooks were quick to defend her. Among the swordsmen and warriors, Maestro was the only one who had seen her, let alone spoken to her. Mable had not been back to the barracks and stables since her first visit.

Many of the men and women in the castle knew Mable by sight. The maids, the menservants, the footmen and the scullery maids had barely talked to her, but had gotten glimpses of her in the corridors. They were too nervous to approach her themselves. They were all too worried that word would get back to Lady Mable, or worse, the Beast.

The maids and servant girls flocked to Madame Labelle after seeing the Lady a few times. Lady Mable always favored them with a polite nod, or a soft smile, but few had spoken to her enough to get to know her. So, like chicks, they fluttered back to the mother hen. Madame Labelle was gentle with them, laughing at their outrageous notions.

"She is so strange!" cried one of the sillier girls. "We know nothing about her. We do not know of her family. She acts as if she has never had any servants before." A few of the servants around the girl nodded in agreement, mystified by the Lady's lack of proper servant-mistress etiquette.

"She has not had the privilege of having any servants in her house, and that is all I will say about her background. It is none of our business anyway." Madame Labelle said defensively. She knew about Mable's home life intimately, having spent several lunches exchanging stories of their respective childhoods. It was common knowledge that Madame Labelle and Lady Mable had sparked an unlikely friendship.

Another woman spoke up, ignoring Madame Labelle's uncharacteristic frown.

"She does some strange things, like helping make the bed and cleaning the room. What Lady spends her time cleaning, especially when there are servants to do it for her?" The woman shook her head in shame.

"She is used to doing housework at home. You cannot expect her to just sit around when there is work to be done. I think it is a good thing that she helps clean. It will help her feel more at home. We want her to feel comfortable here, after all." Madame Labelle addressed the roomful of women sternly, "She is our _guest_ , my dears. We do not question her upbringing or her ways. We do as she asks, whatever the request, because the guest is our upmost priority. Now, I know you are all a bit disappointed. We had expected a woman who would be willing to break the spell. But since we can't have her, we are lucky enough to have Lady Mable. It is good practice, for when the woman who will break the spell comes along. That is unless you geese _want_ to stay like this for another hundred years?" Madame Labelle stared at them. They shook their heads. "Good. So, let her clean her room if she so desires. I wish to hear no more about it."

Madame Labelle sauntered out of the room, her head held high. After of moment of idle chatter, the maids dispersed, to get on with their duties. Madame Labelle could be strict if she chose to be, and it was obvious that she liked the Lady Mable.

"If Madame Labelle holds the Lady Mable in such a high regard, then she cannot be all that bad, can she?" commented one of the older maids. A few maids nodded assent. Madame Labelle was an excellent judge of character, and if she said the Lady Mable was an honored guest, then so be it.

The others just looked troubled. They respected and trusted their leader, but strangeness was not something they liked or were comfortable with. No matter what Madame Labelle said, they were too interested in having the spell broken than getting to know this odd guest.

The menservants still had their share of questions, but unlike the maids they approached the Seneschal individually, instead of in a group. Monsieur Lune seemed very fond of Lady Mable. Madeleine, too, spoke highly of the Lady. But having only gotten a few smiles as she made her way to breakfast or dinner, the men found themselves speculating on the type of person that could break the curse.

"She is not what we expected," said one man to Monsieur Lune. He was careful with his phrasing. Monsieur Lune did not like to hear anyone criticize Lady Mable. "She isn't a beauty, and seems very temperamental. She isn't what a man expects of a Lady." He winced when Monsieur Lune whipped his head around to look him in the eye. It wouldn't do to anger Monsieur Lune, but he felt it had to be said.

"Yes, she can be a handful." Monsieur Lune said, chuckling. The man gave a short sigh of relief that his superior wasn't upset with him. "But different is not always a bad thing. Lady Mable is a charming young woman, one with the courage to voice her own opinions. I find that encouraging. It means that she is comfortable with us. And if Lady Mable can become comfortable with us, and this whole, cursed place, surely another Lady can do so as well. In her own way, Lady Mable has given hope, something we have not had for decades."

The manservant couldn't help but agree.

"But she is not willing to be the Lady, Monsieur Lune. Why do we help her if she has no intentions of helping us? Our Lord is a Beast, a monster, and she does not care!" Another, less intelligent, man posed to Monsieur Lune later. He cowered when the Seneschal glared at him.

"We help her because she a woman in need. Because we are decent people who do not take advantage of vulnerable women who find themselves on our doorstep. And never let me hear that name escape from your lips again." Monsieur Lune replied coldly. "Our Master sacrificed much for your miserable life. Do not make him regret it."

After that, the men kept their opinions about Mable, and the Beast, to themselves.

The kitchen staff was far from disapproving of Lady Mable. None would ever go against Monsieur Carnier, but even if he had not liked the woman so much, they still would have found her delightful.

"We should invite her to help us cook more often," the chef Margot cried over shrieks of steam and clangs of pots. "She is always giving us new inspiration. And we do not have enough women in here!"

"One gossiping woman is more than enough!" replied the jolly Henri. He chortled as Margot threw an apple core at him.

"Enough, children, enough." bellowed Monsieur Carnier. He smiled at his subordinates. "I quite agree with Margot, that she should join us whenever she feels the urge. It does my heart good to see you cretins finally push up your sleeves and _work_." At this, all the chefs grinned at one another and rolled their eyes, "You are correct, she helps keep us inspired. It is her appearance that has made our meals much richer than before, a reason to try harder every day. She has given us new means to work hard and take pleasure in our skills."

Monsieur Carnier was right about Mable giving the chefs new means to work. Indeed, the urge to make the castle spectacular for their guest, despite her mysterious ways, had become normal for all the staff in the castle. Everything from the floors to the tips of the banisters gleamed with polish, the floors always swept clean, and Madame Cecile's flowers seemed brighter against the dusted paintings and tapestries.

The menservants, who had gone about their duties with a resigned air before, were getting their work done with merriment and cavorting in the halls like young, spirited men. The maids chattered like birds while they went about their business, whistling and flirting unlike before. Even the soldiers, who had never caught a glimpse of the Lady Mable, were sparring and training as if the spell would be broken any day.

Monsieur Lune and Madame Labelle saw this change in character, and studied it with benevolence. Despite their first impressions of Lady Mable, the castle staff seemed more assiduous than ever before, and the Seneschal and Head Housekeeper were quite pleased with the results. Not to mention relieved that Lady Mable or Master Theo had ever heard about their conversations with certain members of the staff. Unfortunately, there was nothing the two heads of staff could do about the hostile feelings towards the Beast. The spell kept all of the residents trapped in the castle, and the woods beyond, until it was broken. If one of the men or women should be cast out, they would be doomed to wander the woods until they returned to the castle in failure. So Madame Labelle and Monsieur Lune were forced to keep the troublemakers under their roof, but they were not so upset by this. Eventually, they believed, the spell would be broken and all bitter feelings would be broken along with it.

Maestro was the only one who kept any and all thoughts to himself. Madame Labelle had tried to get his opinion several times, but he evaded her with such force that she decided it was best if she left him alone.

"He'll come around," she reassured Monsieur Lune one day. The two had been sitting in Labelle's office discussing castle issues when the subject arose. "You know how what a pessimist he is. And he is just looking out for Theo's best interest at heart." She reminded Monsieur Lune.

The Seneschal looked unconvinced. "I know he means well, but he can also be a bit rash. Lady Mable and Theo have been getting along quite fine lately, and I would hate to see that crumble all because Jacques cannot control his emotions. Will you talk with him?" Asking Labelle to speak to her beloved was a risk. He knew Labelle didn't like to push the Captain of the Guard unless it was absolutely necessary.

" _Oui_. I will speak to him. I can at least have him keep his distance from Lady Mable, if not Theo. He seems to make her uncomfortable. I've told him she is a perfectly lovely woman, but he does not want to believe me." Her normally pretty face was scrunched up in irritation. Both Monsieur Lune and Madame Labelle had heard of Maestro's talk with Mable, and neither had been pleased.

"I will speak to him, Lune." Labelle stood, brushing off her skirt. "I hope he is wrong about the spell. I would hate if Mable was trapped here like we are."

"Who knows? Magic is tricky. From what Theo tells me, they have been trying small spells with limited success." Monsieur Lune backed up so Madame Labelle could get by him. They spoke softly as they left the office, in case one of the staff should hear.

"Perhaps she wants to stay and help break the curse after all." Labelle immediately brightened up. "I know she feels that she does not have the skill to be the Lady—"

"It is not a matter of skill, Labelle. It is a matter of love. We cannot force her to feel what may not be there." Monsieur Lune said reproachfully.

"You're right, you're right. It's just so frustrating. The first woman to come along in such a long time…"

"We're all a bit disappointed. But have faith. Even if she is not the one to break the curse, we have still had the pleasure of being with her, have we not?" Monsieur Lune said in his wise way.

Labelle smiled. "You're right again. The right woman will come along someday, I'm sure of it. In the meantime, perhaps Lady Mable can help Theo open his heart. He has certainly become attached to her, hasn't he?"

"Yes, we all have. Hope is the only thing that can keep us in such good spirits, Labelle. Hope and belief that one day, this accursed spell will be lifted off of us, and we'll be free once more. Let us never lose that hope."

The two companions tread down the hallway, both absorbed in dreams of freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Spell work, Mable learned over the next few weeks, was slow.

Every spell they tried didn't seem to go anywhere, with only the tiniest of jumps from the paper they were trying to transport from one place to another, so tiny Mable often wondered if it was just air pushing the slips of paper around. For several days, Mable tried spell after spell, using as much willpower as she could to try and make the bits of paper they were using as practice do _something_.

Nothing happened.

Thankfully she got some respite from the constant dejection. Every afternoon she forced herself to leave the stuffy library and find something else to focus her mind on. Most days she found herself in the conservatory with Madame Cecile who, after learning about her newfound interest in gardening, gave her a little flowerpot with a snow-white flower inside it to take care of. Every day, after the hours of getting nowhere which was strangely exhausting, Mable would trot down to the conservatory to check on her flower. It was still alive after a week, though Mable wondered if that was because Madame Cecile would check on it after she left.

Other days she would spend in the kitchens, at home among the clatter of pans and the roar of the fireplace, being taught in shouts about the nuances of gourmet cooking. Occasionally the tables would turn and she would teach the chefs a new recipe, such as the night they made brownies from scratch. They turned out so good that Monsieur Carnier dubbed them good enough for dessert, and Mable got to watch as Theo and Maddie inhaled the whole pan.

Almost every night Maddie would request a story, and every night Mable obliged, weaving tales from the leftover fabric of her childhood. Sometimes, if he was in, Monsieur Lune would join them and then she and the Seneschal would share a cup of tea before he escorted her to her own rooms. Those nights were Mable's favorites, because talking with Monsieur Lune was a lot like talking with a favorite uncle, or her father before he fell ill. He would offer advice, warmly congratulate her on any little victories she made during the day, or just talk about working in the castle.

Labelle often found her way to the library for lunch, and those lunches were also fun for Mable. Some days Theo joined them, and the three of them sat at the buffet table that seemed to permanently live in the library now, as they ate and joked with her as if she had been living there for years instead of a few weeks. Mable was reminded of the days before her father's illness, talking and laughing with friends over food and games at the kitchen table.

In spite of the odd circumstances, Mable discovered that she was glad that she had found her way here, however unintentional.

One morning, after she had been there for almost three weeks, there was an excited tap at her bedroom door.

"Let's go play in the attic today." Maddie said. She was dressed casually, in brown sweater and thick slacks, worn from use. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a braid, a few rogue strands poking out around her head playfully.

Mable stopped bushing her hair and looked at Maddie curiously. "Is there really an attic?" She was not aware that castles had such things that were so ordinary.

"Well, it's not really an attic, more of a storage room." said Maddie, jumping onto Mable's bed. "But it's at the top of one of the turrets and is very old. Papa says there are things from a hundred years ago still up there. It's really dusty and dark, too. It should be a lot of fun." she giggled.

"Are we even allowed up there? I don't want to get into trouble." Mable asked. But she was already charmed by the idea. She and her sisters liked to roam through their attic on rainy days, sighing wistfully at old pictures of their mother and playing with toys they had long forgotten. After a while their attic had lost its magic, so Mable found herself excited for the chance to clamber around a dusty attic, looking at old pictures and toys. There were probably all sorts of fascinating things up there, remnants of the castle's former days of glory and splendor.

"Papa gave me permission. He said I could go if you were with me. Please, please, please can we go?" Maddie pleaded, giving Mable her best smile.

"Well, alright. Just let me get changed into something less...fancy." Mable looked at her silk blouse meaningfully. Maddy glowed with happiness, and Mable heard her bounce around the room as she changed, singing a little song.

Fully adorned in her old sweatshirt and jeans, Mable grabbed a candle from her nightstand. It would have to do, since she was sure there were no lamps up there.

Maddie jumped around, tugging at Mable's sweatshirt.

"Come on! I want to see if there any of Master Theo's old things in the attic."

Maddie skipped ahead of her, nodding politely as they passed the occasional maid or manservant.

Mable still wasn't very used to all the staff, even after a few weeks, but she had gotten comfortable enough to offer hesitant smiles that were, more often than not, returned. This morning was a little different with maids glancing at the skipping girl ahead of Mable and sending her approving smiles.

Mable liked spending time with Maddie. The girl was bright and energetic, a good pick-me-up for when she had spent hours in the library. Mable also knew, from talking with Monsieur Lune, that Maddie had few friends in the castle. There were no children her own age, and most of the men and women who lived here also worked, so they rarely had time to spend with a young girl.

"What exactly did you do with yourself before I arrived, Maddie?" she laughed as the girl jumped the stairs two at a time.

Maddie halted at the landing to think about it. "I'd split my time with Madame Cecile in the conservatory or Monsieur Carnier in the kitchens." She said after a moment. "Sometimes I'd follow Papa around while he worked, but if I stayed for too long he always suggested I do schoolwork. During the summer I'd go out riding, if one of the soldiers had time to escort me. I have my own pony." She told Mable proudly. "And Maestro says I am a great rider. But I'm not allowed out on my own yet."

She trotted ahead of Mable a few steps, and turned to walk backwards, still talking.

"Of course, I play chess with Master Theo once in a while, when he isn't brooding in his study. He does that a lot. But when he's in a good mood, we play for hours. He says I am coming along greatly, and soon will be a master chess-player. Though sometimes I think he lets me win on purpose." Maddie wrinkled her nose in annoyance to this show of chivalry.

Mable followed along, smiling and nodding, half-listening to Maddie's talk. It would be nice to figure out how to break this spell on the house. She had never considered what the spell on the castle might do to its residents. How terrible it must be, to be a young girl without a friend your own age?

Maddie led them down several hallways that Mable had never been in, each of them getting progressively dirtier and gloomier than the last. Clearly no one visited the turrets on a daily basis. Mable was starting to get nervous. The halls were getting darker from lack of proper treatment, and she had the urge to run back to her cozy rooms. Maddie didn't seem to notice Mable's unease, and she obliviously led Mable to a miserable, dark door that had the words _Attic_ in world-weary letters on the tarnished plate.

"Here it is." said Maddie in excitement. She opened the door, and they both looked at the dark, cavernous stairs, which spiraled upwards.

Mable felt a distinct unease. "Maddie, are you sure we're allowed up here?"

Maddie smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry; the staff comes here every year. It just never gets cleaned because there are never a lot of people who want to come this way. Maestro has gone up these stairs a hundred times, and if there's anything bad up there then he hasn't mentioned it. Just hold your candle up a little higher."

"All right. I'll go first then." Mable said, feeling her sense of adventure returning. If Maestro had been up here, then there probably wasn't much to worry about. While Mable seriously doubted there had been any spooky monsters hiding in the turrets, she was confident that if there had been, Maestro would have destroyed them all out of sheer boredom.

Plus, what kind of adult would she be if she let a nine-year-old go first up a creaky, drafty stairwell?

She held the candle aloft, and the two of them ascended the staircase. It was even creepier with just the candlelight, which flickered indecisively as if it too were having second thoughts about this whole experience.

It seemed to take the two of them forever to get to the top. Mable started to sweat after a while, partly because of the strenuous activity and partly out of nervousness. The candle didn't give them a whole lot of light, and Mable would have felt a lot better if her only form of defense was not just a spindly young girl. She half-heartedly counted the stairs to keep her mind off of it but stopped after fifty. There was really no reason to go on counting, the stairs just went up and up, and she kept losing count anyway.

Mable was just starting to grumpily wonder if the spell on the castle was making it impossible for them to reach the top, when the candle lit upon the door. Apprehensively, she grabbed the knob and tugged, praying that B-movie bats wouldn't fly into her face when she opened the door all the way.

"Oh good, let's go in!" said Maddie happily, and snuck under Mable's elbow to run in first. "I'll get the curtains!" Mable heard her shout from the darkness and after some grunts and the sounds of things being kicked aside, the room flooded with light.

Mable walked all the way into the room, making sure the door would stay open on its own, just in case. The place wasn't so much an attic as it was a three-room flat. There was the small room they were in, with a big picture window all the way on the other side of the room. On the left was an open archway that led to another room, and Mable could just see a third, miniscule area within that. Each of the rooms was filled with trunks, boxes, wardrobes and bric-a-bracs, all dusty but otherwise in good shape. Mable saw two full length mirrors, dressmaker's dummies, rugs rolled up neatly along the wall, and paintings of various shapes and sizes piled all about the front room. There was no hint of mice, though if Mable looked up she could see some bits of straw that proved birds had called this place home. She walked in further, enchanted. The place looked less ominous now that light had filled the room, more grandma's attic than Dracula's basement, and Mable was just itching to go through some of the trunks and boxes. Maddie had already pushed some of the boxes aside and was tearing through a trunk as if hunting for lost treasure.

Mable carefully stepped over some discarded boxes and made her way over to Maddie. "Are any of your old things up here?" Mable asked. It looked as if everyone from the whole castle donated to this attic.

Maddie looked up from her digging. "No, the staff has their own rooms to keep old things in. All of my baby stuff is in our apartment downstairs. No, this is really good stuff, _ancient_ stuff. Stuff from back way before I was born, or even before Papa was born. Some of these dresses are really pretty though, come and see." she beckoned.

Mable sat down next to her and fingered the material. Maddie was right, they were lovely. Indigo satins, dark green velvets, and gold-and -white brocade filled the truck, all smelling pleasantly of lavender. Maddie held up the packet of dried lavender flowers, and they both whiffed it gently. Maddie pulled a couple of the dresses out, and both of them took turns trying the dresses on over their regular clothes, giggling madly. Mable thought that it was a lot like being back with her sisters again, up in their attic, though that was admittedly less spacious.

The two of them had a grand old time in the other rooms, finding more trunks filled with old clothes. They found old toys, some still retaining some of their shining youth, others battered from too much love. Maddie even found an aging rocking horse in a corner. There were no books, Mable saw, but that was probably because they were all down in the library. Instead they found old papers, schoolwork with the name Theodore scribbled painstakingly across the top. Mable and Maddie giggled for a while over that one. They looked at some of the old paintings, none of which were nearly as realistic as the ones downstairs. Mable was shifting through paintings absently, when she stopped and stared at one in particular.

In a familiar gold frame sat a young, blonde-haired man. He looked young, about late twenties, and he was certainly handsome, in a regal way. His eyes were a gold that was just a shade darker than his hair, warm and intelligent even in oil paint. His hair came barely to his shoulders, showing off high cheekbones and a full mouth. There was a slight smile on his lips, as if he was holding a secret, but wanted to share it anyway. He held a quill and paper in hand, as if he had just stopped to have his picture painted and was going to return to work in a minute.

Mable stared at the picture for a long time, trying to connect this portrait of Theo with the napping one downstairs. There was no doubt it was Theo, back when he was human. The eyes were the same, and the slight smile on the corners of his mouth. Mable could see the resemblance but couldn't believe it.

"Mable? What are you looking at?" Maddie came over, and her mouth dropped open when she saw the portrait. "That's Master Theo! I wondered where he put that picture."

Mable put the paintings back in order, unsure of what she was feeling. She felt like she had broken some sort of promise, by looking at the Theo in the portrait and comparing him to the Theo she knew.

"Mable, are you all right?" Maddie forced herself into Mable's line of sight. "Do you want to go back downstairs?"

Mable shook her head, deciding that she would sort through her feelings later. There was still one room left. "No, just another few minutes, then we'll go downstairs. What's in that room over there?" She pointed to the smallest room.

Maddy shrugged. "Let's go see."

There wasn't much that was different, sadly. There were papers, files, and clothes in the variety of boxes. Mable was shoving a trunk to the side when a sparkle caught her eye. She glanced down and saw, right next to the trunk as if it had been waiting there all along, a tiny, silver jewelry box. Mable picked it up in awe; it could fit in the palm of her hand.

"Maddie, check this out." She breathed. She ran her thumb over the flowery etchings on the little circular box.

"Oh, pretty!" said Maddie, and crawled over to sit next to Mable. "Open it, see what's inside!"

Mable stared at the girl. "You don't know what it is?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, I've never heard of anything that looks like this. It must be really, really old." she said, her voice filled with admiration at the thought of something so ancient. "Look, there's a little lock in the shape of a rose. How sweet."

Mable, completely enthralled, used her nail to slip the lock open. It opened effortlessly, and the two of them looked eagerly inside. The inside was lined with dark red velvet, reminding Mable of a box to a ring. Mable reached into the box and pulled out a long, silver chain necklace, with a pendant made of diamonds that sparkled merrily in the soft light of the attic. The pendant was made in the shape of a half-opened rose, stunning in its simplicity. Mable gave a soft sigh of wonder. It was gorgeous, a piece of artwork.

"Oh, how wonderful." Maddie said quietly. "Look at how beautiful it is. I wonder whose it was."

Mable placed the necklace back in the box. "It doesn't matter. Considering all the jewelry I have down in my drawers, they probably put it up here because it wasn't beautiful enough for them"

Mable was about to put the box on the floor when Maddie snatched it out of her hands. "Mable, come on, let's take it downstairs." She pleaded. "It must be really old, and it's too pretty to stay up here. Why don't you take it? You can wear it to dinner tonight!"

Mable frowned, considering. "I don't know, Maddie…this isn't my house, I can't just take things from other people's attics."

Maddie shook her head. "But it's been up here so long, I can tell! Someone should wear it, it needs to be loved."

"Maddie, it's a piece of jewelry, not a lost puppy."

"Mable, come on. Look, it fits you, see." And before Mable could stop her, she had clasped the necklace around her throat. Sure enough, it fit her fine, and looked lovely sitting there on her neck.

"No," she shook her head, but her heart wasn't in it. "Maddie, I can't. It's not mine."

Maddie gingerly put the necklace back in the box and held it out to her. "At least bring it downstairs and show someone."

Mable took the box wistfully and sighed in resignation. It was hard to argue with Maddie most of the time, and it was even more difficult now, when she too, wanted the necklace. "Okay, here's what we'll do." She said sternly, "We'll take the necklace down and show it to Theo. If he says it's important to him, then either he can take it, or we'll bring it back up here. Sound good?"

Maddie clapped her hands delightedly. "Sounds great!"

"Good," Mable rose to her feet, wincing as her stiff legs objected. "Now, let's get out of here. It's getting chilly, and it would stink if I got sick again!"

A few minutes later, after shutting the curtains and re-lighting the candle, both of them headed downstairs, the necklace and its box safely in Mable's pocket. Maddie had also grabbed a little something to take back from the attic, a "souvenir for the occasion" as she called it. Mable hardly doubted the periwinkle blouse could be considered souvenir, but she had to admit the color was very pretty, and it made Mable feel like less of a thief for taking something from the attic.

Thankfully the hallways warmed a little as they wandered back to the main part of the castle, and Mable was able to blow out her candle when they re-emerged into a corridor which had the usual lamps.

"This was fun." Maddie chirped as they walked back towards Mable's room. "I like spending time with you, Mable."

The words seared Mable's heart. "I like spending time with you too, Maddie."

"Yes, I know." The matter of fact reply made Mable laugh. "But I shouldn't keep you all to myself. Labelle and I were planning on going ice skating tomorrow, if the weather is good. Would you like to come?"

"That does sound like fun." Mable agreed, thinking that, if she thought hard enough, her closet would probably find her some skates. "I'd love to join you." She was quiet for a moment, her thoughts suddenly drifting towards Theo. "Can we invite Theo along?"

It was silly to ask, seeing as he lived here and could probably go skating whenever he wanted. But Mable felt the odd desire to invite him along, to include him in their fun. It would be good for him, she thought.

Maddie smiled at her. "Of course. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

They planned out the next day as they continued towards Mable's rooms. Maddie was just telling her the story of when her father taught her how to skate when she interrupted herself with a squeal. "Master Theo!"

Theo was indeed standing in front of the door to Mable's room, leaning against the wall with an unhappy expression on his face. Mable glanced down the hall a bit and saw a few servants, two footman, working with jerky movements as they dusted a nearby table and replaced the still-blooming flowers with fresh ones. Their faces were tight, and they kept glancing uneasily at Theo, as if afraid he was going to attack them at any moment.

Instantly feeling sorry for her friend, she grabbed Theo's paw and said, "Come on, let's talk inside." Anything to get that look of his face.

Maddie saw both Mable and Theo's face and said, with a little more haste than necessary, "I'm going to go find Papa and see if he knows where my skates are. I'll see you later, Mable!" She trotted off, hissing something under her breath at the menservants as she passed them.

"I was just coming to escort you to lunch, since you missed breakfast." He said as Mable pulled him through the door.

"Thanks." Her stomach grumbled quietly. She hadn't even realized she was hungry. "Me and Maddie were going to go ice skating tomorrow. You want to come with us?"

The fur between Theo's eyes ruffled. "I can't skate anymore, I'm afraid. My feet don't fit, and I'm too heavy for the ice. Last time I tried I almost fell in."

"Oh." Now her brilliant idea to get him out and have some fun seemed like a bad idea. "Ok. Well, me, Maddie and Labelle were going to go sometime in the afternoon, so maybe—"

"Why don't I join you and just sit on the side? It's been ages since I've been out, and the fresh air will do me good." He gave her a smile that said he knew why she wanted him to come and appreciated it.

Feeling unexpectedly happy, she smiled back. "All right. Now, let me show you what I found as I foraged in the attic."

She showed him the necklace, beaming when he made the appropriate complimentary remarks.

"Well, I'm not sure where it came from." He said, staring down at the necklace thoughtfully. "It doesn't look familiar to me, and I don't even know where half the things in that attic came from originally."

"I can put it back." Mable offered, though she had retrieved it from him and was pooling it in her hands. "It belongs to your family, after all."

Theo watched her as she held up the necklace to the window, so she could relish the way the light made the diamonds sparkle and dance.

"Do you like it?"

Mable tore her eyes from the necklace. "What?"

"If you like it, then you can keep it."

Mable stared at him. "It's not mine, I couldn't possibly-"

"Consider it a gift, then." For some reason when he smiled at her it made butterflies erupt in her stomach. "You clearly love it, and if it brings you that much happiness, then I want you to have it. It will just go to waste up in that attic. Someone should love it, enjoy it."

Mable hardly knew what to say. "Are you serious? Really?"

Theo gave her a comical bow, making Mable giggle. "For you, Lady Mable, anything." He let out a yell when Mable smothered him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Theo. I'll treasure it." She said as she put it on. She admired herself for a moment in the mirror, so delighted she almost didn't notice his bemused stare. "What is it?"

"You hugged me."

His amazed tone made her blush. "Well, yeah, I guess. Don't get too used to it." She warned hastily. He continued to stare at her in disbelief.

Getting more embarrassed by the second, she rushed to open her bedroom door. "Shall we get lunch, then?" she squeaked. She left without waiting for an answer, leaving a bewildered Theo to follow behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Mable skid to a stop at the side of the pond, savoring the cold and the bright sunshine. It felt so good to be outside, in the clear air, without the smell of smoke from the fire or stale heat from the library. Mable spun around once and nearly fell, but that didn't even crack her good mood. The joyous voices of Labelle and Maddie bounced off the nearby trees as they showed off their skills to their new friend.

The pond they skated on was to the right of the front doors. It had frozen solid overnight, and women and girl could skate freely without any worry of breaking ice. Mable wasn't sure who had taken the time to clear it off, but it had been clean and slick when they had arrived. The land itself was beautiful. The storm had left the snow crusted with ice crystals that sparkled with the merest hint of light. A pathway from a side door cut through the snow, only slightly marring its splendor, leading to a small clearing where the company had put on their skates. The courtyard that Mable could see from her window was buried under snow, but among the white there were moving spots of colors as winter birds fluttered around, chirping happily. Mable looked off to her left, and could see the forest, foreboding despite the vast pines and jovial calls of wildlife. There was a hint of danger there that Mable couldn't quite put her finger on. With a shiver, she turned back to her group.

Labelle was simply ethereal; her good looks only enhanced by the sunshine and exercise. Her cheeks were red with cold and her dark eyes bright with laughter as she spun gracefully around the pond, her dark hair streaming behind her. Mable tugged at her own red-gold locks, knowing they were mussed more than ever by the wind and snow. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up, and now snow collected in her strands, making her hair wet and bedraggled. She was covered with as many winter things as possible, from sweaters to coats to scarves and gloves, to keep from catching another cold. She thought jealously that Madame Labelle looked like a goddess at play, whereas she looked more like an over-stuffed Raggedy Ann.

Mable shrugged it off, though, smiling as she watched Maddie spin circles with the air of a devoted aunt. The day was just too gorgeous for self-esteem problems.

Mable glanced over to the other side of the pond, where Theo had sat watching them, rather morosely, for the past half hour. He was too big for any of the skates, Labelle had told her, and probably too heavy to stand on the ice. So, he was banished to a nearby bench, a book sitting unread next to him.

Feeling bad for him, Mable made her way over, giving a quick wave to Labelle as the woman flew by.

"Come on, Mable!" she called as she glided to the opposite edge of the pond. "I'll race you."

"I'm going to take a break." Mable called back. "I think I'll sit this one out, Labelle."

"I'll race you!" Maddie squealed, waving at Mable as she went to join Labelle on the other side.

Mable waved back with a grin. She hobbled over to the bench to sit next to Theo. The awkwardness from yesterday had dissipated in the cold and the sunshine, and she gave him an easy smile as she made her way over.

"You don't have to sit here with me, if you don't want to." He told her, though he moved his book out of her way so she could sit down. Mable sat down and started to unlace her skates, using the opportunity to lean against him. Even with the sun out it was one of those days where it was bitter cold and Theo, with his mass of fur, exuded heat like a space heater.

"Its fine." She told him, a little breathless from the chill and the exercise. "I needed a rest anyway. It's been a few years since I've been skating, and I am out of practice."

They sat next to each other for a moment in companionable silence, watching Maddie and Labelle take another lap around the pond. Mable gazed past the pond towards the woods beyond. From here, sitting safely next to Theo, the woods didn't seem so vast, so impenetrable. They looked like any other woods in Vermont. Mable could see a squirrel dart up one of the trees, heard the distant cries and trills of the winter birds as they went about their day. It was peaceful, and Mable closed her eyes for a minute, pretending this was normal and that she could leave whenever she wanted.

Theo gave her a gentle nudge. "Has it been that long since you skated?" he teased. "You aren't going to fall asleep now, are you?"

Mable opened her eyes and squinted up at him. His monstrous features seemed out of place here, among normal things like the powdery snow and the call of birds. But she found herself bumping him with her shoulder, enjoying the warmth that trailed down her arm from his fur. "No, it hasn't been that long. I think the last time I went skating was…back when I was a freshman in college. My boyfriend at the time took me to one of those indoor ice arenas." She smiled at the memory. "I think he believed it was going to be romantic, but it's hard to be romantic when your skating buddy keeps falling on her ass."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he was a…what would you call him, a beau? A suitor?" Mable wrinkled her nose. "Those both sound like they are from a cheesy romance novel."

"Is he also worried about your disappearance?" Theo's voice sounded carefully neutral.

Mable let out a short laugh. "No, no. We broke up a long while ago." She cocked her head, remembering what she had seen through the social media grapevine. "Actually, I think he's getting married in a couple of months."

"Does that upset you?" Theo asked. His gold eyes were narrowed in on her face.

"No, not really. We've been broken up for a long time."

"Because you couldn't ice skate?" Mable chuckled at the mock-horror in Theo's voice.

"No, it wasn't that. We met my freshman year of college. He was a year ahead of me, working on getting a degree in math, or something like that. He wanted a career in accounting, I remember that. We met at a school event, one of those school mixers that are designed to get you out of your room and actually socializing. I didn't have many friends yet, so when we started talking, it was nice, you know? I've never been as confident with guys as Colette or Jeanne, so finding a guy who I could talk to so easily was pretty exciting." Mable played with some of her hair, lost in the memory. "We met up for coffee a few times, ate dinner together, and started spending nights in each other's dorm rooms. I think we were together for almost a year."

"What happened?"

"Dad started getting sick. He'd forget to pay the mortgage or lose his wallet in the house. He kept mixing me up with my sisters, or my mother. He'd forget a conversation we'd had only a few hours ago on the phone. My sisters and I tried to convince him that he was sick, that he was having problems, but he refused to believe us. That's one of the crappier parts of having Alzheimer's; you don't even know you are sick." Mable closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she recalled the screaming matches, her father pleading with them that he was fine, really.

"That must have been terrible. For you, but also for your father." Theo said, resting a gentle paw on her arm. "I can't imagine how awful it must have felt, to be told that you are ill and need help. To forget such simple things like the name of your own loved ones."

Tears stung her eyes. "He tried to fight it, but there's no fighting Alzheimer's. It just gets worse and worse." She sniffled and jerked her head forward, pulling herself together. "I started skipping classes to go home and keep an eye on my dad. Soon I started skipping out on plans my boyfriend and I had made together, making up excuses because I didn't want him to know about what was going on at home. He thought it was because I was getting sick of him, though it was really because I just didn't want to have to explain. Eventually I told him what was going on, but by then it was too late. We were fighting constantly, and between him, my dad, my sisters, school…I just couldn't handle it all. So, we broke up, and a few months later I dropped out of school."

Breaking up had hurt, she remembered. More than she thought it would. She knew that it had to happen, probably would have happened eventually, even without her father's illness. But she had still been hurt and angry that he wasn't able to be there to support her when she had needed him the most.

Theo wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort, an act so surprising that Mable didn't even think to resist. She leaned into his embrace, appreciating how warm and solid he felt.

"I think my father would have liked you." He said unexpectedly.

This was an unexpected turn. "Seriously? Why?"

"Because you understand the importance of family, and of putting aside your own wants and desires to care for the people you love. Because even now you are trying any way you can to get back to them." Theo took his arm off of her shoulders, and Mable shivered at the unexpected chill. "My father never let his duties get in the way of the people he loved." He told her. "He would have said you were brave, to give up so much for you father."

"I don't think I'm brave at all." Mable remembered how she had dropped out of school just because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to measure up to her sisters. "I'm downright cowardly, to be honest."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Theo said. She looked at him in surprise. "Coming here? Sleeping in a strange place with people you hardly know? That is quite brave."

"Or stupid." Mable retorted. "I didn't have much of a choice, either."

"Befriending me, then." Theo rumbled at her. "Do you really believe that I do not know what the servants call me behind my back?"

Mable stared. She knew he was aware of the servant's fear of him, but she hadn't realized he knew that they called him "Beast".

Theo nodded, sad. "Labelle and Lune tried to keep it from me, but this castle is too large for secrets to remain so for long. I know they are afraid of what I have become, what I look like." He held a paw up so he could peer at it. "I see the way they look at me. Only Labelle, Lune, Jacques, and Carnier treat me like they did before the spell. And Maddie, of course." He smiled affectionately as the girl raced by them, looping around the pond again. "You are the first person I've met who was not afraid of me."

"Well, not after a while." Mable shifted uncomfortably on the bench. His admiration was making her shy.

"At first you were, as any sensible woman would be." He agreed. "But at our first disastrous dinner, you yelled at me. Do you know how long it has been since _anyone_ has been brave enough to yell at me?"

"Labelle probably does."

Theo huffed out a laugh. "No, not even Labelle."

Mable squirmed. She had never thought of herself as brave. Leaving school wasn't brave, it was out of fear of failure. Taking care of her father wasn't brave; it was just something she knew she could do. Staying at the castle wasn't really bravery; it was because if she had stayed outside she would have frozen to death. And befriending Theo…

"I don't think it's bravery that makes me like you." She told him, smiling. "I don't think I'm the only one not giving themselves enough credit."

Theo blinked, startled by her response. A strange look came on his face, and he lifted his paw, as if he wanted to stroke her hair. He stopped halfway, and hurriedly dropped it to his lap.

They both turned away from each other: Mable couldn't see his face under the fur, but she bet he was blushing as hard as she was. He had never tried to stroke her hair before. She ran her fingers through the wet strands, making a face. Maybe it wasn't tenderness but a desire to straighten out the unruly strands.

Movement caught her eye, and she frowned out into the forest. Right on the edge of the woods she saw a shape. Squinting against the glare of the sun, she got up from the bench, edging a little further to the woods.

"Mable?" Theo's voice mumbled behind her. "What is it?"

Mable didn't answer; she was too busy trying to get her eyes to focus in on the form that was coming closer to where they were standing. A few more seconds and she could see clearly.

A strange boy, a few years older than Maddie, was at the edge of the woods, in the same place she had been standing when she realized she could not leave the castle grounds. She couldn't get a good look at him, other than the fact that he had blonde hair and was dressed for summer rather than winter. And his feet were bare, like the Fairy in the woods. She bet if he was closer, she could see that his ears were pointed.

The Fairy boy gazed straight at her, and she knew he had waited to catch her attention before approaching. With a small smile, he pointed to her.

There was a sound like a gunshot, and for one crazy moment Mable though the Fairy was pointing a gun at them. But Labelle's scream had her whirling to see that the ice under Maddie had cracked and the girl was falling into the frozen water below.

If she had been thinking at all, Mable probably would have remembered that Maddie was under a curse, and couldn't get sick or die. Falling through the ice wouldn't be fun, but she'd survive with little more than a sniffle. She also would have remembered the fever she had a few days ago, and stipulated that jumping into a frozen lake would be stupid.

She wasn't thinking at all, merely working on instinct as she raced toward the pond edge and jumped through the hole Maddie had just recently submerged. Hitting the water was like hitting a glacier at full speed; instantly her muscles seized up and it fell like all the air left her lungs. She could barely open her eyes enough to see where the young girl was, flailing in the murky bottom of the pond.

Thankfully the water wasn't deep, so even with her clothes weighing her down, Mable was able to grab the girl's arm and use the pond floor to propel herself to the hole above. They both gasped in the cold air as they reached the surface, Mable helping Maddie to keep her head above the water as they scrambled to get back onto solid ground. The ice had broken up around them, making the journey difficult. Mable winced as a sharp piece of ice scraped at her neck.

Mable had been so focused on getting them back to land that it wasn't until they were in the muddy recesses of the pond that she heard Labelle babbling.

"Oh damn, _damn_." Somehow swears seemed even more appalling in Labelle's rich, melodious voice. "I can't believe this, that ice was perfectly fine for _hours_ , for it just to break apart like that…oh, and you two are soaked, we must get you inside right away!"

Mable coughed as the pond water she managed to swallow worked its way out of her lungs. The air was only marginally warmer than the water, she was starting to shiver. "Labelle…" she croaked, but the Housekeeper wasn't listening.

"What could have made it break like that, I wonder? Oh, Lune is going to be positively furious!"

"Labelle, calm down." Theo commanded. He had taken off his coat and laid it across Mable's shoulders. Mable took it with a nod; her teeth were chattering so hard it was taking serious effort to keep her mouth closed. Maddie hadn't spoken since they emerged from the pond, she had merely crawled into Mable's lap and had her head buried in Mable's shoulder. Mable adjusted the coat so it covered both of them, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"I want my Papa." Maddie whimpered into Mable's shoulder. She was shuddering with either cold or sobs, Mable couldn't tell.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She murmured, trying her best to soothe the little girl. Hell, she wanted Maddie's papa too. She stroked the girl's back as she looked up at Theo. "There was a Fairy out there, in the woods. I could've sworn he was looking at us." She gestured over to the eastern side of the castle.

Theo, who had been instructing Labelle to run inside and fetch Monsieur Lune from wherever he was, froze. "What?"

"I think there was a Fairy, anyway. I don't know." Mable instinctively clutched his coat tighter when she got a good look at his eyes. "I could've sworn I saw one over that way. But I don't know for sure." She said hurriedly, as Theo's face darkened treacherously.

"Someone tried to _hurt someone in my care_?" The words started in a whisper and ended in a roar that made the hair on the back of Mable's neck stick straight up. Maddie jumped in Mable's arms and buried her face in Mable's neck.

"I don't know if that was what happened—" Mable tried to reason, but Theo had already whirled around and started to lope towards the woods. Mable watched as he switched from running on two feet to racing on all fours, like an animal. She grasped Maddie to her tightly as another, enraged roar echoed through the quiet of the woods.

Labelle recovered first. "Come, come." She said briskly, giving Mable's arm a tug. Mable got up still holding Maddie, shifting to keep the coat still tucked around them. "Never mind him, I'll send Jacques out after him in a few minutes. We must get you inside!"

The housekeeper herded them into the castle through the front door, clucking like a mother hen the whole way. She rushed them to the kitchen, where Mable stood dripping as the chefs crowded around them.

"What happened?" Monsieur Carnier cried, but before anyone could respond Monsieur Lune popped into the room, wild-eyed.

" _Maddie_!"

Maddie, who had still been sniffling into Mable's shoulder, transformed instantly as soon as she was in her father's arms. Gone was the scared little girl, and enthusiastically, she regaled everyone with the tale of Mable jumping in to save her. Mable was hailed a hero.

Monsieur Lune kissed the top of Maddie's head. "Thank you, Lady." He told her sincerely. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it.

Mable was so chilled it felt as if she couldn't even blush. "Y-your welcome." She was starting to shiver again, even in the warm glow of the kitchen fire.

Labelle pushed through the people crowding her and grasped Mable's hand. "Enough, now." She ordered. "The Lady needs a hot bath and some dry clothes. Lune, bring us up there, would you? No need to go through the drafty halls."

Mable swore that all she did was blink and between one moment and the next they- Labelle, Monsieur Lune, Maddie, and herself—were standing in her bedroom.

"I'll go run you a bath." Labelle hurried to the bathroom.

"I must go get Maddie some dry clothes as well." Monsieur Lune gave Mable's hand another kiss. This time, Mable did blush. "I thank you again, Lady, for rescuing my daughter."

"Oh, it wasn't—"

They ignored her protests and disappeared, but not before Maddie gave her a bright, "See you later, Mable!"

Mable stood in the middle of her bedroom, a bit stunned by the flurry of activity she had just witnessed. Did no one understand that Theo had just run out to the woods to confront the Fairies? Wasn't anyone worried about him at all?

Labelle came back in the room and gave a disapproving grunt. "Mable, what are you still doing in those wet things? You'll just get sick again if we don't warm you up. Come on, I got the bath all ready for you."

"What about Theo?" Mable finally managed as she started to undress, gladly tossing away the wet, foul-smelling garments. "You're not really just going to let him run off after the Fairies like that, are you? He could get hurt."

Labelle shook her head. "While you were being surrounded by that crowd down there, I went and fetched one of Lune's men and told him to pop on down to the stables for Jacques. He and the guards will find Theo and keep him from doing anything idiotic, I promise. Besides, Theo can take care of himself. I'm more worried about you, _cherie_. Come now, hop in the bath before you catch another chill."

Reassured by Labelle's no-nonsense tone, Mable happily went and got into the tub. Slipping into the hot, silky water was bliss, and Mable felt warmth sink into her skin and down to her bones.

"I have some fresh clothes out for you when you are done." Labelle said as she gathered Mable's wet things. "Why don't you change and head down to the library? I'll have Carnier meet you there with dinner."

"All right." Mable said, closing her eyes. The heat and the soft smell of herbs was making her drowsy.

She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar tapping of Labelle's heels stop abruptly. She turned her head to find Labelle gazing at her with something like pride.

"That was a brave thing you did, Mable, rescuing our little Maddie." The other woman told her. "I know Monsieur Lune already thanked you, but on behalf of all of us in the castle, I just wanted to thank you too. Maddie is the youngest, the only child left after the invasion, so she is like a younger sister or child to most. I can't imagine what we would have done if she had been hurt in some way. You putting yourself in harm's way to save a child you have barely known a few weeks is by far the most courageous thing I have seen these past few years."

Mable shrugged, hoping Labelle didn't see how pleased she was by the compliment. "I didn't even think, I just…reacted. I'm just glad Maddie will be all right." She frowned for a minute. "But I wonder why that Fairy attacked her in the first place?"

Labelle bit her lip, dark eyes suddenly worried. "I'm not sure, either. Perhaps Theo or Jacques will know more. I'll leave you to finish your bath."

As she scurried out of the room, Mable was left to wonder just what Labelle was hiding from her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Mable changed into fresh clothes and went down to the library as requested. There she found Monsieur Carnier himself placing several covered dishes on the buffet table, alongside what looked to be a real silver goblet. He pushed the trays this way and that, his thin brows creased as he considered the aesthetics of the table. He was dressed in his usual garb, complete with the stained apron and flour dusting his blonde hair.

Mable didn't think she had even seen Monsieur Carnier outside his kitchen. It was disorienting, seeing him outside his normal environment, like spotting a polar bear in the Sahara Desert.

He turned to beam at her. "Ah, you're here. _Excellente_. I have brought some of my heartiest stew to help warm you up. But first, you must drink this." He handed her the goblet.

Mable took it, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What is it?"

Carnier grinned. "A special recipe my mother passed down to me. If I tell you what is in it, then I am afraid I can't let you live."

Mable took a sip and grimaced. "It tastes disgusting."

Carnier merely raised an eyebrow. "Then I made it correctly. If it had tasted good, I would have made it wrong."

Mable said something pithy and to the point. Carnier just shook his head. He had heard worse words in his kitchen, usually because he was the one yelling them. "Pinch your nose, if it helps."

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pretend it was something good, like a milkshake. The concoction felt slimy going down her throat, but once she finished it she found that she felt far better than before.

Carnier, who had been watching her like a hawk, took the goblet from her. "Good. Sit, sit, enjoy your dinner. I will send one of the others in to collect it once you have finished."

"What, no dessert?"

Carnier cocked his head, pretending to think about it. "Well, I _suppose_ …since you finished the _whole_ goblet…"

Mable snatched up a cloth napkin from the table and threw it at him with a grin. He snatched it out of the air and gave her a wink.

"My dear, for a hero such as you, of course you will get dessert!" He said grandly. He gave her an exuberant bow, making her giggle, and left her to a solitary dinner.

Mable went over to one of the trays and inhaled the delicious aroma of the beef stew. It smelled comforting and familiar, and with a hint of nostalgia she wondered if it was the same recipe she had on her first night in the castle.

She smiled as she grabbed a ladle to pour stew into one of the nearby bowls, but it withered as she remembered more of that first night, and thoughts of this afternoon returned.

Had the Fairy caused the ice to break? She thought to herself, idly slicing a piece of thick brown bread. Why would they do that, after so many years of leaving the castle inhabitants in peace? Why would they go after such a young girl? Maddie was just a child, she could hardly be considered a threat. What was the point of attacking her?

Mable slipped into one of the chairs with her bowl, picking up a book at random. She stared at the cover but didn't attempt to read it. The idea of the Fairies turning on the castle residents was frightening, but she had an awful feeling that it was somehow her presence that caused all this mess. She got the impression that the Fairies had made themselves scarce, after the curse was placed. Was her being here, even though she attempting to return to her own home, placing her new friends in danger?

Before she could even fully jump on this train of thought, the door to the library swung open with a clatter.

" _Mable_." Theo stalked into the room. Mable launched to her feet. This was the first time she saw a monster, not a man. He wasn't on all fours anymore, but his fur was standing straight up. His fangs were bared at her, his whole body tensed as if to launch for her throat. There was no hint of humanity in the guttural voice, nor any human flailing or gestures. His gold eyes were glazed in a predator's stare as he gazed at her.

For a moment, Mable could understand perfectly why Rianon had run when faced with an enraged, cursed Master.

He was angry with her, she thought. She had brought danger to the door of his people, and he furious enough to throw her out. There was a little bit of fear worming its way into her heart, but only a little bit. She straightened her back, threw her chin up. If he wanted to toss her out, he was going to have to work for it.

But when he launched himself at her it wasn't to attack, but to pull her into a back-breaking hug.

"You are all right." He rumbled at her. "I ran off after the Fairy, and when I returned you and the others were gone. I was afraid I had chased him right back towards you."

It was so contradictory of what she had thought that she threw her arms around him and hugged him back without thinking about it.

He had been protecting her, she realized. The idea of it sent a tingle of pleasure through her. He had been worried about her, worried that the Fairies were going to hurt her.

"I'm all right. Labelle just brought me and Maddie in before we could get sick." She soothed. Then, because she couldn't leave well enough alone; "You aren't angry with me?"

"Angry?" Theo released her, leaning back so that he could peer down at her. The rage was gone, she saw with some relief. His fur and his eyes were back to normal, and he had closed his mouth to hide his fangs. "Why ever would I be angry with you?"

"What if this is my fault?" she argued. "What if I did something to make the Fairies want to attack us?"

Theo shook his head. "I don't know why one of them decided to attack us like that, but Mable, I don't think it was because of anything _you_ did." He shifted from paw to paw nervously, as if he didn't want to tell her what he was truly thinking. "In fact, I was afraid that the real reason the Fairy did that was to hurt you, in some way."

"What?" Mable took an involuntary step back. "You think that he wanted to…but why?"

Theo rested a gentle paw on her shoulder. "I don't know Mable, but I promise you," he said earnestly, "You will come to no harm while you stay here. In fact," now he sounded proud, "I talked to Jacques a few moments ago, and we came up with a plan."

Mable blinked at him. "What sort of plan?"

He grinned at her. "Why don't you meet us in the barracks tomorrow afternoon and find out?"

Mable studied him. The anger wasn't completely gone, she noted. She could still see it, hiding in the tenseness of his shoulders and lurking in his gold eyes. But the anger wasn't directed at her. It was directed at anyone who might attempt to hurt her.

And why did that make her heart beat just a tiny bit faster?

She gave herself a firm mental shake and smiled back at her friend. "All right. I'll meet you in the barracks tomorrow. It's going to be a while before I want to go ice skating again, I'll tell you that!"

The next morning Mable made her usual pilgrimage down to the greenhouse. Partly it was to check on the flower Madame Cecile gave her to tend, but it was also because she wanted to speak with the older housekeeper. Madame Cecile always seemed able to get to the heart of the problem, and Mable had spent several mornings just talking out her hurts and worries to the serene, gentle woman who was less a personal servant and more of a friend.

The conservatory had the sultry scent of the earth after a cleansing rain, and Mable breathed deep as she journeyed past the flowers back to Madame Cecile's potting table. Her flower sat in its pot over to one side. Mable was pleased to see that it was not only alive, but had even produced one small, snow white bud. She stroked the silky petal, wondering what the name of it was.

"That's a gardenia." Madame Cecile appeared next to her, giving Mable a welcoming smile. She had her dark hair pulled back from her face, and instead of her uniform she wore a loose tunic and leggings, much like Mable. "They are a symbol of purity and innocence and give off a most wondrous scent. I have a few I keep on the other side that I use to make lotions and perfumes for the maids."

"Did you know what it was when you gave it to me?"

Madame Cecile's smile was both warm and secretive. "I knew what it was," she said, "but I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it bloom."

Not entirely sure this conversation was about the flower anymore, Mable shut up as she put on a pair of worn gardening gloves and followed Madame Cecile around as she watered the other plants. She had been doing this since she started caring for her little plant, and the steadiness of the routine was comforting enough to help her relax.

"I heard you had some excitement yesterday." Madame Cecile said with mild interest, as if they were talking about a day out at the park. "Maddie spent an entire hour telling me the grand tale of how you saved her."

Mable smiled, a bit sheepish. "It's wasn't that big a deal. I mean, the pond isn't even that deep. And I'm pretty sure the curse prevents you guys from getting sick."

"Yes, which means there was a lot more heart in your act. Someone else might say, 'well, the girl can't be harmed by normal means, so I will stay here and protect myself'. Another person might have put their well-being above a nine-year-old girl's. You let your heart guide you, and you are respected because of it."

"Well, I am glad Maddie is all right." Mable agreed. She followed Madame Cecile around a corner and frowned. "I haven't been down this way before."

The path was lined with the same roses that had been showing up in Mable's room since she had recovered from her fever. Some were the same golden color as the ones currently up on Mable's nightstand; others were various shades of white, some had blooms as big as her head, others still were miniature. All of which, Mable noted, had appeared in her room in one way or another.

"You haven't been down this row." Madame Cecile said as she watered a rose bush that had been placed on a trellis and had lovely blush-colored blooms climbing up over Mable's head. "This row actually belongs to Master Theo and is touched by no one except him or myself. Usually he'll come down early in the morning before breakfast and tend to them, but he requested that I do it because he wanted to discuss something with Maestro." She glanced back at Mable and raised an amused brow. "Something the matter, dear?"

Mable's could feel the blush staining her cheeks. All this time she had thought it was Madame Cecile placing the flowers in her room, not Theo. "N-no, nothing." She trailed behind the other woman for a few moments in silence, trying to fight back the rush of surprised pleasure that had swamped her.

They were just flowers! She admonished herself quietly as she walked with Cecile back to the potting table. Sure, it was sweet of him to give them to her, since they did brighten up her day whenever she saw them, but it didn't _mean_ anything.

It wasn't until she was tending her own plant that the second subject of Madame Cecile's story sunk in. "Wait, was Theo out at the barracks with Maestro this morning? That's why he didn't come to the library for breakfast?" Not that she had gotten anywhere with the whole spell project anyway. She made a point to spend at least an hour, usually more, in the library every day checking for a spell that might work, but the piles of books and scrolls were steadily shrinking and no answers were being reached. She had tried again this morning, but the whole incident with the Fairy the day before, and Theo's absence, had made it difficult to stay motivated.

"Yes, he said he wanted some help with an idea that might make the Fairies think twice about attacking a member of his family again." Mable heard the faintest hint of disapproval in her voice.

She eyed the housekeeper sidelong. All the books she had gone through had been written by Fairy authors, but there wasn't a single one that told her any information on Fairy customs or gave an answer as to why they acted as they did. Theo didn't seem to have a whole lot of information either, but perhaps Madame Cecile, as an older member of the household, would know something that could help Mable find a way home.

"Do you know why the Fairies might have attacked us?" Mable asked the other woman. Madame Cecile had brought over a potted rosemary plant and was gently plucking the top third of each sprig, placing them in little bundles to be dried. "I mean, you seem to know a lot about them. More than Theo or the others, anyway."

"I've lived here a long time." Madame Cecile said serenely. "I've had some time to observe them. Though I certainly wouldn't say I am an expert by any means. I honestly do not know why they would try to attack anyone on the castle grounds, let alone an innocent like you or young Maddie." She gave Mable a few of the bundles and some twine. "Could you tie these up, _cherie_? I must hang them soon to dry for Monsieur Carnier."

Mable did as she was bid. "After all I heard about the Fairies, I can't help but think that they might be…I don't know, cruel? Evil." Mable admitted. She glanced up through the greenhouse window and shivered at the thought of what lay in the woods beyond.

"Is a mother bear evil for protecting her cub?" Madame Cecile asked. Mable could hear the subtle reprimand under the gently-spoken words. "Is Mather Theo evil, for turning himself into a monster to protect his people?"

Theo, evil? "No, of course not."

Madame Cecile's smile told Mable she had given the correct answer. "The Fairies consider themselves the caretakers of the wild places; the forests and the lakes, the deer and the birds. Their magic is as wild as the places they call home and tends to act in…unexpected ways. That is why the Fairy elders were reluctant to help Master Theo with his original plan. They wanted to defend the castle and the surrounding wilderness they called home, but the magic of the Fairies can be unpredictable enough to make Master Theo's plan too much of a risk. What would happen if those men didn't just flee, like they thankfully did, but came back with even more humans to destroy the so-called 'beast'? What if the spell went too far in the other direction and Theo lost all of his humanity, not just his human appearance and revealed the Fairies and their homes to the whims of human greed?" Madame Cecile turned her head to look Mable in the eye. "It was not a form of magic but pure luck that saved us from such fates."

"So why did Rianon cast the spell, if it was so dangerous?"

"Even Fairies suffer from pride." Madame Cecile told her dryly. "Each Fairy is mentored by an elder for several years before they are allowed to cast such spells. From what I understand, Rianon was at the very end of her studies with her mentor and wanted to use the opportunity as a way to prove herself."

"So, change the Master into a beast to chase the humans away, turn him back, and be known as a hero among your people." Mable summarized.

"Yes, essentially."

Mable thought about it. "Do you think that is why that Fairy attacked us? Maybe he was just trying to prove himself too." She didn't get a good look at him, but he hadn't looked that old.

"It's a possibility, I suppose." Madame Cecile didn't sound like she believed it. "I honestly do not believe he was trying to hurt you or young Maddie, at least not irreparably."

"Maybe…maybe if their magic is as unpredictable as you say, he meant to do something else but the power got away from him." Mable considered. He had smiled at her, she remembered, before the ice had broken. Was it the smile of someone who was just trying to be friendly, or one of a person who wanted to cause harm?

Unless they found the Fairy boy and interrogated him, there was no way to tell.

There was also no way to tell what Madame Cecile was truly thinking. The woman was staring at the woods outside their window, brows knit in a delicate frown, as if she had found a piece of some puzzle. "Perhaps. But I can tell you this; I do not think for a second that you or Maddie was the intended target of that display."

For a moment, Mable could have sworn she saw fear dart across the woman's face. But she must have imagined it, because Madame Cecile face was back to its usual, tranquil amusement when she turned to smile at Mable.

"Come, _cherie_. Why don't I escort you to the kitchens and see if the cooks will pack you a picnic lunch? We can get you into some winter things and take over some food to Theo and the others at the barracks."

Mable was startled by the abrupt change of topic. "All right." She gave her little gardenia a final caress and followed the other woman out of the greenhouse. For the first time, in all the weeks she had been here, it felt like the motherly woman was lying to her.

Mable stumbled up to the stable doors some time later, huffing and puffing with the effort. Trudging through the thick snow with the six layers of jackets, scarves and pants Madame Cecile had forced her to wear was no easy task.

"No need for you to catch another cold, dear." Madame Cecile had said fussily as she shoved Mable into the jackets like sausage into a casing. "It will be warm in the stables, but it is a bit of a walk."

Cecile had followed Mable to the door of the stables. "I must head back to the castle. I do not really like spending my time in the stables, what with all the men and the horses. I much prefer my plants. But here," She handed Mable a bag of carrots, "for the horses. I believe Labelle said she was visiting here as well, so you go and have some fun. I'll be sure to check on you before dinner."

"Well, if you're sure." Mable pulled open the stable door, turning around to find Madame Cecile gone.

The soft shuffling of horses was soothing in the dim light. Forgetting about all her layers, Mable happily went inside the cozy stables. She heard a whicker, and with a grin, went over to stroke the nose of the friendly Palette. She reached into the bag and was going to give the mare a treat when she was interrupted by a muffled snort of laughter.

She turned to narrow her eyes at the owner. "What?"

Theo was standing further down the narrow aisle, paw pressed over his mouth.

"W-what are you wearing?" he choked out.

Mable glared. "Blame Cecile. She's the one who wrapped my up like a-a fragile Christmas present." She placed the bag of carrots on the floor, much to Palette's regret. Sighing, she started to tug off all coats. She was already starting to sweat.

Theo shuffled over to her, making several horses snort from their stalls as he walked towards her. Mable finished pulling off her third scarf and reached down for the bag of carrots. Glancing into Palette's stall, she saw the horse had backed herself into the very corner, away from Mable.

"What's the matter" Mable asked the mare, who didn't do anything other than roll her eyes at her.

"It's me." Theo mumbled from behind her. Mable turned to see catch regret on Theo's face. "All the horses act like this since I've been cursed."

Mable reached into her bag and pulled out a carrot. "Nonsense," she retorted, feeling strangely defensive, as if she wanted to prove him wrong. "It's probably that get-up you're in. It would scare anyone."

She didn't think she was completely wrong about that. Theo had on his normal black pants, but over his shirt he had on a black, vest-like garment that looked almost like the bullet-proof vests Mable saw on TV. However, Theo was clearly too big for a normal vest, so someone had taken at least two more and sewed them together to create a patchworked mess that covered Theo from his chest to his paws.

Theo glanced down at himself. "This? This is just what I wear when Jacques and I practice swordsmanship. We usually practice unarmored, but I haven't practiced in the weeks, so Jacques insisted I wear this as protection. Not that I need it." He gave her an arrogant smirk. "That is what I wanted to show you."

Mable stared at him. "You're going to be _sword fighting_?" She had never known anyone to actually do that.

"Practicing. Normally we practice inside, but Jacques and I agreed that we would put on a quick match in one of the outside rings. A show of strength, so that the Fairies understand just who they are dealing with." The dangerous growl in his voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She stared at him. "But what if what happened yesterday was just an accident? We don't know why that Fairy did what he did."

"Even if it was, there is no harm in showing the Fairies that we haven't just been sitting around getting lazy while we are imprisoned." Theo pointed out. "Besides, this is most likely the warmest day we will see again in quite a while. It will do us all some good to get out in the sunlight for a few hours before we are forced to spend the rest of winter indoors."

She had to agree with him there. The day was unseasonably warm for early December in northern Vermont, which usually led to a harsher January or February. If she didn't find a way home soon, she would find herself snowbound until spring at the earliest.

Mable bit her lip. "I guess you are right. Let me just give Palette a treat, and I'll come watch. I haven't ever seen people swordfight except for on television." She turned back to the horse, who was still backed into a corner.

"You're going to spoil her." Theo warned.

Mable ignored him and held the carrot out to Palette, whose ears swiveled back and forth indecisively. "Come on, girl." she crooned. "It's yummy, see?" She took a quick bite of the carrot to prove it.

Theo smothered something that sounded suspiciously like another laugh.

Palette, on the other hand, eyed her from her position against the back of her stall. Mable pushed the carrot a little closer to her nose, so she could smell it, but would have to come closer for a bite.

"Come on," Mable cajoled. "You know you want a bite. Just a couple of steps, sweetie."

The horse snorted but ventured forward to grab the carrot daintily from Mable's hand.

Mable stroked the horse's broad nose, feeling oddly triumphant. "See, not so scary." She said and gave the mare a few more pats before reaching for another carrot.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theo standing there with the strangest look on his face.

"What?" Mable demanded.

Theo jumped back as if she had tried to hit him. "Nothing, nothing at all." He looked embarrassed, as if she had caught him out on doing something he wasn't supposed to. "I'm impressed. Palette is known for her flirtatious behavior with the men, but she is quite aloof with the women."

Mable felt a nose nudge her back and grinned. She gave Palette another carrot and told Theo, "Palette knows a kindred spirit when she sees one. No drama for us, huh, girlfriend?" She gave the horse a third carrot.

"Enough." Theo laid a gentle paw on her arm. "Leave some for the others, or they'll all get jealous that you are not paying any attention to them."

The paw on her arm and the gentle affection in his voice made her blush. She needed to get outside in the chilly air, where all of these complicated emotions could be frozen until she was ready to deal with them.

"Yeah, let's go." She mumbled and hurried to the stable doors. Her feelings for Theo kept changing, and she wasn't at all sure she liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Mable made her way to the other side of the stable, trying to follow the path of churned snow that Theo had left when coming to retrieve her. Theo was right, today was a good day to spend time outside before winter set in for good. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the day was warmer than most. That was certainly for the best, since she had left the extra coats and scarves Madame Cecile had given her inside.

Mable had walked almost completely around the stables before she found the practice ring Theo was talking about. A wooden fence shaped in a large oval was placed on a flat section of land just a few feet away from the woods. The inside had been cleared of snow and replaced with dirt and straw, presumably so that the two fighters wouldn't end up covered in mud.

As Mable approached the entrance to the ring, she noticed that it was occupied. Labelle and Maestro stood in the middle, entwined so passionately that Mable was half-surprised that the snow outside the fence hadn't melted yet.

Mable remained quiet, allowing herself a few seconds of wistfulness, with a touch of envy. Not because she wanted Maestro for herself—she spent most days grateful that he spent the majority of his time in the barracks so that she hardly saw him—but because she didn't think she had the guts to be kissed like _that_ where everyone could see.

She was starting to feel a bit like a voyeur, and she could heard Theo approaching, so when it seemed unlikely that the two would come up for air, she gently cleared her throat.

"M-Mable." Labelle stuttered as she pulled herself out of Maestro's embrace. She nearly lost her balance, and Maestro had to support her as she whirled around, cheeks flaming. "This, ah, this isn't…"

Mable had to press her lips together to keep her amusement hidden. "I do think I know what it looks like, Labelle."

"Oh, well…" Mable had to fight to keep from chuckling at Labelle's flustered attempts to regain her composure. "The men weren't here yet, so we thought we were alone." Labelle took a breath and steadied herself. "This is terribly improper, I know…" she began, but Mable let her off the hook.

"Relax, Labelle." She laughed. "I'm not traumatized by the sight of you and Maestro kissing in a practice ring."

"They were kissing in the practice ring?" Theo's deep voice made her jump. "Typical. I leave them alone for five minutes and they are already groping at each other." Theo lumbered up to lean on the fence next to her, making Mable uncomfortably aware of how close he was.

"We weren't _groping_!" Labelle hissed. She growled something in French and hurried over to the fence. Maestro followed behind her, the lazy smile on his face telling them that he was not nearly as mortified as Labelle.

The Captain of the Guard was dressed much like Theo, with a similar vest but without Theo's endearing awkwardness. He was even more handsome in the sunlight, which sank into his black hair and highlighted his well-built frame. He moved with a grace that came from years of training. Mable thought that he was like one of the Fairies, from one of the darker sections of the woods. He had that blend of charisma, beauty and danger that seemed to come from the wilderness.

His enchanted sword, Mable was relieved to note, was safely sheathed at his side.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady." Maestro lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I am glad to hear that a dip in the pond had no ill effect."

Mable stared at him. She had come to expect only indifferent courtesy from this man, but suddenly it changed. He seemed almost pleased with her.

"Be charming another time, Jacques." Theo sounded annoyed. "Where are the rest of the men? I'd like to get started."

"Of course, Master." Maestro bowed, and made a gesture. Men streamed out of the barracks, as if they had been waiting for Maestro's signal. There were about ten or fifteen, at Mable's count, all dressed in the same dark clothing with swords or knives in their hands. They lined up along the other side of the ring and bowed, but the formation was ruined when a few men sent winks or friendly waves in her and Labelle's direction. They all seemed excited, like this was a break from their normal routine.

"We were just waiting for you." Maestro sounded amused, of all things. "Labelle, why don't you and Lady Mable stand on the other side of the fence? Try not to be a distraction."

"If your men can't remain focused on the task at hand, then that is hardly _our_ fault." Labelle huffed, but she climbed over the fence post to join Mable.

"So what, is there going to be some sort of sword-fighting match?" Mable was confused. "We're not expected to keep score, are we?"

Theo smiled. "I asked a few of the men to demonstrate their skills out here where the Fairies, who I am sure are watching us, can see. We'll have one or two demonstrations with different weapons and then Jacques and I will spar. A show for the Fairies, so that they do not think we are still capable of defending ourselves."

"It's also a chance for the men to have some fun." Labelle added. "Jacques drills them every day, of course, but this is a chance to show off in front of their Master and take a break from the normal tedium. Besides-"she winked at Mable. "Who wouldn't want a chance to flaunt in front of such lovely women like ourselves?"

Mable grinned. "You know, I didn't think I would find sword fighting that interesting." She told Labelle. "But the idea of a bunch of good-looking guys showing off so they can impress me is kind of appealing. I'm suddenly a lot more invested."

Labelle laughed. Theo scowled.

"I'm going to talk to the men." He muttered and was at the other end of the fence in three strides.

"What did I say?" Mable asked as she watched him chat one of the men. "He seemed upset."

"He did, didn't he?" Labelle's smile was pleased and a little smug. "Don't fret, my dear. He'll relax once we get started. See? He's already in better sorts."

It was true. Mable watched, fascinated, as the men greeted Theo without a hint of fear, unlike the servants inside the castle. The effect on Theo was instantaneous, and he laughed and joked with them in a way that Mable had rarely seen him do with anyone, except for herself.

Maestro whistled sharply, and two of the men broke off from the group and faced each other in the middle of the ring, swords drawn.

The sounds of steel hitting steel rang in the air as the two men started. Mable was distracted from her thoughts as she witnessed real-live fighting with swords. The movies made it look simple, but even in the cold Mable could see sweat beading on the men's brows as they fought. Maestro strode around the outside of the ring, calling out encouragements and advice. He gave Mable a civil nod as he passed, to her bemusement.

The matches were faster than the movies too. In minutes, one of the men had disarmed the other, and the winner was congratulated by Theo and the men when he returned to the fence. Losing didn't seem to be a great shame, because the disarmed man received a few sympathetic shoulder pats as Maestro called out two more names for the next match. His easy nature now completely restored, Theo leaned on the fence post next to the soldiers. He was so much taller than the rest of them he resembled a lion sitting among a bunch of housecats. The sight made Mable smile.

She glanced sidelong at Labelle. "Maestro seems to be treating me…differently." She said delicately. She and Labelle had spent plenty of time gossiping and chatting about their personal lives, but Mable had always been careful when it came to the subject of Maestro. "You don't know why, do you?" Labelle was obviously head over heels for the guy, but Mable still couldn't forget the veiled threats he had made.

But every time he passed them he gave Labelle a smile—warm enough to make her cheeks flush in response—and offered Mable a friendly nod.

Labelle pursed her lips as she studied her beloved. "I think it is because of what you did for Maddie. My Jacques has quite the soft spot for children, you know. Before the curse, we discussed when we were going to marry, how many children we were going to have. We're both only children, so we knew we wanted a large family." Mable was horrified to see tears well in her friend's eyes. "But after everything happened…well, there is really nothing we can do. We're stuck until the curse is broken." Labelle wiped hastily at her eyes.

Mable laid a gentle hand on Labelle's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She meant it. Being trapped here was the worst kind of purgatory, and she wondered how many other men and women in the castle couldn't experience their dreams because of the curse.

Labelle waved her away. "It's just a mood, _cherie_." She gave Mable a watery smile. "Even if you do not plan to break the curse the normal way, just the thought of you somehow finding a way out of this place is enough to give us hope. Because if you can escape then, someday, so can we."

Mable removed her hand from the woman's shoulder and gazed out into the ring, not even noticing who was taking their turn. She couldn't bear to tell Labelle that she hadn't come close to finding a way to escape this curse. That she was starting to get attached to this place, and the friends she had made, and she wondered if that was starting to interfere—that it was not a lack of power with the spell, but her own determination that was waning.

How could she tell that to a woman who wanted-no, _needed_ —her to prove that there might be some hope at a future?

"Oh, look." Labelle's voice broke through Mable's glum thoughts. "It appears Theo and Jacques are finally going to begin."

Mable was yanked back to the world as Theo and Maestro faced each other. Theo stood a few good feet taller than his childhood friend, and for a few moments Mable wondered if that was going to be the deciding factor. But after a few strikes on Theo's part, it was clear why the Captain of the Guard was nicknamed Maestro. He moved with a skill and ease that was breathtaking and made up for the size difference in speed. Theo, who was hampered by his bulk, had trouble getting his sword to make an impact.

Theo made a high, cutting motion with his sword that Maestro easily deflected. Maestro came in low, towards Theo's gut, and Mable felt her own belly tighten in response. Theo dodged to the side, the sword inches from his side. Maestro came slashing up again, but this time Theo blocked him. Theo managed to get his footing back and lunged towards Maestro, and sparks flew as the two swords collided. When Maestro danced back, and lunged towards Theo again, Mable's heart jumped into her throat.

Theo adjusted his stance and let Maestro's blade hit, leaning his full weight against it to try and push the other man back. It worked, but as Maestro slid away, Theo had too much momentum and fell forward.

"Stupid." Labelle muttered under her breath. "You know better, Theo."

Mable's nails bit into the wood as Theo used his fall as a way to roll and jump back to his feet. There were hollers all along the other side of the ring as Theo danced nimbly to the right as Maestro lunged again, and swung his sword up low. Maestro must have been expecting that, because he maneuvered his blade away so that Theo only struck air.

Maestro came at Theo and in a move that made everyone in the vicinity gasped as the man disarmed Theo with a casual flick of his blade.

Mable let out the breath that she hadn't even known she'd been holding.

There was a tense moment while everyone waited for Theo's response. He blinked at Maestro, then let out a laugh.

"Well, I suppose that is what I get for not practicing more often. I bow to a true Maestro." And he did.

Maestro gave an elegant bow in return. "I thank you, Master."

There was a round of applause from all the spectators, Mable included. She grinned when she heard the clink of coins being traded as the men all collected their bets. Apparently quite a few had bet against their Captain.

Labelle shook her head in mock woe, dark eyes twinkling. "Such disbelievers, thinking their Captain would be taken down by someone like Theo." They waved as the men, through with their sport, went back to the barracks. "They'll be talking about this for a while. It has been a long time since their Master has joined them for a sparring match."

"I should rectify that." Theo said, rambling toward them with Maestro in tow. "But am I to believe you bet against me, _ma soeur_?" He gave her hair an affectionate tug.

"I would never be so crass as to place a bet." She sniffed, smacking his paw away. "Though if I did, it would be my duty to bet against you, because I would be considered the most hateful shrew if I bet against _mon amour_." She gave Mable a playful nudge. "Mable, who would you bet on, Theo or my Jacques?"

"Like I have any money to bet with." Mable kept her voice light. "You are all just trying to trick this poor little peasant girl out of her savings!"

"No need to place the girl on the spot, Labelle." Maestro said, glancing out at the woods pensively. "I don't suppose we'll ever know if this plan worked. It's not like the Fairies are just going to come out and stare at all of us."

"No, but you can bet they are watching us." Theo glared out into the trees. "And now they know we have trained fighters here to protect the innocent." This was said loudly enough that it echoed through the woods. "So, if they come here again, it will be at their own risk."

"Here, here." Maestro smiled. "If you all will excuse me, I must get back to the barracks. I believe Carnier has sent us out some lunch, and I am sure my men will have questions about today. Labelle?"

"Theo, you can escort Lady Mable back, can't you?" Labelle's eyes were all for Maestro, who had leaned over to caress her cheek. They should have looked ridiculous, but instead the air seemed to brighten around them.

"Of course." Theo agreed. Mable glanced at him and saw the same blend of wistfulness and envy in Theo's gold eyes that she experienced earlier.

Maestro gave Mable another pleasant nod. "It was good to see you again, Lady. I'll be sure to visit you the next time I am up at the castle." His smile was genial, but he was handsome enough that she bet that it was all he needed to make the women in the castle sigh with longing.

Instead, Mable just blinked at him. This abrupt change from threat to friend was making her head hurt. "Sure, that sounds good."

As the two of them walked away, Theo gave her one of his good-natured smiles. It wasn't as sexy as Maestro's but for some reason it had a stronger affect, and Mable felt her pulse hitch when he held out a paw. "Shall we return to the castle and find us some lunch?" he suggested.

"All right." She placed a gentle hand on his paw, but kept her face tilted so he couldn't see how flustered she was.

Her emotions were all tangled because of Labelle and Maestro, she tried to assure herself. Once they got back into their regular routine, everything would go back to normal.

But she couldn't help but wonder why it felt like such a lie.

Overnight the temperature fell and Mable woke up to a thin veil of ice on her bedroom windows. Shivering, she hurried through her morning shower and pulled one of the thicker sweaters out of the closet.

She put the rose necklace around her neck—she wore it every day—but hesitated when she reached the closet door. She should go down to the library for breakfast, she thought. She had plenty of work to do, and if she didn't show up, Theo would worry.

But that was the sticking point, wasn't it? Spending time with Theo was just complicating things further. She needed more time to clear her head. It would be better if she just took her time and walked down.

What was the matter with her, anyway? She thought as she made her way down the hall. One minute she was fully ready to get out of this place, and the next she found herself contemplating if it would really be so bad if she stayed.

Which was ridiculous, of course. She had to get home, to her family. She couldn't just disappear from their lives without warning. She loved her father, her sisters, her nieces, and even her brother-in-law. She couldn't bear to put them through the torment of not knowing where she was.

Mable gave an absent nod to one of the maids she passed. That was another thing, too. Her finding a way out of here some sort of symbol of hope for the castle residents. If she could do it, perhaps Labelle or Theo could find a way to break the curse on their own.

Maybe, if they broke it, they could come find her, she thought dreamily. She and Labelle could stay friends, and Maddie would have a blast with her nieces. She grinned at the mental image of Monsieur Carnier's face seeing the tiny kitchen she had grown up with.

It was all a fantasy. But hadn't the past month been like a fantasy anyway? Why shouldn't this be one?

Mable halted in her tracks, making a face as she looked around. Great, she was just as confused as before, and now she didn't know where she was.

She sighed and started to backtrack, but stopped again when she saw a wide pair of double doors to her left. Curious now, she checked the nameplate.

 _Ballroom_ , the sign read.

She had yet to see the ballroom. She was just about to open the door when a voice rang out down the hall.

"Mable!"

She jumped a foot. She whirled to scowl at the new arrival. "Theo, you scared me half to death."

Theo's legs ate up the ground as he strode towards her. "Sorry. I thought you noticed me." He smiled down at her and again, she felt that odd jump in her pulse.

What was _wrong_ with her?

"You were late to breakfast, so I went to check on you." Theo didn't notice Mable's dilemma. "I was just on my way up to your room when one of the maids said she saw you come down here." Talking with the maid had been difficult for him; she saw it in his face.

She couldn't tell him she had been avoiding him, it would just hurt him even more. "I was on my way there but realized I hadn't gotten to see the ballroom yet." It wasn't quite a lie, but not the whole truth either.

Theo eyed the doors and wrinkled his nose. "Well of course you can see it if you want, but I warn you, it's nothing special. We haven't used it for years, and I don't think it's even been cleaned since the curse. Not much to celebrate." He added, suddenly morose.

"Just a look. Please?" she wheedled. The fur on his face twitched as he held back a smile, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Here. See for yourself." He opened the door to let Mable inside.

Mable thought Theo had been overreacting a tad when he said it looked horrible. In her opinion, it was amazingly well preserved over the long years of disuse. True, there was an inch of dust and dirt on the hard wood floors, so much so that Mable couldn't tell what kind of wood it was. But other than the fact that it needed serious cleaning it was incredible. It was big enough to almost take up an entire floor all on its own, with giant floor-to-ceiling windows all on one side. This gave them a spotted view of the elegant veranda and the dark forests beyond. Mable stepped further into the room, whirling around in the dust. Mirrors framed the gilded walls, fogged with neglect. Candelabras glittering with crystals were placed intermittently throughout the room, their golden bases dull with age. Mable glanced upward and smiled at dozen petite chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, cobwebbed and grimy with dirt. The ceiling was painted with bright, white clouds slowly merging into a picture of the night sky on the end closest to the balcony. It reminded Mable of the enchanted ceiling in the library.

"Wow." That was all she could manage.

Theo shrugged. "It is rather spectacular, but as I said, it has not been cleaned since the curse." He didn't budge from his place in the doorway.

"Yeah, but you must have had some wild parties back in the day." Mable had to raise her voice to reach him. She had wandered over to a corner of the room where, hidden in the cobwebs and shadows, was what appeared to be a grand piano. Some enterprising person had thought ahead and covered it with a thick dust cover. She pulled it up enough to caress the piano keys, and gently pressed down.

The note echoed, sounding as forlorn and forgotten as the empty room.

"There's not much else to see, I'm afraid." Theo said from the door. "Though if you do want to play the piano, I am sure we can make arrangements…"

Mable shook her head. "No, I can't play." She replaced the cover on the keyboard and went back to the door. "It's just a shame." She said as she urged Theo ahead of her. "I would have liked to have seen the ballroom in its formal glory." She gently nudged the ballroom door closed.

Theo glanced at the room sadly. "I wish you could have seen it too. It used to be magnificent."

Mable's hand was still on the knob to the ballroom door, so she jumped when she felt a _zing_ along her palm, like static electricity. They both whirled when a soft thumping sound reverberated from the room they had just left.

"What was that?" Mable asked out loud. With Theo right behind her, she re-opened the door and stared.

"Well…that's different."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Theo was right—the ballroom was spectacular.

In the space of seconds, the ballroom had been completely restored. The floors, golden mahogany, shone under the unblemished light of the chandeliers. Those had been cleaned so they winked at the two friends from above. The mirrored walls were clear enough to reflect their bemused faces, and the windows near the balcony were almost invisible against the morning light. All the candelabras had been polished and lit, even the piano cover had been removed. The lonely echoes seemed to be gone, shooed away with the cobwebs and dust.

"Wow." Mable said for the second time that day. She walked towards the center of the dance floor, smiling helplessly as she spun a slow circle to encompass it all. A few moments ago, the room had felt forgotten, but now it was as if it were greeting them, like a friend back from an extended trip. "Oh, this is wonderful."

Theo was still standing in the doorway, mouth agape. "H-how did this happen? It wasn't like this a moment ago!"

Mable whirled to look at him. "You mean, the castle has never done this before?"

"No!" He strode purposefully into the room, stopping to glare at his own reflection in one of the mirrors. "I've never seen this happen before, in all the years I lived here." He murmured. He glanced at her. "You don't appear to be surprised."

Mable shrugged at him. "The castle has been doing weird stuff since I got here. This is just another one to add to the list. Why are you so upset, anyway? It got a good cleaning, that's all."

"I'm not upset, just…baffled." He grumped. "The castle does do the occasional odd thing, but never to such a fantastical extent."

Mable laughed at him. "Theo, this entire damn place is fantastical!"

Theo's mouth curved up as he considered this. "I suppose you are right. And it certainly did a good job, didn't it?" He put his paws on his hips and shook his head. "It must be you."

"I didn't do anything."

Theo ran a gentle paw over the piano. "You said you wished that you could have seen the ballroom in its element. The castle must be responding to you, to what you want."

"If it did that, wouldn't I be home by now?" Mable pointed out; reasonably, she thought.

Theo jerked his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "Maybe there are limits to what it can and cannot do."

Mable snorted. "Naturally. Why are things never simple?" She went over to survey the forests from the huge windows. "God, what a great view." She put a hand on the window and felt the sting of cold through the glass. It was a shame it was winter; she would have loved to sit out on that balcony.

It was large enough to fit about twenty people comfortably. It jutted out from the castle over the snow, a waist-high wall running along the edge. Tall lanterns, about four feet apart, broke up the wall into sections. Benches were built right into the wall, carved to resemble clouds, one underneath each of the lanterns. The soft greens and browns of the forest aligned so well with the balcony it was if a painter had just gently brushed the colors onto the horizon.

Theo sighed next to her. "It is a beautiful view. It was always a sight to see, when we had parties in here and the sun went down. The last of the light would fade, and all the stars would appear in the sky. People would venture out onto the balcony or towards these windows to witness the sunset."

Mable smiled at the dreamy note in his voice. "Or the sunrise, depending on how crazy the party was."

"Oh yes, we had a few that were extravagant. Father used to hold balls twice a year. Once during the summer and once during the winter. He always invited an absurd number of ladies; I think he was hoping I'd be smitten with one. But I never really met any I liked. The richer ones were too false, and the not-so-rich ones giggled incessantly. Personally, I feel giggling should be outlawed. Once or twice is fine, but more than that it just becomes preposterous."

He sounded so ruffled that Mable herself giggled. She instantly covered her mouth when he looked at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," she said, trying and failing to look serious.

He smiled at her wryly. "No, do not be sorry. It is not nearly as irritating when it comes from you."

Mable ducked her head as she blushed.

"My mother and father met at one such gathering." He continued obliviously. "My father used to tell me how he knew, without a doubt, that she was the woman he wanted to marry the minute they spoke."

"Very _Romeo and Juliet_."

"What, did your parents not have the same fateful meeting?" His voice was light, teasing.

Mable smiled. She had heard several variations of her parents meeting over the years. "Not even close. They were both set up through mutual friends; a blind date. My dad told me that the date wasn't exactly full of fireworks, so he was just going to let it all go, chalking it up to a not-so-stellar date and move on. But they ran into each other the following morning at a coffee shop and ended up talking. That moment led to another, and another…until they both realized that they didn't want to spend their lives with anyone else." Mable found her shoes suddenly very interesting. "I think it's rare, to find someone who you just know is the One in such a short time."

She glanced up through her lashes. Theo had an odd, pensive expression on his face. "I agree," he told her, "I think friendship can be the best starting point, for some. That is how it happened for Labelle and Jacques, after all."

"What happened for Labelle and Jacques?" asked an inquiring voice from behind them.

They both spun around to see Maestro standing in the doorway. He was dressed more casually than normal, and Mable was startled to see that he didn't have his sword sheathed at his hip. In fact, had she seen him outside their current surroundings, she would have thought him just a handsome, well-to-do young man.

Maestro peered about the ballroom as he stepped inside, the only sign of surprise on his face was the lazy raising of one eyebrow. "Well, this is a change." he drawled as he came towards them. "Is my memory faulty, or wasn't this place rather unkempt a few days ago?"

"I think it was Mable." Theo told his friend. "She said that she wished she could see the ballroom as it was, and the castle just made it happen."

That rocked Maestro back on his heels for a moment. "Did it?" His black eyes bored into her face long enough to make her uncomfortable. "That is quite impressive, Lady."

"We don't know it was me." She retorted, her face blazing with color. She was glad she hadn't ever mentioned the closet to Theo. "It's just a theory."

"What are you doing here so early anyway, Jacques?" Theo made a pained noise. "Please tell me that you just arrived from the stables, not from Labelle's rooms."

Now it was Maestro's turn to flush. "That is no business of yours, _mon ami_." He warned Theo, his eyes narrowing.

"It isn't," Theo replied amiably, "and you two are my closest friends so I wish you nothing but happiness, but that does not mean I wish to know about _all_ your romantic trysts." Theo grimaced. "In fact, I'd rather pretend that part of your relationship does not exist, if you do not mind."

Maestro's grin changed his face from handsome to devastating. "Ah, then it will please you to know that I did just arrive from my daily drills with the men. I actually wanted to spend time with Lady Mable, if she does not mind."

They both turned to her expectantly. "Ah, well…" she stammered, trying to regain her mental footing. Since when did Maestro want to hang out with her? "I suppose that's all right."

"She hasn't had breakfast yet." Mable couldn't read the expression on Theo's face. "We usually dine in the library."

"The library?" Maestro frowned in disapproval. "Not the dining room?"

"I'm usually the one who suggests we eat in the library." She explained hurriedly, because Maestro's tone seemed to annoy Theo. "The dining room is too formal for me. Besides, I like having breakfast with just Theo and Maddie, surrounded by all the books."

It baffled her that this seemed to make Theo's irritation with Maestro completely dissipate. "Yes, I've also enjoyed having breakfast in the library." He smiled at her. "Before you arrived, I spent most of my meals in my private rooms, but I found that I like the change in atmosphere more than I anticipated."

"Well, then perhaps you and I should dine there if it makes you feel more comfortable, Lady." Maestro was peering at her in a way that was not at all comforting. "I'm sure I can ask Maddie to—"

"Ah, no, why don't we have breakfast in the dining room this time?" She said quickly. For some reason, the idea of eating breakfast with Maestro in the library bothered her. That was her and Theo's place. "I can handle it just this once."

"The smaller dining room." Theo told Maestro with a surprising amount of authority. "It is more intimate and there is no need for formality so early in the morning."

"As you wish." Maestro held out an arm to her. "Shall we go, Lady?"

"I guess." She turned back to glance at Theo, not certain why she felt she needed his support. "Will I see you later?"

"Of course. Come find me after you breakfast with Jacques." She felt Theo's eyes on her back as Maestro escorted her out of the ballroom.

They walked down the hall in silence for quite a while before she finally worked up the courage to ask just why he wanted to talk to her.

"Well, Labelle is always going on about you." Maestro said easily as he led her through the foyer. "And since she and Theo seem to enjoy your company, I felt that it was far past the time for me to get to know you as well."

"You weren't exactly this friendly the last time I talked to you." She pointed out. She followed him down the hall that led to the small dining room.

"I wasn't, and I apologize." It was impossible to tell if he was being sincere or not. "I only understood that you wanted to leave us, that we would have to spend another year in this frozen version of hell." He opened the door to the dining room and motioned for her to take a seat. "But I have had the time to think about what you said to me that day."

She wracked her brain but couldn't think of anything she had said that would be that effective. "What was it that I said?"

"You told me that I should want Theo to find someone who shared his interests, had his respect, and respected him in return." Maestro sat on the other side of the table from her and smiled. "You told me that if I was truly his friend, I would want him to be with someone worthy."

"I said all that, huh?" Now that there was about a foot or two of table between them, she was a bit more relaxed. "Well, I do make the occasional good point."

They were interrupted by the chatter and greetings from the kitchen staff as they brought out breakfast. Mable greeted each one by name, attempting not to show her relief in front of Maestro. She had spent several days in the kitchens and had gotten to know each of the chefs, and it was reassuring to know they were just behind the door in case she needed them.

After she was served a large bowl of oatmeal, with several small bowls of dried fruits, honey, and nuts for her to add as she wished, she turned back just in time to catch an odd expression on Maestro's face.

"Carnier and his group are quite fond of you." He pointed out the obvious, stirring the oatmeal in his own bowl absently.

"Well, I'm pretty fond of them." She smiled shyly. "I've spent a few nights in the kitchen helping with dinner, and breakfast sometimes. Thankfully lunch is usually a light affair for everyone, otherwise Carnier would probably have me in there for that too!"

"I don't believe any of the past Ladies assisted in the kitchens as much as you have."

The words were blandly spoken, but Mable bristled nonetheless. She was tired of feeling as if she wasn't good enough, wasn't Lady enough for these people. "I don't help them because it is a Lady thing to do." She told him coolly. "I work in the kitchens because I like it, and I like spending time with them."

She was startled when her outburst got her a pleased smile from across the table. "As you should. I wasn't criticizing, Lady, just making an observation. Lady Liana, Master Theo's mother, was simply too awful a cook to spend time in the kitchens, so I must admit this is a pleasant change."

Mable perked up at the mention of Theo's mother. He had told her some stories over the past few weeks, but he always looked so pained that she tried not to ask for them very often. "Liana was a bad cook?"

"The worst." Maestro's black eyes twinkled at her. "In fact, I think the only reason she didn't help out with Carnier is because after the one time she tried, he had her permanently banned from his kitchen."

Mable bit back a chuckle. She could only imagine the fuss Carnier made when someone came in and made a mess of his beloved kitchen. "I can't believe Carnier would yell at the Lady of the castle."

"Oh, he didn't yell. I don't think anyone ever yelled at Lady Liana, she was too beautiful, and far too sensitive. Had he yelled at her she most likely would have run away from the castle in tears. No, he gently insisted that she work on other pursuits, anything other than cooking." Maestro stared off into space dreamily for a moment, then focused his attention back on her. "That was why I was so surprised you don't eat in the dining room every day. I thought Carnier would want to keep his favorite Lady near his domain as much as possible."

"I'm not his favorite anything."

Maestro made a noise that from a less handsome man would be a snort. "Nonsense. I have never seen him act that generous towards anyone in his kitchen, even Margot. And she's his wife."

Mable nearly spat out her oatmeal. All the times she had been working in the kitchen with the chefs, she had never once thought that plump, cheerful Margot was married to Carnier. "Margot is Carnier's _wife_?" she sputtered. She tried to think back, to find a moment in her conscious where he had ever given the female chef a romantic word or affection and couldn't think of one. "Since when?"

"Oh, they keep it very quiet." Maestro reassured her. "They've been married since Theo and I were boys, but they never show affection when they are working. Carnier believes if he shows too much favoritism the rest of his staff would take offense, and Margot just enjoys being treated the same as the men in the kitchens." His smile was wicked and boyish. "Surprised?"

"A little." More like flabbergasted. Monsieur Carnier and Margot. Who knew?

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. He was eating with immense enjoyment, his eyes laughing at her across the table. Never in her time at this castle had he been so…pleasant towards her. "What's going on?" she demanded. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like me more now than you did a few days ago."

Maestro stopped chewing and placed his spoon carefully on the table. "You think you know better, do you?' he asked slowly.

"You've barely talked to me since I arrived, and now here you are, teasing and joking with me like we're best friends." She pushed aside the niggling voice at the back of her head reminding her that this was how she and Theo had started out as well. "So, what gives?"

Maestro leaned back, gazing at her thoughtfully. "Why don't I tell you a story?"

This was the opposite of what Mable expected. "O-ok."

"I was not born in the castle, like Labelle or Theo. I was born to a stable hand out in the barracks, the only child my mother could bear before she lost her life. My father, much like Lune, raised me on his own, along with some help from the rest of the stable lads. I grew up very comfortably there, only hearing the occasional mentions of the noble family who lived here." Maestro gestured to the elegant surroundings. "But one day, when I was about four or five, Master Acelin came to the stables, bringing his son with him, to gift the boy with his very first pony. When he saw me, he noted that I was the same age as his own son, and because of our secluded origins, might be a good friend for a boy who had no one his own age to play with."

"What about Labelle?" she interjected. "I thought she and Theo grew up together."

"Oh, they did." He assured her. "And Acelin thought I would make a good playmate for her as well. Much like Maddie, there weren't many children living in the castle then, or at least none close to our age. And so, Theo, Labelle and I began to spend time together; first to please our respective fathers and then to please ourselves, because we became quite attached. Theo and Labelle would come down to the stables almost every day and we would watch the soldiers practice. Theo and I would practice with each other, using leftover or broken weapons, and try to imitate their moves. But even with their acceptance and friendship, I very rarely joined them here in the castle. I had grown up in the stables; it was familiar to me."

Maestro's smile was warm as he reminisced. "Then one day, when I was about eleven, Theo came out to the stables and practically tore my arm off dragging me up into the castle 'For five years you have made me haul myself down here all so I could spend time with you' he said. 'Now I'm going to haul you up there with me, so we can spend time inside for a change!' I resisted, not wanting to be teased or snubbed by the more prestigious residents of the castle, but he insisted. Finally, he managed to get me into his father's private study, and I realized that it had been a set up. The Captain of the Guard, a man named Guillaume, was waiting for me, and Theo told him, and his father, that I was far too talented with weapons to just spend my life as a stable lad. He told the Captain that he would be a fool not to take me in as a page."

Maestro grinned. "I don't think anyone had ever spoken to old Guillaume like that before, but he did as Theo asked and took me on and trained me for the guard. Eventually he trained me to replace him as Captain when he retired, just as Labelle's mother trained her, and Theo's father trained him."

"What about your father?"

"Oh, he still lives in the stables." Maestro acknowledged her shock with a nod. "Oh yes. He's older now, but he still helps out when I don't bully him into taking time to rest. He was quite upset with me when he missed both your visits." Maestro sat back, watching her.

The silence went on for so long Mable wondered if she was supposed to share her life story too. "That was a nice story and all…" she ventured. "But I'm not sure what it has to do with anything."

"After the curse was cast, and Theo was changed into the monster he—"

"He's not a monster." She snapped, unexpectedly irritated.

Maestro's mouth curved upwards. "You speak true, Lady. After Theo was…changed physically, he also started to change in temperament. The Theo I grew up with, my best friend, never shut himself in his rooms, avoided people. The boy who ran around with me at the stables, who spent hours play-fighting with swords and exploring the woods with Labelle and I, he would never shut himself off, and hide from the pain like his late mother did. But hide away he did. I came up to the castle as often as I could, trying to get him to come with me, to see that he still had friends among the soldiers, but he always refused. Until the day you, Maddie and Labelle dragged him out skating." The Captain of the Guard stared at her meaningfully. "The day Theo and I sparred at the barracks was the first time Theo had visited the stables in years."

Mable blinked. She had known from talking to Labelle that Theo had spent the past however-many years locked away from most people, with the exception of Maddie, Labelle and Lune. But she hadn't realized it was to such an extent.

"Because of you, he is starting to shift back into the boy I grew up with, the man I respected and loved like a brother. Because of you, he is braving the stares and whispers of some people," He waved his hand at the door with a look of contempt, "the ones who do not understand or care about the sacrifices he made. Your presence here, whether you meant it to or not, did that for him. And because you did, I felt it was only proper that I show you the respect you deserve."

Mable sat back in her chair, a little dazed by Maestro's proclamation. "You really think I had that much of an influence on him?" She couldn't remember a time when she had such an effect on another person. Aside from her father, and that was only because most of the time he wasn't lucid enough to make his own decisions.

"I do." He said, returning to his oatmeal. Mable had barely touched hers. "I think that because of your friendship, when the woman who can break the curse finally arrives he will be ready to accept her offer of love without argument."

Maestro dug into his food without looking up, missing her stunned expression.

She didn't know why the idea of another woman-one who could break the curse, one who most likely didn't have a sick father to get back to-made her heart sink. If she was truly Theo's friend, she would want him to happy. Wouldn't she? After all, that would mean he had found true love. Not only that, the curse would be broken. Labelle and Jacques could go on to create all those children, Maddie could make some friends her own age, and the rest of the castle inhabitants could fulfill old dreams or find new ones.

And she would go back. She would go back to spending days with her father, living with his bouts of anger and depression. She would go back to only seeing her sisters for a few days during the year, the rest of it spent in isolation. She would go back to having no friends, no career, no _life_.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she furiously wiped them away. She was being selfish. If Theo found someone to love, then she should be happy for him. Besides, if he broke the curse, that would mean the castle wouldn't be hidden anymore, and she could always come visit. Leaving didn't mean she would automatically be losing the friendships she had made while she was here, it would just change how she preserved them.

A small, traitorous part of her whispered that he might not even want her to come back. After all, how would she compare, a mere friend, to a woman he loved, the one who was able to change him back to his old self and set his people free from the curse?

She played with her oatmeal, her appetite gone after a few half-hearted bites. She glanced up to find Maestro scrutinizing her, his bowl empty.

"I think I'm done." She told him, pushing her own bowl away. He watched her for a few more minutes, his expression unreadable. She wondered if this was a test and she had failed again.

"Well, if you have finished, I can escort you to the library." He got up from the table, coming over to hold out his hand for her to take.

When she stood up, he brought it to his mouth to kiss. She was a little startled to find that it didn't have the same result on her as it had before. Her heart didn't race; her cheeks didn't flush.

She was even comfortable enough to smile at him.

"For what it is worth, Lady Mable." He told her warmly, "I am forever grateful that you were able to bring my friend back to me."

Mable pushed all of her distressing thoughts aside as he led her out. Right now, it was enough that Maestro was warming up to her, maybe even becoming another friend.

It had to be enough.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The weather shifted over the next few days, the sun slowly disappearing behind solemn grey clouds that dumped rain upon them day after day. It was the cold, freezing rain of winter, the kind that soaked into the earth and skin, coating the windows with ice and chilling a person from the inside out. Maids huddled together for warmth in the halls, and the menservants had taken to wearing thin gloves as they went about their day.

Mable spent most of her time in the library with a roaring fire or in the greenhouse with Madame Cecile, who rarely ventured out of the temperate, greenery-filled room anymore. She and Labelle still had their lunch dates, only they moved them permanently into the kitchen, where they got an unfair share of food and warmth before heading back out into the chilly halls. She also spent several nights curled up next to Maddie, re-living stories from her childhood or reading occasionally from one of Maddie's favorite books. Afterword, she would spend time with Monsieur Lune in his comfortable living area, having a small glass of chamomile tea before he solicitously returned her to her own rooms for bed.

She had seen Theo the day after her talk with Maestro, but her emotions had been so knotted up that being around him proved difficult. Her talk with Maestro had brought up too many conflicting feelings, and the combination of confusion and fear made her distant as she tried to process it.

He must have sensed how she felt, because the following day he had sent down a note with Maddie, apologizing and telling her he had some work to do and she was welcome to entertain herself however she pleased. She wasn't very good at reading between the lines, but even she could tell that he knew she needed some time to herself.

At first, she was grateful that he understood. She had spent the first day in the library, researching spells and curses, but as her pile of books dwindled down, so did her spirits. At first, she thought it was because she still couldn't find anything. But as she thumbed through an ancient textbook on some archaic magical runes, she realized it was because she missed Theo. She missed hearing his rumbling voice, his hopeful encouragement when they still hadn't found anything. She missed his dry sense of humor and his enthusiasm when he showed her one of his favorite novels.

She missed being with him.

When she got a similar note the next day, she wheedled Madame Cecile into revealing where he was, and got up early the next morning to catch him in the act.

Theo, it turned out, had been spending his time in the greenhouse, among his beloved roses. Mable watched silently for a few moments as he used Madame Cecile's pruning shears to remove dead buds and branches. He wasn't wearing gloves, she saw with a smile, but he didn't need to. His large paws were covered in enough fur to protect him against the roses' sharp thorns.

She then saw a small vase nearly hidden by his bulk over on one of the shelves. After a few moments, Theo stopped removing the dead roses and snipped off a few, healthy blooms and placed them in the vase.

"So, is that vase going to end up in my room?" she asked, amused.

He had been so involved with his task that her voice made him jump, and he nearly fell into the rosebush. "Mable!" His eyes brightened when they spotted her. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought you had come down here already to look after your flower."

His delight with her presence made her giddy. She stroked a nearby rosebud to calm herself. "I actually haven't checked on it yet. I was looking for you." She said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you seemed in need of some solitude, so I've been coming down here every morning to tend to my roses. I've been helping Cecile too, when she gets tired of my pestering and needs to send me off on a task to stay out of her hair." Theo pulled out a stool from under one of the shelves and motioned for her to sit. "I'm almost done here, just give me a few more minutes."

She sat on the stool, watching as he snipped off another dead bloom. "You didn't answer my question." She teased. "Is that vase of flowers going to end up in my room?"

He avoided her gaze. "Perhaps." He mumbled. He fumbled the shears for a second but managed to compose himself. "Well, it's not as if I am going to do anything with them." He explained needlessly. "I need to cut these back anyway, so they'll grow bigger next year, and it is wasteful to just throw them out." His gold eyes slid over in her direction. "I thought that it would at least be worth it, if you enjoyed them."

She smiled. "I have been enjoying them, a lot." She told him. If his face hadn't been covered in fur, she thought with amusement, he would be completely red. "Thank you."

He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but she still caught the hint of a shy smile on his mouth. Braver now, she told him, "I'm sorry I've been distant for the past few days. I've just been trying to focus on finding a way home, especially since we seem to be running out of books on the subject. It made me a bit…single-minded."

"I understand." Theo snipped another live rose off the bush and placed it in the vase. "I know it's frustrating, not being able to find a way out of here." He smiled ruefully at her over his shoulder. "Just being stuck in this place with us is probably terrifying."

It was terrifying, but not for the reasons he thought. She had plenty of time to think about it. It was Maestro's talk of her helping to open up Theo's heart was what had really frightened her.

There was a possibility that she would never find her way out of here, not until Theo found his true love. She knew Theo was her friend, and they grew closer every day. She knew a true friend would stay here, and help Theo find the woman who would release him and this castle from it's curse. A true friend would help the woman to find the gentle, compassionate side of Theo that he kept hidden. A true friend would be happy for them, when they finally admitted their feelings for each other and the spell broke.

But she wasn't truly sure she had the courage to fall more in love with the castle and its people just to be sent home, to her uneventful life, when the curse was finally broken.

"Not really." She told him. "I love it here, I really do. I love the castle, and the people in it. I've made so many new friends here, and when I finally do find a way home I know I'm going to miss all you guys like crazy."

Theo frowned at his rosebushes, deliberately not looking at her. "Would it be such a bad thing…" he said, slowly. "if you couldn't find a way back home? Would staying here be so terrible?"

She couldn't pinpoint how he felt about it, but the question made her heart stutter. She picked at her sleeve. "No. it wouldn't be terrible." She bit her lip, trying to find the words to explain. "But, my family…"

Theo shifted so he could look her in the eye. "You miss them." Sympathy filled his gold eyes.

"I do, so much." She gave him a rueful half-smile, relieved that he understood. "I've grown to care about everyone here, even Maestro—" He snorted out a chuckle, "but I miss my sisters. I know we bicker and argue, but they are still my sisters. And my dad—just because he is sick and doesn't remember me half the time doesn't stop him from being my _dad_. It doesn't stop me from wanting to make sure he's all right." Now it was her turn to avoid Theo's gaze, and she stared at the floor. She felt as if she had been using the same excuse since she got here, but that didn't stop it from being true.

She didn't see the rosebud until it was right under her nose.

She took it, gingerly placing her fingers in between the thorns, and stared up at Theo.

"Of course, you must be sure he is safe." Theo told her gently. "If I were in your place, I would want the same. But…" he cocked his head, as if the next sentence surprised even him, "I don't think I'd mind it too much if you ended up staying."

"Gee, thanks." She said wryly. She hid a smile when he started to clean up the area with a great deal of self-conscious banging and mutterings. She brought the rose to her face and breathed deep.

She was so busy pretending not to notice his discomfiture she almost missed what he said next. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were finished in the library."

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Well, it is still early enough for breakfast. I wondered if we could take it in the library like we normally do."

"Ok, that sounds fine." She said, jumping off her stool happily. The thought of having breakfast with him in the library, like usual, went a long way to cheering her up. "Let me just check on my flower."

They spent a few more minutes in the conservatory before making their way to the library for breakfast. The troublesome ache she was feeling didn't quite go away as they talked and ate together, but being in the library, which she had always thought of as _their_ place, did a good job of easing it.

"How are you enjoying the book I gave you?" he asked as they ate. Monsieur Carnier had made them a huge meal of crepes, all light as air and filled with chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream. At his question, Mable nearly choked on her coffee.

When she told him that she had enjoyed the book he had read when she was sick, Theo had been eager to give her similar books that he thought she would like. She had read a few, surprised that they had similar tastes in reading material, but she had been so caught up in her own head the past few days she had worn herself out too much to read for leisure.

"Oh, it's um, good." Her cheeks flushed. She _had_ tried starting it last night but had only made it through two pages before falling asleep with the book on her chest.

Theo was amused. "You haven't read it yet, have you?"

"I tried but fell asleep. The first two pages I read were good, though."

He laughed. The sound of it gave Mable a small flutter in her chest, which she steadfastly ignored. It was nice to make him laugh though, and it pleased her that he was comfortable enough with her to laugh openly.

They finished their breakfast, and Theo offered to escort her up to his study, where he had a few more books he thought she would like. She agreed but wasn't that enthusiastic even by the idea that she would finally get to see his private sanctuary. Still, she walked with him and was glad that he was so focused on her that he missed the maids who pressed up against the wall when he approached.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" Theo asked when they reached the landing. If he noticed the maids he didn't mention it.

"I'm not sure." Mable cast a dirty look at the rain pelting a nearby window. "Honestly, I would like to do something different other than just spending the day in the library or greenhouse."

"I could teach you how to play chess."

"Or I could just beat myself in a game of solitaire. It would probably be less humiliating."

He smirked. Maddie had spent many nights complaining about how he always won their daily game. "Be nice to me, and I'll let you win. Maybe."

"As generous as that offer is," Mable said dryly, "I think I'll say no." She halted, brows coming together in a frown as she realized just what it was she wanted. "You know what I'd really like to do?"

Theo was almost at the opposite end of the hall. His legs were so long that it only took him a few strides to meet her. "What?"

"Back on days like this, when it was rainy or cold, I would always pop in a movie. A big bowl of popcorn, a blanket to cuddle under, maybe an action or comedy movie, and just veg out for an hour or two …" She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. "I know it's silly to miss something like movies when I'm staying in a freaking castle. You probably think I'm an ingrate."

"Not at all." Theo assured her. "I just wish we could do it, if it is an activity you truly enjoy. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm being unfair." Mable waved his apology away. "I shouldn't be complaining. You guys are the ones who have been stuck in this place for years. I've only been stuck here for like a month, and I'm missing modern society. How you kept for going crazy is beyond me."

"Who says we are not?" Theo joked as they went to the door that led to the foyer.

"Yeah, you're hilarious." Mable felt a familiar shock go up her arm as she grabbed the knob. Startled, she opened the door and her mouth dropped open. "Um, what's going on in here?"

Instead of another hallway on the other side of the door, there was a small, dimly lit room. It was empty except for a set of red, plush chairs that were placed in the center, facing a wall that held a white fabric screen. Over in one corner was a bookcase, but instead of books it was filled with movies; DVDs, Blu-Rays, Mable even saw some VHS tapes hidden in a corner. In the other corner sat an antique popcorn machine, already filled with the traditional snack, adjacent to a table that held empty bowls and what looked to be two cups of fountain soda.

"Did you know this was here?" Mable demanded as Theo entered the room. She doubted it; he appeared just as shocked as she was, and was touching one of the chairs gently, as if he was afraid it would disappear.

"No idea." He promised. His gold eyes darted from the popcorn machine to the fabric screen and lit up. "Is this for a movie? Are we going to watch one?" The deep, posh carpet muffled the sounds of his paws as he ventured further into the room.

Mable opened her mouth and closed it again.

Theo went over to the bookcase and started rooting around. "What would you like to watch?" he asked over his shoulder. In a few of their talks Mable had told him about movies, and she could see him just itching to watch one for himself.

"How can you be so—so _unsurprised_ by all of this?" She asked, waving her arms around to encompass the entire room.

Theo turned and gave her a boyish smile. "Oh, I am utterly flabbergasted." He told her honestly. "I have never seen this room before in my life. But I've learned over time that the castle will do what it likes."

"The castle wants us to watch a movie?"

"I think it is like the ballroom." Theo said thoughtfully. "You said that you wished you could see it back in its former glory, and the castle went and did that for you. For some reason, it is responding to you."

"Yeah, but it's never done anything like this before." Mable gazed around the room, a bit creeped out. "I mean, the ballroom was already there it just needed to be cleaned. And my closet…"

"Your closet?"

"Well, it does a lot of things. Like it brings in clothes I like, and it brings me home. Well, a version of my home." She corrected herself. "And it will transport me places, like the library, if I need it to."

"I've been wondering how you get down there so fast." Theo narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, but this…it's never done _anything_ like this. Everything else already exists, either somewhere in the castle or in my memory, but I've never been in a place like this in my entire life." Mable bounced up and down, nerves making her fidgety. "I don't know how to feel about this."

"If you are uncomfortable, we can leave." Theo told her. He tried for sincerity, but Mable could hear the hesitation underneath. He really wanted to stay.

She took a deep breath, let it out. All that had happened was a new room appeared, she told herself. Sure, it was weird, but it wasn't out of character for this place. Besides, Theo was here with her. Surely it wouldn't have let him in if it had meant her harm, right?

The thought soothed her, and she was able to give Theo a genuine smile. "No, we can stay. But I pick the movie."

Soon they were sitting in the chairs, bowls of popcorn in their laps as the opening credit blared to life before them. Mable had picked out one of the newer movies, one with superheroes and explosions. She knew from past experience that most men enjoyed the genre, and after a month of being trapped by snow and magic, she felt like watching a film with a lot of action. She listened to Theo's amazed mutters with a grin.

It had been a long while since she got to just relax and enjoy a movie. It was especially fun to watch Theo, who gazed at the screen raptly and was prone to jumping about whenever there was an explosion or fight scene. Watching him was almost as fun was watching the movie.

When the movie ended, Theo clapped like he was at the opera.

Theo immediately demanded they watch another one. So, Mable refilled their popcorn bowls while Theo called out movie titles, his voice filled with delighted incredulity. She liked seeing him this happy. It thrilled her knowing that something she had done—albeit unwittingly—had seemed to lift the weight that he constantly carried. The guilt, the anger, the hurt at the servants' fear of him, all seemed to disappear as they stayed in the room, and Mable could see the man Theo would have been if the curse had never happened.

She wanted to keep making him happy, keep pulling away all that pain until it disappeared and he could return to the man he was.

She didn't want to leave.

The realization hit her hard enough to make her gasp aloud. She glanced over at Theo to see if he heard, but he was resettling himself next to her, waiting for the next movie to start with enthusiasm.

She had friends here, good ones. For the first time in years she had people to talk and laugh with, who liked her for herself. They understood the importance of family, encouraged her, and accepted her flaws. With them, Mable had been able to find strength in herself she didn't even realize she had.

And Theo…

Her friendship with him was beginning to shift, to transform into something more terrifying than his mere appearance. He had changed—or, it was better to say, was shedding the protective shell of distrust that he kept wrapped around him. She saw more and more of the man he used to be, the man he still was; the compassion, intelligence, and humor he had kept hidden all because so few were interested in getting past the exterior.

She wanted to stay, wanted to see if it was truly because of her that had made him open up. It was tempting to see what would happen if she let this friendship make that subtle shift from affection to something more.

Mable thought about her sisters, her father. Could she really give up ever seeing them again?

Could she give up her old life for this one? There were some days where it felt like Theo was just a friend, but others it seemed like he might want to be more. She knew he wanted her to stay to break the curse, but what would happen if the curse broke and he rejected her after? If he rejected her, she doubted she would be able to stay friends with Labelle, or Cecile. She would have given up her family's trust for nothing.

But if he didn't reject her, if it turned out he did love her…she allowed herself one brief moment, a short fantasy of how it could be. Labelle and Maestro could finally get married and have all those children they were talking about. Maddie could grow up and go to school like a normal kid, with children her own age. Maybe Mable could even bring her father here to live. She was certain Monsieur Lune and Monsieur Carnier wouldn't mind helping her take care of him. She could still spend her mornings in the garden with Madame Cecile.

She and Theo could be together, a dream she hadn't expected to have.

"Mable?" Theo's paw patted her knee gently, knocking her out of her daydream. "Are you all right? You seemed so far away."

Mable forced a smile. "I'm fine, I was just thinking, that was all." With a start she saw that the credits of the movie were already on screen.

"Worrying about your father?" Theo asked. "I know that movie made me think of mine."

She honestly couldn't remember what they had been watching, but just seeing the sympathy on his face was enough to make her lose her courage to tell him what she was thinking about. "Yeah, that was it."

"Well, we have been up here too long anyway." Theo stood and stretched. "Why don't we head down to the dining room? We would not want to miss dinner." He stuck his head out the door and swore.

Mable jumped up from her chair and followed him, mouth falling open when she also noticed that it was completely dark outside the nearest window. "How long were we in there?"

"It must have been a few hours." Theo glanced at her sidelong. "Carnier is not going to be happy with us."

Not entirely joking, Mable shuddered. "Oh yeah, I've heard stories about what he did to people who missed dinner. Doesn't he string them up in the kitchen?"

"Yes, and he hangs them right over the dining room door, so that everyone can see the sinner who missed out on one of his famous meals."

"And force feeds them dessert."

"No, he makes a wonderful dessert that he serves in front of them, so they can see what they are missing but never get a chance to taste."

"Sounds awful." Slowly, Mable grinned up at him.

"It does. I should hate for that to happen to us." Theo arched his neck to gaze back into the room behind them. "Perhaps we should just watch another movie until dinnertime is over, when Carnier has retired for the night."

"We can't just eat popcorn for dinner." The idea was way too appealing for it to be healthy.

Mischief danced in Theo's gold eyes. "We can sneak down for a snack later tonight. I used to do it all the time when I was young. I even know a secret passage we could use."

"Well, in that case, let's close the door before anyone spots us."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The fire crackled cheerfully in the hearth, and he had gotten his paws on a good book from the library, but Theo wasn't interested in either of those things as he looked out the window. The rain had shifted to snow again, layering the castle grounds and washing the world in a coat of white. Mable and Maddie were down in the back courtyard, both struggling to push a large, rotund snowball into the desired position. From his vantage point, six stories up, he could see they had already rolled out the head and midsection of what was going to be a very tall, intimidating snowman.

Mable laughed and gave the snowball one more, energetic push. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, tucked under a thick wool cap. He could barely see her face, hidden as it was by the gray scarf she wore and from his view this high up, but he could just make out the pink in her cheeks from the cold. After a few weeks in her company, he was willing to bet her normally hazel eyes had softened to a pale green, a color they turned only when she was happy.

They seemed to be turning that color a lot around him lately, and he found that intriguing.

Heels clicked on the wood floor behind him, and he turned slightly to see Labelle striding into the room, a tray of snacks in her hands. His childhood friend was dressed more casually than normal, her Housekeeper's uniform traded in for a soft lavender sweater and navy slacks.

"Lunch already?" he asked.

Labelle placed the tray on a small table near the bookshelves, busying herself with arranging the sandwiches and tea just so. He watched her, amused. She only gave such attention to detail when she wanted to speak with him, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"I thought you might want a little something to eat." She finally replied, handing him a plate. Her dark eyes followed his gaze out the window, and she grinned when she saw Maddie and Mable working to keep the midsection of the snowman in place. "Ah, so that is where she has gotten to. I do hope she's warm enough, I wouldn't want her to catch another cold."

Theo didn't ask who "she" was. There was only one woman whose health would put that fretful tone in Labelle's voice. "She's fine. Lune will probably pull them in a few more minutes." He snorted. "Besides, if jumping in a frozen pond didn't make her ill, I doubt an hour or two outside will."

"There may be some truth to that." Labelle laughed. "I do hope Lune lets them finish the snow-beast first. They're working so hard at it, it would be a waste for them not to finish."

"Snow-beast?" He peered thoughtfully at the lump of snow that woman and girl were sculpting. "Is that what that is?"

Labelle's lips curved wickedly. "That size and shape? What else would it be?"

"Should I be insulted?"

"If it ends up looking like you, I suppose you should be flattered."

Theo grinned. He was in a better mood than he had been in years, and it felt good to return to the back-and-forth teasing that he and Labelle had indulged in since they were children.

Or at least it did, until Labelle turned to give him a piercing stare that he knew all too well would lead to trouble, usually for him.

"Some of my girls noticed the ballroom, yesterday."

Theo had no idea what to make of this comment. "Did they?" He attempted. With the ballroom restoring itself, the theater room appearing…it still amazed him, how eagerly the castle would shift itself to respond to Mable's desires.

What was it about Mable that made the castle want to fulfill her wishes?

"Yes, they were quite excited about it." Labelle picked up the teapot she had brought and poured a cup. "After speaking with them, I had a wonderful idea." Her eyes gleamed in a way that made him nervous. "We should have a ball."

"Labelle…"

"Think about it." She barged on, ignoring the look on his face. "We can make it like it used to be, Theo, before the curse! We can all dress up, Carnier can make a fabulous dinner—you know he would—and we can spend the whole night dancing and playing music-"

Theo didn't even take the time to think about it. "No." he said shortly. He had some sympathy towards Mable's dislike of the larger dining room, because just the thought of having the entire castle piled into the ballroom, watching his every move, was downright terrifying. He wouldn't subject poor Mable, who hated that kind of attention even more than he did, to that torture. "That is the opposite of a 'wonderful' idea, Labelle."

"How is it not?" she pouted, "Heavens, Theo, it would do us all some good to have a bit of revelry around here. Besides," her mouth curved upwards in a smile full of female superiority, "this will give you a chance to show the poor girl a bit of romance."

He found the very thought appalling. He understood why Labelle would think that sort of event would be romantic; Labelle was the most expressive and sociable women he knew. She wouldn't think twice about going to a castle-wide party in the ballroom and celebrating until early dawn.

Mable was different. He knew Mable would hate being surrounded by so many people, in an environment she was not used to. She was always more relaxed when they were alone or with people she was particularly attached to, such as Labelle or Maddie. He found no fault with that, since over the years he had found he enjoyed more intimate gatherings than the over-crowded, bustling affairs of his childhood. And there was a secret part of him that was immensely pleased that she preferred his company over the regular staff.

He hated the larger events, but he was surprised to find out how much he had missed being part of the daily adventures that went on around the castle. Being dragged outside to go ice skating. Spending time sparring and joking with the soldiers. Sneaking down to the kitchens after Carnier went to bed to nick a snack in the middle of the night. After the curse, he had spent most of his time hiding up in his rooms, away from fearful gazes and the resentment he could feel sticking to him like cobwebs. Surely being isolated was better than being out where everyone could see him. But Mable arriving had changed that, and he wanted to show her how grateful he was to her for pulling him out of his misery, dusting him off, and tugging him around like a well-loved toy.

And the more he thought about dancing with her, the more appealing the thought became. Lately he had been obsessed over the thought of what her skin might feel like—the curve of her jaw, that slope from her ear to her chin, the way the back of her hand would feel if he pressed his mouth to it with a kiss. Of course, when he thought about it, he thought about how it would feel with normal, human hands. He couldn't bear to think of attempting it now and finding nothing but disgust in those gorgeous eyes.

He was so involved in his thoughts he jumped when there was a loud thump at the window. He and Labelle peered out and saw Mable waving up at them, pointing behind her.

Theo smiled. It was indeed a snow-beast.

"A more intimate gathering, perhaps." He said after a moment. "Nothing too lavish. Just invite a few people such as Lune and Maddie, Cecile, even Jacques. She'll like that."

There was a wicked, know-it-all gleam in Labelle's eyes he recognized. This had been a test. She had known all along Mable would hate such a gaudy event, but she had wanted to see if he knew their friend as much as she did.

"You are a pest, Labelle." He told her crossly.

"I know." She winked at him cheekily. "Well, if we are to have a ball, even a small one, there is work to be done. I'll just go down and let Carnier in on the secret, shall I?" She blew him a kiss as she pranced out the door.

Theo shook his head, exasperation shifting to amusement. It was too bad he could never get his foster-sister to sit still long enough to play chess; he expected that if she tried, she would be a master in no time.

He went back over to the window, noting absently that Mable and Maddie had disappeared, and the snow-beast stood alone. He was fairly certain Mable would enjoy an evening of music and dance in the ballroom, especially with those she considered close friends. Amazing, really, how well she seemed to fit in his world, in spite of her vehement declarations that she did not belong. She hadn't yet realized that once she left them she would leave a hole, one he wasn't sure he wanted to fill after she was gone.

There was a knock at his door, and he swiveled to see Mable standing in the doorway. She had taken her hair out of its braid, so it hung in soft waves to her shoulders. The chocolate-colored sweater she wore brought out the gold streaks in her hair, and clung to her plump curves in a delightful way. Her cheeks were still pink from the cold, her hazel eyes bright with fun and mild curiosity as she surveyed the room. She let in the aroma of clean scent of snow as she hovered in the doorway, and underneath, he caught the intriguing smell of her vanilla-scented shampoo as she ultimately took his silence as an invitation inside.

Her smile was dazzling when she turned it on him.

"Hey, I had Lune give me a lift." She jerked a thumb behind her. She crept further into the room, investigating the space. She had never been to his private study; usually they met in the library, or at the dinner table. Hard to believe that so many times he had met her at her bedroom door, but she had yet to see his.

"Ah…" Her presence in his private space tugged at him in a way that he was not at all prepared for.

Those eyes changed from curiosity to delight when she saw the tray of tea and sandwiches behind him. "Is that lunch? I'm starving. Do you mind sharing?" she asked eagerly.

He gave himself a mental shake and gestured to the tray. "Help yourself. Building snowmen can be hard work."

Her low laugh was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

"I know. I shouldn't have pushed off my work." She said as she piled sandwiches onto a plate. Her back was to him, so she didn't notice how he shifted over so he could watch the way her long, gold-dusted lashes touched her cheek. She poured herself some tea, added a healthy spoonful of sugar, and sat in one of the large, leather chairs near the fire.

"I know I should be reading." She continued, eyes closing in bliss as she sipped the tea. "But Maddie was so excited, and I hated to disappoint her. So, I ultimately gave in." Mable picked up a sandwich and bit into it.

"I know Lune appreciates it. There is only so much that can interest a young girl in a castle with no children."

Mable grinned at that. "Oh, I know a few young girls who would disagree with that. Felicia and Rose would completely freak out if they came to stay here." There was a flash of guilt in her eyes. "I wonder what Jeanne told them when I went missing?" Her free hand tugged on a curl anxiously.

He hated to see her look so lost. "Well, while you were out in the snow, I was here looking through some books. There are a few spells that might be worth trying." He lied, and immediately cursed himself. He hadn't read anything of the sort.

But it was well worth it, because she perked up. "Really? I thought we had already looked through them all."

"We did look through most in the library, but there were a few hidden in my father's private study that I managed to unearth." It could be true, he supposed. His father was a scholar to the bone, but after his death Theo had demanded that all of his personal items—including his beloved books—be stored up in the attic. He couldn't even glance at them without remembering sitting in his father's lap as a child, enfolded in comfort and safety as his father read aloud in his mild voice.

He would have to go up to the attic tonight after dinner.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in trying those, too." Mable polished off the sandwich, wiping her hands on a napkin. "Maybe we should look through them tonight?"

"No, no. Let me…let me glance through a few before we try any."

Her eyes filled with sympathy. "I understand. They're your father's books, and they probably hold a lot of memories. Take whatever time you need." She gave his paw a gentle pat.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as a thank you and, unknown to her, an apology for his lie.

"So, Labelle has gotten it into her head that we should hold a ball." He wanted to distract her so badly from the imagined spell book that he just blurted it out. "Just a small gathering," he added, when he saw the panic in her eyes. "Just those you feel comfortable with, and a night of music, food, and dancing in the newly reinstated ballroom. Labelle has probably already gone ahead and planned the entire thing, but if you truly don't want to, we don't have to go."

Her initial panic subsided as she sat back to consider it. "Well, if Labelle's already planning it," she said slowly, "then I suppose we ought to go along with it. You said there wasn't going to be a lot of people."

"Just Lune, Maddie, Labelle, Jacques, Carnier, Cecile…and myself, of course."

She tilted her head to the side, a smile curving at her mouth. "Well, it would be nice to see the place done up right with a dance. And just a small group of us could be fun. Ok." She placed her cup and saucer on the table with finality. "I guess I am going to my first-ever ball."

"You'll probably have to ask Labelle for the details." He told her dryly. "I try not to get involved, if I can help it."

Her eyes were bright with excitement, and he felt a hard tug at his chest when they paled to that lovely shade of green. "I should go find her now and figure out what I'm supposed to wear to something like this." She jumped up from her chair. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." He waved as she bounced out of the room. He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes so that he could acknowledge the truth that had been hiding in the back of his mind throughout his talk with Labelle and Mable.

He didn't want her to leave.

Maybe, if the dance was as "romantic" as Labelle wanted it to be, Mable wouldn't be so keen on leaving. He might even be able to convince her to stay.

For the first time in what felt like centuries, he didn't consider the curse, or the servants who hated him, or his family. He didn't want her to stay for them, as selfish as that was. He wanted her to stay because she was happy enough to want to be with him.

But that was ridiculous. She had a family she cared about, a father she felt needed her care. He knew not being able to see them, not knowing her father was being taken care of, would only make her feel guilty for choosing him over them. Until she knew they were safe, until she had some way to contact them, she would never be comfortable staying with him.

His eyes flew open. Perhaps there was a way to solve that. His father had had several archaic collectibles, small items he had found or had been given when he took over as the Master. Theo had never given them much thought before—the curse was all the magic he could stomach—but the items would probably be up in the attic, where he had planned to go anyway.

He leapt out of the chair, his body humming with a sense of purpose. If he was lucky, he might just be able to find the one thing magical enough to get Mable to stay.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Mable leisurely sipped her coffee as she tucked her legs up underneath her, more relaxed than she had been in years. She shifted deeper into the soft cushions of the chair, closing her eyes to savor the quiet of the library in early morning, the only sounds the crackle of the fire in front of her. This was a daydream come to life; just her, a comfortable spot, and a good book.

And one that came highly recommended, she thought with a smile as she studied the book Theo had lent to her.

She had been ordered to stay in the library or her private rooms. Under no circumstances was she allowed near the ballroom. Labelle had been in a state all morning, running around making certain that everything from the music to the appetizers was perfected to her exact specifications. She probably would have been irritating, if she hadn't looked so lovely doing it and hadn't been doing it just for Mable's sake.

Mable's smile widened when she recalled Labelle's excited face on the other side of her door this morning.

"Oh, I do hope you'll like it." She had gushed as she had inexplicably handed Mable an engraved invitation.

"I'm sure I will, but Labelle, I really don't need…"

"Oh, don't fret, _cherie_. I'll send someone upstairs about an hour or two before to help you dress and prepare. Now, why don't you have a simple breakfast in the library and take some time for yourself, yes? I must go. I have to find out where Theo has run off to." Labelle blew her a kiss and scampered off, leaving Mable standing in the doorway to her own room.

After taking a quick half-hour to water her little plant, Mable had made her way to the library, where there was a "simple" breakfast of pastries, juice, and coffee already set up for her. One of the chefs—Henri—assured her that while this was sparse, she should prepare herself for a bigger, more scrumptious feast this evening. Almost everyone she knew—Labelle, Theo, Monsieur Lune, Maddie—were all preparing the ballroom and the entertainment for this evening and would most likely be unavailable but to just call if she needed anything.

Ridiculously pleased that they were all going through this much effort just for her, Mable did as she was told and had spent the past three hours in the library, curled up with a book and nibbling on her food.

She gave a short, guilty glance at the table in the corner, where two or three unopened spell books still lay. She should be searching for a way home, but she had taken Labelle's words to heart. After all, the work would still be there tomorrow, and Theo had said he found more books up in the attic. A day off would hardly set her back in her quest, and it's wasn't like she was making progress anyway.

Glad she had found an excuse, Mable stood up and stretched, lazily perusing the shelves. She had been so involved with finding a way home she had never had the chance to actually see what kinds of books were here, besides the Fairy-written ones she had been researching. She trailed her fingers over the spines. If she had been told, a couple of months ago, that she would end up in a magical castle, with a fantastical library, cursed servants and a furry Master, she would have laughed herself silly. Who knew that this would all end up being real, and that she would find friends who loved her enough to put together a ball in her honor?

Mable glanced upwards and saw that the sun on the ceiling had moved, enough to le her know it was past noon. She should probably head back up to her rooms if she wanted to get ready for tonight.

She gave a quick pull on the bell cord to let the kitchens know she was finished and gathered up a few books to read at another time. She fought the desire to go and peek in at the ballroom, knowing that it would hurt Labelle if she saw her present before it was done. To prevent the temptation, she chose a longer route up to her rooms, down through the foyer and back up one of the main stairways.

She was up on her floor when she heard her name being whispered around the corner. Pulling up short, Mable peered around the corner of the hallway and spotted two maids talking in hushed voices only few feet away. Unable to help herself, Mable pressed up against the wall and strained to hear.

"She is a strange one, but I don't think she's all that bad," said one maid. She sounded young to Mable, not much older than twenty. "I mean, she is always polite, and I don't have to do much in her room in the way of cleaning. She does most of it herself. And I have not heard her order us about or even spoken an unkind word to anyone."

"Yes, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. That girl is not going to break the spell." The other one replied. This one sounded older, and to Mable's biased ears, more nasal than the other.

"I thought Madame Labelle said it didn't matter if she broke the spell." protested the young one weakly.

"I think Madame Labelle said that because she knew the girl wouldn't break the curse even if she did end up staying with us. Lady Mable is well-mannered, and helpful certainly, yet she is not…Lady material."

The young one whispered "Whatever do you mean?"

"Remember Lady Liana? She was such a beautiful, sweet tempered woman. You know how much the Beast treasured his Lady mother. Why would he choose someone who is her opposite, in both looks and personality? No, I do not think the Beast would choose someone like Lady Mable to be _the_ Lady." Mable heard the woman let out a sigh. "It is a shame that he and Labelle grew up like siblings. Madame Labelle would be the perfect Lady."

"Well, perhaps, but have you seen her and Maestro together? They are so in love, and I would hate for that to be broken."

"I would like more for this curse to be broken." said the older one gruffly. "Ah, well, let us not dwell on things that shall never be. Come, it's almost dinnertime. We'll finish here later."

Mable heard the soft thumps recede as the two servants wandered in the opposite direction.

She continued her way back to her room, in a daze. She didn't know why the maid's words hurt her so much. She knew better than anyone that she was not cut out to be the Lady. This just confirmed it.

She half trotted the rest of the way, fighting back stupid tears. When she got there, she threw the door closed and plopped herself on the bed, allowing the tears of self-pity to fall. She cried silently for a while, not really sure why.

The worst part was the women were right about Labelle. Mable knew that the beautiful woman would make a far better Lady than she would. Mable didn't know how to deal with servants at all, she had a quick temper and even quicker tongue, she was clumsy, and she did not have any of the class or sophistication of a Lady. Mable wondered if Labelle really did think that Mable couldn't be the Lady. That didn't sound like her friend, who was optimistic to a fault.

Mable rolled onto her stomach, forcing her face into her pillow. She didn't _want_ to be the Lady! She reminded herself. Why was she getting so worked up over something that didn't even matter to her? She felt sorry for the residents of the castle, truly, but she didn't want to have all that responsibility. There was no reason for her to be something she wasn't.

Then why did it irk her so much?

Mable got up from where she was laying prone and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose when she saw her face was bright red and her eyes puffy, but other than that, did she really look so bad? Was it really so hard for those women to picture Theo falling in love with her?

She half laughed at that thought. There was no need to get presumptuous. She was certain that Theo only thought of her as a friend. Frankly, she had never had such good friends as the one she had here. She had not had very many close friends since her father got sick. Taking care of him took up a lot of her time, time she couldn't devote to other relationships.

Who cared what people thought of her? The ones she truly cared for didn't think of her that way.

Mable felt her spirits rise as she gave herself that little pep talk. What the servants said of her was not of any consequence, really. And hadn't they called Theo "Beast"? Which meant that they were the ones who thought it was Theo's fault for getting the spell put on this place. Mable picked up her hairbrush and ran it roughly through her hair, acting out her disdain.

"Idiots." She muttered darkly. Anyone with half a mind knew that it hurt Theo just as much as the curse did everyone else. Those two women were nothing but troublemakers, chatty hens who had nothing better to talk about.

"You shouldn't have taken it so personally," she scolded her reflection. "It's just gossip."

She put the brush down and tenderly touched her necklace. Just handling it soothed her. She took a couple deep breaths and retreated to the bathroom. She washed her face quickly, making sure all traces of puffiness were gone before she returned into her bedroom.

There was a soft knock at her door, and when Mable opened it she saw Cecile standing on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Lady." said the maid cheerfully. Mable moved out of her way so that she could put the large box she was holding on the bed. Cecile turned to give Mable a bright smile but narrowed her eyes when she got a good look at Mable's face. "Are you well, _cherie_? You looked rather pale. Do you have another fever?"

"No, no." Mable lied. "I'm fine. What is in the box?" She hurriedly tried to divert the other woman's attention.

It was harder than she thought. "Are you sure you are well? Because if you are feeling sick, I can just go tell Labelle that-"

"No, please don't." Mable grabbed Cecile's hand. "I'm really fine, and she's been working so hard all day to make this just for me. It's nothing, I was just…in a mood."

Cecile's face made it clear she didn't believe Mable for one minute, but with a subtle lift of her brows, she let the matter drop. "Well, if you say so, my dear. In that case, we should probably get you ready, no?" She waved her hand towards the box. "This is a gift from Lune and Maddie. They claimed that since Labelle was giving you a dance in your honor, then you should have a new outfit for the occasion. It was made especially for you."

"They didn't have to do that." Mable said, touched.

"As if you could tell Lune or Maddie that they didn't have to do anything." said Cecile with an affectionate smile. "Now, why don't I start a bath for you, and you can open this."

Trying not to appear too gleeful, Mable darted over to the box while her friend went into the bathroom. She opened it with a gasp as she peered at the gown inside.

It was a gown the color of twilight, a delicate grey near the shoulders that darkened to a midnight blue on the hem of the skirt. It was made of fabric so light and flowing, when Mable pulled it out of the box to admire it was like trying to holding on to water. Grey netting was used in place of sleeves, running down the arms like strands of moonlight on the skin. There was a train made of the same delicate material, sewn between the shoulder blades and fanning out, so it was as if the wearer would be followed by mist.

"Cecile, there is no way I can wear this." Mable babbled as the other woman came out of the bathroom. "It's too beautiful, and probably way too expensive-"

"Don't be silly, dear." Cecile smiled at her. "Monsieur Lune and Maddie had this made especially for you. It would hurt their feelings if you didn't wear it tonight."

"But why did they have it made for me? I could have just worn something from the closet." She bet if she had asked the castle would have supplied her with any dress she wanted.

"I think that they wanted you have something that would be yours alone. A special dress, not an ordinary one you could just find in your closet. One that would make you feel beautiful when you wore it. Of course," Cecile's eyes glinted ominously, "if you would rather wear something from your closet, I can just tell them you didn't feel comfortable enough to wear it."

"No, no." Mable pulled the dress to her protectively. "I just wish they hadn't gone out of their way."

Cecile shook her head. "Don't worry, dear. They gave it to you as a gift because they wanted to, not because they felt they had to. Now, why don't you take a bath and we can get you dressed?"

Mable hadn't spent this much time primping since she was a bridesmaid in her older sister's wedding. First there was the hot, scented bath that made her skin feel satiny-soft. Then there was Cecile brushing her hair slowly as it dried, using a little magic of her own to make it curl into ringlets. Cecile arranged some of her red-gold curls into an elegant knot on the back of Mable's head, surrounded with delicate white blooms she had brought up from the greenhouse. The rest of Mable's hair she let fall, cascading over Mable's shoulders like a wave.

With precision, Cecile used make-up from the various jars on Mable's vanity on Mable's face, darkening her eyelashes and brightening her cheeks with blush. Mable closed her eyes on her plain, ordinary face and opened them to stare avidly back at the beautiful woman who suddenly appeared in the mirror.

"Jewelry, I think." Cecile said with finality.

Mable touched her necklace protectively. "Can't I just wear this?"

Cecile cocked her head, green eyes thoughtful. "If you wish. But perhaps some earrings to go with it?"

Cecile helped her put a pair of glittering diamond studs in her ears. Then, finally, they put on Mable's dress, and she actually sighed at the silky coolness of the fabric as it touched her skin.

"Well, my dear." Madame Cecile's lip curved in a proud smile. "Don't you just make a glorious picture? Come, turn around and see." She whirled Mable around so she could get a good look at herself in the mirror.

Mable stared at her reflection. "You must be some kind of miracle worker." She murmured. "Either that or this dress has some sort of spell woven into it."

"Don't be ridiculous, _cherie_." Madame Cecile fussily straightened a flower in Mable's hair. "The gown just enhances your natural beauty. No spells required." She patted the vanity chair, and Mable sat down as carefully as she could. The skirt of her dress pooled around her feet. "Now, I must go and prepare myself for this spectacular event. You sit here and someone will come to escort you."

Mable jerked her head towards the other woman. "You aren't going to escort me down?"

Madame Cecile smiled wickedly at her from the doorway. "No, no, a lady should be escorted by a gentleman." She told Mable, her eyes twinkling. "I will see you soon. You look beautiful." She blew Mable a kiss as she walked out the door.

Mable had a pretty good idea of who her "gentlemen escort" would be, and her heart pounded as she sat waiting for him. She nearly jumped out of her chair when there was a soft, almost timid knock, at her door.

"Come in." she squeaked. She stood up, fighting to keep her nervous hands still. A true Lady wouldn't be so nervous, she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath to calm the rapid pace of her heart, she attempted to smile graciously at Theo as he walked in the room.

Theo was also dressed up for the event, in a splendid outfit made for a ball. A cream shirt was hidden under a crimson jacket, elaborately embroidered in gold. Unlike the rest of his clothes, these had obviously been sewn especially for tonight, and fit his larger form better than the rest of his wardrobe. His sleek, black pants did not quite hide his shoeless paws, but these too had been made to fit him perfectly. She didn't think she had ever seen him dressed so elegantly before, and the knowledge that he had done so just for her made her smile more genuine.

She felt a stirring in her chest when he stopped midstride to stare at her, gold eyes wide as they took her in.

He opened his mouth, closed it…and opened it again.

"You think this is fancy enough for a ball?" Mable queried, fanning out her skirt for him to admire.

Theo couldn't seem to stop staring at her. "You look…" he started, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"You look nice, too." Mable helped. It was strangely gratifying to see him so thrown off his stride.

Theo let out a sharp breath, and seemed to gather his composure. "Nice. Right." He returned her smile, his eyes glowing. "Well, Lady Mable. I have been told—ordered, really—to escort you down to the ballroom. Your doting friends await you." He held out a paw and she took it, ignoring the strange shivers of pleasure that raced up her spine.

"We should hurry." He told her as they walked out the room. "I think if we are even a moment late, Labelle is going to explode."

Mable grinned at him. "I can't believe she put so much effort into this."

"I do. Especially when she had a couple of willing slaves like me and Lune to do all the manual labor."

Mable stifled a giggle at the dry exasperation in his voice. "So, her role was to just boss you and Lune around?"

"Oh, she bossed Carnier and Jacques around too." They had come to the ballroom doors. Theo stopped to smile down at her, gold eyes bright with warmth and humor. "Since it was for you, we didn't complain…much."

He went to pull her inside but Mable stepped back. "Sorry, I just…I need a minute." She answered his surprised expression with a nervous smile, not letting on that it had suddenly become hard for her to breathe. "This is my first ball, and you guys have gone through so much trouble just for me. I'm afraid that I am going to go in there and make a total idiot out of myself." She clenched her fingers in her skirt, letting her true fears out in a rush. "Or worse, I'm going to go in there and disappoint you all because you'll all see once and for all that I am not Lady material."

Theo looked positively horrified. "Mable, we did this to please _you_ , not the other way around. Labelle considers you one of her closest friends; she would never plan all this and then reject you for not being who you are." He placed a gentle paw on her shoulder. "I personally do not care for one moment whether you are Lady material. In fact, if you tell me, right now, that you want to change out of that dress and go back up to that delightful movie room and spend the whole night watching movies, or reading in the library, then that is what we will do."

She studied the earnest expression on his face. He would, she realized. He would risk Labelle's probable disappointment and Carnier's inevitable wrath just so she could feel safe.

And just like that, she could breathe again.

With a smile, she patted the paw that was on her shoulder. "No, you are completely right. This room is full of people who are my friends. Friends who have spent all day working on this ball just for me. I'm not going to disappoint them by not going in." She took a deep breath, threw her shoulders back. "Ok, let's do this."

Theo opened the doors.

The first thing she noticed was how bright the room was, even though it had gotten dark outside some time ago. The room was filled with light, from the candelabras that had all been lit to the chandeliers above. The mirrored walls reflected the light so that Mable could admire the shine of the floors and the gleam of the piano further in the room. Across the room she saw a large table had been set up near the balcony, in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. The giant table took up less than a quarter of the giant room, with enough space to spare for dancing later on.

For the first time since she had gotten here, Mable felt as if she was truly in a fairy tale.

"Mable, you look simply divine!" crowed a familiar voice, and Mable smiled when Labelle sauntered over to give her a hug.

"I don't know, I don't think I could compare to you, Labelle."

Labelle was dressed somberly in a floor length black gown, with a high neck that should have seemed austere. On Labelle, it simply made her more elegant. The gown twinkled as she walked, making it go from plain to ornate in a step. Labelle wore her dark hair in a chic knot on top of her head, and her sensual face was subtly touched with make-up.

The other woman waved her compliment away, but her eyes glowed with pleasure. "Nonsense, my dear. You are a vision. Now, come in, come in. We'll have some dinner first. I hope you are hungry, Carnier made enough for the whole castle."

Mable laughed. "I can tell." Even with ten places set for their group, the table was so laden with food it dwarfed the beautiful gilded dishes and silver flatware. Mable spotted a whole ham, a platter of roasted chicken, several bowls of carrots and potatoes, tureens of soups and stews. She was sure that the table would simply fall apart under all that weight.

Monsieur Carnier was standing next to his artwork, his arm around Margot, who was dressed out of her normal apron and in a pretty violet dress, her dark hair hanging in loose curls around her cheerful face. Monsieur Carnier was as well-dressed as his wife, in dark blue slacks and a jacket. His blonde hair was brushed for once, and cleaned of all flour and sugar dust. This was actually the neatest Mable had ever seen him. His bright blue eyes took her in, and he gave her an exuberant grin.

"Labelle is correct, _ma cherie_. You truly are lovely." He bowed over her hand, but Margot came over to give her a hug.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, eyes twinkling. "but we used one of your recipes for one of the courses." Mable searched the table and grinned when she saw a huge bowl filled with spaghetti and meatballs hidden among the high-class entrees.

"Mable, you should sit next to me." Maddie had come up behind her. She was dressed up in a little-girl gown of deep maroon, with a black sash tied across her waist. Her hair was tied back in a stylish braid, entwined with maroon-colored ribbons. Her father had followed her, though all he had to wear to look stately was his typical uniform.

"Lady Mable will sit where she pleases, Maddie." He told his daughter firmly. For her, he gave her one of his rare smiles. "I do hope you enjoy our gift, lady."

Mable caressed the silky fabric of her dress. "I love it, Monsieur Lune. It's beautiful."

"It was my idea." Maddie boasted.

"Perhaps we should let the lady sit so that we can start the festivities?" Maestro stood next to Labelle, dressed handsomely in a crisp, white dress shirt covered by a bold, royal blue jacket. Attached at his hip was a scabbard, encrusted decoratively with sapphires and diamonds. The hilt of his magicked sword was dull, by comparison. His formal look was a mixture of grace and danger, with his black hair brushed carelessly so it looked windswept and his black eyes glinting in the candlelight. He looked like a devil next to Labelle's angel.

But Mable had noticed there was someone missing. "Where's Madame Cecile?"

As if she heard her name being called, the doors to the ballroom opened again and Madame Cecile tapped in, looking more glorious than Mable had ever seen her. Her gown a deep ivory that made her dark hair and emerald eyes stand out. She seemed to float through the door, her glittering heels making no noise on the hardwood floor. The dress was sleek and classy, shimmering down her torso, and ending just above the floor. She had on little jewelry except bright emerald drops in her ears and a long, gold chain around her neck.

Madame Cecile favored the rest with a nod, but she saved her warmest smile for Mable. "Well, _cherie_." She said cheerfully. "Shall we begin?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The dinner was as sumptuous as all of Monsieur Carnier's creations, and was made even better by the view of star-studded sky behind them. Mable sat between Labelle and Maddie, just so she could admire the night while eating her fill. Joyful chatter and laughter made its way up and down the table. Maestro and Labelle flirted, Theo and Carnier joked with Maddie or chatted pleasantly with Margot. Monsieur Lune popped from chair to chair, talking books with Mable or of gardening with Cecile. Mable was reminded of family dinners with her father and sisters on holidays, less lavish than this but with just as much love and amusement.

Finally, after all had eaten their fill and then some, Labelle hopped up from the table and went to fetch a dark case from the corner of the room. With a smile she opened it to reveal a violin, pristine within the case. Mable wondered if Labelle was going to play for them.

Labelle handed the violin to Maestro, who looked rather disconcerted.

Labelle grinned at Mable. "It is not just because of his skills with a sword that they call him Maestro. Jacques is one of the most brilliant violinists in the castle. I thought as he could play something for you. Frankly, it was the best I could come up with; I have no musical talent whatsoever. But maybe Jacques could play us a pretty piece and we can dance. After all, that is what a ballroom is for."

Mable held her hands up. "I appreciate it, I do, but I have no idea how to dance. I have two left feet."

"Nonsense." Labelle chirped, and whirled around to smile at her beloved Maestro. "Play us a lively tune, darling, and I'll teach Mable how to dance."

A bit grumpily, Maestro stood up, raised the violin to his chin and started to play. The piece was indeed, very lively, and with a laugh Labelle grabbed Mable's hand and pulled her up out to the dance floor. Mable tripped over herself several times, but the music was quick enough that she could disguise it as a complex step. She glanced around frantically for help, but saw that Monsieur Lune and his daughter were also dancing happily, and Carnier had dragged Margot away from the table and was dancing with her. Biting her lip in concentration, Mable focused on Labelle's feet and tried to copy her steps.

Maestro lived up to his name. The tune was as light and airy as a breeze in springtime, and he never missed a beat or let out of screech of strings. As Mable watched him she even saw his face lose its grouchy features, loosening into a small smile of enjoyment as the notes left his fingertips.

The music was intoxicating, but ended all too soon with one long note, where Labelle spun Mable around and around. The dance ended with laughter and applause, and Mable started to feel less self-conscious about the way she danced.

Maestro jumped into another quick melody, using the tip of his boot to keep the beat. Gaily, Maddie grabbed Mable's arm and the two swirled around the room. Monsieur Lune bowed to Madame Cecile, Theo to Labelle, and the three couples were dancing vivaciously around the room. Only this time all were surprised by the sound of the grand piano. Looking over, they saw that Carnier had plopped himself onto the bench and had picked up a harmony to coincide with Maestro's happy song, Margot sitting beside him clapping along. The dancers cheered, and resumed their frolicking; now jumping from partner to partner. Mable enfolded arms with Labelle, was spun by Monsieur Lune, swirled around with Madame Cecile, and was picked up off her feet and whirled around by Theo.

It was the most fun she had had in her life.

Sadly, the song ended, leaving them bright-eyed and short of breath. Labelle went over, kissed Maestro's cheek, whispering in his ear. It must have been a thank you, for Maestro smiled and caressed Labelle's cheek tenderly.

Labelle turned to see the room watching them, and flushed slightly. "Ah," she stammered, and there was a collective chuckle, "Jacques, Carnier, why don't you play a song that is slower?"

Maestro and Carnier collaborated a moment, talking music, but Mable shook her head briskly. "I can barely dance the fast songs. I have no idea how to dance slow songs." She told Labelle. Hell, she had only slow danced once, at Jeanne's wedding, and she was pretty sure it was with a cousin.

Monsieur Lune grabbed her hand gently. "Never fear, Lady Mable." He said warmly. "I shall teach you, this time. A waltz, perhaps? That is very simple to learn. And I'm sure you gentlemen can play it." He mentioned to Maestro and Carnier, who nodded and both returned to their spots.

The song began, slow and even. Monsieur Lune was patient with her, coaxing her in a fatherly fashion as she stumbled over the different steps. She tried to focus, but it was hard, and she felt her face warming up from humiliation. She staggered and fell forward onto Monsieur Lune, who caught her easily.

"Lady," he half-laughed, "You must relax. That is the key to all dancing, don't you see? Forget what you look like, and have fun. Come, let's try it again."

Mable closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing the music to flow through her. When it did, she felt the tempo and tried again. This time it went better; she remembered a lot of the steps, and while she was not nearly as graceful as Monsieur Lune, she wasn't as klutzy as she had been. Her blush faded, and she started to smile as the music swelled through the room.

The waltz ended, and Monsieur Lune kissed her hand in his typical gentlemanly way before releasing her. Labelle and Maddie clapped their hands at Mable's accomplishment, and Madame Cecile simply beamed her praise. Theo was smiling too, but it seemed to be contemplative. Mable was just thrilled that she got through a waltz without any disasters.

Maestro put down his violin and grabbed Labelle's arm. "Let Carnier play for a little while," he announced boldly, "I want to dance with my lady."

Monsieur Carnier cheerfully obliged, sliding into another waltz. Mable watched in awe as Maestro and Labelle sailed around the ballroom, looking a lot like the painting she had seen up in Lady Liana's gallery. She and the others just observed for some time, admiring the glow of Labelle's face and the fire in Maestro's eyes as they gazed at only each other. Mable felt a tiny stab of jealousy once again as she thought of how lucky Labelle was to have someone look at her like that.

Suddenly her ears picked up an instrument other than a piano, and she turned and saw Madame Cecile, looking serene as she played the flute to complement Monsieur Carnier's fabulous piano playing. The high notes sounded like birds flying through the air, going up and down gracefully in harmony with the piano. Margot was leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, eyes closed as she listened.

Monsieur Lune had once again grabbed his daughter to dance with, this time to waltz with her. Mable smiled mistily as the two revolved, Maddie's eyes shining when her father sent her into a small, easy twirl. She remembered back when she was little, and her father would let him stand on his shoes.

She was too busy enjoying the music to notice Theo sidling up behind her. This was probably why she jumped when his paw suddenly darted into her field of vision.

"Dance with me?"

Mable nodded, and let him lead her into the waltz. This was different than dancing with Monsieur Lune, and far more intimate than her dances with Labelle and Maddie. Dancing with Labelle and Maddie had been joyful, much like dancing with her two sisters. Dancing the waltz with Monsieur Lune had been like dancing with her own father; familiar, comforting. None of her dances had felt like this.

It was altogether new and exciting, and Mable felt giddy when Theo spun her out and back to him in a fluid movement that excelled any of her past dance partners. The rest of the room melted away, and her inexperience seemed unimportant as the two of them focused on one another. Mable stopped staring down at her feet, since she could not tear her eyes away from Theo's gold eyes. He was smiling gently, not at all upset that she would occasionally step on his paws. Mable did not know the emotions that she was feeling, but that hardly mattered when he pulled her closer. She stumbled a little but enjoyed the sensation of being held and smelling the subtle mixture of musk and mint that was Theo's scent. He spun her out once more, and Mable thrilled at the way her dress lifted and twirled with her as she was pulled back.

Madame Cecile and Monsieur Carnier finished the waltz, but Mable did not hear over the thudding of her heart in her ears. Her only inclination that the dance was over was when Theo released her hand. She felt strangely disappointed when he bowed instead of kissing her hand, thinking sadly that her body seemed to grow colder now that he had backed away from her. She shook the thoughts out of her head, and turned to applaud Monsieur Carnier and Madame Cecile for their splendid performance.

The night waned, and before long Maddie was curled up over on the piano bench, her head in Margot's lap as she dozed. Madame Cecile had joined in the revelry only once, dancing sedately with Monsieur Lune. Mable even danced with Maestro for one song, though even with their unspoken truce they were still rather stiff with each other.

Theo did not ask her to dance with him again.

Eventually, even the energetic Labelle started to yawn, and the consensus was made that it was far past time for the party to end.

"Theo will escort you back to your rooms, Mable. Do not worry about this." Labelle waved a tired hand at the rest of the room. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself."

Mable gave her friend a hug. "It was fantastic, Labelle. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Of course, _cherie_." Labelle gave her a sleepy wave, and leaned on Maestro as he escorted her out.

Monsieur Lune came over, carrying a sleeping Maddie in his arms. "We shall see you tomorrow, Lady." He said with a smile. "I am very happy you enjoyed yourself."

"I did." Mable grinned at him. "Thank you for teaching me how to waltz."

With a chuckle, Monsieur Lune and his daughter popped out of the room.

Mable called a goodbye to Monsieur Carnier and Margot, who were clearing away the dishes on the table. They waved a cheerful goodnight, promptly returning back to their arguement over what breakfast would be tomorrow.

Mable gave a sleepy smile to the last of the guests, Madame Cecile.

"I am thrilled to hear you had fun tonight, my dear." Cecile said warmly. "I only hope this is a memory you keep with you for the rest of your days."

Mable was too tired to parse Madame Cecile's odd ways of speaking. "I don't think I could forget if I tried." She told Cecile. She felt Theo's paw on her shoulder and she shifted to give him a quick smile.

When she turned back around, Madame Cecile had her eyes narrowed in a thoughtful expression. Those green eyes jumped from Mable to Theo's paw, to Theo behind her.

"Cecile?"

Madame Cecile's mouth worked for a moment, but her face cleared quickly and she gave Mable a warm hug. "Nothing, dear one. You go and get some rest. I will see you soon."

Mable smiled gratefully and allowed Theo to escort her out the door.

They barely talked on the way back; Mable was too tired, and Theo seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. His goodnight to Mable at her door was almost brusque, as if he had somewhere else to be and was on a tight schedule.

Mable couldn't help but feel disappointed when he left. If this was a fairy tale, she thought as she rested her head against the door, he would have told her she was the one he had been looking for and kissed her.

With a sigh, Mable went to take a shower in her old bathroom, gently placing the dress she had been gifted with on a hanger in her closet. The magic of tonight had clearly faded.

Mable was in her nightgown and pulling back the bedcovers when there was a frantic knocking at her door. Blearily, she trudged over and opened it to an excited Theo. He had his arms behind his back, and had changed out of his dapper suit jacket and into his normal attire.

"Theo, what are you doing? It's late." She grumbled.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, and I am sorry. But I've been working on this all day and didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone. I just had to go to my rooms and get it."

"You're not making any sense."

"Would it be all right if I came in?" Theo asked unexpectedly.

Curious now, in spite of her fatigue, she let him in.

Theo shuffled in and sat on her bed, eyes locked on her with a strange mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

"I got you something." He said, pulling a box out from behind him. It was flat and thin, wrapped in a soft, gauzy paper that shimmered in the candlelight.

"A present?" Mable asked, sitting next to him. She caressed the paper on the box.

"I meant to give it to you before the party, but I had to make sure it would work first. I found it up in the attic when I was hunting for the spell book, but I wasn't sure it was the right one, and I wanted to be sure before I gave it to you." He babbled.

Mable stared at him. She had never seen him act this way before. He was a bundle of nerves, but his eyes stayed narrowed in on her face, waiting eagerly for her reaction.

"Here," he said, shoving the box into her hands. "Open it!"

"All right, all right." Mable half-laughed, and tugged off the paper. Wide awake now, Mable opened the box, and gazed at its contents. Lying on the tissue paper inside the box was the prettiest little hand mirror that Mable had ever seen. A gilded handle and frame circled a delicate mirror, big enough so Mable could see her entire face reflected. The edges around the mirror were etched with ivy and vines that creeped onto the mirror's back, where painted roses bloomed in crimson and white.

"Oh, Theo. It's lovely." She breathed, pulling it out of the box. It should have been heavier, but instead it felt light and comfortable in her hand.

Mable admired herself in the mirror for a moment, enjoying the flush of pleasure on her cheeks and the way the candlelight had changed her normal hazel eyes to a soft green.

Theo ran his paw lightly on the back of the mirror, making goosebumps rise when his fur touched her skin.

"It is pretty, but that is not the reason I gave it to you." He told her. Gently he took the mirror out of her hand and shifted so they could both look in the mirror's face. "I wish to see the dining room." He told it in a commanding voice.

"Theo, what-" Mable stopped when the mirror, so bright and reflective a moment ago, fogged like glass on a rainy day. After a moment the fog drifted out of the frame, and Mable got a clear view of the dining room.

"It can show you the dining room?" she asked, puzzled.

Theo chuckled, and pushed the mirror back into her hand. "Not just the dining room. It can show you anywhere or anyone you wish to see. You just have to give it that command."

Mable held the mirror firmly in two hands. "I wish to see the library." she told it firmly. She watched in fascination as the mirror fogged, and cleared enough so she could not only see the library, she could almost see the titles of the books on their shelves.

"This is _wonderful_ , Theo!" she gasped.

"Why don't you ask it to see your father?"

Her heart gave a strange little bump.

Mable spun her head so fast to look at him, she almost gave herself whiplash. "I can use it to see my father?" she squeaked.

Theo's gold eyes were warm. He ran a comforting paw down her arm. "It can show you _anyone_ , Mable. Anyone you wish to see."

Mable stared at him for a moment, barely daring to hope, but turned back to the mirror and commanded. "I wish to see my father."

Tears ran down her cheeks when she saw the image in the mirror.

Her father was in bed, asleep. It seemed like such a normal thing, but after weeks of wonder, of fretting, of missing him, Mable almost couldn't handle the sight of her father, safe in his bed. Mable touched the mirror as she watched her father's chest move up and down, his breathing light and even. He didn't toss or turn, and as she gazed at him she saw a hint of a smile drift on to his face. She didn't see any evidence of nightmares, or insomnia. He was sleeping peacefully, like he had before the Alzheimer's.

"Oh…" Mable covered her hand with her mouth, trying to control the tumultuous feelings inside her. She was so happy to see her father, secure and unhindered by worry, and so incredibly touched by this gift that Theo had given her.

"You sure you like it, then?" Theo asked anxiously. "You're crying."

"No, I-I'm crying but…it's not because I don't like it." Mable held the mirror to her chest with one hand, and used the other to wipe off her face. "I'm sorry, I love it. You h-have no idea what this means to me."

Theo sighed in relief, and caressed her hair as she attempted to pull herself together. "I'm glad. I know how worried you've been about your father and how much his well-being means to you. I thought…well, I hoped that seeing him would give you some peace."

"It does." She said softly. "Now, if I can't find a spell that works, I'll at least know that he is safe and being taken care of."

The paw that had been stroking her hair stopped.

Mable jerked her head up to look in Theo's eyes. The excitement that had been there when he had been showing her the gift was gone, replaced by a heavy emotion she couldn't name.

"You're right, of course." He said. He moved so his body, so close to hers a moment ago, was now facing away from her. It made her lonely. "Sending you home is the important thing."

Mable, not sure what she had done wrong, changed the subject. "Where was this, anyway?" She traced the vines on the mirror's back, trying to remember her time in the attic. "I don't remember seeing it when we were up there."

"You wouldn't." Theo's reply was absent. "It was in one of my mother's old chests, hidden under some clothes. I didn't even remember she had it until I was moving things about and it fell out of the chest."

Mable only registered one word of his explanation. "This mirror was your _mother's_?"

Theo smiled a little, but kept his eyes on the windows. "Yes. The mirror was a wedding present from my father."

Mable nearly shoved Theo off the bed in her effort to push the mirror back into Theo's paws. "I can't keep this!" she cried. "I-it's so important, a family heirloom…you can't give this to me!"

Theo finally looked at her, and Mable was relieved to see warm amusement back on his face instead of detachment. "I _want_ you to have it, Mable." He put the mirror back into her hands, covering both with his giant paws. "Mable, you are the bravest, most compassionate woman I have ever met. I want you to have this gift, so that maybe, when you are home, you can have a piece of here to remind you of that."

Theo had turned again so his body was curved above hers, so close she could feel the warmth from his breath touch her skin. His amber eyes were roaming her face, as if he were trying to memorize it. Mable was acutely aware of the intensity of her heartbeat, could almost feel every nerve under her skin respond to the feel of his paws on her hands. She had a strange, fluttery feeling in her stomach, like the last time she was on a rollercoaster and they climbed the hill.

Flustered, Mable made a show of putting the mirror back in the gift box. "Well, if it is important to you, then I guess its ok." She mumbled, not looking at him.

She felt, rather than saw, his body relax. "Your happiness is important to me."

If she hadn't been sitting right next to him she almost wouldn't have heard him. "My happiness is important to you?"

Theo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers drifting to caress the line of her jaw, under her chin. "Is going home truly what you want?"

Mable clutched the mirror to her chest. "I—"

 _I think I'm in love with you._

She felt the words rather than thought them, a shiver that raced along her spine and left her heart pounding. But she pushed it to the side, because what if he didn't love her back? Did she really want to saddle him with the guilt of having her love him, when he might not reciprocate those feelings?

Worse, what if she did tell him and it still wasn't enough to break the curse? Nothing else had gone right with the spell, after all. Mable couldn't stand the thought of lovely Labelle, caring Monsieur Lune, energetic Maddie or even the reserved Maestro having to suffer more because she couldn't break the curse.

Mable studied Theo from under her lashes. Misery lined his furry face. Could she really doom Theo to this fate because she was not what he needed?

"I truly do want to go back, and make sure my family is all right." She said, hating the way her voice shook.

Hating herself for being a coward.

"Then that is what I want for you." Theo put his paw back in his lap. "That's what friends are for, correct?"

His words made her want to cry, but she forced a rueful smile. "Yeah, that's what friends are for. Just promise not to forget about me the minute I'm gone, all right?"

She meant it as a tease, but was staggered when he laid his paw on the back of her head and pulled her forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't think I could if I tried." He promised. He got up slowly, as if he were in pain. "We've had a long night. Why don't I let you get some sleep?"

"Theo—" She gripped the cuff of his shirt to stop him, but when he turned to look at her, she had no idea what to say. "Thank you."

Theo took her hand and kissed it, something he had ever done before. With a sad little smile, he wished her goodnight.

Mable waited until the door had shut completely behind him before curling up on the bed, mirror held tight to her chest. The tears were still drying on her cheeks when she finally fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Mable again found herself in a dream that was not quite a dream. It was unnervingly like reality, the warm carpet underneath her feet and the cold chill in the air making goosebumps rise on her skin as if she stood out in the hall on her own accord. Yet she was out there by some inner pull, a tug at her body that made her blearily walk down the hall and up the cold stone staircase. She passed by room after room, and wondered sleepily if anyone would pop their heads out to see the guest walking down the hall dressed only in her nightgown.

Her feet took her gradually towards the gallery once again, and Mable felt a small tingle of trepidation as the door opened on its own and she was led inside by that invisible force. It was dark in there, with no candles for light or warmth. She could barely make out the paintings before her. She knew that whatever force was pulling her would lead her where she secretly wanted to go, though Mable did wish that whatever it was could have done it when she was dressed in something warmer than a nightgown.

Mable let the invisible strings pull her, without even trying to wake up. It was odd, how calm she felt. Mable just let it pull her along, like child's marionette.

She half walked, half floated through the gallery until she reached the painting. She knew it would bring her here again, but felt awed by the sight of the piece of art. It was the same as ever, still as death but glowing with life. The picture indeed looked as lovely as it did when she had first arrived, and Mable knew deep within that despite the fact that she was shivering and her feet were chilled, she had wanted desperately for the chance to come back.

Mable, whether on her own accord or the invisible strings, placed her hand on the painting and for a brief moment she felt canvas against her fingertips, before her hand slid through. Mable stepped into the painting, and the stillness evaporated as if she had simple walked through a window. Flowers stood out, their colors diverse and vibrant. She savored the cool grass under her feet, and smiled at the ever-blue sky. Fat, puffy white clouds drifted merrily across the horizon, and a light breeze gently tugged her hair. She felt the dirt underneath her feet, and shuffled a bit so her feet would warm up on the soft earth. Mable looked down the worn path she had taken last time. Finally, the last of those invisible strings lifted from her body, and she journeyed into the woods.

She didn't know yet what she was looking for. Whatever magic was pulling her this way intended for her to walk into the painting. She was somehow waking in the middle of the night and coming here, to go through the painting and down the path. But for what reason Mable couldn't begin to guess.

She continued down the path, serene, occasionally stopping to stroke a flower or skim her hand over a tree. She laughed quietly when she heard the soft sounds of birds in the distance. She could see why Theo's mother would paint this place. It was easy to get lost in the paradise, forget all the troubles of the real world. It was safe here, no emotions to get in the way of peace. The jewel-like colors made a feast for the eyes. The perfume of flowers filled the air. It was as if every painful, horrible memory Mable could have would just dissipate underneath the scent of flowers and the kiss of the breeze. Mable knew that while she was painting, Liana had done nothing but dream of someplace where her pain would just disappear. Perhaps, Mable thought as she walked, that is why she could get through here. The castle did whatever the Lady wanted it to do, so if Lady Liana wanted a place to wander and leave her painful memories, then that is what it created. After tonight, Mable could sympathize with wanting a place made of perfection to escape from the hurt.

But now that she thought about it, the place wasn't all that perfect. There was no sun, even though it was as bright as day. There was no warmth really, just an absence of temperature that made her skin prickle. When Mable really listened to the animals, they sounded false, as if someone was playing a recording loudly. The grass was soft, but there was no scent, no earthy smells that made a forest truly paradise. The smell of flowers became too sweet after a while, and the feeling of dread started to creep into Mable's heart. It was all fake. Even on the inside, it was still just a painting.

As if the forest could read her thoughts, all the animal noises stopped.

Except for one.

Mable heard the wolf before she saw it. The snarls echoed oddly in this strange world and the howls filled the air with despair that didn't belong here. Mable hurried down the grassy pathway that led to the wolf. She saw it, grayish-brown and terrifying as it growled and sprang forward, only to be pulled back by the metal trap around its hind leg. It yelped and whimpered, turning its head to look back at the cruel thing that held its leg.

Mable watched it sadly from a distance, wondering when it would notice her and try to attack. It growled and snapped at the air again, its wretched sounds piercing her heart. Why hadn't she noticed that it needed help?

That was an easy answer. She had been too scared of this place, of the castle, to have any empathy for the creature. The wolf had seemed dangerous, and even though Mable had been trying anxiously to convince herself it was only a dream, it didn't stop her from running like a coward. Mable felt shame rise in her throat. She hadn't even _tried_ to understand the wolf.

She had lost the fear she had before. Maybe that was why it was so easy to finally walk down; hands held out, palms facing upward, signaling kindness and compassion.

The wolf stopped snarling and thrashing to look at her, and for the first time she saw the hurt and desperation in its eyes. It panted for a moment, doing nothing more than watching her at first. Eventually it lay down as she approached, whimpering, and she soothingly petted its head. It licked her hands. Mable crooned to it and the wolf pressed its head into her palm, eyes gazing into hers with utter trust. Determined now, Mable grabbed the trap and started to pull, nearly wrenching her shoulder in the process.

The wolf watched, and didn't even bark when she jerked its leg. Mable grunted as she tugged at the metal jaws. It was starting to seem like she would never get it off, the stupid thing was so difficult. Mable took a deep breath, and pulled with all her might, the muscles in her arms screaming in protest. Thankfully with that one last, forceful pull, the trap opened and the wolf quickly snatched its leg away.

Mable's hands lost their hold, and with a terrible snap the trap closed on air. Mable glanced at her hands, and gulped. They were covered with fur and blood. Swiftly she wiped her hands on the grass, and smiled grimly when her hands were clean with only one swipe. Mable looked up and found herself nose-to-nose with the wolf. Gold eyes studied her, its mouth opened to display an impressive amount of teeth. It sloppily licked her face, and she laughed. She patted it on the head again, and it licked her hand. Its eyes seem to smile into hers, and with one last doggy kiss the wolf turned away from her. Limping it started to wander into the woods, but turned back to look at her.

Mable stood up but stayed where she was, shaking her head. She knew the wolf wanted her to follow it, but she couldn't. It felt as if she had done what she was meant to do. As if she had spoken, the wolf nodded, and closed its eyes to give one long howl. It echoed throughout the woods, beautiful and eerie. Mable closed her eyes and let the sound seep into her body, the fine hairs on her arm standing up at the cadence in the wolf's voice.

The wolf finally stopped its howling, and Mable opened her eyes reluctantly. She went to move away, back down the path she came from, but stopped when she saw that the wolf had started to convulse. With a silent scream, she went to help it, but was pushed back by an unseen force. Stiffly she fell on the ground, and could only watch in amazement as the wolf started to change.

Paws turned into golden hooves. Legs shot upward, and the body lengthened, becoming broader. A long gold tail and mane swept out from their hiding places. The wolf's tender ears enlarged, flicking back and forth. The wolf's snout shot outward, and the eyes grew bigger and gentler. The gray-brown fur seemed to simply fade away and turned an incandescent white. A gold, spiral horn grew out of the wide forehead.

The unicorn stood in the wolf's place, non-existent light catching the horn and making it glitter, and its white coat shining even brighter. It tested its leg gingerly, and snorted when it found that it was fully healed. The unicorn turned slightly to look her right in the eye. It stared at her for a moment, and reared. Mable could only manage one thrilled gasp before it bugled wildly and galloped off into the forest, leaving her alone.

Mable stood, watching the unicorn canter away, the desire to follow so strong it made her chest ache. But it was long gone before she could call out, to beg that it take her with it.

Mable sat in the grass, wishing for the first time that she could stay in the dream instead of waking up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Mable woke up the next morning staring at a ceiling instead of the canopy she had gotten used to over the past few months.

She blinked, groggily fighting to make sense of this odd view. Had she been moved to a different room during the night? She frowned at the white expanse above her. This ceiling looked familiar…

Like lightning, realization pumped through her body and she shot up in bed, gazing around in shock at her childhood bedroom, the bedroom she had slept in—until recently—for all her life. Her eyes drifted to her dresser, laden with elastic bands, half-empty lotion containers and half-full perfume bottles. To her closet, the door swung open to reveal a cramped nook filled with old sweaters and jeans, instead of a room full of expensive silks and soft cashmere. To the desk she had used as a high schooler, passed down to her from her eldest sister Jeanne, the only clean surface in the room.

Gingerly, as if the entire room would disappear if she made one wrong step, Mable untangled herself from the nest of blankets to peer out the window, which faced out into the backyard. Outside was the same familiar scene, snow covering the ground as it had for weeks.

Mable sat back on her bed with a thump, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was truly, unequivocally back in her old house.

She wondered if the whole experience had been a dream. Had Theo, Labelle, Lune and the others just been some weird cast of characters made up by her subconscious? The past few weeks—finding the castle, discovering the curse, meeting Theo, falling in love with him—all of it just one long, too-real dream she had, fueled by a secret longing.

Tears filled her eyes, and she was not entirely sure why.

Shakily, she lay back on her bed, running her hands along the familiar sheets that had the same, familiar scent of her favorite laundry detergent. In a moment, she decided, she would go downstairs and go into her father's room. She would wake him up for the day, and get on with her life, or lack thereof.

Her hand slid under her pillow, and brushed against something hard.

With a start, Mable grabbed the object and pulled out the mirror Theo had given to her the other night.

It hadn't been a dream, or a hallucination. It had all been real, and somehow she had managed to be transported back home. Absurdly happy, Mable caressed the mirror's etched back. This was proof; proof that she wasn't crazy, proof that her feelings hadn't been the result of a nightmare.

Her hand flew to her throat, and she felt the thin chain that held the rose pendant she had found in the attic. Her second piece of evidence, a talisman to remind her that someday, she just might find her way back to the castle, as she had found her way back here.

Filled with exultant energy, Mable jumped up from her bed.

"Daddy?" she shouted as she flew down the stairs. "Jeanne, Colette? Are you guys here?"

She bolted down the hallway. "Dad, I'm back!" She yanked her father's bedroom door open, and frowned when she saw it was empty, the bed neatly made. "Daddy? Is anybody home?"

She wandered back down the hall towards the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" she said, quieter now. Her sisters should have come up from their respective homes to take care of their father. Mable was certain that Miss Carol would have called them the minute she went missing.

Mable explored every room of the house. Everything looked the same as it did before she left, the only difference being that it seemed cleaner, as if someone had come by to tidy up.

So why was it so quiet?

Mable went back upstairs to change, deciding the best course of action was to go next door and see if Miss Carol knew what was going on. As she dragged on one of her many sweatshirts, she heard a car pull up and a door slam.

The wave of relief made her dizzy. Of course, they must have just been out on errands. Eagerly, she ran a quick brush through her hair. She put the mirror on her bed, studied it for a moment, and then picked it up again. She wasn't willing to let the window back into that other world out of her sight, not yet.

She heard the front door open as she hurried back down stairs, someone's footsteps halting as the newcomer realized that they were not alone in the house.

Mable reached the bottom step and found her older sister Colette standing in the front hall, her hands filled with grocery bags and looking as if she had seen a ghost.

" _Mable?"_

Over the years, Mable and Colette's relationship had always had its ups and downs. They fought more with each other than with their sister Jeanne, and as they grew up, they still bickered about one thing or another, even when they were both well into adulthood. In fact, Mable was pretty sure they had been in the middle of a long-distance argument before she disappeared.

Those fights didn't matter in the slightest now, and Mable launched herself at her older sister.

Colette stiffened when Mable threw her arms around her, still shocked by her younger sister's unexpected appearance. But she soon dropped the bags to the floor and wrapped her arms tight around Mable.

The house, so quiet before, was suddenly full of noise as Mable and Colette tried to talk over each other.

"Are you all right? We thought for sure—"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's Jeanne, and Dad? Are the girls and Daniel here?"

"No, they're not. Mable, where have you _been_?" Colette tugged Mable into the kitchen and shoved her into one of the chairs. "Sit there and do not move until you tell me what happened." She demanded.

Mable watched as her sister grabbed the grocery bags and started to haphazardly put things away. Unlike Mable and her sister Jeanne, Colette was a carbon copy of their late mother. Honey-blonde hair was tied back away from her face, accentuating electric blue eyes. With her creamy complexion and petite figure, most people thought Colette was a typical, pretty airhead; a misconception her lawyer sister used to her advantage in court.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Mable started, trying to figure out how she was going to tell practical, no-nonsense Colette about a magic castle and a cursed Master. Colette had always had her feet firmly on the ground. While Mable had always begged for fairy tales and magic adventures, Colette had been off in a corner reading the biographies of people like Sandra Day O'Conner and Eleanor Roosevelt.

Colette placed two mugs on the table and gave Mable her best lawyer-stare. "Worried? Is that all you think it was?" Mable squirmed. "We got a frantic call from Miss Carol the morning after you left- something about going for a walk. That's all we heard for two months. _Two months_."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Colette, really. I promise that if I had a choice, I would have called you."

Colette spun from where she had been turning on the teakettle. "What do you mean, if you had a choice?" Mable winced at the deceptively measured tone. Her sister was braced against the counter like a snake poised to strike. "Do I need to call the police?"

"No!" Mable shot out. She took a deep breath, let it out. "No, nothing like that, Colette. I swear."

Colette's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You were pretty quick with that denial."

"And you were pretty quick to jump into lawyer-mode." Mable rapped back. "There's no crime here, Counselor."

"When my baby sister goes missing, I consider it a crime." The teakettle whistled. With a sigh Colette poured them both a cup. "All right. So you say you weren't kidnapped, right?"

"Right."

"Or out doing anything illegal?"

"No."

"Ok. So where the hell were you?"

Mable hesitated. "Why don't I tell you when Jeanne and Dad are get back? I'd rather tell everyone the story once." With Jeanne, there was less of a chance that Mable would be committed.

Now it was Colette's turn to hesitate. "Jeanne's back at home, Mable. She's back with Daniel and the girls."

"She's back in Massachusetts?" It wasn't all that surprising. Her eldest sister had two kids and a husband to care for, so while she was a little disappointed, Mable could understand why she hadn't stuck around.

But that didn't explain Colette's hesitation, or her father's absence. "Where is Dad, then?" Mable asked suspiciously. She could tell from her sister's face she wasn't going to like the answer.

Colette shifted in her seat, but met Mable's gaze. "Compass on the Bay."

Mable stared at her blankly. "Where?"

"Compass on the Bay Memory Care Assisted Living. It's right outside of Boston."

" _What?_ " Mable shot up from her seat, furious. "You put him in a _nursing home_? I thought we agreed that we would never do that?"

"Yes, we agreed when you were around to take care of him, Mable." Colette folded her arms across her chest, setting her mouth in a familiar stubborn line. "But you were gone for two months."

"I've been taking care of him for three years, and you're telling me that you and Jeanne couldn't hack it for a few months?"

Colette's vivid eyes blazed. "Of course not." Now she was standing too, leaning over the table to snap in Mable's face, "Do you have any idea what it has been like? We had no idea where you were Mable. Or if you were even coming back!"

"Why wouldn't I come back?"

"Jeanne was the last one who talked to you before you disappeared." Colette stalked around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets at random. "She said you sounded a bit burnt out. We thought, in the _best_ of scenarios, that you had maybe run away because you couldn't deal with it anymore."

Mable was insulted. "You really think I would just abandon Dad like that?"

"Mable, the day after you left Jeanne and I both came back to handle it. One of us tried to keep an eye on Dad while the other one dealt with your disappearance. But after the first week it just got to be too much. We couldn't put all our effort into watching Dad _and_ search for you at the same time. He wandered off twice while you were gone, because both of us were too busy working with the police to try and find you!" Colette found what she was looking for. She pulled out a flask that had been hidden behind the baking supplies—a flask Mable _knew_ hadn't been there the last time she was home.

As Colette poured a bit of the flask into her tea, Mable took a moment to really look at her sister. For the first time, she noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the lines that were now etched alongside her sister's mouth. Her face was pale and clean of any make-up—unusual for Colette, who prided herself on her appearance. The past two months had been hard on her.

She knew how Colette responded to apologies, so she didn't apologize outright. Instead, she sat back down and held out her hand for the flask. With a slow smile, Colette handed it over. As Mable poured the rest of the flask into her own tea, Colette sat back down across from her.

Therein lie the beauty of their arguments, Mable thought, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat. Like a summer thunderstorm, they always blew out just as fast as they blew in.

"Now what?" she asked.

Colette stirred her tea with a finger. "We'll stick around here for today, but I think tomorrow we should get up early and head down to Jeanne's place. Then you can go visit Dad and see how he's doing."

"Ok." Mable agreed. With a start, she realized that the mirror was still on the table. With a sigh, she caressed the gilded handle.

And felt a pining for a place that had become a home without her even realizing it.

The next day Mable stood in front of Compass on the Bay, noting the sunny, yellow walls and the homey feel of the assisted living center. Ignoring the knot of tension in her stomach, she walked through the doors.

Inside, a nurse led her down the hall to her father's "apartment", chattering on about all the activities and events that went on at the center.

"We have cooking classes for the residents, complete with a brain-healthy diet, and this Friday we have a Frank Sinatra impersonator coming in to sing for whoever wishes to attend. We provide dozens of structured activities that give our residents the freedom of self-expression and spiritual growth. We believe it is important for our patients to be well-cared for but still feel like they are retaining their independence." She trilled as they walked down the long, well-lit hall.

"That sounds nice." Mable said absently. The corridor was painted a bright white, with colorful paintings on the walls. It reminded her uncomfortably of the castle, and the people she had left there.

She had to stop this. Her father's health was the most important thing right now. She forced herself to focus.

The nurse stopped at one of the doors and gave a cheerful knock. "Mr. Lawrence?" she called out. "Your daughter is here to see you."

The door opened and her father came out, gifting her with a brilliant smile. "Mable-cake! This is a surprise. Come in, come in." He pulled her into the room and engulfed her in a hug.

Mable eyes burned as she hugged the father she had been so worried about for the past few months. She buried her face in his shoulder like she used to do when she was little, and spent a moment pretending that her father was perfectly fine and wasn't in a nursing home.

But after she reveled in her father's comforting, familiar embrace, she eyed his new home over his shoulder. The room was built much like a studio apartment, with the bedroom and living room all in one well-lit area. The room was painted a soft eggshell, sunlight streaming in the two windows on the other side of the room, accenting the plush, sand-colored carpet. A small refrigerator and microwave were set in the corner of the room, next to a door that, she had been told, led to the bathroom with walk-in shower.

Her father pulled her over to a small table near the refrigerator. "Come sit and talk to me." He told her. She hadn't heard him sound this upbeat and talkative in over two years. "Miss…" he frowned at the nurse, trying to place her name. Mable waited anxiously for the tantrum that would come when he couldn't remember.

"Sophie, Mr. Lawrence." The nurse said, as cheerful as she had been with Mable. "I'll go and let you two have a visit. You call me if you need anything, ok, handsome?" She gave Mable's father a wink.

To Mable's surprise, her father just grinned. "Sure thing, pretty lady." The nurse gave Mable a friendly wave before closing the door. "I like her." Her father said as he opened the refrigerator door. "I told her it's silly for a pretty young thing like her to call an old goat like me handsome, but she always does. It's good for my self-esteem. You want something to drink, honey?"

"Why don't you let me do that, Daddy?" she said, watching him pull out a pitcher of lemonade with some trepidation.

"No, no, I got it." He said airily. While he pulled out two plastic cups from one of the oak cabinets next to the microwave, Mable took a longer look around.

Her sisters had clearly tried to make the place as home-like as possible. Her father's own bed was in the room, complete with the quilt he and Mable's mother had received for their wedding. All over the room there were framed pictures of their family. In one she could see a portrait of Jeanne and her husband, their arms wrapped around her two nieces. In another was a shot of her sister Colette at her college graduation, beaming as she held up her diploma for the photographer to see.

As her father poured the lemonade, Mable got up to look at the final picture, one of her and her father. It was her favorite, a shot of her father and her dancing at Jeanne's wedding. It had been one of the few times anyone had ever gotten her to dance, up until a few days ago.

Mable quickly turned her head away, inhaling sharply.

"Here we go." Her father said, placing a cup of lemonade down at her place. He glanced over her way and frowned in concern. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing, Dad." She sniffed. She hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You are not." Her father replied indignantly. "What's the matter, Mable?" He tugged her over to the table. "Talk to me about it."

"Oh, it's just…Dad, do you like it here?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, is it really better here than it was at home?"

"Well I don't know about that." Her father sighed. "It's been getting hard to keep up with the house and all, so downsizing seems the be the right thing to do. But I do miss the house. It was the first place your mother and I bought after we got married. It was the place where you and your sisters grew up. But those memories won't just disappear."

But they would, with her father. She knew from the way he was looking at her, his brows slightly knit, as if he was searching hard for the real reason he was here.

"Do you want to come back?" she asked him. He blinked at her absently. "I mean, I can still help out around the house and everything. You don't have to stay here, Daddy. Not if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "You have school, baby. You have to get an education. Besides, I do like being closer to my grandkids. Jeannie said…she said... something." He scowled, and Mable's heart sank as she watched her father try desperately to recall just what it was Jeanne had said.

"Never mind, Dad." She told him gently. "I'll ask her later."

"All right." He sipped his lemonade, his mind already jumping to another topic. "What are your grades like this semester, Mable-cake?"

"Pretty good," she answered smoothly. "A's and B's, mostly." Or at least those had been her grades a few years ago before she dropped out. "Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If you had to choose between Mom and your family…would you still choose her?" It had been a question that had bothered her during her stay at the castle. How could she just leave her family, her father and sisters, just for a man she had only known for a few months?

"I'm not sure what you mean." Her father peered at her. "Do you mean choosing your mother over you girls?"

"No, nothing like that." Mable sipped her lemonade, trying to think of a good example. "More like…if you had met Mom and she had lived somewhere far away, where there was a chance you wouldn't get to see you parents again, would you still have married her?"

"Hmmm, that is a tough one." Her father sat back in his chair, gazing off into space for so long that Mable thought he had forgotten about her.

"Yes." He said, making her jump. "Yes, I still would have married her. I loved your mother a lot, and sometimes that kind of love means making sacrifices. It would have been hard, that's for damn sure, but the love between me and your mother would have been well worth it."

"But how do you even know if you _have_ that kind of love?" Mable ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "How do you know if you have the kind of love that is worth making sacrifices for?"

"You don't." he father said simply. "Remember how I taught you girls how to swim?"

Mable made a face. "You pushed us into the pond." They had had life vests on, but it had still been quite a scary moment.

Her father chuckled. "Love is a little like that. Sometimes you just got to jump in, even if you don't know if it is exactly right. It's terrifying at first, but if it is the right person, it's like being pushed unexpectedly into the pond and finding out you knew how to swim all along." Her father took her hands in his own. "And I know for a fact that if you find out that you are sinking, you have two sisters and a dad who will come rowing out to rescue you whenever you need us."

Mable smiled and squeezed her Dad's hands. "Thanks, Daddy."

Her father smiled back absently, and Mable could see his mind had already drifted. While she waited for him to come back to her, her eyes landed on the refrigerator door. One of her nieces—she suspected Rose, the youngest—had drawn a sweet, colorful picture of what she supposed was her house and family. Underneath her name she had labelled the picture "To Grandpa".

There was a quiet knock on the door, and the nurse, Sophie, stuck her head inside. "Everything all right in here?"

Mable smiled sadly at her father, who was staring out the window blankly. "Yeah, I think so."

A while later she leaned against her car, rescued from the impound it had been in since she disappeared two months ago. The parking lot was close enough to the bay that even from a few blocks away she could smell the salty air of the ocean, and took a few moments to breath it in, hoping the cold, sea air would alleviate the shakiness she felt.

Her father was clearly better off here than with her. There were well-paid nurses, experts, to take care of him, keep him busy and watch to make sure he didn't wander off. Jeanne and her family only lived thirty minutes away, and he clearly enjoyed being so close to his granddaughters. He was close to some of the best hospitals in the state if he got sick. It would be selfish to force him to leave and bring him back to Berkshire.

Mable had been her father's only caretaker for so long, being let go from her responsibilities left her feeling unsteady. She had never considered that while she had been working so hard to find her way back, the world she had left behind would change so drastically in her absence. That she would feel as if she no longer belonged here.

She climbed into her car, and dug in the backpack she had brought with her, pulling out the mirror Theo had given her. She brought it with her everywhere, certain that if she left it behind then it would disappear. She held it up in front of her face, examining the hazel eyes, the round face, the red-gold hair. She touched a finger to the rose necklace still hanging around her throat.

She didn't look any different, so why did everything else change?

Suddenly needing Theo, just wanting to hear his voice, she told the mirror, "I wish to see Theo."

The mirror fogged like it had back in the castle, but nothing appeared in the glass, other than her own hazy reflection.

Mable stared at the mirror, her disappointment so intense that it was like a heavy blanket had been thrown over here, suffocating her.

She stared at the mirror and asked it the question she had been thinking all along.

"What am I supposed to do now?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Jacques grit his teeth as he stood in front of the door to Theo's study, listening to the clinking of bottles hastily being hidden as he waited for Theo to open the door.

A week. That was how long it had been since Lady Mable had disappeared. A week for Theo, and the entire castle, to fall into decline.

The morning after the ball, when Maddie had gone to Lady Mable's room and found her missing, they had searched for her. He and his men had combed the forest. Labelle, Lune and the rest had hunted for her all throughout the castle, from the pantry all the way into the east and west turrets. Not one of them could find the wayward guest, who had departed as unexpectedly as she had arrived.

When he and Labelle told Theo that she was gone, he just looked at them with dull eyes and said, "Of course. That is what she wanted." He wouldn't explain any further, and had retreated to his rooms.

The only other person who didn't seem surprised was Madame Cecile. "Sometimes a heart has to be let go before it can find where it truly belongs." She told Monsieur Lune cryptically. They were all in too much shock to know, or care, what she meant by that.

The sorrow felt by the castle residents was palpable. Rooms went uncleaned, because Labelle was grieving too hard to care about keeping the maids on task. Maddie was no longer the energetic sprite they all loved, and spent the majority of the time in tears. Monsieur Lune was adept at keeping his feelings buried, but more than one of the menservants had been scowling as Jacques walked the castle hallways, the remnants of an uncharacteristic tongue-lashing from their leader. Monsieur Carnier didn't have the ability to keep his feelings hidden, and Jacques wouldn't be surprised if his entire staff up and resigned in the next few days. A lot of good it would do them.

And no one had seen Theo since the morning after the ball.

Jacques waited a few more heartbeats before letting himself into his childhood friend's study. His black eyes narrowed when he saw Theo sprawled in the chair in front of the fireplace, attempting to act nonchalant.

"Yes, please come in, Jacques." He said with heavy irony. He had managed to clean up most of the liquor bottles, but Jacques stared pointedly down near Theo's foot, where a half-drunk bottle had managed to escape.

"Labelle was worried about you." He told Theo blandly. Before Theo could so much as twitch, he reached down and snatched the bottle from the floor, shaking it a little in Theo's face. Theo slouched down, but not before Jacques noted how disheveled and grimy he was. "Well, I suppose I can tell Labelle you are alive, though you certainly aren't in any state for more visitors." He sharpened his voice, hoping to goad Theo into an explanation for this condition.

In all their years of friendship, he had rarely seen Theo drink this heavily, and the results frightened him.

Theo blinked blearily at Jacques, his alcohol-fogged mind trying to figure out how Jacques had managed to get that bottle so quickly. He rather wished, despite his long friendship with the man, that he would simply go away and let him drink. He was tired, and it would take only a few more bottles of wine to get him so drunk that he could simply slip into unconsciousness rather than trying to fall asleep.

"I really don't care, Jacques," Theo said hoarsely. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to black out, and you are ruining it."

Jacques looked distressed and angry, two emotions that Theo was extremely familiar with. "Why do you even want to black out in the first place?" he snapped, knocking the bottle against his leg in impatience. "What is the matter with you?"

Theo stared at him. "I'm drunk," he stated stupidly. "That's what the matter with me." Theo was too inebriated to understand why Jacques slung the bottle across the room, causing it to erupt against the far wall.

"But why are you getting drunk in the first place? For a week you've been hiding from all of us, and this is what you have been doing? What could possibly have…" Jacques stopped. "Ah, so that's what this is." Jacques murmured, more to himself than to Theo. "You're trying to drink yourself to death because of _her_ , aren't you?"

Theo's mind wasn't sober enough to keep a steady train of thought.

"What? Who?"

"Lady Mable." barked Jacques, startling Theo so much he nearly fell out of his chair. "This is what this is all about isn't it? It's been a week since she disappeared, and you're getting over it by drinking yourself into a stupor."

Theo tried to stand, and realized this wasn't such a good idea, since now he could see ten Jacques, not just one. Dizzy, he slumped back into his chair. "I'm trying to drink enough so I can just…pass out rather than toss and turn all night." He explained.

Jacques eyebrows raised with interest. "Tossing and turning? When did this start?"

"The night after the ball. After she left. I don't know, I don't _know_ why I can't fall asleep. It just hurts too much when I'm not asleep. So I try to sleep, but when I do sleep when I'm sober, all that I dream about is her. I don't know why that is either. So I'm trying to drink enough so I can sleep, and sleep without dreaming." Theo wondered drearily if his explanation even made sense.

Apparently, it did, because Jacques stopped pacing, and even picked up another bottle and poured himself a drink. With the grace Theo lacked, he sat down on a nearby ottoman, across from Theo. "I know her departure is a disappointment, but there is still a chance that you might find the one who can break this curse." Theo was too inebriated to notice the deceptive pleasantness in Jacques voice. "Another woman might appear, and we will be free."

"I don't want…this isn't about the curse." Theo snapped. "I don't care about that. There was always a chance Mable would leave, but I just didn't expect it to happen so…suddenly."

Jacques frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, I was wondering about that too. I didn't think you two had managed to find a spell in your search, did you?"

Theo shook his head. "Not that I saw."

"Maybe she found one and used it without telling you."

Theo's response was automatic "She wouldn't do that. She cared about everyone too much to leave without saying goodbye. She isn't capable of that sort of cruelty."

Jacques wanted to smile, wanted to grin until his cheeks hurt, but he kept his face clear of emotion as he said, "Perhaps not. But perhaps she just wasn't the right person. I think we all knew she wasn't going to break the spell." He was delighted with Theo's annoyed growl. "I mean, she isn't exactly what we pictured, was she? When you and I sat back and thought about it, didn't we agree that the woman to break the curse should be blonde? And someone who didn't have such a volatile temper, naturally. No, no, she was quite unsuitable, no doubt about it. A pudgy, temperamental-" Jacques hadn't finished his sentence when Theo launched himself at him.

The two rolled on the floor, Theo grasping furiously at Jacques throat, and Jacques trying to keep Theo's fangs and claws at bay. Roughly, Jacques managed to push Theo off of him, and stumbled to his feet. Theo jerked away and crouched, baring his fangs in fury. Jacques, understanding that he had pushed his friend farther than he had ever meant to, reached for his sword, but Theo slammed into him and the two of them were on the floor again, groping for a handhold.

Power burst throughout the room fast and hot, pulling the two fighters apart, and slamming them into opposite directions. Madame Cecile stood between the two friends, arms crossed and foot tapping. Her green eyes sparkled with temper, and she threw her hair back out of her face haughtily. Jacques and Theo braced themselves for a terrifying lecture.

"What is going on here?" Madame Cecile's voice was quiet, but sounded so deadly it probably would have been better if she had shouted.

Theo backed up until he was against the wall. He was still plenty drunk, but the fight had sobered him a little. Jacques kept a hand on his sword, but his eyes were still on his childhood friend.

"It's my fault, Cecile. I was pushing him, trying to get him to admit something. I should have realized he was too drunk to be reasonable." said Jacques, placating. He winced as Madame Cecile shot him a scalding look.

"And what-" Cecile started, and was interrupted rudely by Theo.

" _I wanted her to stay._ There, was that what you wanted me to say? I wanted her to stay, but not because of the curse." Theo paced on his side of the room. "I don't care about the curse anymore. I don't care if it ever gets broken, because I honestly don't want any woman _except_ her."

"Theo…" Jacques stepped forward, but Theo wasn't listening to him. He just paced back or forth, talking faster and faster. Jacques was glad he hadn't finished his drink, because the constant movement would have made him dizzy.

"But I couldn't tell her that. How can you tell someone who is so selfless, so intent on letting her family know she is all right, that you want her to stay because you don't think you could bear it if she left? I thought giving her the mirror would help."

"Your mother's mirror?" Jacques asked, with some surprise. Everyone knew about the mirror Master Acelin had given his wife as a wedding present. After his mother's death, Theo had demanded it be placed up in the attic, where he did not have to see it. Theo must have spent hours searching for it.

Theo nodded. "I thought that giving her a chance to see her father, to know he was safe and taken care of, would give her comfort and maybe she would be persuaded to stay. I should have known it wouldn't be enough." He continued to talk, but Jacques wasn't certain he was talking to them anymore. "I know her well enough by now. I know how compassionate she is. I know that when she loves someone she fights for them with everything she has. I should have known just seeing her family in the mirror wouldn't be enough."

"This is not your fault, Theo." Jacques said gently. Theo looked at him with tortured eyes.

"But it is. I know how hard she fights for those she loves, for people who are brave enough to acknowledge that they love her. But I wasn't brave enough." Theo's voiced hitched. "I was so afraid to tell her that I fell in love with her." Jacques saw Madame Cecile's eyes widen.

Theo wasn't looking at them anymore. He had stopped his relentless pacing, but was staring the fire with such desolation that it didn't do much to relieve Jacques's fear that Theo was spiraling out of control.

"I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to tell her that I thought she was beautiful, even though I know that she didn't think she was. I wanted to tell her that listening to her laugh was the best part of spending time with her. Or how much it meant to me that she didn't fear me like everyone else. How wonderful it was to watch her face light up when we found a hidden room in the castle." Theo's attempt at a chuckle was half-hysterical, and both Jacques and Madame Cecile crept towards him anxiously. "It honestly felt like the castle might have been falling in love with her too."

Madame Cecile made a jerky motion, and Jacques saw her mouth fall open as if to speak. But she didn't have the chance because Theo was turning to them, gold eyes glazed in misery.

"But I couldn't tell her that, not when I saw her face when she caught a glimpse of her father. Telling her that I love her would just make her feel obligated to stay, and it would have destroyed me even more if she felt that she _had_ to stay with me. I knew that letting her go was the best thing, was the _right_ thing to do." Theo stared at Jacques feverishly. "So, you'll have to forgive me, Jacques, because I do not care about that stupid curse. Letting her go is even worse than this," He gestured to his fur and claws. "because I _know_ she could have broken the curse. I know that she said she wasn't the right person, but I could have told her that she was. I would have told her that she was wonderful, beautiful, perfect."

Jacques watched sadly as his best friend completely fell apart.

"I loved her," Theo howled mournfully, not even feeling the hands that were gently moving him into his bedroom and onto his bed, "I loved her and _I let her go_!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Well, of course you'll stay here." Mable's older sister Jeanne said, leaning over her expansive dining room table to place a plate full of fresh baked muffin in front of Mable. "There's no point in your going back to Vermont, now that Dad is all settled."

Mable watched Jeanne as she went back in the kitchen and brought out some mugs and her favorite teapot, thinking as her sister placed mugs in front of her and Colette that Jeanne somehow turned domesticity into an art form.

It never failed to amaze her that they could share the same genes but still be completely different in looks. Jeanne shared the same reddish hair as Mable and her father, though hers was more auburn that Mable's red-gold. She had it pulled back in a ponytail, accentuating her fair skin and grey-green eyes. She was six years older than Mable, but Jeanne's youthful face and leggy figure meant that she always looked as if she had just graduated college, even though she was a mother of two school-age children and had been married for almost a decade.

The three sisters sat in Jeanne's home in the suburbs of Boston, enjoying the temporary quiet while Mable's nieces were at school and her brother-in-law at work. Jeanne's home was much like Jeanne herself; classy and elegant but not overly lavish. The walls were painted in deep earth tones, and the furniture was stylish, but in every room, there were reminders—a girl's light-up shoes tucked against a wall, a bin of toys in the corner, shelves filled with family-friendly movies and books—that a family lived here, loved each other here. Photos with Mable's grinning nieces were hung on the walls, occasionally joined by Jeanne or her husband. There were even a few pictures of Mable and Colette scattered about, usually in conjunction with one of Jeanne's wedding pictures. It was much like their childhood home Mable had left yesterday; the novelty of the day-to-day and the assurance of happy memories all gathered under one roof.

"Mable, you aren't eating." Jeanne pointed out anxiously. Mable hastily took a bite of one of her muffins. Unlike Colette, who had been following Mable around pestering her with questions about where she had been like a bloodhound on the scent, Jeanne didn't seem to care where Mable had been these past few months. She didn't ask any questions when Mable and Colette had showed up on her doorstep the other day; she had just hugged Mable tight and had been giving her a smothering kind of love ever since. This included serving all of Mable's favorite meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and forcing Mable's littlest niece out of her bedroom so Mable could have a "proper bed" instead of the couch.

Satisfied, now that Mable was making her way through another muffin, Jeanne poured them all some tea. "I already talked to Dan about this last night." She told Mable as she handed her the mug. "The girls can share Felicia's bedroom, and you can stay where you are in Rosie's bedroom. The girls would love having you here all the time. You can go back to school if you want, there are plenty around…"

"Or you can get a job doing something you like, save up some money for your own place." Colette said from behind her laptop. She had spent the morning catching up on work, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she answered e-mails and went over legal documents. She had also spent the night instead of driving back to her apartment in New York. Mable had a feeling that her sister was just biding her time before she interrogated Mable again. "There are plenty of condos or apartments in the area."

"And you can visit Dad whenever you want." Jeanne sipped her own tea, now that she had put another three muffins on Mable's plate. Colette, Mable had noticed with a bit of smugness, had to lean over to get her own share of muffins. "He's only thirty minutes away. We can even sell the old house. After all, there's no need for you to be all the way up there now that Dad's all settled. You can use the money for school, or your own place, like Colette said."

"We grew up there." Mable pointed out.

"It's just a house, Mable." Jeanne said calmly. "We can go back up in a few weeks, the three of us, and pick through any of the stuff that we want to keep, pieces that have sentimental value. Those are the important things, not the house itself."

Mable couldn't argue with that, because she did agree with Jeanne. She had fought so hard to come back to the people she loved, not a house that, for the past few years, had felt more like a prison than a home.

Surreptitiously she snuck her hand in the pocket of her sweatshirt to caress the hilt of the mirror that was tucked inside. She didn't miss the castle, not really. Oh, occasionally she missed the luxury of it; the beautiful paintings adorning the walls, the secret rooms that would magically appear, the library.

But it was much like a few years ago, before her father's illness, she and her sisters had taken a trip to a resort down in Florida. There was luxury there too, but when they had returned, Mable had realized that it wasn't the resort she missed, but the time she had got to spend with her sisters without work or school interrupting.

She missed the people in the castle, the people who had grown to be her friends over such a short period of time. She wanted to spend an evening curled up on Maddie's bed, making up a story. She wanted Monsieur Lune here to offer fatherly advice, or to spend an hour with Carnier in the kitchen fighting over the proper way to make a recipe. She missed her daily girl-talks with Labelle, and working in the greenhouse with Madame Cecile. She even wished she had gotten a chance to spend more time with Maestro—they had only just started getting along when she was pulled away without so much as a goodbye.

She didn't dare let her thoughts drift to the one person she yearned to see, because every time she did the ache became too painful.

"Mable, are you all right?" Jeanne was peering at her with concern. Mable snatched her hand out of her pocket, hoping that the grief hadn't shown on her face. "Do you need to go lie down? You look pale."

"What she needs to do is tell us where she has been all this time." Colette said, closing her laptop with a snap. "You said you would tell us when we were all together." Her tone was slightly accusatory.

"It doesn't matter." Jeanne scowled at their sister. "What matters is you're back now. You are safe, and everything can get back to normal around here."

"No, Colette's right." Mable felt her heartbeat speed up. Telling her sisters about the castle was risky; she might find herself in a home much less accommodating than the one her father now lived in. "I should tell you where I have been. But…" She gave both Jeanne and Colette a hard stare. "You need to promise you'll listen to the entire story before you say anything, all right? And _try_ to have an open mind." This was aimed at Colette.

Jeanne and Colette exchanged glances. "All right, Mable. We promise."

Slowly, Mable pulled the mirror out of her sweatshirt pocket and placed it on the table. She took her necklace out from under her shirt but left it on. It felt reassuring, like a friend holding her hand as she started from when she left the house that fateful day two months ago.

It took a while. The tea cooled in their mugs as Mable told them about the unexpected fall, the snowstorm, the castle appearing out of the darkness just as she was afraid she would freeze to death. She told them about her first meeting with Monsieur Lune and Madame Cecile, and meeting Maddie the next day. She jumped ahead and told them about Labelle, about her enthusiasm and support of the new guest. She explained how she fought for days, for weeks, trying every way she could to contact them, or find a way back.

She told them about Theo, fighting to keep her tone noncommittal as she explained the reason for his appearance, and his initial attitude towards her, an attitude that eventually transformed into friendship.

As she talked she watched their faces, and her heart sank as she saw a crease deepen between Jeanne's brows and Colette's cheeks redden the longer she went on. She knew this would be hard for them; she supposed if she had been in their shoes she might not believe her story either.

She pushed the mirror towards them, and drew their eye to the necklace. She had been hoping that these two items would be evidence, would show them that she wasn't making this up. But they didn't so much as blink at the mirror, and they only gave the necklace a cursory glance as Mable wrapped her up her tale.

"I went to bed that night, and when I woke up I was here." She finished. She took a gulp of her cold tea, her throat scratchy from speaking for so long.

Jeanne and Colette's faces, she noticed, were frozen in the same, stony expressions they had pasted on at the beginning of her story.

Nervously, Mable took a bite of another muffin, even though she wasn't at all hungry.

Colette exploded out of her chair with a curse and paced around the dining room, fury in every line of her petite frame. "What do you take us for?" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "You're gone for months, _months_ , and the best you can do is this ludicrous story about some castle in the woods. Do you have any idea how _crazy_ you sound?"

Mable swallowed her bite of muffin. "I know how it sounds." She snapped back. "But it's the truth."

Colette snorted loudly. Ever the mature one, Jeanne rose from her seat, holding a hand out to stop Colette's angry retort. "Mable, you have to understand…this story is just so—so—"

"Unbelievable." Mable nodded, her mouth curving up wryly in spite of her sister's distress. "I know that, Jeannie. Hell, I spent the last few months _living_ in it. But don't you think, if I wanted to lie to you guys about where I have been, I would have come up with a slightly more believable story? Maybe one that had some grounding in reality?"

"You were always the one who enjoyed fantasy and make-believe." Colette huffed from the corner.

Mable frowned at her sisters. "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I'd use it as an excuse to run away from home. And where would I have gotten the mirror, or the necklace?" she tugged lightly at the necklace around her throat. "I'm living off of your money, remember? Where would I have gotten the cash to pay for this, without you knowing? I'm sure—" she flicked a glance toward Colette, "that you checked my bank account for activity after I left."

Colette didn't meet her gaze. "We should take her to the hospital." She said to Jeanne. "Or a therapist. For all we know, this could end up being a hereditary condition, or like Dad—"

"This isn't like Dad!" Furious, Mable shot up from her chair and glared at her sisters. "I promised to tell you the truth, and I am. It's not my fault you choose not to believe it." She told them hotly. "I'm your sister, can't you just _try_ to believe me, instead of shoving me at some doctor and hoping that there is a medical explanation?"

Jeanne opened her mouth as if to speak, but the front door suddenly slammed open and Mable heard the familiar voices of her nieces before they bolted into the room.

"We're home." Her oldest niece, Felicia, announced their presence. She was her mother's child, her auburn hair pulled back in a messy braid. Eyes the same grey-green as Jeanne's lit up when she saw the muffins on the table. "Oh great, snacks. I'm starving." She grabbed a muffin.

"I want one." protested her younger sister, Rose. Pasting on a smile, Mable helped her youngest niece grab a muffin and sat down next to her at the table. Rose was her father's miniature, her dark curls hiding no hint of red or gold. Unlike the rest of the family, though, her eyes were a brilliant green, and she narrowed them as she sensed the tension in the room. "What's going on?"

Jeanne forced a smile on her face. "Nothing, Rosie. We were just talking." Mable and Colette both nodded, as if this was exactly what they had been doing.

Rose's eyebrows knit together. "It feels as if you were arguing." She accused.

"No, no. Just…talking." Frantic, Jeanne grabbed another pair of muffins and handed one to each of her daughters. "Why don't you two go eat your snacks in the other room, and we'll finish up? I still need to start dinner."

With a careless shrug, Felicia took the muffin and wandered into the other room to watch television. Rose followed, but not before sending them all a look filled with suspicion as she left.

The three sisters sighed in unison as the sounds of the television being turned on echoed from the other room.

"So now what?" Mable was still fuming, but she kept her voice low so that the girls wouldn't hear. "You going to call the mental hospital, have them come pick me up before dessert? Maybe they should do it in front of the girls, so they know that Auntie Mable will be going away for a while."

"Stop it, Mable." Colette hissed back. "This isn't easy for us, you know."

"Easy for _you_? I—"

"Enough." Like it had throughout most of Mable's childhood, Jeanne's firm voice cut through the bickering. "We're not calling anyone. Mable, go upstairs and—and lay down or something. I'll call you for dinner."

"And then what?" Mable couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"And then we have a nice dinner, _without_ mentioning any of this to the girls, and go to bed. We'll sleep on it, and think of a solution tomorrow morning." Jeanne gave both her younger sisters a slashing look before stalking back into the kitchen.

Mable and Colette eyed each other a moment longer, debating if it was worth Jeanne's wrath to continue their argument. Colette broke eye contact first, grabbing her laptop with a murmured excuse about working in the study.

Mable grabbed the mirror off the table and put it back in the pocket of her sweatshirt. Forcing back the frustrated tears threatening to spill over, Mable hurried past her nieces, who were curled up on the couch watching a silly afternoon T.V show. She bolted upstairs to the room she had stayed in last night. She had an impulse to slam the door behind her, but that was too childish, so she closed it with care and lay on the pink, ruffled quilt on her niece's bed

Alone, she let the tears fall, gripping the mirror in her hands. She had guessed that her sisters wouldn't believe her, but there had been a small, traitorous part of her that hoped the mirror and necklace would be enough.

She traced the ivy leaves etched into the mirror's back. She should have made something up, she thought morosely. She should have just let her sisters think she had felt burnt out and had taken off for a few months to recharge. Yeah, they would have been furious with her, and called her a flake, but certainly that was better than being a crazy person, wasn't it? The idea of going back to school or getting her own place had appealed to her initially, but now all she could think was that she would have to spend the rest of her life having her family watch her out of the corner of their eye, waiting for her to say or do something to justify shipping her off to a mental asylum.

She didn't belong here anymore. This life with her father and sisters was like a coat that fit her fine a few months ago, but was now just too small to be comfortable. She still loved her sisters, adored her father, but the truth was that the castle felt more like home to her now than being around her own family.

No, she thought suddenly. It wasn't the castle that was home; it was being with Theo. It scared her how much her love for him had grown in the short time she had been gone. She had thought that being back in her old world would help her forget, help her to move on, but being here without him was getting more painful each day. A thousand times today a question would pop into her head; was he thinking about her? Did he miss her at all? Was he upset she hadn't said good-bye, or was he relieved that she was finally gone? She had hastily shoved these questions away, distracting herself, but now she felt them burning in her chest. She wondered if, the night before she was sent home, she should have told him that she loved him. Where would they be now, if she hadn't been a coward and had just told him how she felt?

Mable sat up on the bed, holding the mirror up to her face. After failing earlier, she had wanted to wait until she was alone to try and use it again. Now she wiped the tears from her face and held the mirror in front of it. The need to see Theo was like a buzzing under her skin, so strong it made her breath quicken and her heart pound.

"Show me Theo's study." She commanded the mirror, ignoring the hoarseness in her voice.

She stared at the mirror's face greedily, watching as fog rolled into the frame. She waited several moments for it to clear, for her to get an image of Theo's study, but no image appeared.

She frowned. She had been too preoccupied to wonder why the mirror hadn't worked earlier in the day. She supposed the magic could have worn off, but then why was the glass fogging like it did before?

"Show me the library." She ordered, because that had worked last time.

The fog merely shifted itself within the frame and didn't clear, even after several minutes.

A seed of worry planted itself inside Mable's core. It wasn't just a matter of the mirror not working, but the fact that it still fogged like it had the first few times she had used it. The fog didn't even dissipate after a few moments, but stirred and moved around within the frame while she watched. It was as if it was trying to show her the library, or Theo's study, but couldn't find them.

Worry bloomed into panic. Her instincts were screaming at her, telling her that the mirror wasn't working because there was something wrong, terribly wrong, happening back at the castle. Mable stared at the mirror for a few more heartbeats, then jumped up and grabbed a knapsack out of her niece's closet.

She had to go back. She would go back, find the castle, searching all night if she had to…

She stopped her half-crazed packing when she heard the front door open and her brother-in-law's voice call out.

She couldn't just leave now. Her sisters would hear her leaving, would try and stop her. Besides, she had worked so hard to get back, and her sisters had been so worried. She couldn't just bolt without any explanation.

She reached for the necklace around her throat. She would leave first thing tomorrow, she promised herself. She would leave a note for them, explaining what happened and where she was going. By the time they found out, she would be halfway to Vermont and they wouldn't be able to stop her.

But one thing was certain, she thought as she picked up the mirror, scowling when she saw the fog still roiling about in the frame.

She had to go back.

Mable snuck down the stairs the next morning, knapsack thrown over one shoulder as she navigated her way down the dark staircase. It was early enough that she would reach Vermont by the time the sun started to come up. She crept through the living room, past a sleeping Colette, who didn't so much as twitch when Mable brushed by her towards the kitchen.

Mable had tried to act normal during last night's dinner. She hadn't mentioned the castle or where she had been for the past few months, but focused on her niece's school activities and her brother-in-law's work. Jeanne and Colette had barely spoken to her, but Mable had felt their eyes on her the entire night, watching for any sign of insanity. Mable had finished her dinner, made an excuse about having a headache, and had gone back upstairs to pack and wait for morning.

She had barely slept, the mirror clutched in her hands as she lay on the bed, listening to the sounds of her family getting ready for bed. She hoped fervently that she was wrong, that the mirror was just broken or couldn't work outside the castle. But her intuition kept warning her that Theo was in danger, that she had to help him. She tossed and turned, her sleep broken by nightmares and panic until the alarm on her cell phone beeped.

Mable had packed a couple of changes of clothes, and had dressed for the cold; a pair of jeans over fleece leggings and a bulky sweatshirt over a turtleneck. She was already sweating, but she knew once she got out into the cold she would be grateful for the added heat.

She snuck into the kitchen, intending to grab a quick bite to eat and write a note, but was surprised to find the light in the kitchen on and her sister Jeanne seated at the kitchen island, nursing a cup of tea. Jeanne's brows went up when she spotted Mable.

"Couldn't sleep?" she said dryly.

"What are you doing up?"

"I like to be up early, before the girls and Dan wake up. It gives me some time to myself." Jeanne's eyes raked over the knapsack in Mable's hand. "Is it too much to ask for you to wake us and let us know where you are going, before you disappear again?"

Mable opened her mouth with retort, but closed it, staring at the woman who had been the only mother she had ever known. Ignoring the voice in her head that was insisting she leave, _now_ , she dropped her pack on the ground and sat down on the other side of the island. "I wasn't going to disappear again, Jeannie." She said quietly. "I was going to leave you a note."

"Well, that's a relief." Her voice filled with biting sarcasm, Jeanne glared at Mable across the countertop. "It just eases my mind, knowing you would have left a note before going off into God-knows-where."

"You don't understand." Mable leaned forward. "I have to go back. I just…I got this feeling something is really wrong at the castle. I think Theo might be in danger. I need to go back and help him."

"Because you love him?"

Mable felt her cheeks flush, and she sat back in shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

"You didn't do a very good job of hiding it." Jeanne's lips twitched. "You were very careful when you talked about him, but you couldn't quite keep your feelings hidden."

"I never was any good at it." Mable admitted. Taking a deep breath, she told her sister, "I love him." It was the first time she said it out loud; the words felt strange, but absolutely right, on her tongue. "I love him, and I need to get back to him."

Jeanne's eyes had darkened to a somber grey. "You're certain something is wrong?"

Mable nodded. "I know you don't believe me." Jeanne gave a harsh intake of breath, but Mable held up her hand, asking for silence. "I know my story last night sounded crazy…that _I_ sounded crazy. But can you believe that this is something I have to do?"

Jeanne pursed her lips, exasperated. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Mable smiled wanly. "Not unless you plan to bar the doorway."

To Mable's delight, her older sister muttered something incredibly rude under her breath. "No, I won't bar the door. But you need to promise me that you will call the minute you have finished…whatever this is. Got it? You can't just leave us in the dark again."

Mable got up from the counter and hugged her sister. "That, I can promise." Jeanne hugged her back tightly.

Mable rest her head on her sister's shoulder. She would keep her promise, she told herself. No matter what happened with Theo. She wouldn't leave her sisters to worry about her again.

After a few long moments, Jeanne gently nudged her aside. "You're going to need some coffee for the ride." She muttered, hiding her face behind her hair as she trudged over to the machine. Mable let her fuss with it, making herself some toast while her sister pulled herself together.

"Should we tell Colette?" Mable asked after a moment.

Jeanne shook her head. "Let her sleep. I'll talk to her when she wakes up." She turned from the coffee maker to give Mable a dry smile. "Colette never was one for love stories. You, you always loved the ones where two people fell in love and lived happily ever after."

Mable smiled back as her sister handed her a cup of coffee. "Let's hope this story has that kind of ending."

A few minutes later she was on the road. She hadn't dared let the car warm up in the driveway, afraid that if she stalled then she would talk herself out of going. Instead, she had wiped away enough of the frost on her windshield so that she could see, turned the heaters on full blast, and had left as soon as the car started.

Jeanne had hugged her again before she left, but had not come out to see her off.

As she headed down the dark road towards the highway, she glanced once more at the knapsack, where the mirror was tucked in the front pocket.

"Hold on, Theo." She murmured. "I'm one my way."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

When Mable pulled into the parking lot for the wooded hiking path, the sun had only just risen, casting the world in an eerie, pale glow. Her breath hung in the air as she proceeded to get out of the car, the chill creeping down her neck under her coat. She shivered as she reached back inside and grabbed the knapsack, pulling the mirror out of the front pocket.

"Show me the castle." She ordered it, and wasn't surprised to see the fog curl up the corners of frame but nothing else. The gnawing feeling that something was wrong hadn't disappeared on the drive up here—in fact, it had gotten worse, to where it felt as if a rock sat in the pit of her stomach. She was on edge, adrenaline racing through her bloodstream as she narrowed her focus on the dark entrance to the woods.

Shoving the mirror back in the knapsack, she flung it over her shoulders and struck out on the same trail she had before. She couldn't remember exactly where she had fallen last time, but surely, she would be able to sense it. She would feel some change in the air.

Hopefully she wouldn't knock herself out this time.

Mable walked on. She focused hard on putting one boot in front of the other, instead of speculating what could be filling her with so much dread. In contrast to her anxiety, the forest was coming alive as the sun rose higher in the sky. Wildlife called out in the quiet of the snow-laden trees. Mable kept walking, gazing around and searching for landmarks that might be familiar.

Did she curve down the path, or continue straight? There hadn't been as much snow as there was now, she recalled, so she had probably gone further into the woods. She straightened her route, cursing the snow on the ground. It made it difficult for her to judge how long she had walked that first day.

Mable was just wondering if she should try to loop back when she felt a burning sensation around her neck. Swearing loudly, she reached under her various layers and pulled off her necklace. The sun had come up enough for Mable to see the necklace was glowing, bright against her glove-covered palm.

Excitement raced through her. She had to be close, there was no other explanation. She stuffed the necklace in her pocket and took a few tentative steps forward.

If she hadn't been looking for it, she might have missed the way the ground seemed to shift under her feet, causing her to stumble. She managed to remain upright this time, but as soon as she was balanced, she took off at a jog. It couldn't be much farther, she thought. The storm had warped her sense of time, and she was fairly certain that the castle was only a few yards through the woods.

Jogging through snow that came up to her knees was difficult, and it wasn't long before she was gasping for breath. But she hurried on, fighting through drifts, eyes locked on the trees that were slowly thinning out ahead of her. The sun was up now, so that she could see a break in the tree line, but she wasn't close enough to see past them onto the castle grounds.

She had just stopped to catch her breath when she heard a noise behind her.

"You see? I told you she had returned."

Mable spun around and stared as the Fairy woman from her first disastrous trip into the woods coalesced from the shadows. She leaned up against a tree trunk, crossing her arms over her chest, as though bored. Like before, she was dressed in the completely wrong attire for the harsh cold; a sleeveless dress that floated down just above the snow and bare feet. Her eyes raked over Mable's bedraggled form; her rumpled coat and sodden jeans, her face, chapped from the harsh wind.

Distantly, Mable put her hand in her knapsack and pulled out the mirror. She wasn't really sure what she wanted it for—as a weapon, or a bartering tool—but the Fairy's eyes lit on it before jumping back to Mable's face.

For a moment, Mable could have sworn she saw triumph in those blue eyes before the Fairy's expression smoothed into a bland mask.

"It appears she has." said a male voice from Mable's left. Mable turned, and found that she was surrounded, men and women flowing out of the woods to circle her little piece of clearing. There were six of them, three men and three women. Each had the same pointed ears as the Fairy in front of her, the same unnatural resistance to the frozen temperature, and the same expression of bored indifference.

"W-what's going on?" she panted. Instinctively, her hand gripping the mirror tightened. "Who are you?"

"She doesn't catch on very quickly." said the owner of the male voice. He blocked her path, disapproval etched on his angular features. "From what Rianon said, I rather thought she would be smarter." He had gold eyes much like Theo's but without the warmth, making them as hard and unforgiving as gemstones.

"It did take a long time for her to return." agreed another Fairy, this one a woman on Mable's right. Her hair was an arresting shade of red that eclipsed Mable's modest red-gold locks. She pushed it back over her pointed ears as she frowned at Mable thoughtfully. "But then, we didn't expect her to return in the first place."

"I thought she _wanted_ to leave?" said yet another Fairy from somewhere behind her.

Mable was tired of being spoken about as if she wasn't there. "I don't have time for this." She said sharply. Her voice was thunderous among the silence of the frozen trees. "I came back because something has gone wrong at the castle. Let me pass."

The male Fairy raised a brow. "And how would you know that?"

Mable held up the mirror defiantly, and heard a soft murmur thread among the crowd surrounding her. "I've been trying for days to see what is going on, but it just fogs up. I can't see anything." She explained. "That's not exactly what I would call a good omen."

The male Fairy sniffed. "Did you ever stop to think it is perhaps to old, and may have stopped functioning properly?"

Mable blinked. She didn't know how to tell him that she had briefly wondered that last night, had almost dismissed it. It was the anxiety, her deepest instincts _shouting_ at her that Theo and the others were in trouble that made her pack up and return.

"Hmph." The male Fairy eyed her cynically. "When Rianon came to tell us that The One had appeared, I had expected someone more…impressive. This was a waste. _You'll_ never break the curse."

Mable's temper flared. "I don't care about the stupid curse! I just want to know that Theo is all right. He's in trouble, I just _know_ it." She threw the mirror on the ground. "I don't need some mirror to tell me that, not when I can feel it in here." She put a hand over her heart. "I just want to make sure he's all right. Now will you please let me go?"

The male Fairy crossed his arms over his chest, and Mable wanted to scream her frustration. "What makes you so sure they will welcome you back?" he demanded. "We may live outside the castle walls, but that does not mean we do not hear rumors. You have wanted to leave since the day you arrived. You have spent the last few days enjoying freedom, the kind of freedom most here would give anything to have, and yet you return, throwing that freedom away as if it were nothing. What makes you so certain that they even want you back?"

The Fairies around her muttered in agreement.

For an agonizing moment, Mable faltered, her retort dying in her throat. The words cut her, but worse was the notion that they may be right. The past few days she had been free to go where she wished, had been able to venture outside of her home. She could have travelled wherever she wanted, could have done whatever she wanted with her life. Meanwhile, the people here were eternally trapped, unable to move their lives forward even an inch. They might be angry with her, or disappointed that she hadn't gone out and lived as generously as they desired to do. They might resent her, hate her for getting to do what they had desired for so many years.

It would be easy to leave. No one except the Fairies had seen her arrive, and she bet that if she turned back, they wouldn't bother to stop her. She could go back to Jeanne's house, claim to have had a psychotic episode, and spend the rest of winter snug within the family home of her sister. Just as simple as that, she would slip back into her old life and pretend this never happened.

But she thought of Theo. He was possibly hurt, or sick, or whatever was causing this burning anguish in her chest. She thought of how much she loved him, how she had ached to have him near even when she was back in her old life. She remembered how it had felt to make him laugh, to know she was the one who could make him shrug off the pain of old regret.

And just like that, she didn't want to take the easy way anymore.

The male Fairy took a step back, startled, when she gave him a beaming smile. "I don't care. I really don't." she said breathlessly. "I don't care if they're furious with me for coming back. I'm not going to run away again. I'm back to stay, and they are just going to have to deal with it."

She pointed at the Fairy leaning against the tree. "Try and drown me again, I dare you. You won't chase me away, no matter how hard you try, Rianon." The challenge rang over the woods, and for a moment Mable actually felt powerful. She had walked through a brutal storm that first night, had knocked on the door of a castle. She had met so many strange and wonderful people, had spent months in a castle that was as magical as it was inexplicable. She had met a man turned into a beast. She had fallen in love with that same man. What could possibly be more frightening than that?

But her triumph was short lived. All the Fairies circled around her laughed, as if her outburst was the ranting of a precocious toddler.

"You truly think _she_ is Rianon?" The male Fairy boomed. "Do you hear her, Fauve?"

"I heard, Alfric." The Fairy woman replied quietly. She stepped away from the tree, pity in her eyes as she surveyed Mable. "I am afraid you are mistaken, my Lady. Up until you arrived, we had not seen Rianon for many years."

"That disgrace wouldn't dare show herself in these woods," scoffed Alfric. "She defied our rules, went against her mentor, Fauve, the oldest and most powerful of us all."

Mable gaped at the Fairy woman. " _You_ were Rianon's mentor?"

Fauve's cool smile held a hint of sadness. "That I was. I cautioned her against casting that spell. I told her that such magic is difficult, and could have unexpected, and severe, consequences. But she was eager to prove herself, anxious to step out of my shadow into her own powers." Fauve's eyes flicked over towards Alfric. "She paid the price for it."

"After she ran from her own failure, she attempted to return to the woods." Alfric clearly wasn't as sympathetic towards Rianon's plight. "We cast her out immediately. She was a traitor, and a failure. She didn't belong here."

"She summoned me not too long after you arrived." Fauve told her. "She said that the one who would break this curse had arrived, and that soon balance would be restored to the castle and its occupants."

"Balance?"

"The continued suspension of time and the shrouding of the castle have been taking its toll." Fauve said. She gestured to the woods around them. "It is unnatural for land to be untouched by time's hand. Life is meant to move, to change; not to be trapped in this constant stillness. Eventually, the castle and these woods will start to break down." Fauve pinned her with her gaze. "Rianon was certain you were The One who would restore everything to it's proper place. With your acceptance and love, the castle, its people and its lands would settle back into the world they had been so inexpertly taken away from."

"She expected us to believe her." Alfric sounded affronted by Rianon's nerve. "To just take her word for it, after all that had happened. Fauve may be sympathetic enough to believe her, but the rest of us weren't nearly as certain."

Mable could tell from his tone that sympathy was considered a weakness among the Fairies. She wondered if it had always been that way, or if that too, could be blamed on the curse.

Fauve shifted so that she stood between Mable and the male Fairy. "It was Alfric's apprentice who broke the ice in the pond that day." She told Mable flatly. She acted as if she wasn't bothered by it, but from the stiffness in her shoulders, Mable thought she might have been irritated by Alfric's blatant disbelief in her and her former student.

Then what the Fairy told her sunk in. "Wait, that was _you_?" she glared at the male Fairy in fury.

"It was my apprentice." He replied loftily. "For weeks, Rianon had been inundating us with how noble, how _selfless_ you were. I wanted to see for myself if this was true, or just another one of her failures."

"You threatened a young girl's life just to make a point?" Mable thought her growl was pretty good, though not quite as good as Theo's.

"The girl was never in any real danger." Alfric waved his hand dismissively. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if reassessing her value. "I'll admit, you managed to surprise me. I would have thought you too cowardly to jump in after her." He didn't bat an eye when Mable proceeded to curse at him. "As I said, I wanted to see if Rianon had spoken true. But while your unexpected bravery was refreshing, I have still not seen proper evidence that you are truly this 'One' Rianon kept going on about."

Mable grit her teeth. "I'm tired of this." She snapped. "I'm so tired of being judged. You've never taken the time to get to know me, but you have the gall to tell me that I haven't shown myself to be special enough to be The One?"

She spun in a slow circle, taking care to meet each Fairy in the eye. "When I first got here, it felt like I didn't belong. Like this was all a big mistake. _That's_ why I fought so hard to leave. Because I felt like I couldn't be the Lady that everyone wanted me to be." She turned back and stared defiantly at Alfric and Fauve. "But you know what? I don't care anymore. Maybe I am not as beautiful, or as brave, or as smart as the past Ladies who had lived here." She pointed in the direction of the castle behind them. "But I know I will always fight for the people I care about, and that means I need to get to the castle. Now."

Breathing hard, she glared as Alfric and Fauve exchanged glances. The rest of the Fairies shifted restlessly around her.

"If she fails, it may be the end of us." Alfric directed his statement to the group surrounding her. "The land cannot take the strain, not for much longer." He tried to hide it, but his voice shook with the emotions he was trying to hold back.

Mable's scathing reply died in her throat. It occurred to her that this whole set-up wasn't done out of anger or disdain, but fear. This was their home, and if the curse didn't break, they would lose everything. Even with their power, it was impossible for them to know what would happen if she failed, so they blocked her path in a misguided attempt to prevent it.

"I can't promise you I will succeed," she replied slowly. Instantly, all eyes were on her. "Because, honestly, I really have no clue if I will. But there were a lot of times in my life where I was too scared to even consider trying. Most of the time, I just gave up before I could find out one way or the other." She smiled ruefully at the Fairies around her. "I don't know what will happen, but this is the first time I'm not afraid to find out. That has to count for something." She straightened her shoulders. "I _can_ promise that I will do everything I can to help keep the land intact. I will fight for you, just as I fight for Theo."

The Fairies were quiet, weighing their fears against her sincerity. The ones circling her looked towards Alfric and Fauve, their leaders.

To her shock, Alfric stepped aside, allowing her to pass. "Fauve will escort you to the castle." He told her. He still didn't seem altogether happy about it. "But breaking the curse is up to you." He reminded her as she passed him.

No pressure, she thought as she followed Fauve to the edge of the clearing. When she could just see the tops of the turrets peeking over the horizon, she glanced back.

The Fairies had all disappeared.

"Come, Lady." Fauve sounded almost cheerful as she led her through the hilly woodlands. "I will bring you to the gates."

When she got closer, Fauve murmured, "Quite impressive, Lady. Not even my own student could sway the minds of the Court when they all made up their minds about something."

"The Court?"

Fauve nodded her head behind them. "The Court rules the Fairies of these woods. Our best, our strongest, and our most powerful. Your sincerity must have touched them, because they would not have allowed you to return, otherwise." Fauve picked up her pace, forcing Mable to stumble along behind her. "Come. We must hurry."

For a moment, the weight of Fauve's words—that the most powerful Fairies would put so much faith in her—settled on her shoulders like a blanket. But it didn't feel uncomfortable this time, as it had so many times before. This time it felt right.

Mable followed Fauve, her heart fluttering in anticipation as the castle rose up over the hills. Even the dread that had been following her all day couldn't compete with the excited thrill she felt when she saw it in the distance. It was as if her body finally understood what her heart had been saying all along. Here was where she belonged; she was home.

Fauve waited patiently for Mable at the bottom of the hill. "You should know that the castle may not look the same as when you left." She warned her. Her bland expression was gone, replaced with almost friendly concern. "The strain on the land is beginning, starting with the castle itself."

"What do you mean?" Mable asked, but found out for herself when they reached the gate.

Before she had left, the bars had been a gleaming, brilliant copper. Now they were starting to disintegrate, sparkling flakes of metal falling gently into the snow, like a rain of ash after the eruption of a volcano.

"What happened?" she asked Fauve.

The Fairy's mouth thinned grimly. "The land is starting to crack apart. It is only affecting the castle—for now. Soon it will spread to the surrounding woods, and our homes will decay much like the gate."

Mable's throat went dry with fear. What could she possibly do that would fix this?

Fauve studied her face. Then, abruptly, she said, "I would like to request a favor from you, if it pleases my Lady."

Mable licked her lips nervously. "Sure. Name it."

"If you can, seek out my errant student. I wish to know that she is well." Fauve gazed past the gate to the castle wistfully. "I'd also like to speak with her, when this is all over."

Mable frowned. "I can try to find her, I guess, but I don't know what she looks like."

Fauve's smile turned mysterious. "Trust me, you'll know her when you see her. You best hurry now." She pushed open the gate for Mable.

"You're not coming with me?" Even going in with an aloof Fairy would be better than going in alone.

Fauve shook her head. "This is your quest, Lady. Go, and find the person you seek. The rest will fall into place." She closed the gate, the metal clanking with a finiteness that made the hairs on Mable's neck stand up.

When Mable turned to look at the castle, the dread came back in force, almost sending her to her knees. The castle had started to cave in on itself, marble crumbling to the ground, making loud thumps as it fell into the snow. She heard a distant crack from higher up, and gazed upwards to see one of the turrets just detach itself from the castle and plummet towards the earth with a boom.

Mable hurried through the outer courtyard to the front doors, noting the formerly trimmed hedges that were drooping to the ground, and the statues that were cracked, some completely in half.

When she reached the fountain, she thought that it might have survived the slow deterioration that was taking over the castle She tried to wipe away the snow and get a better look, but as she did, a large chunk of granite fell off the rim. Mable picked it up, and was horrified when the hard granite crumbled in her hands.

Pain ripped through her body as one thought flashed through her mind. _Theo was inside._

She bolted up the front stairs, sliding a little on the ice, but otherwise managing to make it to the front doors. She tugged at the door knocker, and it came off in her hand. Furiously she whipped it away, and yanked on the door handle.

A soft creak was the only warning she had; she threw herself out of the way as the rotting wood fell to the ground. She peeped through her lashes and saw with relief that the doors had fallen the other way, splintering into little pieces as it hit the inside of the foyer.

Mable gaped into the dark recess of the castle foyer. She heard the distant echoing of falling marble and wood beams as the castle caved in upon itself. All of this, she thought grimly, happened while she had been gone. She had to find Theo, and get the others out of here, before it was too late.

Determination fueling her body, Mable steeled herself and forced her way through the door and into the cold, decaying castle.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-One

Mable stumbled through the remains of the door, and hissed in pain when a piece of wood stabbed her in the shin, drawing blood. Gritting her teeth, she clambered over the ruin. She looked around at the foyer, and grimaced in an entirely different sort of pain.

The fragments of the door had fallen and spread throughout the hall, the air still swirling with dust from when the door had collapsed inward. The marble walls were cracking, huge spider-cracks traveling all the way from the floor to the ceiling, like a mirror shattering. Tables and vases had been demolished by the doors, and bits of vibrant colors mixed with the dark pieces of wood scattered on the floor. The paintings Lady Liana had treasured looked as if they were melting, the paint running of the canvas in rivulets of color, pooling onto the floor in a way that reminded Mable disturbingly of blood.

Averting her eyes, Mable wandered further into the mess. She bent down to pick up a flower, which rested underneath a piece of a vase. She caressed its petals, and felt tears prick her eyes when the bright-pink flowers started to wilt and turn an ugly, deathly brown. She watched as the flower's petals started to drop, one by one, until all she was holding was a moldy, green stem.

A cracking overhead alerted her to danger, and she blindly ran and pressed up against the wall, her face to the cold marble. She heard a resounding crash behind her and the sound of breaking glass. Slowly, she turned around and saw the once-magnificent chandelier, splintered in a thousand pieces, still shaking from its impact with the spot Mable had been standing only a moment before.

Mable gaped in dismay at the terrible remains of what had been the most beautiful artwork in the castle. The gold branches were warped and torn, the glass pieces, little more than dust, littering the floor. Mable looked up, and saw a gigantic black hole where the chandelier had once suspended. The cherubs and angels that had surrounded it were also melting; paint running down from their eyes as if they too, were mourning the loss of such a brilliant masterpiece.

Mable gently touched a branch of the chandelier, lamenting its demise, but only for a moment. She had to get out of this room before something else fell down, this time on top of her. She turned towards the door leading to the Crown Wing and launched herself through the corridors. She could remember where her rooms were, but she really had no idea where Theo or anyone else was. The best place to start was her own room, where she could use the magical closet door to jump from place to place in a hurry.

She could hear crunching behind her as the castle continued to cave inward, and she could only hope that it wouldn't collapse completely until she found Theo. She raced up the stairs, and staggered when a step crumbled beneath her feet. Swearing profusely, she continued up toward her rooms, occasionally jumping over the stairs that looked too unstable to hold her weight.

She was full-out panting when she reached the hallway that led to her rooms. Slowing down slightly, Mable glanced around and stopped dead. Unlike the floors below, this corridor looked completely normal. Its tables were still pristine, the paintings intact, and the flowers sending fragrances to her nose. It was like nothing had changed. Mable continued trotting down the hall, her eyes straining for the familiar door that led to her rooms. She still was not quite sure how she was going to get to Theo on time, and could not force her mind into thinking up some sort of plan. All she could think of was Theo.

What if he was hurt, trapped under a fallen beam or wall fragment? She needed to find him, so that together, they could get everybody out of this withering pile of stones.

That thought was enough to propel her tired legs to the door to her room.

Mable threw open the door, fully prepared to knock down any obstacles in her way to get to the closet. She was focused completely on locating Theo, on making sure he was safe. If he wasn't, then maybe there was something she could do to help.

But damn it, how was she supposed to help if she couldn't even _find_ the idiot?

"Welcome back, Lady Mable"

Mable, who had been rushing towards the closet, stopped and turned at the sound of Madame Cecile's voice. Her jaw dropped and she simply stared.

The voice was Madame Cecile's, but she no longer looked like the woman Mable knew. She was even more beautiful than before, her pale skin now a deep gold, the color of good toffee, lovely and exotic. Her hair was a mixture of browns, golds, and reds, all intertwined in masses of curls, reminding Mable of autumn leaves, traveling down to the woman's waist. Her eyes were still an emerald green, but now they seemed deeper, darker. Her ears were slightly pointed, and her fingernails were blood-red and razor sharp. She had switched her usually attire for a silver dress that glittered as if made of moonlight. She wore no shoes.

She smiled serenely when another crash bellowed from below the two of them.

"I'm glad you came back, Mable. This has been a most tragic morning." said Madame Cecile. Her voice was perversely delighted, as if Mable's arrival made her day.

Mable glared at the woman. "What the _hell_ is happening, Cecile? I come back to find this place crumbling apart, and I nearly got skewered by the front door! And why do you look so happy?" Her voice climbed to a shriek, and she was trembling all over; with fear or anger, she didn't know.

Madame Cecile got up slowly, her smile gone now, replaced with concern. "My dear, please calm down. I am delighted that you returned to us. You see, I know what is happening, but sadly, I cannot stop it. That is why we need _you_ ; you're the only one who can stop this." She gently wiped the tears from Mable's face. She smiled sadly, a guilty smile, and it was as if someone lifted a veil from Mable's eyes.

"You're Rianon." Mable said, amazed at her own stupidity. How could she have missed it? The way Madame Cecile always seemed to have been there, helping her, giving her strength and compassion when Mable needed it most. The way she could pop up out of nowhere, whenever she was needed. The speculative way she had looked at Mable, the first time they had met.

Mable wondered briefly if Theo or anyone else had known, had even guessed, that the same Fairy who put this spell on them had been living here this whole time.

As if she had read Mable's mind, Madame Cecile's smile became rueful. "Yes, I am Rianon. After the spell went awry, after I ran from my own mistake, I tried to return to my brethren. But as I am sure they told you, I was banished from the woods. With nowhere else to go, I came back to the castle, using a glamour to disguise myself as a human maid." She tugged at her hair, grimacing. "Thankfully, creating a glamour is easy magic, otherwise I might have made a mess of that, too."

The castle shook again, but Mable barely registered it. She was still confused. "Nobody noticed?"

Madame Cecile-no, Rianon, Mable reminded herself- shook her head. "The first few days after the curse, everyone was so shaken up that it was easy to slip in among them and act as if I had been there all along. I took over the role of gardener—the old one had been most unfortunately killed in the invasion. The role was more comfortable to me than typical maid's work, and also gave me the freedom to speak with my old mentor. Fauve was the only Fairy in the wood who would deign to talk to me, you see." Rianon gave her a sour smile. "She was the one who alerted me to your arrival, that first night. After I tucked you in, I went to Labelle and requested I be assigned as your Lady's Maid. Labelle was intuitive enough to agree that you would be more comfortable being waited on by someone you had already met."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

Rianon's beautiful eyes were sad. "Because I am a coward. I didn't want you to know, because it would have put more pressure on you, but there was also a chance you would tell the Master. I had misjudged my own power so disastrously that my own people turned me out; why wouldn't Master Theo, the victim of my hubris, do the same? He suffered the most, and I thought for sure that if he discovered my secret, he would cast me out, or worse." Her voice turned bitter. "And I would have deserved it. I ruined his life, all in the name of my own pride."

"It was an accident." Mable protested. "Theo would have understood that. He _did_ understand." She remembered his shame at the memory of losing his temper at the Fairy.

Rianon lifted her hands in a helpless gesture. "It was both a precaution and a punishment. Living and working alongside the people here in the castle gave me the opportunity to watch over Master Theo and the rest without their knowledge, but it was as much a prison for me as it was for them."

Mable frowned. "You mean you didn't cast the spell that's keeping them trapped here?" She had been so sure that was part of the curse, even though everyone had insisted that it wasn't.

For the first time, Rianon looked pleased. "No, the force that is keeping us trapped here is not _my_ doing. My spell was only on the people; Master Theo and the people he wanted to protect." She rested a gentle hand on the cracking stones of the room's walls. "It is the castle itself who is keeping the people trapped here."

Mable stared at the Fairy. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn you said it was the castle who's keeping people here."

"Do you know how this castle came to be, _ma cherie_?"

Mable fought to remember. Answering questions when the castle around you was falling apart was difficult. "Ah, the Fairies made it, right?" she ventured.

Rianon nodded. "Correct. The stones, the mortar, the wood, every part of this castle was made from Fairy strength and magic, used to create a dwelling for the Master and his heirs. The product of so many Fairies coming together tends to have a few… unexpected benefits."

"Like the closet!"

"Yes, like the closet." Rianon agreed. "The Fairies left a bit of their magic behind, and their essence in the stones and wood allows the castle to do extraordinary things. It's to be expected of a building that is so imbued with magic-especially old magic, which can have a mind of its own. But there is more to it than that. Ever since the curse, the castle has been more aware. It has been using its magic to help someone."

"Theo said it was reacting to me." Mable's heart started to tighten painfully. She hadn't been keeping everyone trapped here, had she?

"A good guess, but incorrect. The castle hid itself from the world long before you even arrived, remember? No, it is Master Theo. _He_ is the one the castle is trying to please."

Mable stared. "The castle trapped everyone here because Theo told it to?"

Rianon spread her hands out, placating. "I don't believe it was a conscious decision, but the simple answer is yes. Being the Master, the final heir, the castle is more attuned to Theo than anyone else. So, when he wished to hide himself away due to his…condition—"

"The castle hid itself." Mable finished for her. "But why didn't it let anyone leave?"

"Because Master Theo did not wish to be left here, alone." Rianon's voice softened in sympathy. "You must remember, most of his people resented him, or feared him. And those that did not, such as Labelle or Lune…well, they could have still chosen to leave him. _They_ were not made into monsters. It would have been easy for all those people he loved, those people he fought to save, to abandon him. Like his mother did after his father passed away."

Mable's eyes filled with tears. "The castle hid itself and trapped the people here so he wouldn't be alone."

Rianon nodded. "I believe so. Theo was young when he took over as Master, young enough that he probably didn't know about how the castle often obeyed the wishes of the heir. If he had known, I can only believe that he would have forced the castle to let his people leave, if they wished."

"But then why did it react to me?" Mable asked, wiping her face. "When I said I wanted to see what the ballroom looked like, it cleaned it up. When I mentioned I wanted to watch a movie, it made an entirely new room."

Rianon gave her a slow, satisfied smile. "Yes, the castle has been acting quite fond of you, hasn't it? But I think that is also Theo's doing."

Mable's heart stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, dear?" Rianon beaming at her with joy was so at odds with the rumbles of the decaying castle it gave Mable vertigo. "It wasn't the castle that was reacting to your wishes, it was _Theo_. As his feelings for you grew, so did the need to make you happy. The castle sensed this, and it did what it could to fulfill your wishes, because that is what _he_ wanted." Rianon's smiled faded. "Even when that wish was to leave."

It was as if all the air had gone out of her lungs. "You're saying that…that it was Theo…"

"He saw how much going back meant to you. And when he finally accepted that letting you go would make you happier than forcing you to stay, the castle obeyed and sent you home."

Mable fought back the urge to sob. "I abandoned him. He didn't want to be alone and I-"

"But you returned." Rianon reminded her. She caressed Mable's face with a gentle hand. "You cannot change what has been, _ma cherie_. But do not allow your regret to prevent you from changing your future." Rianon's warm, flowery scent helped steady her.

Unexpectedly, the room heaved, and in the distance, Mable heard the sound of another turret collapsing to the ground.

"Why is all this happening, though?" She gestured to the castle.

"The pain of losing you, coupled with a land already strained by a curse is too much. If the curse does not break soon…" Rianon's eyes darkened.

"There will be nothing left to save." Mable spoke for her, and leapt for the closet door.

She nearly tripped over him.

He had collapsed on the floor of his study, his large form sprawled in front of the fireplace. He lay so still, that for a gut-wrenching moment, Mable thought she was too late.

With a cry, she rushed over and started desperately looking for a pulse. Anything that would tell her that Theo was still alive. Theo moaned hoarsely when she placed a hand on his chest. His eyes flew open, and Mable was horrified to see that they were foggy with pain.

"Mable?" His voice was so quiet she had to lean down to hear. "You…you're supposed to be home." He took rattling breaths between each word, and she could tell it pained him to speak."

"I was, I mean I did go, but I came back." She babbled incoherently, the terror of seeing him in this state making it hard for her to focus. At least this room seemed to be all right, except that all the lights were gone, even the fire. It was terribly cold in the room, and goosebumps quickly prickled over Mable's arms. "Theo, what happened to you? Is it the curse?" She shifted so he wouldn't have to lift his head to look at her.

He lifted a paw to caress her face. "I…didn't think you would come back." He murmured. Mable's tears were sinking into the fur on his paws. "I thought going back would make you happy."

"I thought so too." She admitted, placing a hand over the paw that was on her face. "But going back hurt so much, Theo. I don't belong there anymore. I belong here, with _you_."

"You're so beautiful." Mable's heart stuttered, not because of the compliment but because his voice seemed to be fading more with each word. "I didn't…get to tell you before."

"That doesn't matter now." She told him. "Theo, try to focus, all right? We need—"

"I think… it's too late, _mon couer_." He told her gently. Mable's breath hitched as she looked into his gold eyes

"No, no, it's not too late, it can't be." But it was. He was breathing too shallowly, as if every breath pained him, for it not to be too late. Try as she might, Mable couldn't think of any way staunch whatever was draining him so fast.

"I love you." His words were barely a whisper, but it hit her with the force of a shout. The paw she was holding went limp, and she watched in horror as his eyelids shuttered close.

"No. _No_ , don't leave me!" She cried. "Theo, I love you too."

Suddenly nausea overcame her, and she closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep whatever was in her stomach down. There was a piercing screech from nowhere, and something that sounded like glass breaking.

She was certain that this one haven was finally falling apart, but she couldn't bear to leave him. She squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in Theo's still chest, her hands still gripping his paw. She could hear the high-pitched noise, less like a scream and more like a whine. Light and warmth danced over her closed eyelids, but she refused to move, even though Theo's paw was starting to convulse oddly against her face. She no longer felt his fur on her skin, but it felt like...flesh, as if another hand was against her face.

Hardly daring to breathe, Mable opened her eyes a tiny bit. She couldn't see much. Blinding lights were dancing around the room, jumping in between cracks in the wall, washing over the carpet. The fire had roared to life once again, and crackled furiously, as if announcing its return.

The light pulsing against her eyelids started to fade, and she risked opening her eyes. The room was still whole, and starting to warm up now that the fire was back in the hearth. The rumblings and cracks that had been the background noise all day were gone, as if they never were.

Mable took it all in for only an instant, before her attention was drawn to lean, handsome man that was now lying on the floor where Theo had just been. He blinked up at the ceiling, a little dazed, and slowly sat up. Looking rather flummoxed, the man lifted his other hand-the one that Mable wasn't squeezing in her death-grip-and studied it, as if he had only seen it for the first time.

 _Maybe...he is looking at his_ human _hand for the first time,_ Mable thought, and quickly released his other hand. The man promptly began to study that, the corners of his mouth starting to curve upward. Mable couldn't help herself.

"Damn it..." she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the hysteria in when Theo looked over at her. Then Theo grinned at her, and she noticed that he no longer had fangs.

"Profanity? After all those lovely things you said, you had to ruin it with profanity?" His voice was still deep, but did not hold that slight growl that it had before. Mable's eyes roamed over him, mentally checking off the changes.

She was relieved to note that he did not look too different. His eyes were still gold, only now they seemed a little darker, less predatory. His hair was still blonde, but was on his head instead of his whole body, falling just below his ears. His face was rounder, boyish compared to what it had been, and his skin a healthy pink. His nose was longer than she had expected it to be, surprising her, though his ears had gone back to their normal, human shape. He was still wearing his old clothes, but they were far too big for him now, despite his still-broad shoulders, and his white shirt and black pants engulfed him to the point where he almost looked underfed.

It didn't matter to her, though. The fact that he was alive was more than enough.

Theo was still looking at her, and when she finally stopped studying him, his smile widened.

"Well?" he asked dryly.

Mable said wickedly, "Your ears are crooked." And grinned as his eyes widened in panic and he grasped at his ears.

When he found them to be satisfactory, he gave her a glare that instantly turned into a laugh. He got up slowly, with Mable scrambling up to hover over him, just in case. Thankfully, he was able to stand upright, though his smile had turned rueful.

"I'm too used to paws, I guess. I think if I just…" he walked forward a couple of steps, staggered, and then with effort regained his balance again. After a few minutes of this, and using the chairs as support, he was finally able to walk around the room as smoothly as before. Mable watched, her mouth curved in a blissful smile that seemed to be permanently etched on her face.

When he stopped delighting in the fact that he had feet, instead of paws, he turned to Mable and sent her a glance that warmed her from head to toe.

One fluid move was all it took for Theo to wrap his arms around her and smash his mouth to hers, and instantly knock their noses together hard enough to make Mable yelp in pain. He cursed.

"I'm so sorry, _mon coeur_ , are you all right? I haven't gotten used to this nose yet." He brushed a hand against her nose gingerly. Assured that it was not broken, he grinned charmingly at her. "Care to try again?"

Their next try was a little less inept, and so warm and sweet that she hardly noticed her throbbing nose. They spent several moments like this, completely involved with one another. Mable threw her arms around his neck and just enjoyed herself, and she could feel him doing the same. They were clumsy; neither of them was used to his new shape. Mable thought that the awkwardness made it more endearing than some fairy-tale kiss, even if they probably appeared rather ridiculous. Theo, with his over-sized clothes, and Mable with ripped jeans and an aching nose (not to mention her leg, which was still bleeding sluggishly) made a pretty shabby picture. But appearances didn't matter, not when she could feel his heart beating strong and healthy under the palm she had placed on his chest.

Mable and Theo eventually broke apart, very reluctantly, and Theo helped Mable limp over to a chair in front of the fire.

"You asked me earlier what had happened." He told her with a smile. She noticed that, without the fur, he had dimples. "Well, when you disappeared, it was like the life was sucked right out of the place. All I remember was sitting here, wondering if I had finally drunk myself into a stupor. I had the worst headache, so I went to lie down on the bed. The next thing I know, I was in a horrible amount of pain and lying on the floor. Then you were here, and -hey!" he said sharply, finally noticing her leg. "You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me?" Muttering under his breath, Theo bent down to check on her injury.

Enjoying the luxury of being pampered, and having a warm, soft chair to sit on, Mable told him the story of how she had returned to the castle, only to find it in ruins.

"I got sliced by the doors downstairs-they are now kindling, I'm afraid. We should replace them fast; curtains aren't going to keep out the snow. Though where you would find curtains to cover that huge doorway I'll never know." Theo had finally consented to ripping off some fabric from his shirt to wrap her leg in. "Anyway, I ran up all those damn stairs, only to find Madame Cecile in my bedroom. Get this; Madame Cecile is-"

"Thrilled it is over." said a voice from the doorway. Both Theo and Mable turned to look at the woman standing there.

"Rianon." Theo breathed, and stood up to his full height, which was impressive even without the fur and fangs. Cecile—Rianon, that was going to be odd to get used to—stood there in her glory, still in her Fairy shape. Mable watched Theo's eyes, and knew the exact moment when he finally put all the pieces together.

"Master." Rianon beamed. Mable stood up as well, standing shoulder to shoulder with Theo. Rianon continued to smile grandly as she strode over to hug them both. "My dear, dear Lady! You did it, you broke the curse. I am so proud you. I do hope you'll accept my humblest apologies for how this all turned out." Rianon grabbed Mable's hands and held them in her own, but her eyes were gazing imploringly at Theo. "If you two hate me, I would completely understand. I wronged you, and then I ran when faced with my mistake. You could not possibly be more disappointed in me than I am in myself."

Theo and Mable looked at each other and smiled. "There wasn't any real harm done." Theo said kindly to Rianon. "It's over now. It's silly to shoulder any regrets over something that happened so long ago."

Mable hugged her. "I agree. Besides, you made it way too difficult to hate you." The women grinned at each other. Mable suddenly thought of something. "The others…" she looked up at Theo worriedly.

Rianon laughed. "Do not worry, _cherie_. They are all fine and well. And if I am correct, all are on their way up here right now." The woman cocked her head as if listening.

Sure enough, Monsieur Lune and Maddie popped in from out of nowhere. Mable blinked. Were they still enchanted? She thought with breaking the spell, they wouldn't have their powers anymore. Mable raised her brows at the Fairy, who smiled furtively and held a finger to her lips.

"What happened?" Monsieur Lune said wildly, eyes darting everywhere. "I don't remember anything, it's like the past few days have just been blank…" His eyes found Mable, who was leaning against Theo peacefully. "Lady Mable? If you're here, when—" His normally staid face lit up as the reality of it all finally sunk in.

"We're free." He whispered. He burst out laughing, and took his daughter and threw her up in the air. The two spun around, laughing with tears coming from their eyes as they shouted.

"The curse is gone! We're _free_!'

The revelry continued as the two finished their dance and ran over to Mable and Theo, hugging them and shouting unintelligible words as they celebrated.

Chaos ensued as, one by one, residents of the castle found their way to Mable and Theo. Labelle sobbed, and embraced Mable so hard she felt as if she might crack in two. Maestro didn't do anything as emotional as cry, but slapped Theo on the back, while still keeping one arm around Labelle. He gave Mable the first, genuinely affectionate smile that she had ever received, and Mable returned it in kind. Monsieur Carnier picked Mable up as if she weighed nothing and spun her around until she felt dizzy.

Mable noticed that Rianon had taken a few steps back from the commotion.

Theo took a deep breath, and roared over all the rejoicing, "ENOUGH! Everyone, please, return to your rooms! We will celebrate later, but right now we must find out what our situation is. I am as happy as all of you to be back, but there are still many questions that must be answered, and Mable is hurt. Everyone except Labelle, Maestro, Lune, and Maddie, please go and celebrate downstairs."

With singing, dancing, and yelling, the crowd receded, leaving Mable and the others gazing at Rianon.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-two

The others studied Rianon warily before turning to Mable once again, but she just smiled tiredly back at them. She felt happier than she had ever felt in her life, but now that the adrenaline had faded, she was rather wishing they could finish this up so that she could take a nap. She was incredibly glad that Theo stood next to her, making it possible for her to lean her weak, aching body against his. Theo himself was trying to look serious, but Mable kept catching his lips twitching in an effort to hide a grin.

Monsieur Lune asked her, "Lady Mable, I think we all want to know how you did it!"

So Mable told her entire story, from the moment she left her house to the moment she met up with Rianon. When she got to the part about the Fairies, Maestro stopped her.

"Wait a moment. You convinced the Fairy Court to let you pass?" He sounded impressed.

Mable shrugged, a little uncomfortable. "It's not really as remarkable as it sounds." She told him. "I mean, what else _could_ they do? They had to risk putting their faith in me, otherwise the curse might never have broken and the land would have torn itself apart."

"It's still extraordinary." Rianon murmured from beside the fireplace. "The Court does make such decisions lightly. And they very rarely forgive past transgressions." Her eyes were sad, and Mable knew she was thinking of the mistake which led to her banishment.

Mable shook her head, and finished her tale with Theo's transformation.

Labelle embraced Mable again, her tears gone and a beatific smile its place. "You were fantastic, Lady Mable. I don't think I could have done half of what you did today. It is quite a tale, no?"

"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yeah, I guess." Mable said sheepishly.

Theo caressed her hair, but frowned at Rianon. "That still leaves a few questions. For instance, why do the others still have their powers? Those were only for the war."

Rianon squirmed. "I…am not sure." She admitted. "I thought that the act of true love would break the curse entirely. It seems to have worked on you," She waved a hand in Theo's direction, "but I am not entirely certain why the others still have their power. Perhaps," she raised her brow at Lune and the rest, "it is because they do not truly wish to give them up?"

Monsieur Lune eyed the Fairy speculatively. "That might be so." He agreed, sounding pensive. "Transporting myself from place to place has proven useful in my work."

"I agree." Labelle piped up. "Works just goes so much quicker when I don't have to worry about silly things like locked doors!"

Mable smothered a laugh.

Maestro caressed the hilt of his sword. He narrowed his eyes at Rianon "Can these…abilities be removed if we want them to?"

Rianon nodded. "The powers I gave you and your men are part of a simpler spell than the one I used on Theo. Transformative magic," she glanced guiltily at Theo, "is not the same as granting humans a few…extra skills. If you do not trust me," she said hurriedly, because even Mable could tell that Maestro still did not find Rianon entirely trustworthy, "then I can ask my mentor, Fauve, to remove the spell."

Labelle lay a gentle hand on her beloved's arm. "We have much to discuss." She told the Fairy. "With our respective staff, and each other. Can this wait?"

Rianon nodded. "Of course."

There was a brief moment of silence, broken by Theo. "Now that that is settled, why don't the rest of you go and ask the others what they would like to do. Oh, and tell Carnier to start breakfast. I'm _starved_!"

Monsieur Lune picked Maddie up and carried her away, leaving Maestro and Labelle to give them one last look before they also departed. Theo waited until they had left the room completely, and his jovial expression melted into an anxious one.

"The spell is really over, correct?" he demanded of Rianon, "We can leave?"

Rianon smiled. "The force keeping your people trapped here was not of my making, remember? You are free to leave at any time, should you wish."

Theo grunted. "It also means people can find us now."

"True, though that does not change who and what you are. You are the Master of the castle and these woods, and our protector." Rianon pointed out. "Now that you are aware of the castle's enchantment, you can use it to reveal or hide the castle as you wish. Though I would suggest finding a way to get a road down this way; you _are_ still out in the middle of the woods."

Mable limped back over to the chair to sit, her eyes fluttering as she fought to keep them open. She only half-listened as Theo asked, "Are the Fairies all right with that? I do not wish to anger them." He sounded apprehensive.

Mable remembered the cold way Alfric had dismissed Maddie's near-drowning, and couldn't really blame him.

Rianon pursed her lips. "You were never the subject of their ire, Theo. As long as you are still willing to keep their presence a secret, they have no fight with you. After all, if they lost the Master, they would be at the mercy of the humans." She tapped a finger to her lips. "Now that the curse has been broken, time is moving forward again. And with time comes change. My people have always understood that. I don't think a road through the woods is too much to ask."

She smiled at him. "But I would send a messenger to tell them, just as a precaution." Her eyes danced. "Perhaps Lady Mable would like the job."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Mable waved at Rianon lazily. "I do not want to end up in front of the Court again anytime soon."

Theo grinned.

"They would probably be more willing to listen to you than to me." Rianon told her dryly. "Even after I told Fauve that I believed you were the one who could break the spell, they didn't believe me. It wasn't until you talked to them on your own, _then_ they finally listened."

"They might be willing now." Mable offered helpfully. "Fauve said that once this was all over, she wished to speak with you."

In all the time Mable had known her, Mable had never seen Rianon—well, Cecile, really—look so nervous. "Fauve wishes to speak with me?" She murmured, almost to herself. "Perhaps…but I don't dare hope that I have been forgiven." She sounded hopeful, despite her words.

"Even if you haven't," Theo's voice was quiet and sympathetic, "you will always have a place here…Cecile." He lay a hand on the back of Mable's chair, and she reached up to twine her fingers with his, squeezing in agreement and as a thank-you.

Rianon stared at them for a long moment, her brilliant green eyes dangerously close to tears. "I thank you." She said finally, her voice husky with emotions too strong to name. "I should seek out my former mentor, now. Is there anything you wish of me, before I leave?"

Theo smiled gently and looked down at Mable. "I have everything I wished for." He said tenderly, stroking Mable's hair.

Mable smiled up at him, love filling her until it seemed to run through her very veins. "Same here." It should have sounded corny, but it wasn't. It sounded right.

Rianon nodded once, and disappeared.

Theo breathed out a sigh. "Well, it has been an eventful day overall, _mon couer_. Now, we can fix up your leg, and then you have two choices; dinner or a nap." There was no answer from the chair, and with concern, his eyes moved from the door to where Mable lay curled up, fast asleep.

"Ah. Well, I suppose your leg can wait until later." He said warmly. He picked her up and carried her to his bed, more than willing to indulge in a short nap himself.

Mable woke up a few hours later, alone. She sat up, stretching luxuriously. The dread she had been feeling for so long was gone, contentment taking its place. She looked around the room. She must be in Theo's bedroom—it smelled like him. It was too dark for her to get many details, but his bed was just like the one down in her suite, only the bedposts were plain, the canopy above a deep, chocolate brown instead green.

She got up, wincing when she remembered the gash on her leg. She leaned down to check and found out that someone had re-wrapped it in clean gauze and some sort of balm that stung a little when she moved. She smiled in spite of the sting. It would heal soon, it wasn't that deep.

She glanced out the window of the parlor and saw that it was dark out, and her stomach was telling her that it was way past dinnertime.

"How long have I been asleep?" She said to herself aloud, staring out at the shadowed trees and the starlit sky.

"About three hours." said a deep voice, and nearly making Mable vault out of her skin in surprise. She whirled to see Maestro standing in the doorway, beaming at her.

Mable ran a hand through her hair nervously. She had never seen Maestro smiling at her like that before; it was a bit unnerving. "Don't do that." She half-laughed, "God, I'm shocked I didn't jump up into the attic, you scared me so bad."

Maestro chuckled. "I am sorry, my Lady. I did not mean to startle you." His smiled faded when Mable only stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, you've just…well, we've never…" She wasn't quite sure how to tell him that she wasn't used to him being this comfortable with her. He had always been so stilted, so formal.

His face fell. "Ah, yes. I must apologize for my behavior in the time you have been here. I was eager to be free of the curse, to get my life back. To get my _people's_ lives back." He let out a long sigh. "When you told me how much you wanted to leave, when my friends and family were suffering…well, I was too upset to bother thinking about how your own family might be suffering from your absence. After seeing what Theo was like, after you left so unexpectedly…I can certainly understand your determination to find your way back to them, so as not to cause them more pain." He strode over and picked up her hand, bowing over it. "I sincerely apologize to you, Lady, for not understanding how much your family's well-being means to you. Truly, Theo has found someone as devoted to her people as he is to his own."

Mable blushed. "It's all right, Maestro." She said, gently pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry I was resistant to the idea of being the Lady. That kind of responsibility…I was certain I could never handle it. Please, you don't have to bow to me."

Maestro straightened up. "How do you feel about being the Lady, now?" he asked.

"I belong here, with Theo." She told him simply. "I'll accept whatever responsibilities I am given, as long as I have him to do it with me."

Maestro gave her a slow smile. "Oh, I am quite sure he will be pleased to assist you with that." He told her. He held out his hand to her "Now, my Lady. I bet you're wondering where dinner is?"

Mable laughed brightly. "As a matter of fact, I was." She said, taking his hand. "Where are Theo and the others? Celebrating?"

"Naturally. It was Theo who sent me up to get you in the first place. We're to meet him in the ballroom" Maestro led her out into the corridor. Mable followed, admiring the new glow to the hallway paintings, the added spice to the flower's scent.

She smiled ruefully as they walked down the smoother, gleaming marble steps. "It shouldn't be all that different from before, but somehow it is." She admitted. "You'd think just removing the spell would be enough, but now…everything looks amazing."

Maestro grinned. "It's because the depression we have all felt, while we were trapped here, is gone. We have new hope, new promise in the days to come. That, along with the dissipation of the spell has made the castle and its residents more brilliant than it has ever been before." He led her into the stairwell.

Mable eyed him sidelong. "Did you guys ever decide what you wanted to do with your powers?" she asked as they trotted together down the staircase, Maestro bouncing on each one like a boy. She wondered if, when they had gotten their powers removed, Fauvre or Rianon had altered Maestro's entire personality while they were at it.

Maestro stopped on the last stair, gazing up at her. "We decided we would keep the powers the Fairy gave us." He said, running his thumb along the hilt of his sword. "Labelle was right; they are quite useful, after all." He hesitated. "I know she didn't mean to, but I don't think any of us wanted a Fairy—any of them—using magic on us, even if it was to remove a spell rather than cast one."

Mable opened her mouth to argue—after all, Rianon was really Madame Cecile, and Madame Cecile was her friend—but closed it. There was no point in fighting about it, not now. Not when the curse had only just been broken. And if Theo could forgive Rianon, surely, after some time passed, the rest of them could too.

Maestro stopped outside the ballroom door, black eyes dancing wickedly. "I hope you are ready for this." He said, his deep voice full of amusement. "They are going to want to express their gratitude to you and it will be quite…chaotic for a while." He opened the door.

Noise rushed out from the room into the hall, laughter and merriment jumping around Mable and seeming to gallop throughout the rest of the castle. Mable walked into the bright, festive room. The candles were all alight, the mirrors shining and reflecting the images of dozens of radiantly happy faces. As soon as she took another step, all of the castle's residents- maids, warriors, stable hands, footmen, chefs- all turned to look at her. Mable felt her face flush, and was acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing jeans, a grungy sweatshirt and her hair wasn't brushed.

That didn't seem to matter after the first glad shout of welcome, and then another, and another. Soon the entire room was filled with voices, welcoming her back, thanking her. Women came forward to hug her, men kissed her hand. Mable stepped back hurriedly, stunned by their enthusiasm. She felt a warm chest against her back, and turned to look up into Theo's dancing gold eyes.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." He said cheerfully, and kissed her. The room, which was full of noise a minute ago, quieted down in an instant. Mable felt her face heat slightly, but was too interested in the kiss to really notice. Love had swelled up inside her when she realized who was next to her.

Theo finished the kiss and beamed down at her from his considerable height. "Hungry?" he asked, touching her face, as if he couldn't get enough of her. "Well, you're in luck," he said, repressed laughter making his voice deepen even more. "We have so much food here we could probably feed the entire forest!" He rotated her so she could see a long table, laden with every kind of food imaginable, pushed up against a wall.

Theo turned towards the rest of the guests. "Now, the rest of you get back to the celebration and let her eat." He ordered, and the mob filtered backwards until only Mable's closest friends were coming forward to talk to her.

Mable grabbed a plate and hungrily tore into the food. Lune and Labelle, who had come over to talk, realized how hungry she was and let her eat in peace, talking with Theo while she wolfed down her food. Maddie pulled over a chair so Mable could rest her hurt leg. Theo stood next to her, one hand on her shoulder, as if he was afraid that if he stopped touching her she would disappear.

Carnier pushed his way over to their side of the room, bellowing for people to move over so he could see his "brave, soldier of a woman", Margot rolling her eyes in his wake. Maestro also found his way over, and the group of them sat in a pleasant, friendly circle, talking amongst themselves while the rest of the castle ate and drank, discussing plans for the future, voicing dreams that could now be fulfilled.

Mable finished her meal, feeling happier than she ever had in her life. She smiled up at Theo, who returned it with just as much enthusiasm. "So now the question remains," Mable started after putting her plate back on the table. "What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean, Mable?" asked Labelle curiously. "Do you wish to return home again?"

"I myself would like to meet this family of yours. Do they know you are here?" Theo asked with interest.

Mable gasped indignantly. "Of course they know I'm here," she huffed. "I wouldn't have just taken off again. I actually should call them to let them know everything's all right. They think I'm insane, but at least they know I'm not disappearing like last time."

"Why would they think you're insane?" Labelle asked, her beautiful face shocked. "Didn't you explain things to them?"

Mable laughed at Labelle's naiveté. "Well, something like that. I'll tell you the story later…it is going to take a while." She put her hand in Theo's. "But what I meant was, what are we going to do now that the curse is broken? Are you going to keep hiding up here in the woods?"

Theo shrugged. "I don't want to hide anymore." He told her honestly. "My people want to go out, explore the world. _I_ want to go out and explore the world." He said, and blinked. He seemed a bit surprised, as if the thought had only just occurred to him. "I still want to live here, but I want to see what has changed while we have been concealed here."

"If you want someone to come with you, I'm available." She offered with a smile.

It wasn't long before they left the party. Mable was glad everyone was happy to be free, but she was secretly relieved that she could get away and relax up in the study with Theo, alone. She tucked herself up next to him on a couch in front of the fire, languid with contentment. He played with her hair idly, and for a few minutes they both watched the fire, indulging in a moment of romance.

"You haven't told me much about your trip home, _mon couer_." He said after a few moments. She glanced up at his face. She noted with a stupid little squirm in her belly that a strand of hair had fallen over his eyes. It made him almost look like he had before the spell was broken, which she found oddly adorable. "How is your father, your sisters? Are they well?"

Mable told him about waking up back in her old bedroom. About how her sisters had placed her father in a nursing home, how furious Colette had been when she had tried to explain where she had been for the last few months.

"The thing is, Theo, I don't think they can ever really know the truth. I don't think they're ready for it at all. Yes, maybe if they came here, saw the castle…but what's to stop them from going to the police, or the news? I love them, I do, but I don't want you, or the Fairies, to go through all that just because one of them can't keep their mouth shut. Again, for the record, I love my sisters." She said quickly, making him chuckle.

"So, what do you suggest?"

Mable tucked her head under his chin. "We'll invite them over. They should know I'm not about to live with crazy people." She said, and felt his chest rumble with hidden laughter. "But I think it's best if we keep the magic stuff to a minimum. They'll accept the fact that I'm living with some eccentric guy in the woods. They might not like it, but it's a story they can live with." And they couldn't cart her off to the asylum if _some_ of her story proved to be true.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes worried. "To keep this a secret from your family—"

"I'm not keeping _everything_ a secret. Just glossing over some of the more…fantastical parts." She smiled at him. "And I have a family here too, remember? And they know what happened. You know what happened. That's enough for me."

Theo stroked her hair. "If that is what you want." He kissed her forehead, and shifted so that he could lean forward, his eyes watching the fire thoughtfully. "I never gave much thought," He told her, "to what would happen after the curse was broken. I was more concerned with the curse lifting than I was with the effects of it. But Rianon—Cecile, whatever she wants us to call her now—was right. There are things we need to think of." His voice warmed with humor. "Like connecting the castle gates to a road so people won't come upon us unexpectedly."

"Preventing chances of strange women showing up at the door in a snow storm." Mable said playfully.

"Yes, because that only works once." He agreed.

"We can always tell people that you have been living here for a while, but liked your privacy. And once we tell people that you are fabulously wealthy, they won't care anyway." Mable stood and went to get herself a cup of tea from the tray that had been brought up for them.

She turned to find him staring at her, his brows furrowed.

"You do realize I'm not necessarily wealthy anymore, right?" he asked, searching her face. Mable realized why and laughed.

"Theo, I don't have any intentions of leaving you just because you aren't rich!" she said, and flopped back on the couch next to him. "Do you really think I would have gone through all this if I only wanted you for your money?" She lay a hand on his shoulder. "I love you." She told him sincerely. "Rich or poor, cursed or uncursed." Theo's lips twitched, and with satisfaction she noted the tension draining from his shoulders. "We'll find some way to get by."

"Indeed. Perhaps I could take over your father's business. What did he do for a living?"

"He was a businessman all right. He worked in retail." She laughed at the bemused expression on Theo's face. "He was a salesman at a store. Not the most glamorous of jobs, but it paid the bills." She said, and cocked her head at him. "Rethinking your decision now that you realize you are in love with a peasant?"

Theo grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, chasing every thought out of her head. "Never." He said fiercely.

Mable leaned against him. There were so many details they had to hash out, plans they needed to make, but in that moment it didn't matter. All she wanted to do was to bask in the knowledge that she was _here_ , with Theo. That the curse was broken, and Theo was back to normal. That she had fallen in love, and he loved her in return. That the friends she had made here were free, were allowed to go and _live_ , instead of wasting away behind stone walls.

Mundane things like roads and money could wait another day.

She yawned so hard her jaw cracked.

Theo turned to smile at her. "Tired?"

"I shouldn't be." She grumbled. "I took a nap. But I can't seem to keep my eyes open." She yelped when Theo launched upwards and pulled her up with him

He carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. "What the hell!" She cried, half-annoyed, half-amused. "Some warning next time, maybe?"

"You looked like you were about to fall asleep on the couch." He told her, his voice a delightful rumble in her ear. "Trust me; you'll feel a lot better tomorrow if you sleep in a bed."

She wanted to argue, but she bit back another yawn. Theo leaned down with her so he was lying next to her on the bed, the warmth from his body cocooning her.

"Mable?"

"Hmmm?" She opened one eye lazily.

"I love you." The words filled the space between them, binding them together.

"I love you too, Theo." She intertwined her fingers in his, and fell asleep curled up next to him, feeling far more content than she had in a long, long time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Twenty-Four

One of Mable's eyebrows shot up wryly when she watched another guest gawk at the castle. She was not dressed yet, but she wanted to see who Theo invited, and the view from Labelle's room was better than her own. Labelle was also there, setting out their dresses for the night.

Labelle beamed when Mable turned to her.

"You know," said Mable, desperately trying not to laugh, "When I told him we should maybe invite a few people from the area, this isn't quite what I had in mind."

Labelle walked over to the window, just in time to a see a young couple skirt around Maestro and walk through the castle's enormous front doors.

Labelle smiled. "Poor Jacques. He doesn't know what to do with himself when there isn't a fight. Oh dear, these two are a little too friendly!" She pointed to two young women who had come up to Maestro. Even from this height, Mable could see that they were flirting with him. The expression on Maestro's face was one that Mable associated with a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Mable joined Labelle's laughter when he made a clear race for the foyer, shoving Monsieur Lune outside to deal with the smitten girls.

"He's too good-looking, poor guy." Mable wiped tears from her eyes. "Doesn't this ball seem a bit over the top, though?"

Labelle led Mable away from the windows, putting a loving arm around her shoulders. It was amazing how, in the last couple of months, Labelle had become like another sister to Mable.

"Come now, Lady. You can't fault the man for being excited. Not only is this the first spring we have had without the spell put on us, it is also the first spring that we will spend with you! This is the beginning to a bright and wonderful future, and we all wish to celebrate. What better way than with a ball?"

Mable couldn't stop smiling. "I can't think of any. I still can't believe he managed to get the whole town to come." She still didn't know how he invited them in the first place, and had prudently decided it was better not to ask.

She stroked the two dresses Labelle had laid out for them. Labelle was going to wear a sizzling, crimson dress that brought out the color in her dark eyes and hair. For her, Labelle had picked out a dress in a pale, sea-foam green.

"Well, I am sure they were naturally curious about the castle that just seemed to pop up in the middle of the woods. We thought it was best for us to get out ahead of the rumors before they started buzzing around town." Said Labelle practically. "It's a good thing that the castle could provide us with the funds, so that we could throw this celebration." She mentioned over her shoulder as she went into the next room to change.

That had been a shocking twist to the castle's strange way of providing what Mable and Theo asked, Mable thought as she pulled on her own dress. They had only found out about it a few weeks ago, when she and Theo were tucked away up in Theo's study, discussing their future.

"I don't just want to spend the rest of my life sitting around here, Theo." She had pointed out. "I can try and help you with running the place, since guess I'm the Lady now…" She paused for a moment. She still wasn't altogether sure what being the "Lady" entailed. "But I was thinking I might want to finish school. Or maybe find a part-time job. You know, to help contribute."

"Of course, I don't plan on keeping you trapped here." He had agreed affably. "If you wish to return to school, _mon couer_ , then that is what you should do. If you wish to get a job, then you can do that too, if it is what you want." He had frowned. "I may end up having to get a job, myself. The castle provides many things, but I don't think it can provide us with the money we may need—" he had stopped abruptly, turning to one of the doors in his study. Mable had marveled briefly at how his hearing remained incredibly sharp, even when human.

"What is it?"

"I heard something…a popping sound." They had gone over to the door and yanked it open, revealing an empty room with several large, glittering diamonds scattered about on the floor.

It turned out that the castle could indeed provide them with money should they need it.

They didn't want to push their luck, so they hadn't asked the castle for any more money or gems in the weeks since then, but Mable could tell it took some of the weight off of Theo to know that he didn't have to worry about money anytime soon.

"When do you suppose your sisters will arrive?" Labelle asked as she returned to the room, absolutely lovely in her gown.

Mable checked her phone, amused when she remembered that she now had service. "No texts," She said, ignoring the way Labelle hung over her shoulder to get a peek. "but they should be almost here. Are you sure it's all right to give them rooms in the castle?"

Labelle looked offended. "Of course it is all right, Mable! They are your family. We wouldn't make them come all the way up here and then just make them sleep out in the cold."

Mable was fairly sure that if they hadn't been enthusiastically offered rooms in the castle, her sisters would have been just fine staying at their old house, but she didn't tell Labelle that.

"Besides," Labelle said happily as she led Mable over to the vanity and started to fuss with her hair, "I know if it were me, I would want to see for myself that my little sister was going to be well taken care of. It won't hurt us to pretend to be normal for a few days."

Mable thought, a little sadly, that it was a shame that they would even have to pretend. But her fears that her sisters wouldn't be able to accept the story of an eternally enchanted castle were confirmed a few days after the curse was broken, when she met with her sisters back at their old house.

She had called her sisters as soon as she was able, as promised, and assured them of her safety. But she knew that she would have to talk to them face-to-face sooner or later, and Jeanne had mentioned that she and Colette would be traveling up to the family's old house soon to go through things before they sold it. It seemed like a good neutral ground, so Mable agreed to meet her sisters there. At their insistence, she agreed to bring Theo along with her.

She and Theo walked through the woods until they found her car, right where she had parked it. It had taken a while for them to get going—Theo was too excited to be riding in the car to listen to her instructions on how to put on a seatbelt—but soon they were on their way.

Mable's sisters had been happy to see her, and even happier to hear about the whole tale. Despite their joy, their embraces and kisses, Mable could see in their eyes that they did not believe her, still. Oh, they tried. Mable had the feeling that they had talked among themselves, decided on what they should say. They nodded smartly when she told them the whole tale of returning to the woods, the encounter with the Fairies, the destruction of the castle.

But they did not believe.

Mable had choked down her disappointment, knowing that if she tried to force them to believe her it would just make it worse. Not for the first time that day, she found herself grateful for Theo's presence. He had helped them move boxes and furniture without any complaints, and was friendly enough that even Jeanne didn't object when Mable told them she would be moving out of the Vermont house and living with him.

"You are welcome to visit us any time." He told them sincerely, giving Colette one of his best smiles. Mable hid her own smile as she watched Colette's forbidding expression melt in response. "You, your families—we would be happy to have you."

"We didn't expect you to stay here, of course." Jeanne had told Mable. "And if you're happy…"

"I am happy." She was still saddened that her sisters couldn't believe her, but that didn't mar the glow she felt every time she looked at Theo. "I love him, and that makes me happy." She couldn't help but add, "You believe me, right?" It was important for her to know that this, at least, was something they trusted her on.

Jeanne had studied her for a long moment, the tension slowly draining from her shoulders. "I do, Mable. I really do." And Mable could tell that she truly meant it.

They had ended the day by giving her sisters directions to the castle if they ever wanted to visit. Mable had hugged them both fiercely, promising to call each of them once a week, and to drive down for a visit at least once a month.

After that, she and Theo had driven back to what she truly considered to be home.

"All done." Labelle's voice pulled her out of her memories. "You look gorgeous, Mable."

Mable glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you. You look beautiful too, Labelle." She rubbed her arms. "God, I'm nervous."

Labelle hugged her. "Nothing to be nervous about," she said sternly, "This is simply a party. We'll dance, eat, drink and have a wonderful time. Just think of all the new people we will meet." She threw back her head and laughed. "And all the new people we will frighten with our odd ways. Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Mable shook her head, a rueful smile dancing onto her lips. Only Labelle would think of this as fun.

Maddie popped into the room, a whirlwind in blue silk and pink ribbon. "Look, look!" she squealed, and spun for the two women. "Am I ready? Do I look all right?"

Mable laughed and hugged the girl "You look great." She said, tugging on Maddie's brown hair. "Are you looking forward to meeting Felicia and Rose?" Jeanne was bringing her husband and her daughters, to Maddie's utter delight.

"I can't wait." Maddie could barely stand still, and bounced about the room. She had been talking nonstop about this party since they had told her about it. Even meeting one or two children her own age would delight her, and Mable could only hope her nieces would be just as excited to meet "the girl in the castle" that she had told them about.

There was another knock at the door and Maestro and Theo hurried through. "Good evening, ladies," Theo said cheerfully. Mable didn't think she had ever seen him look so happy in the entire time she had stayed here. She liked the change. She liked it even more when he came over to give her a brief kiss. "You look beautiful." He said, running a hand down her arm.

Mable felt a flush creep up her cheeks. "Ah, you look spiffy too." She managed. Theo threw back his head and laughed. He did indeed look quite handsome and Mable felt a tug at her belly when he smiled down at her.

Maestro shook his head. "If we are done with all this love nonsense," he said mournfully, though he could not hide the laughter in his eyes. "We have come to tell you ladies that Mable's sisters and father have arrived. It is time to make our debut." He rubbed the left side of his belt, where his scabbard usually was. Mable knew he was missing having a defense of some kind on his person, but she and Theo had been explicit when they told him no weapons. He too, looked devilishly handsome in his own tuxedo, dark and dangerous next to Labelle's saucy debutante.

Maddie pushed her way through the four adults. "Where's Papa?" she demanded of Maestro.

"In the foyer, with Mable's family," was the reply. "We thought it would be best if they met Lune first. He looks more…" Maestro frowned, searching for the right word.

"Stable." Labelle suggested. They all knew that caution was necessary when it came to her sisters and the regular public. There was to be no magic other than that of a gigantic castle tonight.

"Well, let us scurry down to the ball." Theo clapped his hands happily. "We still have to make our grand entrance. I, for one, am starving and I know Carnier did his very best with the food. We had best get down there before it is all gone."

The four adults and girl hurried out the door at the threat of missing a spectacular dinner. Mable could hear voices and music drift up from below, and briefly debated asking Theo just _how_ many people he had invited. She thought better of it, and gripped his hand tighter as they got closer and closer to the foyer.

She shivered when they reached the front doors. It wasn't quite close enough to spring for the air to warm up, and she leaned into Theo's embrace as he put an arm around her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the foyer, eager to find her family.

There weren't as many people down here as Mable feared, though there were several groups idling in the foyer; admiring the paintings, gaping up at the mural on the ceiling. A few of the maids and footmen drifted around, offering _hors_ d'oeuvres and drinks from silver platters.

Theo and Mable had been relieved when they were told most of the staff who had been cursed wished to stay, even those who had feared or resented Theo. Mable had been told in confidence by Labelle that the few malcontents—a couple of older maids and one or two footmen—had left as soon as they realized the curse was gone. But Labelle had assured her it was to their benefit, because who wanted such awful people around anyway? It seemed that the rest had let their hard feelings go along with the curse, and were happy to continue living and working in the castle, especially once they learned that their powers—such as the ability to walk through walls or pop from place to place—only worked on the castle grounds. Mable couldn't help but wonder how the deserters had felt once they realized _that_.

Even with that caveat, Mable had noticed a definite change in morale over the past few weeks. It seemed as if almost every staff member in the castle had pulled her aside to thank her personally, and now Theo was greeted with enthusiasm as he walked down the halls. Everyone was looking forward to seeing what the future, now that they had one, would bring.

Mable finally spotted her family clustered over near the Crown Wing door, chatting with Monsieur Lune. Jeanne and her husband held the hands of their daughters, who were gazing about, mouths open in total wonder. Colette was holding on to their father's arm, keeping him close.

Rose noticed her first. "Auntie Mable!" she shouted across the foyer, and Mable's family turned.

Grinning, Mable hurried over, Theo and the others in her wake. As she made the introductions, she eyed her father sidelong. She had worried that the long drive, and the unfamiliar setting, would cause him distress. Too much change in such a short time could have disastrous results.

He seemed all right as he leaned forward to give her a smacking kiss on the forehead. "You look lovely, Mable-cake." He told her. His smile was vague, as if he didn't entirely understand what was going on. "This place is huge, isn't it? Is it some kind of museum?"

"No, not quite, Daddy." Mable gave her nieces a hug. "Actually, I'm going to be living here." She grinned at the open admiration on Rose and Felicia's faces. "Don't worry, you guys are going to spend the night here too!"

Jeanne laughed at the twin squeals of joy that erupted from her daughters. "I think we found out what to get them for the next couple of birthdays." She told her husband.

Mable smiled and led them all toward the ballroom. Jeanne and Colette seemed more comfortable with her decision, now that they had seen the place for themselves. Being able to step inside the fairy-tale, Mable thought, went a long way.

Her sisters gasp outright when they reached the ballroom. It was back in its former glory at long last, with the chandeliers lit brilliantly against the painted ceiling and the mirrored walls shining. People in elegant dresses and handsome suits milled about the floor, admiring the room and the food, taking turns venturing out into the chilly air onto the balcony. Across the flood of people Mable could just see the huge, windowed walls that portrayed the forest beyond, and wondered how many of the Fairies were looking in on them tonight.

"Oh my God." Mable heard Colette say in front of her, "I've never seen anything like it!"

Mable had a hard time containing her smug smile. There wasn't a lot that impressed Colette. "Well, no use in just standing about." She said cheerfully, and nudged her family toward the buffet table, which was laden with food. Most of which, Mable was tickled to see, were of very different origins. She really should have told Carnier that spaghetti and meatballs would look odd next to a stack of pancakes. She shook her head, shoulders shaking with the effort not to laugh out loud.

Theo came over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How do you think they are taking it?" He murmured in her ear.

Mable leaned back, tucking her head under his chin. "You know, I think they might actually be all right." She remarked thoughtfully. "Maybe they'll even believe the rest of the story, someday."

The fanciful ambience, good food and welcoming strangers soon did what Mable hoped, and within the hour her sisters had eased their way into the new surroundings, as if they attended balls every day. Jeanne and Daniel were deep in conversation with Monsieur Lune. Colette and Labelle's hands were flying as they conferred over the hum of the crowd. Margot had taken Felicia over to examine the sugar-spun unicorn that had been made special as a centerpiece for the dessert table.

Mable glanced over and saw that her father had been seated along the far wall, away from the crowds. Maddie and Rose flanked him on either side, keeping him company while also making sure he didn't wander off. Maestro leaned casually against the wall next to them, his expression bored but alert. He had taken it upon himself to guard her father, and would escort him to a quieter room if the crowds got to be too much for him.

Her father seemed content to just listen to Maddie and Rose's chatter, and Mable smiled when she saw him pat Maddie's hand affectionately, as if she were another one of his granddaughters. She made a mental note to ask Lune if Maddie could go with her the next time she visited her father at the nursing home.

Theo had kept her close most of the night, only leaving her side to instruct a few footmen on removing the buffet to make room for dancing. He sidled up next to her, eyeing the crowd nervously. "Do you think this would be a good time?"

Mable rubbed her palms nervously on her dress. They had discussed this beforehand, so she knew what was coming, but still… "Better get it over with."

Theo sighed and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Your attention, everyone!" he shouted, and Mable winced. He had shouted right next to her ear. Theo saw her grimace.

"Sorry, love." He murmured, and stepped away from her to say to the crowd, "Please, your attention. I would like to make an announcement. My name is Theodore Beaumont, and I would like to welcome you to our home. I hope you will find our hospitality to your liking. We have not made ourselves known in this area, for reasons of our own, but now we hope that you will find us…enchanting neighbors." He winked at Mable.

"I have one more announcement, before the dancing and revelry begins." He held out his hand to Mable, who took it. "I would like to ask this wonderful, beautiful woman to be my wife." He said, and Mable felt her cheeks burn with pleasure and embarrassment. She knew she had agreed to this, but it was one thing to say yes but quite another when a hundred people were staring at you. "Mable Lawrence, if you'll have me?" he asked her. Mable couldn't find the words to speak, so she just nodded. The room boomed with applause and shouted congratulations, and Mable found herself being picked up and spun around by her beloved.

Mable was surrounded by people soon after; her sisters, her brother-in-law, her nieces, her friends, and total strangers all came over to give their congratulations. Mable stood blushing for quite some time, shaking hands, getting hugged, and generally trying not to sink into the floor in embarrassment, despite the happiness that burned in her chest.

Her father came over and gave her a kiss. For once, he seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Falling in love can be terrifying," He told her in a low voice, "I am so proud to know that you were smart enough to know it when you found it, and brave enough to keep it."

Mable hugged him tight, sniffling a bit when he father reached over to clasp Theo's hand in congratulations.

She grinned at Labelle, who rushed over to grasp her tightly in an embrace.

"You knew about this whole time!" Mable laughed at her. The whole announcement had been Labelle's idea in the first place.

"Yes, but it's just so wonderful," Labelle said, and started to bawl all over Mable's shoulder before she was led away by Maestro.

"It is wonderful." said a quiet voice from behind Mable.

Theo and Mable spun simultaneously to see Rianon. Gone were the beautiful dress and the pointed ears. She had returned to her guise as Madame Cecile, dressed simply in her old maidservant's uniform.

"Ria—" Mable went to say, but Rianon shook her head.

"Madame Cecile, please, Lady."

"Cecile? I thought you went back to live with the Fairies?" Mabel had assumed that she had been welcomed back, since they hadn't seen her in several weeks.

Tears glistened in the Fairy's eyes. "I was brought before the Court. It seems, even after all this time, I am still not forgiven. I am disgraced, banished from the woods and ordered not to speak with any Fairy, except for my old mentor." She sighed. "Fauve spoke in my defense, as she did back when the curse was in place. But it was not enough."

"Oh, Cecile." Mable placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, _ma cherie_. This is penance for being bested by my own pride. But you," Cecile grabbed Mable's shoulders and gave her a fierce smile. "You proved to everyone that love goes beyond appearance, beyond pride, beyond faults—and once found, can accomplish wondrous outcomes. I think that balances out my past misdeeds quite nicely."

Mable was so stunned she almost didn't hear Theo coming up behind her. "That does not mean you should be cast out." He rumbled. "As I said before, you are welcome to live with us."

Mable squeezed Madame Cecile's hands. "I second that." She grinned. "We still need an official gardener, after all."

Madame Cecile gave them both a tentative smile. "Thank you, Master…Lady." Her smile brightened as her eyes flickered past Mable's shoulder. "Perhaps we should finish up later. It looks like the news of your upcoming nuptials had incited quite a bit of revelry."

Mable turned and saw that their guests, Mable's family included, had dispersed while they were talking to Madame Cecile. Monsieur Carnier had taken his place at the piano, and Maestro—probably on Labelle's instructions—had brought out his violin. Music swelled through the room, and dancers took their places in the middle of the floor. Among them, Mable could see Jeanne and Daniel swaying in each other's arms. Colette had pulled their father out onto the floor, and Mable's nieces were twirling about with Maddie, the bonds of friendship already in place. Labelle and Lune were dancing close by, keeping a weather eye on the three young girls.

"Dance with me?" Theo's voice was warm in her ear. She smiled and gave him her hand.

As they strode out onto the floor, hand in hand, Mable thought about the future. The curse was broken. Eventually, the servants whose dreams took them beyond the castle grounds would want to leave. Maddie would go soon to school and, knowing Maddie, would make hundreds of new friends. Labelle and Maestro could marry, could start a family of their own. Mable didn't have to give up her family; she could visit them, and they her, whenever she wanted.

It wasn't all perfect, though. There were things about her life that her family could never understand. Mable's children would have to grow up with the secret, not being able to tell anyone about the spells, and the magical rooms, and the wonderful secrets that such a huge castle could hold.

Mable didn't have to wonder if it was worth the price. Looking into Theo's eyes, seeing the love reflected in them, was enough for her to know that it was worth everything.

It wasn't a happily ever after, she thought, but it was good enough for her.


End file.
